Breath of Fire 1/2
by Dragoon-sama
Summary: This is a cross over of Ranma 1/2 and Breath of Fire III. Set mostly in the BoFIII universe, with Ranma liberally sprinkled in. Ryoga catches up to Ranma a little early at Jusenkyou, and they both gain something they've never had...
1. Prologue: History, As They Say, Writes ...

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ranma 1/2 nor Breath of Fire III. They belong to other, richer people. Please do not sue. I have no money. I spend it all on Viz's overpriced Graphic Novels.   
  
Note: I tried spacing this out a bit to make it easier to read. I'm also working on the problems in the next chapter, so be patient people! Thanks. Later.   
  
  
Prologue: History, As They Say, Writes Itself   
  
A mist-shrouded valley full of pools of water lay innocently quiet in the pre-dawn air. The grayness swirled as a cloaked figure leapt to one of the many bamboo poles that dotted the waters. Moving swiftly from pole to pole, the figure made its way stealthily across the valley as the sky to the east began to brighten. Finally, the sun rose in a brilliance of golden light, burning away the last tendrils of fog.   
  
As the morning light shot through the valley, another figure slowly faded into sight, silhouetted by the rising sun. Her golden hair billowed in an unnatural wind and her white robes swirled about, yet the air of the valley remained motionless. Her feet floated just above the tops of the bamboo poles and her hands were clasped to her chest in prayer as her icy gaze fixed upon the cloaked figure.   
  
"Always making an entrance, aren't you Myria?" the figure said, balancing easily on the pole.   
  
"I've finally found the last of you." Myria said, ignoring the jibe.   
  
"Ah yes. You've already slaughtered my race, haven't you?" the figure said, almost conversationally. "Tell me, did you even give them a chance to fight back? Oh, I forgot. You're too cowardly to even fight you own battles. You sent your little Guardians to fight us instead." As she said this, the figure tugged back the hood of her cloak to reveal a teenage girl. Her light blue hair was pulled back in a long braid, and her sapphire eyes regarded Myria warily.   
  
"So young, and so full of hate." Myria said sadly.   
  
"And whose fault do you think that is?! You've killed my family, my friends, and now you're here for me!" the girl snapped. "A goddess without honor. That's what you are!"   
  
"You should accept you fate. The world has no place for such a ruthless race as the Brood." Myria replied. "However, I will give you the chance I have given all the others, Konara." The girl's eyes flickered at the use of her name, but the goddess continued, "If you will revoke your power and come with me, you may live peacefully in my garden, isolated from all so you cannot harm my children. If you refuse, I will be forced to kill you." Konara snorted in disgust.   
  
"Oh yeah. Become your little puppy dog you can pat on the head for doing a good job. I'd rather die than degrade myself like that."   
  
"You dragons don't understand your own power! You can't even control it!" Myria retorted.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Konara said. "I can control my powers just fine, thank you. It's you who can't control your powers. The people are miserable and you don't even care!"   
  
"How can you say that! I try my hardest to protect my people from themselves! And if I hadn't created the Outer Sea, the desert would have consumed the world!" Myria said passionately.   
  
"And you killed almost everyone when you did it! Did you even think of the people on the land when you sunk it?! You single handedly destroyed most of the world with that stunt! And isn't it strange that at the center of the desert is your ruined city? Coincidence? I think not." Konara ranted, making a slashing gesture with one hand for emphasis. Myria regarded her in silence for a moment, then crossed her arms, bringing them to her sides in a slow cutting gesture. She sank down until she too rested on a bamboo pole.   
  
"It pains me, my child, that you think so of me. I have only done what anyone would have done in my situation."   
  
"You've stolen people's right to live! You can't control everyone's life, Myria. The people will rise up to rebel against you." Konara warned. "They will find a way to do so no matter how hard you try to suppress them."   
  
"I am merely showing them the way they should live their lives. Left to their own devices, the people would fight amongst themselves, causing wars and suffering. I will not let what happened to my city happen anywhere else. Only I know what is best." Myria said with finality. Her expression changed to one of regret as she continued, "And now I must take up arms against you, the very life I have sworn to protect. But I must also protect my other children from you power. Goodbye, last of the Brood."   
  
A distortion appeared behind the goddess, becoming so black that all the light seemed to be sucked from the surroundings, leaving everything looking gray. Myria herself became too bright to look at, and the light began to expand. Konara put an arm protectively over her eyes as the light consumed her field of vision. When it cleared, she lowered her arm to see the monstrosity the goddess had become.   
  
Myria now towered above the valley; the lower half of her body that had become that of a snake coiled down into the ground, seemingly into forever, while the upper half remained that of a woman. Her golden hair, once straight, now tumbled over her frame in wild curls, and two blood red horns emerged to either side of her head. Strange ruins glowing with power traced over her coils in some indecipherable language. She was both beautiful, and terrifying. Myria opened her eyes, which had changed to solid white, to regard the unmoved figure far below her.   
  
Drawing the twin swords strapped to her back, Konara glared up at the thing. "Myria, I don't care if you -are- a goddess. If it's the last thing I do, I will see you dead. This I swear on the lives of all the Brood you've stolen, and on my own honor." she said, drawing each sword down her forearm, bathing the blades in blood, sealing the oath.   
  
A voice screamed through the valley, a voice only she could hear: _YOU MUST NOT HATE!_   
  
"Too late. I have given my oath, and I will not rest until it is fulfilled." Konara said, raising the bloodied blades in front of her, prepared to strike. Then she called upon all her reserves of power, the power she alone now possessed, and changed.   
  
Black lightning raced up and down her body as the color seemed to drain from her form as black lightning crackled around her, leaving her like a shadow, black and unsubstantial. A light shone forth from her very soul, brightening the darkness as her form began to change. She grew several inches in height, and two wings emerged from her back, stretching to their full length. A draconic tail flicked restlessly as two horns emerged from her hair, and her form slowly came back into focus. Her once straight hair, still in its long braid, now stood up in wild spikes, and had changed to pure white. Her hands and feet had become clawed, more dragon-like than human, though she still held the twin swords easily. The change took a scant few seconds, and she balanced on the pole as she raised her head. Her now-slitted eyes focuses on the goddess, and Konara launched herself up in the air to meet Myria in battle.   
  
The battle was titanic. It was more a magic battle, as well as a battle of wills, than a physical one. Myria screamed out spells in a haunting, discordant, multi-voiced wail, countered by Konara's own rage-driven spells. Konara called up every reserve of power she knew, drew on all her skills, all her rage and grief, focusing it into this final confrontation, knowing only one of them would leave the battlefield.   
  
Around the world, people looked up as the sky changed to a sickly black shot with red streaks, the magic from the battle arcing uncontrollably away from the combatants. Some of the wild magic sank into the pool-filled valley, and the water soaked it in, almost eagerly. Some people caught in the uncontrolled magic also changed, becoming half animal, and creating new breeds of people that would later split into separate clans.   
  
After many hours of fighting, the stronger of the combatants dealt a final blow to the other. Konara, too weak to fight any more, plummeted toward a pool, reverting back to her human form as her magic reserves faded. She hit the water with a splash, and Jusenkyou gleefully accepted its first victim.   
  
Myria slid back into her human shape, and stared sadly at the water.   
  
"You cannot be allowed to live, Konara. The Brood could break the world. My children must never have to fear that. Farewell." and with that, the goddess vanished.   
  
A silence descended upon the world as it tried to recover from the devastating battle. In the pool, no more bubbles rose. All was silent. Yet there was a presence. Though her body had died, her soul still clung to the spot of her death, victim also of the wild magic, waiting until she could fulfill her vow and get the revenge her people deserved.   
  
  
*****************   
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is my first fanfiction. I know the prologue has nothing to do with Ranma, but it's necessary. I'm writing this story maily 'cause I feel like it, but I always appriciate any comments you might have. The Ranma characters are going to be out of character, but I'm having too much fun with them the way they are. Well, R+R peoples! Later. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Pools of Jusenkyou

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
Note: Sorry people, I don't know why there was trouble with the mental speech. I tried changing the character I used, so hopefully it'll work this time. If not, let me know and I'll think of something else. Later.   
  
Key-   
"..." speech   
{...} mental speech   
[...] panda signs   
'...' thoughts   
  
Chapter 1: The Pools of Jusenkyou   
  
It was yet another beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky. The sun twinkled on the many small pools in a quiet valley. Trudging through the valley came a portly man with a white bandanna covering his head and round glasses on his face. Behind him was a black-haired, pony-tailed boy with sparkling gray-blue eyes who was looking around with interest. Both had on white martial artist gi.   
  
"Is this it, pops?" the boy asked.   
  
"Yes. This is the legendary training ground of Jusenkyou. Are you ready?" the man replied, hopping onto one of the many bamboo poles. "I won't go easy on you."   
  
"That's the way I like it," the boy smirked as he too leapt into the air.   
  
"Oh no, sirs!" came a cry from nearby. The guide's words went unheeded. "Very bad you fall in!" he tried again, but gave up as the two faced off.   
  
Genma Saotome stood on one of the poles while his son Ranma Saotome stood a little ways away on another pole. The pools below sparkled maliciously in the sunlight.   
  
At an unspoken signal, both leapt into the air and began to fight. After a few minutes of furious blows, Ranma ducked a kick from his father and struck an opening, managing to knock him into one of the pools.   
  
Landing lightly, he called out tauntingly, "Are we done already, pops?"   
  
Before Genma got a chance to even get out of the pool, Ranma's danger sense went off. Leaping nimbly out of the way, he watched as another boy went barreling past him.   
  
{What the?} he thought as he jumped a few more poles away. The other boy had landed on the ground between two pools, creating a sizable crater.   
  
"Who're you?" Ranma called out to him, getting into a ready stance atop the pole he still stood on. The boy straightened up and turned, baring his fanged teeth.   
  
"Forgotten me already, Ranma?" the boy growled. Ranma studied him. He had on a yellow bandana, and a dark blue gi that also seemed to serve as traveling clothes. Ranma screwed up his face, trying to remember. Fangs, bandana, fangs...   
  
"Hey! I remember you! Your Ryoga Hibiki! Long time no see, pal!" Ranma said smiling happily. Off to the side he noticed the weird guide talking with a panda, but ignored that as Ryoga leapt onto a nearby pole.   
  
"Why did you run away from our duel?" Ryoga growled.   
  
"What? What do you mean? I waited for three days before pops managed to drag me away." Ranma replied, confused.   
  
"But when I arrived on the fourth day, you had fled!" Ryoga yelled.   
  
Ranma didn't know exactly how that was supposed to work, but he did understand one thing.   
  
"So you want ta finish it now?" Ranma asked with a smirk.   
  
"Yes," Ryoga replied simply, and grinned. They ignored the frantic waving of a panda and the shouts of the guide and attacked.   
  
Back in middle school, Ranma had always been able to beat Ryoga at lunchtime. Being faster, it had been quite easy to out maneuver the slower boy into getting the last bread. It was not without its price, though, as Ryoga always had managed to get some sort of hit in at the same time, which had been quite painful. They'd kept up the rivalry, not only in school, but outside as well, having actual sparing matches. Most these fights ended in a draw as Ryoga and Ranma seemed well balanced.   
  
Now as they fought again, older and more experienced, they found that this was still true. Ranma, master of aerial attacks, bounced around from pole to pole, throwing attack after attack at Ryoga. Ryoga did his own fair share of leaps, but generally waited until Ranma came at him to strike out. Ryoga was slowly being worn down as Ranma got more and more hits it, but Ranma himself was slowing down, having to move twice as much as the other boy.   
  
'I can't lose! This is my revenge! This time, I've -got- to win!' Ryoga screamed at himself as he met Ranma mid air, taking yet another punch from them blue-eyed boy. It was time for desperate measures. If he could just get Ranma on the ground...   
  
The panda and the guide were now heating up a kettle full of water. Ryoga landed on one of the poles and leapt again at a just landing Ranma. Unprepared, Ranma was bowled over as Ryoga body-slammed him, and they both plummeted toward the pool below.   
  
The panda had just restored itself to Genma and he shouted, "Ranma! Don't hit the--" but it was too late as both boys landed with a splash.   
  
There was a moment of perfect silence. Genma was too busy seeing his life flash before his eyes as his son, his heir, his meal ticket, all his dreams of an easy retirement vanish under the water to react. Oddly enough, there was also a katana in these visions, and that just made the fat martial artist feel even more faint.   
  
The water frothed and bubbled, and a moment later two girls broke the surface. One had flaming red hair tied in a ponytail, the other had short blonde hair held back by a bandana. Both were screaming loudly, holding their heads in pain.   
  
Ranma felt like he was being ripped apart. Memories not his own flashed through his mind, there and gone in an instant. He heard another voice screaming so close by, that it seemed to be right inside his head. The pain slowly faded and he could make out the out the words of this other person.   
  
{Damn damn -damn!- That wasn't supposed to happen!}   
  
His mind raced as it cleared further from the pain.   
  
His first thought was, 'Who said that?', but before he could voice the thought, he got an answer.   
  
{Who...Who're you? Owww...} and the voice seemed to fade into nothing.   
  
"Wha...?" Ranma mumbled. Realizing he was lying on the ground, he sat up. A strange girl was sitting up across from him as well.   
  
"Was that you?" both asked at the same time.   
  
"No," both answered in unison again.   
  
"Ranma?" an uncertain voice said behind him. He turned, still not feeling right.   
  
"What pop?" he asked upon seeing his father. But his voice sounded strange to his ears.   
Then the guide came up.   
  
"Oh, I very sorry Mr. Customers, but you fall in Nyuannichuan, spring of drown girl. Very tragic tale of girl what drown there 1500 year ago."   
  
Both newly cursed martial artists looked down at themselves, and let out an even louder scream than before.   
  
"Oyaji! This is all your fault! What's the big idea draggin' us to a place like this, huh?!" the red head screamed, leaping to her feet.   
  
"Now, Ranma, no need to get angry," Genma began, sweating. He had three ways of handling this potentially dangerous situation; blame it all on Ranma, which, judging by the way the girl was advancing, was not a good idea, admit he was wrong and take his punishment, which was never an option for Genma anyways, or try to slime out of blame all together. Gee, I wonder which one he chose?   
  
"No...need...to...get...-angry?!-." Ranma said, spacing each word slowly as if to be sure he got them all correct.   
  
"Uh, well, perhaps being a little angry is understandable. But you did want to become the best martial artist, didn't you boy? Well, this is a training ground. You have to expect risks." Genma said as gravely as he could.   
  
"...You can't speak Chinese, can you pops? What did you expect with such a name as -Cursed Springs- anyways?!" Ranma demanded, advancing a few more steps.   
  
"Now Ranma, weren't you willing to risk you life for the sake of the Art?" Genma asked.   
  
"My life, yes! My manhood is another thing! Look at me! I'm a girl, damn it!" Ranma shrieked, pointing at her chest for emphasis.   
  
"Well, if you'd had been a better martial artist, you would never have let that boy knock you into the water in the first place." Genma said, forgetting for a moment that he was trying to calm Ranma down. Glancing at his son...daughter...whatever, he saw Ranma's eye give an involuntary twitch, and her hands curl into white-knuckled fists.   
  
"Oyaji...DIE!!!" Ranma screamed, charging her parent. Genma needed no further incentive to leave, all too reminded of his wife and that wonderful contract, and he took off sprinting. He was glad he wasn't in that panda form at the moment, because he needed all the speed he could get as his heir began chasing after him.   
  
Ryoga was sitting where he'd landed, still trying to wrap his mind around the startling change.   
  
As Ranma began sprinting away, his mind finally began processing again, "I'm a...girl." and of course came to a conclusion. "Ranma! This is all your fault!" Ryoga screamed as she leapt to her feet and began chasing after the retreating figure. Surprisingly, Ranma seemed to hear him, as she came to a stop, thought Genma still ran as if all the hounds of Hell were on his heels.   
  
Whirling to face the brown eyed girl, Ranma said incredulously, "-My fault?- How is this my fault?! You knocked us it that pool!"   
  
"You're the one who came here in the first place, after running away from our duel!" Ryoga shot back, also stopping a few feet away from Ranma.   
  
"I didn't come here 'cause I wanted to! It was stupid pops who dragged me here. Besides, I waited three days for you to show up, and would still be waiting if it wasn't for stupid oyaji!"   
  
"What do you mean still?" Ryoga asked suspiciously. "Why would you wait four days? Why wait even three?"   
  
"'Cause it was an honor duel, 'cause you're my friend, and 'cause I -never- run away from fights!" Ranma said furiously.   
  
"So what happened then if you're so high and mighty as all that?" Ryoga demanded.   
  
Ranma looked at her feet, flushing a little, which surprised Ryoga.   
  
"I told pops I had ta wait for you 'cause it was a fight, but he was in too much of a hurry I guess. I was dead on my feet when he found me, so he just snuck up behind me and knocked me out. Next thing I know I'm on a boat to China." Ranma muttered, embarrassed.   
  
"Really?" Ryoga asked, anger deflating.   
  
"Yeah. Why does it matter anyways? I can't go on like this!" Ranma said, also deflating, gesturing at his-now-her body. "I'm a weak girl! No one will ever take me seriously again!"   
  
Ryoga opened his mouth to reply, but a new voice interrupted him, and both cursed boys turned their attention to the guide.   
  
"Oh, Mr. Customers, there is reverse for curse. Did you no see father? He was panda, but now he man again. Hot water turn you back into boys." the guide explained, and poured the almost-ever-at-the-ready kettle over both girls. The change took place rapidly as both boys expanded back into their true forms.   
  
"Oh thank god! I thought I'd be stuck like that forever!" Ranma exclaimed, patting his now flat chest just to make sure there wasn't anything extra there.   
  
"For once Ranma, I have to agree with you." Ryoga said, almost faint with relief.   
  
"But sirs, is only temporary cure. When you splash next with cold water, you turn girl again." the guide said. As if to confirm this, the skies began to pour, drenching the two disgruntled boys. As one they turned in the direction a certain panda-man had taken, and began chasing after the long gone figure.   
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID PANDA!!!"   
  
***   
  
"It is really too bad your dad ran off like that." Ryoga said later that night, tossing another stick into the fire and watching the sparks rise into the air.   
  
"Yeah. I would have like to pound the idiot for this." Ranma agreed sullenly. "Its one of the stupidest things he's ever done so far."   
  
"Yeah? Well, you're lucky you know where your dad is." Ryoga muttered.   
  
"Oh? Why's that?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Last I saw my dad was a couple years ago. I think we were somewhere in Wyndia. Anyway, he wandered off a little later, and I ended up in Arena." Ryoga explained.   
  
"You always did have a problem with directions." Ranma said, chuckling.   
  
"Shut up." Ryoga snapped. Silence fell once again on the small camp, only broken by the normal night sounds and the crackling of the fire. Finally Ranma couldn't bear it any longer.   
  
"You've gotten better ya know." he said.   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryoga asked, glancing at the pony tailed boy in confusion.   
  
"I mean at martial arts. You've gotten better." Ranma explained.   
  
"Oh, thanks. So have you. I guess your old man has some use." Ryoga said with a shrug.   
  
"Unfortunately." Ranma agreed with a snort. "So what're you gonna do now?"   
  
"Do? I never really thought about that." Ryoga said, bringing his light-brown gaze back to the fire.   
  
{Hide from Myria} a double voice said, making both boys jump.   
  
"Who's there?" Ranma demanded, leaping to his feet, Ryoga not a heartbeat behind.   
  
"Show yourselves!" Ryoga said, searching the bushes around for any sign of movement. There was no reply, no movement, despite the fact that they seemed to be able to see remarkably clear in the darkness.   
  
"...I don't think I want to know." Ranma said finally, flopping back onto the ground.   
  
"Yeah. I guess it was just our imagination." Ryoga agreed, thoroughly unconvinced, also sinking to the ground.   
  
"So you wanna come with me and pops, whenever he finds us?" Ranma asked, continuing the previous conversation with barely a pause.   
  
"Why would I do that?" Ryoga asked, staring at Ranma in surprise.   
  
"Well, you said you didn't know what you were gonna do, and if you went off by yourself you'd just end up gettin' lost." Ranma said logically, ignoring Ryoga's angry growl at the reference to his sense of direction. "Besides, you a much better sparring partner than pops is."   
  
Ryoga thought about it. If he did go off by himself, Ranma was probably right, that he would just wander around, maybe trying to find his house. Thought no one would probably be home.... And for some reason, the thought of being able to travel with Ranma to train in the Art seemed...fun. A chance to fight someone near his own skill, making it much easier to improve too.   
  
"Sure, why not. It might be fun." Ryoga said, smiling mischievously at Ranma, who grinned back. "At the very least I can 'thank' Genma for this stupid curse when ever I feel like it."   
  
"Only if I can help." Ranma said, laughing, and held out a hand which Ryoga took happily enough, sealing the bargain. And, of course, the skies opened, leaving two soaked and sour girls.   
  
***   
  
Ryoga sighed as he lay down in his tent, thankful for that small barrier between him and the rain. It was nice having a waterproof shelter in normal times, but now it seemed more of a necessity.   
  
'So now I travel with Ranma of all people.' he thought to himself, staring at the ceiling of his tent. Ranma had pitched his own tent nearby, so Ryoga still had his to himself. 'Who woulda thought. I was acting like a real idiot before, though, chasing Ranma to China when it -was- my own fault.' He sighed again.   
  
'I wonder what changed. Was it the curse? This morning I was all set on making Ranma pay, but now...I guess I'm his friend. Or rival. Which ever.' The rain steadily drummed on the roof of the tent as he thought about the events of earlier. When it became apparent they wouldn't find Genma due to the rain, the two cursed martial artists had retrieved their packs and had gotten as far away from Jusenkyou as fast as was possible in what remained of the day. Luckily it had stopped raining before night fell, and they had been able to set up a relatively dry camp.   
  
'Its funny. I kept thinking there was someone else around then. Like someone was watching, or listening from nearby. But there was no sign of anyone whenever I looked. And those voices we heard around the campfire. Shortly after that, the presence, or whatever, vanished. What could it have -been?-' Ryoga thought furiously, not liking the mysteries of the day. Whatever it was, it hadn't returned. Ryoga hadn't asked Ranma if he sensed anything, fearing it was just his own overtaxed mind playing tricks on him. Still....   
  
Ryoga closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Strangely, instead of becoming more tired, he just became more awake. Finally giving up, Ryoga opened his eyes and sat up. Maybe a light workout would help....   
  
But all thoughts of sleep vanished from his mind as he noticed something very strange. The tent, all his surroundings seemed to be draining of color, turning to a uniform gray. Leaping to his feet, Ryoga stared around in growing panic as the world began fading away. The last thing he saw as he glanced down, was his own body, still lying peacefully in his sleeping bag. Then the world went gray.   
  
He seemed to be standing on something solid, but other than that there was no way to tell up from down. He didn't have much more time to panic as shapes began appearing. They slowly took on a more solid form and color. Ryoga stared around as he finally realized where he was: Jusenkyou.   
  
"Wha...?"   
  
It was Jusenkyou, but not as he remembered it. There weren't as many odd dips and valleys as before, and the vegetation looked younger and more sparse. The valley was covered in mist, but morning didn't seem too far away. A movement caught his attention, and he saw a cloaked figure making its way across the valley via the bamboo poles.   
  
"Hey!" Ryoga called out, trying to catch the figures attention. But the figure just continued on, not even glancing in Ryoga's direction. He was about to follow and maybe get some answers when a voice behind him made him jump.   
  
"She won't answer. She's not really here, you see. Just a memory."   
  
Ryoga whirled around to come face to face with a familiar figure. He stared, jaw falling open. His cursed form stared right back at him from atop the rock she sat cross-legged on. She was dressed in a smaller version of his own blue traveling gi, one that fit her better.   
  
Pulling himself together, Ryoga shook his head. "This is one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. I must be more stressed out than I thought. Hearing voices, and now this."   
  
"Well, I don't really know if its a dream or not, but I do assure you that -I- am quite real. And it was me who you heard earlier. I didn't know you'd hear me, though." his curse said. "But look over there. That's who I used to be, before I was killed." she said, pointing back across Jusenkyou.   
  
The sun had risen without Ryoga noticing, and now he noticed the cloaked figure had stopped, and seemed to be talking with a flying woman. Just then the figure tugged back the hood of its cloak, tossing it aside to reveal a blue haired girl.   
  
"I was trying to find a safe place to hide from Myria, so she wouldn't find me. Of course, I wasn't fast enough." she said bitterly.   
  
"Myria? I've heard that name before." Ryoga said, frowning as he tried to remember. "She was the savior or something, during some war. I didn't know she knew magic though. No one I know knows any."   
  
"Really? Well, its not exactly magic she knows. She's a goddess." she said simply, shrugging diffidently.   
  
"...Now I know I'm dreaming. A goddess? Come on." Ryoga said in disbelief.   
  
"It's true. A very meddling goddess, but a goddess all the same." Ryoga-chan said. "She destroyed my race, for no reason that I can really see."   
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Aren't you human?" he asked warily.   
  
"Nope. Brood." she replied. "You know, a race of dragons...?"   
  
"Dragons? I read some stories about them. I heard if you collect all the Dragon Balls, you can call this big dragon to grant...a wish...oops that was a comic book." Ryoga said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "But I'm sure I read other stories too. I heard that the Brood were all terrible, though."   
  
She snorted, "Yeah, really terrible. How dare we defend ourselves from being slaughtered? We didn't start the stupid war..."   
  
"Hmmmm. So, what is this place anyways? Aside from Jusenkyou, that is." Ryoga asked, glancing around again.   
  
"I have no idea." Ryoga-chan answered truthfully. "All I know is I fell asleep, then found myself in that gray limbo. A little later the other me showed up-"   
  
"Hang on. The other you?" he interrupted.   
  
"Ranma's cursed form. I'm not sure what happened there, but the best I can guess is that our soul, which was trapped in that pool, was split, and one half merged with each of you." she replied, sliding down off the rock to stand next to him. He was silent as he tried to digest this, so she continued. "Anyways, we found that we could control the limbo or whatever, and change it as we pleased. It just took a bit of concentration." she explained. He opened his mouth to reply, but just then Jusenkyou seemed to darken, as if a cloud had passed over the sun, though the sky was still clear. He turned back to the forgotten figures across the valley, only to see a horror towering over the girl.   
  
"What the heck is -that?!-" he said, startled.   
  
"That's Myria. I guess it's her fighting form." she replied, staring critically at the fight.   
  
"Whadja do that for?" he asked, pointing as the girl cut herself on each arm, seeming to shout up at the goddess. It was strange seeing all this happen in total silence, but apparently there was no sound here except for what they produced.   
  
"A blood vow. I swore revenge on her. I wasn't thinking very clearly at the time." she said, blushing a little.   
  
"Um, I guess I can understand that. Hey, what?...Oh, you changed as well. Is that what you meant by being a dragon?" he asked, indicating the white figure launching itself skyward.   
  
"Yep. That's a hybrid form. We can do a bunch of others, but I, uh, forgot most of them." she said uncertainly.   
  
"Forgot? Dare I ask why?" he asked dryly.   
  
"Well, I sat around in a pool for over a thousand years, got rudely awakened by being split in two, then got a whole bunch of other memories when we fused." she said, ticking off each point on her fingers. "It totally overtaxed my mind, so I forgot most of what I know, and a bunch of what I got from you."   
  
"Whoa. Back up a minute. Fuse? My memories? So what, that means I'm half you?" he asked.   
  
"Mhmm. At least, that's the only explanation I've been able to come up with. If you think of anything else, feel free to let me know." she said, smirking at him. He grinned back. Even if this was a dream, which he was now beginning to seriously doubt, he found he liked this girl.   
  
"Alright, let me see if I got all this straight. You fought a goddess, died and was trapped in the spring, then was released when we fell in the pool. Right?" At her nod, he continued. "I wonder if all the springs work like that..."   
  
"You can always ask panda-man." she interjected, still grinning.   
  
"Not if I can avoid it. I don't want to know -that- much, to go looking for him." he countered. "Okay, so you split in two, and fused with me, while the other half fused with Ranma. Makes sense. I guess."   
  
"Oh yeah. Lots." she said sarcastically.   
  
"Anyway, we fall asleep, and end up in this strange place, and get front row tickets to your death."   
  
"Real sensitive there."   
  
"Hush. And finally, you're not even human. Does that about sum it up?" he asked, looking down at her.   
  
"Well, except for the fact that you're Brood too, yeah." she replied casually. He stared blankly at her.   
  
"Repeat that."   
  
"You're Brood too." she said slowly, grinning as she watched his face.   
  
Ryoga took this information as any rational person would. He FREAKED out, jaw hitting the floor, MULTIPLE face faults, oyakusoku pozus, knees all wobbly.   
  
Once he'd collected his wits, which had scattered all over the ground, he said "...Okay, I can live with that I guess." Now it was Ryoga-chan's turn to face fault.   
  
"Just like that. You find out you're not even human anymore, and that's all you have to say?" she demanded.   
  
"Well, what good would worrying do. I can't change it, and it's probably a side effect from the spring." he replied logically. "I don't know magic, so I couldn't cure it even if it -was- an ordinary curse."   
  
"...Whatever." she said with a sigh. They were both silent for a minute, watching the fight which still raged on overhead.   
  
"You know, I just thought of something." he said suddenly.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"Well, Jusenkyou is 1500 years old, I read that in the guide." he said. "So it must have been created when you fought Myria. See how all your magic attacks keep flying off. Some hit the ground, and some go else where."   
  
"I never noticed that." she said, staring critically at the fight.   
  
"And your spring is 1500 years old. It makes perfect sense. It also might explain the clans." he said excitedly.   
  
"What are clans?" she asked, curious.   
  
"They're kinda like you. They're half animal and half human. Some can change like you between forms, while others just have a combined sort of look. For example, the Manillos (they're traders) are all half fish. But the point is that they only appeared about 1500 years ago!"   
  
"Wow. I didn't know that happened." she said, wide eyed. "Maybe that's what Myria meant...but her magic was no more controlled than mine, so that can't be the reason she killed us."   
  
"Well, I don-" he began, but was cut off by a familiar voice.   
  
{-WHAT?!?-}   
  
"Owww..." Ryoga-chan said, holding her head in pain. His own head was ringing with the strength of the mental shout.   
  
"Whoa. What was that? It was Ranma, but I heard him in my mind." Ryoga said, shaking his head a bit to clear it.   
  
"I have no idea. Wait, do you hear that?" she asked, indicating a rhythmic beating sound. They could feel the ground underneath them tremble from the blows of whatever it was.   
  
"Let's go check it out." he replied, taking off in the direction he thought the sound was coming from.   
  
  
Elsewhere:   
  
  
Ranma was having a nightmare. He had to be having a nightmare. A girl? He was now part girl? A weak little girl?! I mean, his form might have changed, but he had thought he was still Ranma Saotome. Now he learned he ACTUALLY was REALLY part...GIRL!!!! It HAD to be a nightmare.   
  
"Stupid baka won't even listen any more," an irate Ranma-chan grumbled watching Ranma repeatedly bash his head into a nearby rock. She sighed as the rock crumbled, and Ranma turned to a new target. This was going to be a looong night.   
  
  
A Short Distance Away:   
  
  
"I think we're getting closer." Ryoga said, pausing as the pounding ceased for a moment, only to pick up again.   
  
"Yeah, but what -is- it?" Ryoga-chan asked. "The only thing it could possibly be is one of the other two, but what are they doing?"   
  
"Dunno." he replied. They continued walking for a couple minutes, and rounding a hill, they were greeted with an unusual sight. Ranma was pounding his head against a rock while muttering under his breath, and, judging by the piles of rubble near by, he'd been the source of the mysterious sound. Ranma-chan was sitting a short distance away looking disgruntled, but brightened at the sight of the others.   
  
"Hi! It's about time you got here!" she said, standing up and brushing her white martial arts gi off.   
  
"Yeah, hi. Um, what's his problem?" Ryoga-chan asked, jerking her thumb at Ranma.   
  
"Oh, I got around to telling him that's we're fused, so to speak." Ranma-chan said, scowling again. "Then he freaked out, and he's been like this since."   
  
"...I'll take care of it." Ryoga said, and walked up to the distraught boy. "Hey man, cut it out!" Ranma didn't answer, but just kept up his pounding.   
  
Ryoga was now close enough to hear Ranma muttering, "A weak little girl? Anything but that! Not a girl!" Rolling his eyes a bit, Ryoga tried again.   
  
"Ranma, snap out of it already!" Still the other boy didn't answer. Ryoga began getting mad. How dare Ranma ignore him! Since Ranma was still not paying attention, Ryoga decided to take more direct measures. "CUT THAT OUT ALREADY!" he shouted, accompanying his words with a punch that sent Ranma sprawling.   
  
"Gaah. Whadja do -that- for?" Ranma demanded, sitting up and rubbing his face where Ryoga had punched him.   
  
"Now that you've decided to listen again..." Ranma-chan said dryly.   
  
"What do you--Oh, hey Ryoga. I take it you've been having your life turned inside out too?" Ranma asked dryly, getting back to his feet.   
  
"More or less." he replied with a shrug.   
  
"I still haven't decided if I'm dreaming or not. Though I'm not so sure now..." Ranma said, still rubbing his cheek.   
  
"Yeah, well, that's for ignoring me. It's what you get for being so inattentive." Ryoga said with a smirk.   
  
"Hmph." was all Ranma deigned to reply.   
  
"Besides, you were being rude." Ryoga added, pointing back at the girls.   
  
"I didn't think I was -that- bad." Ranma-chan added, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"Uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. It was kinda a shock, along with everything else." Ranma said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I have a pretty good idea why you reacted that way anyways. Oyaji was an idiot." she said, grinning. It had the desired effect.   
  
With a laugh, Ranma said, "No doubt about that! All right, I believe ya. What about you, Ryoga?"   
  
"Its not really that hard to believe when you're faced with the facts." Ryoga replied, shrugging. Then a sudden thought struck him. "Uh, you know, I just realized I don't know your guy's names." he said, embarrassed, turning back to the two girls.   
  
"Konara." they replied in unison.   
  
"Well that's not helpful." Ranma muttered. "You can't both be Konara. That's too confusin'." The two girls exchanged a glance.   
  
"So what would you suggest?" Ranma-chan asked, crossing her arms. "I don't want some cutesy name or nothin' like that!"   
  
"Why not Ranko and Ryoko?" Ryoga said. "It uses some of your old name, and since you -are- our cursed forms, and look like us..." he said, trailing off with a shrug. "It's just a thought."   
  
"...Why not? I like it." Ryoko said, mirroring his shrug.   
  
"'K." Ranko said, uncrossing her arms to give a tug at her red ponytail.   
  
"Well then, now what?" Ranma asked, glancing again at the towering figure above the valley.   
  
"How do we get out of this place?" Ryoga asked, looking at the two girls expectantly.   
  
"Oh, that's easy." Ryoko said, waving a hand at the valley. The figures froze mid strike, and everything faded away. The four were once again standing in the gray limbo.   
  
"That's not exactly what I meant." Ryoga said, sweat dropping. "I -meant- how do we get out of -here- and get back to the real world." he said. Dead silence.   
  
"Huston, we have a problem." Ranma said with a sigh.   
  
***   
  
The next morning dawned brightly, promising a day of sunshine, heat, and dryness.   
  
Yaright.   
  
Still, it was sunny now, and soon two tents were illuminated in the soft light. After a few minutes, sounds could be distinguished coming from one of the tents.   
  
Ranma burst out of his tent, staring wildly around. When he saw the camp as he'd left it the day before, he gave a happy whoop and dashed over to the other tent.   
  
"Ryoga! Hey Ryoga! Wake up man!" he said, shaking the occupant roughly.   
  
"What the--Ranma? What's going on?" Ryoga asked, sitting up and staring around in confusion. "You just disappeared. Hey, we're back!" he exclaimed, scrambling out of his tent.   
  
"Yeah! I don't think we ever really left." Ranma said, smiling in relief. "Just our minds or something."   
  
"But what about the girls?" Ryoga asked, looking around as if he somehow expected them to magically appear.   
  
{We're here.} Ryoko's voice said, startling both boys.   
  
{Perhaps not in the flesh, but you had better watch what you say about us!} Ranko said mischievously.   
  
"Cool! We can still talk to you here too!" Ranma said excitedly. A moment later he frowned. "But does that mean you're trapped inside us or somethin'?"   
  
"Seems like it. Damn, that blows my idea for a cure." Ryoga said disgruntledly.   
  
"Cure?" Ranma asked, eagerly.   
  
"It wouldn't work, anyways." Ryoga replied. "Not now."   
  
{Why?} Ranko asked impatiently. {If it's a cure, we should try it!}   
  
"Would jumping into the spring of drown man suit you guys?" he asked pointedly. The silence from the two girls was answer enough.   
  
{Anyways, I wanna try something.} Ryoko said after a moment. {It's all well and good that we can be heard, but bein' the passenger isn't what I'd call a good time.}   
  
"So...what?" Ryoga asked.   
  
{Well, see if I can't take control for a bit.} Ryoko replied.   
  
"Um, I guess. But how?" Ranma asked, curious.   
  
{I don't know. I guess Ryoga needs to just, I dunno, give me control or something.} she said uncertainly.   
  
"Let's try it." Ryoga said decisively, then concentrated. He 'stepped' to one side, and immediately felt another presence rush to fill in the place he vacated.   
  
"Cool! It worked!" Ryoko said, examining his/her hand.   
  
{This is so weird.} Ryoga 'said', trying to orient himself. He now knew why Ryoko had said passenger...   
  
"I can still hear Ryoga." Ranma said, cocking his head to one side.   
  
"So, now that we know we can share bodies, how do we divide the time up?" Ryoko asked.   
  
{Easy enough. When in girl form, the girls take over. And vice versa.} Ranko said.   
  
"Perfect." Ranma said, happy enough.   
  
"Find with me." Ryoga said, taking over again.   
  
{What ever works.} Ryoko said indifferently.   
  
"So what do we do now. Look for Genma or go exploring? Or stay here?" Ryoga asked, stirring up the fire to cook a little breakfast.   
  
"I wouldn't go looking for pops if you paid me, staying here makes it easier to be found, and exploring is a lot more interesting." Ranma replied promptly, digging out some supplies. They'd need to supplement the general rations with whatever they could catch, but that shouldn't be too difficult. "Besides, we can train while we travel."   
  
"Good. Then let's go as soon as we're done here." Ryoga said, busying himself with packing up the small camp.   
  
{Training, huh. Well, do you guys want to learn magic if you're gonna train?} Ryoko asked.   
  
"You know magic? Wait, stupid question." Ranma said, waving a hand absently as he took down his tent.   
  
{Yeah, well. We forgot a lot, but nothing that can't be improvised.} Ranko said. {We know how to use magic, and it doesn't take a lot ta make up new spells.}   
  
"Sounds good to me. But only if we can teach you martial arts." Ryoga replied.   
  
"Yeah. But it shouldn't be too hard for you to learn. I mean, you already knew how to fight with weapons, so you had to know something." Ranma agreed.   
  
{Why do you want us to learn?} Ryoko asked, curious, though not displeased.   
  
"It would look bad if we could fight one minute, then not the next." Ranma replied, picking up his water bottle to take a drink while Ryoga nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence.   
  
{I don't know whether to be insulted or not.} Ryoko said in bemusement to Ranko.   
  
"Well, do you want us to teach you or not?" Ryoga asked.   
  
{Sure.} the girls chorused.   
  
"Well then, it's decide-" Ranma began, but cut off as he tripped on an invisible rock. He, and the still open water bottle he'd been carrying, went flying. The bottle, still half full, spilled unerringly on Ryoga.   
  
"..."   
  
"Um, oops?" Ranma said sheepishly, sitting up from his impressive sprawl. "I guess I'm not really awake yet."   
  
"...Then allow me to wake you up." Ryoga replied, and upended the rest of the water over Ranma's head before giving control over to Ryoko.   
  
"..."   
  
***   
  
It was night yet again. The embers of a dying campfire glowed softly, barely illuminating two sleeping figures. It was not raining, but one never knows, does one? ^_^   
  
Though the two figures seemed to be sleeping, their consciences were far from it. Once again in the strange gray limbo, the four Brood teens sat, discussing important matters.   
  
"I'm telling you, I didn't touch you! You slipped by yourself into that stream! You're the one who dragged me in!"   
  
"Yeah right! You knocked me off balance! It was only fair that you got wet too!"   
  
...Well, matters important to them, at least.   
  
"Hey guys, you gonna argue all night, or are we gonna train?" Ryoko asked of the two bickering boys.   
  
"Train?" That stopped them cold.   
  
"But we were training all day. Why should we train here?" Ranma asked.   
  
"What's the matter Ranma, tired?" Ryoga said, smirking.   
  
"Of course not!"   
  
"Then you're afraid you'll lose!" Ranko shot at him.   
  
"Hey! I'm Ranma Saotome! I'm not afraid of nothin'!" Ranma said, charging the other two.   
  
"Ignore me, will you?" Ryoko murmured, gathering her magic. "Jolt!" Three separate lightning bolts came out of nowhere to strike the three brawling martial artists.   
  
"Owie." Ranko said, sitting up from where she'd been blown. Ranma was already engaging Ryoko, so she turned her attention to the just rising Ryoga. "Frost strike!" she said, charging the startled boy, the magic glowing around her fist. When she struck him, the spell released a blast of ice further devastated by the punch. Ryoga staggered back a few steps, and then smirked at her.   
  
"That was weak. C'mon, you can do better than that. Try this!" 'This' was Ryoga's foot in her gut. She went flying backwards to impact with the other two, sending all three sprawling. "Hmph. That was easy." Ryoga said, turning and brushing his hands off. He froze as three figures loomed over his head. "Uh oh."   
  
***   
  
{You guys are gettin' pretty good at magic.} Ranko complimented. They were in a fair sized clearing, taking a quick break before they began their wanderings again.   
  
"Heh. It's not like it's hard or nothin." Ranma replied with a smirk.   
  
"Just tiring." Ryoga agreed.   
  
{Well, everyone has some magic in them, though most people don't have enough to do anything with it. Only unless you practice a lot can you use magic for spells.} Ryoko explained.   
  
"Really? So the more we practice, the better we get?" Ryoga asked.   
  
{Yep.} Ranko replied.   
  
"Well, we really should practice some more then." Ranma said, grinning evilly. Giving no more warning, he gathered the now familiar power, and released it. "Ice blast!"   
  
Ice immediately formed around Ryoga's feet, and swiftly spread upwards. Before he could blink, Ryoga was completely encased in ice. A moment later, the ice shattered.   
  
"R-R-Ranma! How d-d-dare you at-t-tack me like t-t-that!" Ryoga yelled, shivering. That had been COLD!   
  
"Nyah! What's the matter? Can't take a bit of magic!" Ranma teased as he leapt nimbly out of reach.   
  
Not bothering to answer, Ryoga also gathered his power. "Jolt!" he cried, and a lightning bolt came out of the clear sky to strike Ranma. Smoking a bit, Ranma took his favorite stance. Ryoga, still shivering a bit, mirrored him in his own stance. Both were grinning like idiots.   
  
***   
  
{Sleepyhead! Wake up!}   
  
Ryoga stirred a little, pushed aside the voice and went back to sleep.   
  
{Ryoga! Get up! C'mon, times a wasting!} Ryoko shouted, failing to rouse him again. She sighed.   
  
{Why'd the two idiots have to stay and train anyways.} Ranko complained.   
  
{It's not all their fault. I just forgot they were in control when we fell asleep.} Ryoko replied with a shrug.   
  
{Well, Ryoga's a little easier to wake up than Ranma, so you gotta get him up.} Ranko said grumpily.   
  
{Only slightly.} Ryoko said with a sigh. {But still...} The girls had been about to teach the boys a new spell, but realizing how long they'd been in the Training Ground, the boys had wanted to practice what they knew a little more first. So the girls had woken up, only to find that they couldn't move while the boys were in control, sleeping or no.   
  
{Try yelling.} Ranko suggested.   
  
{Why don't you?} Ryoko asked sourly.   
  
{We're trying to get Ryoga up, remember?}   
  
{Yeah yeah, I know. Fine.} Ryoko grumbled. She took a deep 'breath' and...{RYOGA!!!!}...yelled. Then 'blinked' as much as one can without a physical body. Where did the tent go? How come they were standing up? Oh, Ryoga was awake.   
  
"You'll never beat me, Ranma!" Ryoga cried, then looked around. Ranma was still sleeping like a log. "Huh?"   
  
{That worked.} Ranko said weakly, ears still ringing from Ryoko's yell.   
  
"What happened?" Ryoga asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "What happened to the Training Ground?"   
  
{Well, I was trying to wake you up. You guys fell asleep while in control, and remember we can't do anything unless you give us control.} Ryoko said in a tired voice.   
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry." Ryoga said sheepishly. "Since I'm up, I should probably get sleeping beauty up as well." he added, grinning evilly. He began to head for the sound of rushing water, but stopped and rethought. Might as well.   
  
"Okay, let me think. Water, water, water. Umm...all I know is ice blast." Ryoga muttered to himself, going over his spells in his mind. Then an idea came to him.   
  
"Heh heh, Ranma, prepare to get wet." he said with an evil grin.   
  
{What are you up to?} Ranko asked, curious.   
  
"Hold on, I need to think." he replied. "Let's see, flare and ice blast. If I can just combine the two..." Concentrating for a minute, he decided for a name for the new spell.   
  
"Aqua burst." he said simply as he pointed his hand, palm out, toward Ranma. A stream of water obediently shot toward the sleeping martial artist and...   
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! COLD! Whadja do that for?!" Ranma yelled, leaping to his feet. He glared at Ryoga.   
  
"Oh quite whining like a girl!" Ryoga shot out, then immediately regretted it.   
  
{WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN EXACTLY!?}   
  
"Urk! Alright! I'm sorry! Didn't mean it! It was just habit!" Ryoga said, waving his arms wildly about.   
  
{I'll make you pay for that later.} Ryoko promised vengefully.   
  
"Oooooo...Ryoga. I should really pound you into the ground for that." Ranko said angrily as Ranma gave her control.   
  
"Ahe. Right. Sorry." Ryoga said weakly. "Um, weren't we supposed to learn something today?" he asked nervously, hoping to distract them.   
  
"/{...Baka.}/" they chorused, giving up.   
  
"Ahe."   
  
***   
  
And so it went. By day the group would travel the wilds of China. By night, they would train in the gray limbo, which they began referring to as the 'Training Ground'. Surprisingly, any wounds they sustained in the Training Ground were transferred over to their physical bodies, as well as the benefits of the training. Despite the fact they seemed to be awake during their 'training,' their physical bodies slept. Their solitary wanderings were almost at and end, however...   
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Author's Notes: Yeesh that was a long chapter! They won't all be this long, but I can guarentee they'll all be entertaining! I know, some people are going to hate me for changing Ryoga so much. And Ranma too. And a whole bunch of the other characters. But I'm having fun! I'm planning on having many of the Ranma characters make an appearance of some sort or another. This fic is aimed mostly for humor, so don't expect exactly cannon personalities. Next chapter, meet the Amazons! See just how fast Ranma and Ryoga can get into trouble! Bweehaw! Later. 


	3. Chapter 2: Pandas and Amazons and Food,...

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
Key-   
"..." speech   
{...} mental speech   
[...] panda signs   
'...' thoughts   
/.../ chinese   
  
Chapter 2: Pandas and Amazons and Food, Oh My!   
  
"Hey, wait up Ryoga!" Ranko called, shaking her newly wet bangs out of her face. They gave up actually trying to -avoid- water, just carrying a thermos or two of hot water for emergencies. It was amazing how much water there was in China. This latest 'accident' had been caused by a rotting log that had collected water from the rains, finally breaking just over Ranma's head. Ranko didn't bother wondering at the odds of such a thing happening, let alone happening right over her head.   
  
"Again?" Ryoga asked, turning at the sound of her higher voice.   
  
"Yeah. Anyways, do we have any idea where we are now? I mean, training's good and everything, but what are we gonna do?" she asked, falling back into step with him.   
  
"You're asking me...why?" Ryoga asked sarcastically. "You know I can't tell left from right!"   
  
{Yeah. I'm surprised you've come this far without wandering off.} Ranma sniggered.   
  
"Shut up Ranma!" Ryoga said, 'hitting' Ranma with a mental fist. It wasn't really hitting, just a feeling of what would happen if Ranma had been there.   
  
"Anyways," Ranko said, interrupting before they could start fighting again, "Does anyone have a plan?"   
  
{The only ones who might would be the guys.} Ryoko replied. {We don't really belong to this time, so we wouldn't know what's what.}   
  
{Well, I'll want to head back to Japan eventually.} Ranma said.   
  
"Me too." Ryoga agreed. "It is our home country after all."   
  
{Okay but how do we get there?} Ryoko asked. {We don't know where we are, after all.}   
  
"Just walk in one direction. We're bound to come across -something.-" Ryoga suggested.   
  
"Yeah right. The likeliness of us coming across a place we know is..." Ranko began, but trailed off.   
  
"What?" Ryoga asked, looking up from where he'd been carefully placing his feet between the pools of water.   
  
"I don't believe it. It's...." Ranko said, staring around. They were in the middle of a valley filled with pools of water, not having noticed when the forest had ended and the valley began.   
  
"Honored Customers! Here you find legendary springs of Jusenkyou." the guide said, appearing out of nowhere and making the two martial artists jump. "Wait, I knows you! You here few weeks before!" he said, peering curiously at them. "No one ever come back here before."   
  
"Ack." Ryoga said intelligently, stepping further onto the safety of the path. "How did we get here!?"   
  
{I'd say we were following you, but I don't think we were.} Ranma commented, earning yet another mental blow from Ryoga.   
  
{Then this is all your fault Ranma!} Ryoko snapped, praying their usual tendency to attract water wouldn't kick in.   
  
"Yeah. After all, you can't expect us to know where to go!" Ranko agreed.   
  
"You strange one, yes? No make sense when talk." the guide said, shrugging. You came to expect such things when you lived around as strange a place as Jusenkyou. "You father been waiting for you show up again." he continued, pointing at a small hut further up the trail. It was also his home, and he was hoping that the greedy martial artist would finally leave.   
  
As if the mere mention of him had summoned him, Genma appeared behind Ranko.   
  
"There you are, Ranma!" he exclaimed, gripping Ranko's shoulder. "What happened to you, boy! I searched everywhere after you ran off! You shouldn't be so disrespectful to your father!" Genma said sternly.   
  
{-I- ran off?} Ranma choked out, though Genma couldn't hear him.   
  
"Hey! I didn't run off! And I ain't Ranma!" Ranko said, shrugging Genma's hand off.   
  
"Don't lie, boy! I know its you. Lets get you some hot water so you can get out of that weak body." Genma continued, oblivious to the steadily growing anger of almost every one present.   
  
Ranko's eyebrow twitched, "-Weak- body?" she asked, dangerously. Genma ignored this as he continued, going into detailed ranting.   
  
"Oh the curse of having my only son turn into something so horrendous! A tragedy for any martial artist, to be so humiliated! What a loss of honor! Boy, you must overcome this obstacle!"   
  
{How dare he say such a thing! Lemme at 'em! I'll pound him into the ground!} Ryoko snarled, trying to shove the suddenly panicked Ryoga aside. He didn't know if she'd actually do anything, but it was best not to find out.   
  
{Let me take care of this guys.} Ranma said, the tone in his voice broking no argument. Ryoko reluctantly ceased her attempt to kill the fat martial artist, and Ranko gave Ranma control without another word.   
  
"...for a martial artist's life is--urk!" Genma's ranting was abruptly cut off as Ranma gripped the front of his gi, pulling him down to stare eye to eye with his parent. No mean feat considering the size of his girl form.   
  
"Now, -oyaji-," Ranma growled, and this time Genma couldn't avoid hearing the warning note in his son/daughter's voice. He also nervously noticed Ryoga glaring at him and cracking his knuckles, looking very intimidating indeed. "As you can see, I'm not weak in this form. In fact, I've gotten much stronger the past couple weeks training with...Ryoga. Who is coming with us, I might add, to train as well. This isn't exactly a curse, so leave off with the insults! If you don't like it," and here Ranma lifted Genma a couple inches of the ground, "then be a good panda and LEAVE US ALONE!" At he last bit, Ranma wound up and kicked his startled parent into LEO (Whether its lower earth orbit or the constellation is up to you).   
  
"Nice form." Ryoga commented, shading his eyes as he watched the form grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared over a hill. "Well he won't be bugging us for a while."   
  
"Hmph." Ranko said, taking back control. "I woulda launched him all the way back to Japan!"   
  
{I still wanna pound him.} Ryoko pouted.   
  
"Honored Customers, you hungry, yes? I have too too delicious stew in house." the guide said, smoothly cutting into the conversation. Having been the guide for so long, such a minor incident of weirdness wasn't enough to phase him.   
  
"Huh? Oh, sure." Ryoga said, becoming aware of his presence again. "And we want to ask you a couple questions."   
  
"Is so? Okay. This way." the guide replied, and led them, carefully, up the path to his house.   
  
***   
  
"So we wanted to know why the pools did this." Ranko said, finishing the story as night was falling. She and Ryoga we still seated around the guide's small table, having finished the promised meal.   
  
"Very strange." the guide said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I never know pools do this. You say you create Jusenkyou with battle? Maybe have do with that. If chaos magic, then maybe that why."   
  
"Could be." Ryoga conceded. "But why didn't any of the other pools work like this. And how do we cure the girls?"   
  
"I no know how cure, but Amazon village nearby maybe know." the guide said with a shrug. "I take you there tomorrow."   
  
{What about us becoming Brood. Why did our guy bodies change too?} Ranma asked.   
  
"Yeah, why did the guys become Brood too? Shouldn't it only have been the girl forms?" Ranko asked, relaying the question.   
  
"No know that either. Amazons very wise. Maybe they help you." the guide said.   
  
"Well, then I guess we have to go there." Ryoga said with a sigh. "Well, let's go train then." So saying, both martial artists got up and went into the adjacent room where their stuff was already stashed, and lay down. A few minutes later, slow, even breathing could be heard coming from the two sleeping bags.   
  
/They are very strange people./ the guide muttered in Mandarin. /I've never heard anyone call sleeping training before./   
  
***   
  
Genma was cold, wet, and furry. How dare his miserable son do this to his own father! But Ranma had become surprisingly strong in the time they were separated. Genma didn't think Ranma used to be able to kick that hard, even in his male form. And why had the ungrateful boy done that anyways? All Genma'd done was go into his usual criticisms, and for some reason the boy had taken offense this time. Maybe it was the influence of that Ryoga boy? It had to be. Well, he'd follow them tomorrow and wait for his chance. Then he'd just steal Ranma back and be on his way, as he'd done so many times in the past. The boy may have gotten better, but Genma was confident he could still take Ranma out if he really wanted to.   
  
Yaright.   
  
***   
  
"Here we come to Amazon village." the guide said the next day. Thanks to a surprise rain shower, both Ranko and Ryoko were following the guide. They had come across a smallish village, and now found the residents all gathered in the center. "We very lucky. Is martial arts tournament. Best in village fight." the guide said as they sat down next to a table full of food. Ranko was just reaching for a pork bun when Ryoko grabbed her hand.   
  
"Uh uh. Look." Ryoko said, pointing at the sign.   
  
"Huh? Oh. Too bad. I was hungry." Ranko said, pouting.   
  
{First Prize. Huh, how come I can read the sign? It's in Chinese.} Ranma asked.   
  
"Probably cause we knew Chinese before we died. After all, we did live in China." Ryoko replied.   
  
"Yeah. We didn't know Japanese until you fell in our pool." Ranko added with a shrug.   
  
None of the observers noticed the furry paw making swift inroads on the food piled behind them.   
  
"Check that girl out!" Ryoko said, pointing to the lavender haired girl who was facing off on the challenge log.   
  
"She's pretty strong." Ranko agreed, watching the fight with interest. "Are you sure its a woman she's fighting, though?"   
  
{I could take her.} Ranma said, despite the fact the girl was fighting at furious speeds.   
  
{We don't doubt it. Any of us could take her out. But she's still pretty good.} Ryoga rebuked.   
  
"Well, I don't think the panda could take her." Ranko said, chuckling as the purple haired girl sent her opponent flying. She was very surprised when a wooden sign hit her in the back of the head.   
  
[I could too take her out. But it is not honorable for a man to fight a woman!] Genma-panda signed, while munching contentedly on an ear of corn. Ranko and Ryoko turned disbelieving eyes on him, which he ignored as he reached for a side of ham.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Ryoko snapped, knocking his paw away.   
  
[But I'm hungry.] the panda signed piteously.   
  
"You stupid jerk, why didn't you read the si--" Ranko began, but cut off as she was forced to dodge the bonbori aimed at her head.   
  
/Girl! Why did you let your pet eat my prize?/ the girl demanded, pointing her weapon at Ranko.   
  
/Hey! He ain't my pet! I didn't even know he was there!/ Ranko snapped back.   
  
/Then is it your pet?/ the girl said, swinging her mace to point at Ryoko.   
  
/Nor my relation, thank all that's holy./ Ryoko said, making a negative gesture.   
  
/Then I'll kill the panda as my prize!/ the girl proclaimed, and braced herself to leap at the animal.   
  
{Oh man!} Ranma moaned.   
  
/Sigh. As much as I hate to do this, if I fight you and win, will you not kill the panda?/ Ranko asked, stopping the girl.   
  
/You challenge me, Xian Pu, the village champion?/ Xian Pu asked, incredulous.   
  
/Well, though he isn't my pet, I can't let you kill the panda. I really am sorry about the food though./ Ranko said, hoping to avoid a fight.   
  
/Very well, then we fight. To the challenge log!/ Xian Pu said, ignoring the comment and leapt back atop the log she had just vacated.   
  
"Your funeral." Ryoko said, dipping a cup into a cauldron of still hot soup.   
  
"Hey! How come you're eating?" Ranko demanded.   
  
"Well, when you win, the prize becomes ours anyways." Ryoko replied with a shrug.   
  
{Will you just get on with the fight?} Ryoga asked.   
  
"Better save some for me." Ranko said in parting, then leapt onto the log as well.   
  
/You will regret your challenge./ Xian Pu said, then without another word, charged Ranko.   
  
"Why am I thinking not?" Ranko grumbled, and then snap-kicked the girl in the chin, knocking her off the log. There were gasps from all around, as the entire village witnessed the easily won match.   
  
/T-t-the winner./ the judge said, holding Ranko's arm aloof. Ranko was looking at Xian Pu as the Amazon got to her feet, wiping her mouth. Then, to her surprise and the horror of the guide, Xian Pu kissed Ranko on the cheek.   
  
"Aiyaa! Is kiss of death! You must run!" the guide said, grabbing Ranko's arm and dragging her a few feet.   
  
"Huh? Why?" Ranko asked, digging her heels in as they came abreast of Ryoko.   
  
"Is promise to hunt you to ends of earth and kill!" the guide said, trying desperately to drag the now immobile girl away.   
  
"She wouldn--" Ranko began, but was cut off by a 'kiya' from Ryoko. She turned to see the blonde girl still in a snap kick, very like the one Ranko had used to defeat Xian Pu, and a surprised Xian Pu holding what looked like a stick. With a resounding thud, the other end of the bonbori came crashing down on top of the Amazon's head, knocking her out.   
  
"What was that all about?" Ryoko asked, straightening.   
  
{Great. Just great.} Ranma drawled sarcastically.   
  
{What happened? I couldn't catch it all.} Ryoga asked impatiently.   
  
"Um, I guess you'll see." Ranko said as the Amazon slowly regained conscience. Xian Pu stood up, looking from girl to girl, then gave Ryoko a kiss of death.   
  
/You two must die!/ she said, then pulled out another pair of bonbori.   
  
"Oh." Ryoko said simply, dodging Xian Pu's strike.   
  
"So, what do we do now?" Ranko asked, still easily dodging the girl's swings.   
  
"Is one way she not kill you." the guide said, regaining his composure. "But isn't solution. Amazon law say kill outsider women, but not men. Men have to--"   
  
"Well, then hot water it is!" Ranko interrupted, and snatched up the cauldron of soup Ryoko had been eating from earlier. Tossing it into the air, the hot broth splashed on all of them.   
  
/Aiyaa! Hot! What did you do that for you little--/ Xian Pu began, but broke off as she stared at the two boys.   
  
"Surprise!" Ranma said weakly.   
  
"Is...boys. Where girls go?" Xian Pu demanded, looking wildly around.   
  
"Well, I guess we'll be going then." Ryoga said, turning to pick up his pack.   
  
"Wait! Where you hide girl?" Xian Pu asked.   
  
/Hey, we didn't hide them./ Ranma replied. /We honestly have no idea where they are right now./   
  
/That's enough Xian Pu/ a new voice said, breaking smoothly in. They turned to see a wizened old woman perched easily atop a wooden staff.   
  
/Great-grandmother Khu Lon! I must kill the outsider girls!/ Xian Pu said, protesting.   
  
/Did you not see the change? No, I suppose you were too busy getting scalded to notice./ Khu Lon said, then turned to the two boys. "I see you've been to Jusenkyou. That was rather silly of you, considering you obviously know Chinese very well."   
  
"Um, I guess we didn't know it at the time." Ranma said nervously, trying to edge away.   
  
"Yeah, silly us. But we really should be going now." Ryoga agreed, shouldering his pack.   
  
"Now now, you can't go, not just yet. One of you has to marry my great granddaughter." Khu Lon said. Ranma and Ryoga stared at her.   
  
"Repeat that." Ryoga said.   
  
"One of you has to marry my great granddaughter." the woman obediently repeated.   
  
"...Well, there is one thing I can say." Ranma said, dropping his pack back on the ground.   
  
"What's that?" the woman asked as Ryoga dropped his pack too.   
  
"OYAJI! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ranma roared, turning to face the suddenly cowering panda.   
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATE THE STUPID FOOD IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ryoga shouted, also advancing on the terrified animal.   
  
[Now, boys. A martial artist must take the chance to eat whenever he can.] Genma signed.   
  
"Not when it doesn't belong to you! I thought we've been through this before!" Ranma said angrily.   
  
"Before? Don't tell me he's done this before!" Ryoga said, turning to the other boy. "No, wait, I take that back. How stupid can you be?!" he added, turning back to the panda.   
  
"Boys, boys." Khu Lon said, interrupting the shouting match. "I have informed my great granddaughter of what has happened, and she is most agreeable. One of you needs to choose to marry her."   
  
"Oh no. I ain't marryin' no one." Ranma said, backing away quickly.   
  
"You're not gonna pin this on me!" Ryoga agreed, warding the amazons off with his hands.   
  
"Hm? Playing hard to catch? Well, you'll come around." Khu Lon said, and hopped off. Both boys stared off after her.   
  
"...So I guess..." Ranma began.   
  
"...We can go?" Ryoga finished uncertainly.   
  
"WO DA AILEN!" came the happy cry, and Ranma got the wind knocked out of him as Xian Pu barreled into him.   
  
"Ack! Let go!" Ranma said, struggling to get out of the vice like grip.   
  
"Getting pretty familiar there, aren't you?" Ryoga asked angrily.   
  
"Hey! I ain't--huh?" Ranma broke off as he staggered, suddenly free of his burden.   
  
"WO DA AILEN!" Xian Pu cried, this time tackling Ryoga.   
  
"Huh?" was all Ryoga could say before he was knocked down.   
  
"Now who's gettin' familiar?" Ranma said, laughing as Ryoga tried vainly to get away from the snuggling Xian Pu.   
  
"Hey! Xian Pu-- I'm not-- ARGH!" Ryoga yelled, leaping to his feet, dragging Xian Pu with him.   
  
{You could always tell Khu Lon about us.} Ryoko suggested, not at all liking the thought of Xian Pu glomping on -her.-   
  
{Worth a shot.} Ranko added.   
  
"Alright, fine. KHU LON! WHERE ARE YOU!" Ranma said, beginning to charge off in the direction the old woman had taken.   
  
"Yes son-in-law?" Khu Lon replied, poking him in the back.   
  
"AAHH!!" Ranma said intelligently, jumping away. "What? You! Okay, Khu Lon. We need to talk to you." he said threateningly.   
  
"Oh? Have you already decided to marry my great granddaughter? That was faster than I expected." Khu Lon said.   
  
"NO! We just need to...let GO Xian Pu!...talk to you!" Ryoga said, still struggling with the Amazon. To his surprise, she did let go, and instead jumped back on Ranma.   
  
"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" Ranma said, not able to dodge in time.   
  
"Can we talk somewhere more, private?" Ryoga asked quickly, edging away from Xian Pu and the thoroughly annoyed Ranma.   
  
"Very well, follow me. Xian Pu, you need to at least let him walk." Khu Lon said, and Xian Pu reluctantly unwrapped her legs from around Ranma.   
  
Khu Lon led them through the village, Xian Pu managing to hang off both boy's arms at once, until they came to a modest sized hut. Upon entering, the Japanese teens were greeted by the sight of a boy about their age, dressed in a long white robe and black pants.   
  
/Xian Pu my love!/ the boy said, scooping up Khu Lon in a passionate embrace.   
  
Ranma and Ryoga stared at each other in surprise.   
  
/Stupid Mu Tsu!/ Xian Pu said, releasing both boys to hit the Amazon on his head. /That's not me! Put your stupid glasses on!/   
  
Upon doing so, Mu Tsu got a good look at exactly -what- he was hugging.   
  
/Ahh! A ghoul!/ he said, dropping Khu Lon. He was rewarded with a bop on the head.   
  
/I'm not a ghoul! Lazy boy.../ Khu Lon said, hopping further into the room.   
  
"Um, did I miss something?" Ranma asked, scratching his head in puzzlement.   
  
/Who are you?/ Mu Tsu asked, finally having noticed them.   
  
/They're the ones who are going to marry Xian Pu. One or both./ Khu Lon said simply.   
  
/WHAT! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!!/ Mu Tsu screamed, then launched an assortment of weapons at the two still stunned boys.   
  
"Hey...what?" Ryoga said, leaping over the chains, blades, and such. Skipping backwards a few steps, he and Ranma found themselves back outside and quickly split up, giving themselves space.   
  
"Now what?" Ranma asked as the Amazon boy came charging out.   
  
/NEVER! You can't have her, you hear! Xian Pu is mi--/ Mu Tsu began, but broke off as a large, HEAVY table crashed into him.   
  
/I AM NOT YOURS, STUPID MU TSU!/ Xian Pu's voice said, coming from inside the house still.   
  
/X...Xian Pu.../ the boy said, before slipping into unconsciousness.   
  
"...I definitely missed something." Ranma said.   
  
"You and me both." Ryoga replied.   
  
{I'm not much better.} Ranko said, sweat dropping.   
  
{Why don't we ask them?} Ryoko suggested, indicating the hut still in front of them.   
  
"Good idea." Ranma said, and he and Ryoga tramped into the house, over the still out-of-it Amazon.   
  
***   
  
Genma looked up from the now-finished feast. The square had cleared of most people, as everyone figured the panda was not their concern. The only ones left were a couple of small children, who were staring up at him in delight.   
  
"Growf?" Genma said, looking around for Ranma. After the boys had been distracted by that Amazon girl, Genma had gone back to what he did best; eating. But now that there was no more food to be had, he finally became aware of his surroundings again.   
  
/Neat! Panda!/ one of the kids said, hugging Genma's leg.   
  
/Wanna ride!/ another said, arms raised imploringly.   
  
"Growf?"   
  
  
********************************   
  
  
Author's notes: How fun that was. Well, this chapter was only half the size of chapter 1, but the next chapter should be quite interesting! Learn just how old Khu Lon is! Learn a little more about Konara! Intro of the first BoFIII characters! Hooray! Later. 


	4. Chapter 3: Wait a Minute, I Know You!

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
Key-   
"..." speech   
{...} mental speech   
[...] panda signs   
'...' thoughts   
/.../ chinese   
  
  
Chapter 3: Wait A Minute, I Know You!   
  
  
"Hey, Khu Lon! What was that all about, anyways?" Ranma asked upon entering the hut.   
  
"Mu Tsu is, how you say, obsessed with Xian Pu." Xian Pu replied, looking fairly annoyed.   
  
"Uh. Won't take a hint I guess." Ryoga said, shrugging.   
  
"Is too too bad for stupid Mu Tsu! Wo Ai Ni!" Xian Pu said, latching once again onto each of the boy's arms.   
  
{And she -can- take a hint?} Ryoko asked sarcastically.   
  
{Gods this is embarrassing. I just hope she doesn't try and come after us in girl form.} Ranko said with a shudder.   
  
"Anyways." Ranma said, sliding his arm out of Xian Pu's, "We can't marry ya. Khu Lon, its not that simple."   
  
"And why's that, son-in-law?" Khu Lon asked, giving all appearances of polite attention.   
  
"Well, cause of our curses." Ryoga replied.   
  
{Hey!} Ranko and Ryoko chorused.   
  
"That is easily fixed. A bit of Nannichuan and you're back to normal. No, I'm sorry boys, but that's not good enough." Khu Lon said dismissively.   
  
"No, we can't just do that! Its not a normal curse!" Ranma protested.   
  
"What do you mean?" Khu Lon asked, narrowing her eyes.   
  
"Well, when we fell into the spring, uh, we kinda got the soul of the girl that drowned there too." Ryoga said.   
  
"Go on..."   
  
"Well, now we can talk to them, sorta, just mentally or whatever it's called." Ranma replied.   
  
"So if we did jump into the spring of drown man, we might kill the girls or something." Ryoga added.   
  
"What do you mean girls? There would only be one soul in the spring if your story is true." Khu Lon said disbelieving.   
  
"Well, their soul, split, I guess. I mean, me an Ryoga both fell in at the same time." Ranma said uncertainly, rubbing the back of his head. "We don't really know what happened. That was one of the reasons we came here."   
  
"Hmm, most interesting. But why am I to believe this story?" Khu Lon asked carefully. "You could be making this up. After all, Jusenkyou pools don't normally work that way."   
  
"Well, if you talked to the girls, would that work?" Ryoga asked.   
  
"How can I, if, as you say, you can only talk to them telepathically?" Khu Lon countered.   
  
"Oh, we figured out that we can switch control if we want." Ranma replied easily.   
  
"Very well." Khu Lon said finally.   
  
"Um, could we have cold water though? We don't like switch'in in the wrong forms." Ranma asked with a grimace.   
  
"Xian Pu, get them some water." Khu Lon said, and the girl reluctantly pulled away from Ryoga to fetch it. Xian Pu was a little worried that Khu Lon would break of the arrangement. That would mean Mu Tsu would bug her worse than ever. Besides, the boys were cute.   
  
When Xian Pu returned with two buckets of water, Ranma and Ryoga obediently poured them over their heads. Xian Pu watched in fascination as the change took place, leaving two soaked girls.   
  
"That's better." Ryoko said, shaking out her bangs. "Funny, normally we don't go lookin' for cold water. It finds us."   
  
"I wonder if that has something to do with Jusenkyou or something." Ranko pondered, putting the bucket down with a clang. Then the two girls turned to the diminutive woman. "So, how can we convince you we're real?" Khu Lon looked them up an down, seeming to study them, trying to find something to either confirm or deny their story. After a couple minutes, both girls began to shift nervously. Finally, Khu Lon sighed.   
  
"Hmmm. Well, I find I believe you. Not only are your auras different, but the way you act is subtly different as well." she said. "But that doesn't change the facts. Once you are cured, Xian Pu has her honor to uphold. And, since it was the girls who defeated her, that means she has to kill them."   
  
"Now wait a minute! We only fought in self defense!" Ranko began hotly.   
  
"It doesn't matter. It is part of our laws, for the strength of the village." Khu Lon said dismissively.   
  
"But the guys are off the hook?" Ryoko asked quickly.   
  
"Well, I won't force them to marry Xian Pu, but if she wins them over by herself, who am I to complain." Khu Lon said with a chuckle.   
  
{No way.} Ranma said, shuddering.   
  
{Marry her? When she's gonna try and kill you guys? No way.} Ryoga agreed.   
  
"Well this sucks." Ryoko said furiously, beginning to stalk to the doorway. "We come here for help, but instead we get a heap of trouble. I guess the amazons aren't as wise as we were led to believe."   
  
/Wait!/ Xian Pu cried, blocking their path. /You can't leave! You must die!/ She had had a hard time following the conversation, but had gotten the gist.   
  
"Uh uh. Not until we get cured. And do you really think you could defeat us?" Ranko asked, not bothering to be polite anymore.   
  
/How dare you insult me like that! You'll pay for that!/ Xian Pu cried, sword suddenly appearing in her hands as she swung at the two girls.   
  
"I give up." Ryoko growled. Then, not really knowing why, she added, "You amazons are almost as bad as the goddess."   
  
Knocking the surprised Xian Pu across the room, the two girls once again marched toward the doorway.   
  
"Stop!" Khu Lon commanded. Glancing over her shoulder, Ryoko scowled.   
  
"What?"   
  
"What were you called before your...accident?"   
  
"Konara." Ryoko snapped, then she and Ranko left the small home.   
  
"Konara..." Khu Lon whispered, sliding down her staff to land with a thump. "It can't be...can it?"   
  
***   
  
"Honestly! I can't believe them! What a stupid law." Ranko ranted, ignoring the stares of the amazons as she and Ryoko made their way back to the center of the village.   
  
"Definitely. As if she had any hopes of defeating us." Ryoko snorted derisively.   
  
{It looks more to me like a way to make the stupid village weaker. Sending your best warriors off to kill people who already proved they can easily beat them.} Ryoga said disgustedly.   
  
{Not that I'm agreeing with them or anything, but if it was me, I'd want to train harder to beat anyone who managed to beat me.} Ranma said.   
  
"Yeah, well. Beat? Fine. Kill? Sheesh." Ryoko said. The two girls came into the village square, and stopped in surprise. There was Genma-panda, giving horsy rides to a group of small, giggling children.   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
[What?] Genma signed, noticing their odd looks.   
  
"Right. Whatever." Ranko said with a sigh. "Shall we go? There's nothing else to do here."   
  
Carefully dislodging the disappointed kids, Genma scooped up his pack, while the girls did the same with theirs.   
  
"Well, I guess where to, old man?" Ranko said with a sigh.   
  
[West] Genma replied, thankful his son seemed biddable once again. [We're going back to Japan.]   
  
{Alright!} Ranma and Ryoga cheered.   
  
"Onward." Ryoko said, gesturing for Genma to lead.   
  
"Konara." a voice said, making the group turn.   
  
"What do you want, Khu Lon." Ranko snapped upon seeing the old woman.   
  
"...If it really is you, Xian Pu has no right to try and kill you." Khu Lon said gravely from atop her staff.   
  
"Huh? Why's that?" Ryoko asked, now thoroughly confused.   
  
"It seems you don't remember me. However, I do remember you." Khu Lon replied.   
  
*Flashback: 1500 years ago*   
  
The Amazon village was alive with rumors; Rumors that their village champion, Khu Lon, had been defeated by an outsider woman. Said village champion was not taking this news very well.   
  
/I'll kill her! How dare she just waltz in here and make a fool of me!/ a young Khu Lon snarled as she sharpened her sword.   
  
/Now Khu Lon, though you have your honor to protect, don't go charging into battle in such a state of mind./ her mother, Lo Xian, rebuked.   
  
/I'll teach that little show off./ Khu Lon growled under her breath.   
  
/You need to be careful not to get killed/ Lo Xian said, stirring the soup she was preparing for dinner. /The outsider was a skilled opponent./   
  
/There are too many outsiders coming into our village these days./ Khu Lon grumbled, checking the edge of her sword. Shaking her head, she went back to her sharpening.   
  
/Very true. First those Guardians, Garr and Geist were their names. Then that perverted boy. I still can't believe he tried to hit on me!/ Lo Xian said, a little flustered.   
  
/You and everyone else in the village. He'll be back to bug us again./ Khu Lon said angrily. /And the nerve of him, calling me 'lil Khu Lon! He couldn't even pronounce my name right! Stupid Happy.../   
  
/Yes, well. And now there's our most current visitors. There's that odd, half-serpent woman, and her charge; your current adversary. They're of the Brood, you realize./ Lo Xian said.   
  
/It doesn't matter! I must kill her!/ Khu Lon replied, testing the edge of her sword again. Satisfied, she then turned to her other assortments of weapons. /What have you decided about Guardian Garr's proposal?/ she asked after picking up a pair of throwing knives. They needed sharpening too.   
  
/You mean, helping him seal away that serpent-woman Deis? The other elders agree that something needs to be done. If Myria-sama believes these Brood creatures need to die, then we shall help her and her advocates. In fact, we were planning on meeting tonight to cast the spell./ Lo Xian replied. /You are welcome to come watch, if you wish./   
  
/With luck, I will be able to kill that Brood girl today. I'll be there!/ Khu Lon promised. Her mother just sighed.   
  
***   
  
/Die already!/ Khu Lon screamed a little raggedly. The blue-haired girl dodged her sword yet again, then dashed in to nick Khu Lon in the side with one of her twin swords.   
  
/Don't you ever give up? We've been fighting for hours!/ the girl screamed back. It was already well into the night, and both combatants were dripping with sweat, but neither was letting up a hair the intensity of their fight. Only one would be able to walk away from this fight today, but whether the loser was still alive or not would depend on the winner.   
  
/Shut up girl!/ Khu Lon said, attacking with both her sword and one of her long daggers. They were blocked expertly by the girl as she leapt backwards, giving herself more room.   
  
/Jeez! I have a name you know! It's Konara, and don't you forget it!/ Konara snarled. /You amazons are almost as bad as the goddess!/   
  
/Myria-sama is not bad! You're the evil ones! I'm doing our goddess a great favor by destroying you!/ Khu Lon snapped.   
  
/Yeah, well then you tell me why we're so evil! If you can give me a good reason, maybe I'll let you kill me./ Konara said, attacking with a double over-hand strike.   
  
/Myria-sama has ordained it! What more reason do we need?/ Khu Lon demanded, blocking the strike though it jarred her entire body.   
  
/Not good enough./ Konara snarled back, and redouble her efforts to defeat the Amazon. Neither combatant noticed that their little war was coming dangerously close to a group of amazons, but others did.   
  
/Khu Lon! Get away from here if your going to be fighting!/ Lo Xian called out as she saw her daughter. /You might disturb the spell!/   
  
Said spell was already in the forming. Deis, trapped in a human form, pounded ineffectually at the glowing green pyramid that encased her. Her movements were becoming more sluggish as the stasis spell began taking effect. The amazons casting the spell took no notice of the commotion around them, but continued their chanting.   
  
/Deis!/ Konara cried in shock, seeing her guardian's plight. /Stop! How dare you do this!/ she began, attempting the charge the spell casters.   
  
/You will not interfere!/ Khu Lon said, interposing herself between the two parties.   
  
/You can't stop me!/ Konara cried, and to the startlement of the amazon, black lightning seemed to lick up and down the girl's body.   
  
/No! Konara, don't transform!/ Deis cried from her prison. /Whatever you do, don't let Myria find you!/   
  
Konara glanced desperately at her guardian, but obediently the electricity died. Turning furiously back to Khu Lon, Konara charged, swords upraised.   
  
/Get out of my way!/   
  
/Never, beast!/ Khu Lon cried back, plunging her sword deep into the girl's side. Gasping, Konara wretched herself away and cast a quick heal spell with the last of her reserves of magic. The wound obediently closed, and Konara threw herself back into the fight, trying to reach the chanting amazons.   
  
Ignoring the raging battle a few feet away, the amazons completed the spell designed to hold the goddess's sister. Turning to the two figures hidden in shadows, one of them spoke in a respectful voice.   
  
/The spell in complete, Guardian Garr. All that's left is for you to instill the power of the goddess into it./ she said with a bow.   
  
/Very good./ the larger of the two figures said.   
  
/Garr, I don't know if we should do this./ the smaller figure said nervously, shifting slightly.   
  
/Geist, that's heresy! Do not speak such things aloud./ Garr reprimanded. /That's your problem. You have doubts about the goddess. What she's doing is right, and we were created to carry out her wishes./   
  
/I know, I know. I've heard all this before, but Garr, I'm getting sick of killing the Brood. Perhaps if they started the fights, or if they at least fought back, I wouldn't mind. But they just let us kill them. This is not right!/ Geist replied.   
  
/You should keep such doubts to yourself. Once Deis is out of the way, the girl will be the only thing left before we can return to the goddess./ Garr snapped.   
  
/Guardians, the spell needs to be completed now or it will collapse! I cannot guarantee we will be able to do this again./ the amazon who had spoken earlier said urgently.   
  
/Yes. We must do this, Geist. For the goddess./ Garr said, stepping out of the shadows and into the green light of the spell.   
  
The guardian seemed to be the cross between a bird and a dragon. The head, shaped mostly like a birds except for the two horns to either side, held glowing green eyes. The hands and feet were clawed, attached to a muscular build. A pair of wings, too small to support the massive creature in the air, sprouted from his back, and was covered in the same, leather-like hide as the rest of him. As Geist also moved into the light, he appeared to be a slimmer version of Garr, thought still visibly muscular.   
  
Together, the two guardians began chanting their prayer to the goddess, in the language of the gods. The strange words were enough to break Konara's concentration for a brief moment, and she had to backpedal rapidly to avoid Khu Lon's slashing blade.   
  
/So! You can't even fight me yourself! Had to bring the guardians into this!/ Konara snarled at the amazon.   
  
/Never! I can beat you myself! No one will interfere in our fight./ Khu Lon snapped back.   
  
/Konara! Run away! Don't let Myria get you.../ Deis cried, and her voice faded as the glowing pyramid brightened more.   
  
/Deis! Damn you! Why!?/ Konara cried, tears stinging her eyes as she knocked Khu Lon backwards into the other amazons. Freed from her battle, she took a few steps backwards, still staring at her guardian who was now peacefully lying in the center of the spell, seemingly asleep. Then she turned and began to run.   
  
/Stop!/ Khu Lon cried, lurching to her feet, causing the girl to whirl, ready to fight again. /You must di--huh?/ she began, but cut off as a noise encroached itself on her hearing, growing steadily louder. Everyone save the two chanting guardians stopped to listen, and soon voices could be distinguished.   
  
/Come back here, pervert!/   
  
/Give us back our treasures!/   
  
/Somebody stop him!/   
  
And then a voice hauntingly familiar to Khu Lon made itself heard.   
  
"Nyehehehe! With this love pill, lil' Cologne -has- to fall in love with me!"   
  
A small figure came into sight at the head of a large mob of amazons. Over his shoulder was a bag full of things Khu Lon could recognize as treasures from the village, and in the short man's hand she could see her own prized bracelet, discarded for her fight. When her mind finally translated what Happosai had said, she went white as a sheet.   
  
/Not the love pill! Somebody stop him!/ she cried, forgetting her own fight for the more immediate problem. But also having heard the object of Happosai's interest, she ducked behind the other amazons as they prepared to fight the little thief.   
  
/What?/ Konara said, surprised to be so easily forgotten. Then she caught sight of the object of her enemy's attention, and gave an involuntary shudder. But now was her chance to run awa--   
  
"SWEETO! I haven't seen you around!" Happosai cried, having caught sight of the blue haired girl. He made a flying leap, knowing her would land in the soft, warm safety of the girl's...sword? Dodging quickly, Happosai landed easily, staring up at the girl. "Well well well. You're the first girl to actually react fast enough to stop my glomp." he said admiringly. "I'd stay, but I've got my lil' Cologne-chan to find!" and he bounded away before any of the amazons could react. Spotting the familiar form behind the pack of amazons, Happosai happily flew towards Khu Lon. "Say 'Ahhh!' Cologne!" he said, holding out one of the pills from the bracelet.   
  
Mouth involuntarily open in horror, Khu Lon couldn't react in time as Happosai came closer and closer...only to be knocked away, minus his bounty, by a large, dragon's tail. Looking around in surprise, Khu Lon had time to see the white dragon stare angrily at the departing figure, before it shrank back into the recognizable form of Konara.   
  
/She...saved me?/ Khu Lon said in shock. /Why didn't she run while she had the chance?/   
  
As if realizing the same thing, Konara swiftly turned to run again, but found her path blocked by the two Guardians. Having finished the spell, they now prepared to complete the second part of their mission. Garr raised his massive spear to disembowel her, and she closed her eyes, bracing for death.   
  
/Wait!/ Lo Xian cried, straightening from the pile of treasures Happosai had 'left.' /You cannot kill her!/   
  
/What!/ Garr said angrily, whirling to face the amazons. All had gathered behind Lo Xian, and Khu Lon came up to stand next to her mother. /Why?!/   
  
/She saved the village's treasures, and she saved my daughter from a fate worse than death./ Lo Xian said firmly. /Despite what the goddess has ordained, she has proved her honor to the amazons./ At this, Konara opened her eyes to also stare incredulously at the amazons. /Because she has protected the entire village from being robbed, she is welcome as a member of the tribe would be./ Lo Xian continued. /Because she saved my daughter, our family owes her a debt of gratitude. I am sorry, guardians./ she added regretfully.   
  
Through out the speech, Konara had been slowly edging away from the two guardians, and now was far enough to make a break for it, but something stopped her. Could she, in fact, trust these women? Only moments ago they were her mortal enemies, as all followers of Myria were, but now?   
  
/You would go against the wishes of the goddess for your petty squabbles?/ Garr demanded.   
  
/Our honor is not petty!/ Lo Xian retorted angrily.   
  
/It doesn't matter! Your honor is nothing next to the goddess! You must abide by her wishes!/ Garr said firmly, turning back to Konara who prepared to bolt.   
  
/Our honor is everything!/ Khu Lon said hotly. /It's the goddess who is nothing without us!/ She gave a frightened 'eep' and covered her mouth quickly, as if trying to take the words back. Everyone stared at her in surprise. Garr turned slowly back around.   
  
/What did you say?/ he asked slowly.   
  
/Well, it's true!/ Khu Lon said hotly, trying to still the hammering of her heart. /The goddess makes our lives better. We give our thanks to her for that. We never said we'd give up our way of life for her!/ Some of the other amazons were nodding, giving her heart. /And that's another thing! Why are we blindly following Myria's every order! I don't even know why we're supposed to kill the Brood!/   
  
Garr opened his mouth, but no sound came out. It looked as if he couldn't believe what was being said.   
  
/My daughter may have been a little blunt,/ Lo Xian said, tearing her eyes off Khu Lon, /But she is right. We cannot let you kill the girl./   
  
/Then I must kill you also./ Garr said, raising his spear again. Before he could even take a step, however, he jerked forward, falling limply to the ground. Geist stood behind him, his own spear still upraised. Lowering it, he glanced at Konara.   
  
/Myria knows where you are, now that you've used your powers. She'll be here by morning. I suggest you get as far away as you can./ he said softly, then he grabbed one of Garr's arms, seeming to easily heft the much larger guardian behind him, and left without a backward glance.   
  
/...Konara./ Khu Lon said uncertainly, for the girl was still staring blankly at where the guardians had disappeared. Shaking herself slightly, Konara turned to the amazon.   
  
/So you won't try to kill me?/ she asked harshly.   
  
/No./ Khu Lon replied softly.   
  
/Will you free Deis?/   
  
/That is not possible. The spell has been sealed by the guardians./ one of the spell casters answered.   
  
/Then...wake me in a few hours./ Konara said, and crumpled where she stood in a dead faint, too tired to do anything else.   
  
***   
  
/If you go northeast, you will reach a valley full of pools of water./ Lo Xian said to the Brood girl. It was still a couple hours until dawn, and only Lo Xian and Khu Lon were there to see her off. /Beyond the valley is a range of mountains, and the coast. You should be able to hide there from Myria./   
  
/...Thank you./ Konara said stiffly. /I hope you won't get in any trouble because of me./   
  
/It does not matter./ Khu Lon replied.   
  
/Well,/ Konara said, turning to the other girl, /This is goodbye. Thanks, even if you were trying to kill me./   
  
/Yeah. Same here./ Khu Lon said with a smile.   
  
/Goodbye./ Lo Xian said kindly. Konara didn't smile, nor give any indication of well being, but after what had happened to her, neither amazon could blame her.   
  
/I am the last of my kind. I pray I will be able to see you again. Do not follow Myria so blindly anymore./ she said in parting, and strode forward into the trees.   
  
/...Did we do the right thing mother?/ Khu Lon asked softly, staring unseeingly ahead.   
  
/Time will tell, daughter, only time will tell./ Lo Xian replied.   
  
*End Flashback*   
  
"It was a few hours later that we sensed the battle begin." Khu Lon said. Night had fallen, and Ranko and Ryoko were surprised to glance around and see what seemed to be the entire village crowded around the diminutive woman. Someone had pushed food on them, and they were munching on the meat rolls as Khu Lon continued.   
  
"Wild magic coursed across the sky. Some landed in the village, striking objects and people at random. Some of the people were changed. I myself was hit, and found later that I was not dying of old age. Hours later, the battle finally ended, leaving the village in ruins. We could sense Myria's power receding, and hoped for the best. When Konara did not return, we knew the Brood were no more." she concluded. There was a respectful silence as everyone tried to take in the story.   
  
"So...what does this have to do with Ranma?" Genma asked, having changed back to human at some point.   
  
"You have not told him?" Khu Lon asked sharply of the two girls.   
  
"Uh, we never got the chance to." Ryoko muttered.   
  
"Yeah. The first time we saw him after getting cursed, he went and insulted us, so Ranma booted him into Leo." Ranko said.   
  
"Then we saw him stuffing his face at Xian Pu's prize, and you know the rest." Ryoko finished.   
  
"Told me what?" Genma demanded, not liking being left out.   
  
"Apparently the two boys fell into a Jusenkyou spring containing the spirit of Konara."   
Khu Lon told him. "Now her spirit resides within them."   
  
"That's...that's ridiculous!" Genma cried, leaping to his feet. "Boy! Tell me it's not true!" he said, grabbing Ranko by the front of her gi and lifting her a few feet off the ground.   
  
"Old man, I ain't Ranma, as I said before." Ranko said, eyes resignedly half closed. "And if you don't believe, does Ranma know magic?" she added, casting a hand at the martial artist. "Cyclone!" A strong wind interposed itself between her and Genma, pushing on the martial artist until he had to let go of her shirt. She dropped back into a sitting position with a thud, turning her attention back on the diminutive old woman.   
  
"So we knew ya back then?" Ryoko asked, curious.   
  
"Yes, you did. I would like to know why you don't remember, however." Khu Lon replied.   
  
"Well, when the guys fell in our spring, we split and fused with them." Ranko explained. "That, and the fact we were waiting 1500 years, added up and wiped our memories, mostly. I...I don't even remember how to transform." she said, looking at the ground.   
  
"But you can?" Khu Lon asked.   
  
"I think so." Ryoko replied.   
  
{Does that mean Ranma and me can transform too?} Ryoga asked.   
  
"Yeah, -can- Ranma and Ryoga transform? But, until we remember how, we can't test that." Ranko said absently.   
  
{How do you know you can change if you can't remember how?} he asked.   
  
"We used to change all the time, and we knew how the power worked back then." Ryoko explained. "I can still sense the power, so I figure we can change. Just, most of our memories are kinda fogged, so I can't remember how to change."   
  
{What about a cure?} Ranma interrupted.   
  
"Do you know how we can get cured?" Ranko relayed.   
  
"I would need to research it, but there might be some way." Khu Lon amended.   
  
"And Deis? Is she still around?" Ryoko asked eagerly. "She could help us, I bet. If she was our guardian and all."   
  
"She is still sealed away. Unfortunately, I don't still don't know how to undo the seal, though I have tried hard. I figured that since all the Brood were gone, there was no reason for the pyramid to break." Khu Lon replied.   
  
{...Let's go see her. Maybe we can do something.} Ryoga suggested.   
  
"Where is she?" Ranko asked.   
  
"In a shrine, a short distance away from the village. I will take you." Khu Lon said, hopping atop her staff and pogoing away. The two girls and a curious Genma got up and followed. The Amazons all parted, giving way for the group, and began talking amongst themselves.   
  
"I just thought of something." Genma said with a sudden chill. "This Happosai you were talking about. He was still around until a short while ago."   
  
"What?!" Khu Lon cried, whirling on the man. "Is this true? How do you know?"   
  
"He, ah, trained me and my old friend Soun in the Anything Goes Martial Arts." Genma said nervously. "Ah, but there's nothing to worry about now, hehehe."   
  
"Why's that?" Khu Lon asked through narrowed eyes.   
  
"Ah, well, me and Soun destroyed the little monster years ago!" Genma said, trying to look impressive.   
  
"...We will see." Khu Lon said, then turned back up the trail. After about ten minutes of traveling, the small party came across a building.   
  
"Is this it?" Ranko asked.   
  
"Yes. You two may enter, but you wait out here." Khu Lon said, pointing a finger at Genma. He opened his mouth to protest, but the two girls were already entering the dark building.   
  
"Creepy." Ryoko said as they made their way down the dark stairs. Ahead, a soft, green glow could be discerned. Coming into a fair sized room, the teens could see the green pyramid. Peering through the transparent sides, they could make out the form of Deis, lying peacefully in the center. Unfortunately for the boys, Khu Lon forgot to mention one small piece of information.   
  
{AAAHHHH! LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY!} Ranma cried, powerless to move in his current state. There was an odd sort of silence from Ryoga, almost as if he had fainted...   
  
"What?" Ranko asked, jerking backwards in surprise.   
  
{Khu Lon didn't say she was naked!} Ranma cried, 'gasping' for breath. {Don't you dare look, Ranko!}   
  
"Sheesh. Don't over react." Ryoko muttered. Ryoga's presence came back, faintly. "Are you alright?" she asked.   
  
{...barely...} he answered, just as faintly as he felt.   
  
"Well, I don't think we can do anything here." Ranko said, thumping the pyramid with a fist, making a dull 'thunk.' The pyramid seemed to brighten for a brief second, before returning to the slightly transparent green glow. "Let's go." The two girl left the room, thoughts on the strange, blue haired woman, wondering what secrets she held.   
  
Upon exiting the building, Genma immediately pounced on them.   
  
"Alright, Ranma. Enough games for now. We must return to Japan!" he said, shoving a pack and Ranko.   
  
"I'm not Ranma!" Ranko shouted back. "And I wanna see if Khu Lon can find a cure!"   
  
"Besides, I thought we already said me an' Ryoga are coming with you!" Ryoko growled, cracking her knuckles ominously.   
  
"Now, I never agreed..." Genma began.   
  
"Let's put it this way." Ranko cut in. "If you can beat us, we'll do what you want. But if we win, Ryoga and Ryoko come with. Deal?"   
  
"Ha! You can't beat me, boy. I acce--urk!" but Genma was cut off as Ryoko grabbed him in a headlock, while Ranko secured his arms behind him, effectively immobilizing him.   
  
"We win." Ryoko said innocently, holding on for another minute as Genma tried vainly to free himself. Releasing the martial artist, she then turned back to the silent form of Khu Lon. "So, will you find us a cure?"   
  
"But...*cough*...we must return to Japan right away." Genma gasped out, trying to recover his breath. "I've already sent word to my old friend."   
  
"No way!" Ranko began.   
  
{Man, I wanted to go home.} Ryoga muttered.   
  
{Me too. Can't we come back? It's been years.} Ranma added.   
  
"I...but...he'll..." Ryoko sputtered, trying to think of an argument.   
  
"If it is better for you, when I find a cure, I will come to you." Khu Lon interrupted quickly.   
  
"But, isn't that too much trouble?" Ranko asked, trying not to keep her hopes up.   
  
"Bah. It's been too long since I've been out of the village anyways." Khu Lon scoffed. "I'd be glad to."   
  
"Then it's decided." Genma said, clapping Ranko and Ryoko on the backs. "We leave now." and with that, he strode off, expecting the two teens to follow.   
  
"...Well, I guess, see ya!" Ryoko said, scooping up her pack and taking off after the fat martial artist.   
  
"Bye! And thanks!" Ranko said, following suit. Soon all noise of their departure had ceased. For a few minutes, Khu Lon stood there atop her staff, making sure the travelers were really gone. Then she began giggling atop her staff, quietly at first, then she collapsed into full-blown laughter.   
  
/Oh! Myria has really done it this time. If those children ever get near her, she'd better watch out!/ she said, still laughing. After all, it was only what Myria deserved. Having lived for so long, Khu Lon had seen with her own eyes the destruction being wrought slowly upon the land. At these thoughts, Khu Lon's laughter died. Yes, the land had been dying ever since the dragon wars had ended, Myria's power apparent everywhere. 1500 years was a long time to wait, but perhaps, finally, their saviors had come. Now to find a cure before it was too late.   
  
***   
  
{But what about us?} Ranko was saying, looking through Ranma's vision to see what he was holding.   
  
"Well, we can't get anything for you. What if we changed? Way too small." Ryoga said reasonably.   
  
{They're right, Ranko.} Ryoko said with a sigh. {Man, I hate this sometimes.}   
  
"Don't worry, sis. Khu Lon will be able to help us." Ranma said confidently.   
  
{Sis?} Ranko asked.   
  
"Well, you practically are, so why not?" he replied with a shrug.   
  
"What do you say, Ryoko?" Ryoga asked.   
  
{Sure.} she replied.   
  
Paying for their merchandise, Ranma and Ryoga exited the chinese store, already putting some of their purchase to use.   
  
"Why did you get those?" Genma asked upon seeing the two boys. "They will slow you down! A true martial artist would not handy cap himself so!"   
  
"Stuff it, pops." Ranma said. "I didn't see it slowing down the amazons back at that village, did you?"   
  
"Besides, we could still kick your butt even in straight jackets!" Ryoga said derisively.   
  
"How ungrateful! I should teach you boys to respect your elders!" Genma said hotly.   
  
{After trying to sell us? I don't think so, baldy.} Ryoko growled.   
  
"But I'll let you off for now." Genma said, turning and continuing down the road, out of the village. "We must make it to the coast in a couple days. Then we can head back to Japan."   
  
"Sounds reasonable." Ranma said with a shrug. He and Ryoga followed the sometimes panda down the road, now dressed in different styles of chinese clothing, red and yellow respectively. Well, it was better than walking around in practice gi all the time.   
  
***   
  
"Hurry up!" Genma called over his shoulder at the two boys. It was amazing how well the two of them could work together when they wanted. And that Ryoga boy was a good sparring partner for Ranma. He was glad he'd thought of letting the boy come along. Nothing like a friendly rivalry to bring out the best in a martial artist.   
  
"Follow me!" Ranma yelled at Ryoga, cutting off to the right. Ryoga followed, but due to Ranma's better speed and the fact that he couldn't see farther than 5 feet through the dense foliage, Ryoga soon lost sight of the pig-tailed boy.   
  
The pigtail had been Ranko's idea, as she had always liked her hair in a braid. Ryoga had adamantly refused to grow his hair out for Ryoko.   
  
Ryoga growled under his breath. Damn that Ranma! Ranma knew how easily he got lost! Was he trying to lose him on purpose? Pumping his legs harder, Ryoga tried to keep on what he thought was a straight course. He knew, deep down of course, that it was futile. He'd end up in Tokyo or Wyndia or somewhere. Bursting out of the trees, he stopped, and stared. There was a small, coastal village off to his right. To his left, were...Ranma and Genma. He hadn't gotten lost. He HADN'T gotten LOST!   
  
Giving an almighty cheer, Ryoga began to dance with glee. He didn't notice the LARGE sweat-drops on Ranma and Genma's heads as well as every other person in the village nearby.   
  
Before he knew what was happening, Ranma had been swept into Ryoga's victory dance. After a few dozen twirls, Ryoga calmed down enough to release the gagging Ranma.   
  
Pretending not to know them, Genma edged farther away.   
  
"/{WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!}/" Ranko, Ranma, and Ryoko chorused.   
  
"I didn't get lost! I didn't get lost!" was all he could manage to get out.   
  
"You didn't have to do -that-!" Ranma cried, clutching his chest.   
  
{Jeez, Ryoga!} Ranko added, 'scowling.'   
  
"Yes, well, anyway." Genma coughed, "Here we are. As a training exercise, we are going to swim to Japan, rather then go overland." {author's note: I know, I know, but for the stories sake, I need to redo the entire world lay out so that Japan and China are one land mass with an inner sea, and across the ocean will be an as yet unnamed land mass. I will draw a map later.}   
  
Instantly there was dead silence.   
  
Then the two girls exploded in rage.   
  
{HE WANT'S US TO SWIM ACROSS THE INNER SEA?!} Ryoko demanded, very very loudly.   
  
{HE'S JUST TOO CHEAP TO PAY FOR THE BOAT ACROSS!!!} Ranko added.   
  
{LET US AT HIM!} they chorused.   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
"Boys?" Genma asked uncertainly. He guessed they were talking with the girls, whom he was forced believe in. It was only after a couple of painful, magical demonstrations by the girls that he believed them, as he'd never taught Ranma -that-.   
  
"...I think I've gone deaf." Ranma said conversationally.   
  
"What? I can't hear you. I've gone deaf." Ryoga said.   
  
Jusenkyou cursed individuals have a unique tendency to attract water no matter how hard they try to avoid it. True, standing next to a sea preparing to go swimming is not the best way to avoid water, however, the laws of Jusenkyou decree that life cannot be that simple. Thus is was that the cursed group didn't even get a chance to get in the water before it started raining. Hard. And it was just Genma's luck that Ranma and Ryoga, having become so used to it as to make it second nature, switched control with the girls.   
  
"Oh panda man!" Ranko called in a singsong voice, making said panda turn from its contemplation of the cloud-covered sky.   
  
"Did we hear you right?" Ryoko asked, continuing in the same sugary voice as Ranko had.   
  
"We have to -swim- all the way back to Japan?" Ranko asked.   
  
[Now, girls, it's for the ART...] the panda signed, looking nervously over its shoulder.   
  
"For the art? Hah! You just don't wanna pay to ride the boat across." Ryoko said accusingly.   
  
[Ah, I see how it is!] the panda signed. [You girls are too weak to make it across!]   
  
"Too...weak?" Ranko asked in a strangled voice. Ignoring this, the panda continued to sign, adding the occasional gesture to emphasize his points.   
  
[Yes, I should have known. Oh the curse of having two such weakling girls under my care! The heavens weep at such unfairness...]   
  
"Panda...hurt...maim...kiiilll" Ryoko said, hands coming up as if already wringing the animal's neck.   
  
"You...did not...just call us...weak." Ranko added, also advancing on the nervous animal.   
  
[C...come on now, girls. Can't you take a joke?] the panda signed, beginning to back up in step to the two advancing girls.   
  
"Oh, we know it's a joke." Ranko said dangerously.   
  
"Yeah, and we're going to get a BIG laugh outta it." Ryoko added. Genma needed no more urging as he plunged into the incoming waves.   
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID PANDA!!!" the girls chorused, charging in after him.   
  
{Well, Oyaji sure knows how to get us to do what we don't wanna.} Ranma said to Ryoga.   
  
{I'm actually impressed. I wouldn't think he'd have the guts to get the girls -this- angry.} Ryoga agreed. Sighing in unison, both boys settled back to watch to interesting race back to their homeland.   
  
Genma grimaced as he swam along. He would have to swim under this load of soggy fur the whole way. Oh well, it wasn't like he could afford the boat anyway. He just hoped he could stay far enough away from the girls until they got to shore. Maybe by then they'd forget?   
  
His thoughts turned again to the postcard he'd sent earlier that week. 'Finally, my old friend Soun. Our dream will be realized.'   
  
  
********************************   
  
Author's Notes: Yes, back to Japan they go! Next time, meet the Tendous! How will Akane react? Will our teens get sent to...*gasp!* school?! I'm still having fun with this, though I do have a definite direction this story will go. Basically, I'll have my character go through what Ryu from BoFIII had to, with a Ranma twist to it. And don't worry, I will have some BoFIII character join in at a later chapter. Till next time, R+R peoples! Later. 


	5. Chapter 4: A Nightmare of Bad Impressio...

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
Key-   
"..." speech   
{...} mental speech   
[...] panda signs   
'...' thoughts   
  
  
Chapter 4: A Nightmare of Bad Impressions and Mistaken Identities   
  
It was a rainy day in Nerima. Actually, Soun Tendou was just crying, but it gave the same results. The reason for Soun's tears was the soggy postcard that read;   
  
  
Soun,   
Bringing Ranma and friend from China,   
Genma   
  
  
Finally his dream of uniting the two branches of Anything Goes Martial Arts could come true.   
  
"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!" he called.   
  
"Yes father?"   
  
"What is it Daddy?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Akane? Where is that girl?"   
  
***   
  
Akane had just finished her morning run.   
  
"Tadaima!" she called as she stepped inside. Hurrying out to the dojo, she set up some bricks, and, concentrating, let out a "Kiya!" as she drove her hand through them.   
  
"No wonder the boys think your so weird." came a drawling voice behind her. Akane turned to see her sister Nabiki standing there.   
  
"Hmph! Who cares what boys think!" Akane sniffed.   
  
"Well this wouldn't interest you then." Nabiki said, walking away. Curious, Akane followed.   
  
***   
  
"Fiancee?!" came the Tendou girl's chorus.   
  
"Oh my! I hope he's older. Younger men are so...boring." Kasumi commented.   
  
"Is he cute?" Nabiki asked.   
  
"Boys!" Akane said furiously.   
  
"Is he cute?" Nabiki repeated.   
  
"What's this Ranma like?" they chorused again. Laughing nervously, Soun glanced back down at the post card.   
  
"It seems they've been studying in China for the past couple years, and even picked up a new student." he said, though how he knew all this when the message on the postcard was a whole two lines line is beyond me.   
  
"Ooo, China!" Nabiki said eagerly.   
  
"So they hiked across China. Big deal." Akane said disgruntledly.   
  
"Oh come on, Akane. You never know, he might be cute." Nabiki said with a smirk for her sister. Akane hmphed and looked away. "Isn't that right daddy?" Nabiki added, looking up at her father.   
  
Soun drew himself up, paused, then deflated with a weak chuckle saying, "No idea."   
  
"What?!" came yet another Tendou chorus.   
  
"I've never met him." he explained, smiling weakly.   
  
"You mean we have to marry someone that you've NEVER MET!?" Akane said, appalled.   
  
"That can be fixed!" Soun replied smugly. Just then, the doorbell rang.   
  
***   
  
"So why're we here anyways?" Ranko asked, wringing out her pigtail as they stepped under the overhand of the roof of a house.   
  
"Yeah. You said we were going to your old friends, but why?" Ryoko added, shaking her bangs out of her eyes.   
  
[Um...Let me talk to the boys.] the panda signed nervously.   
  
"What do you want pops? You know we don't like switchin in the wrong forms." Ranko-now-Ranma grumbled.   
  
"It better be nothing like last time." Ryoko-now-Ryoga warned. "If you try to sell Ranma, or -me- for that matter, one more time, you'll learn the meaning of pain."   
  
[Heh...heh...well. A long time ago...] the panda began, but cut off as Ranma whacked him upside the head.   
  
"Get to the point! I don't wanna stand here all day!"   
  
Reaching out a paw to ring the doorbell, the panda held up a sign.   
  
[We're here to meet your fiance, Ranma.]   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
***   
  
At the sound of the doorbell, Nabiki leapt to her feet.   
  
"Oh! They're here!" she squealed in delight.   
  
"My old friend Saotome!" Soun cried, and he and Nabiki charged down the entrance hall, Kasumi a few steps behind murmuring, "I do hope he's older..."   
  
All three came charging right back down the entrance hall, much to Akane's surprise, followed by an aerial panda.   
  
As the panda came crashing down, Kasumi asked, "Oh my! Is this your friend, father?" Soun mutely shook his head.   
  
"Oh, I suppose a flying panda just decided to visit!" Nabiki yelled. Again Soun shook his head vigorously.   
  
"Stupid old man!" came a double cry from down the hall. Two girls came storming in, one with flaming red hair, the other with golden blonde hair.   
  
"Are you?..." Soun asked, glancing between the two.   
  
"Ranma Saotome."   
  
"Ryoga Hibiki."   
  
"Sorry 'bout this," they chorused.   
  
"At last you're here, my boy!" Soun cried as he grabbed Ranma in a fierce hug. He stopped as he realized something was -very- wrong, and held Ranma out. Nabiki came up and squeezed one of Ranma-chan's breasts.   
  
Turning to her father with an expressionless face, she said, "HE, is a GIRL." Soun fainted dead away.   
  
***   
  
Amidst the confusion of the moment, Ranma and Ryoga slipped outside, at the same time giving control over to the two girls.   
  
"That went well." Ranko said dryly.   
  
"You're telling me." Ryoko muttered.   
  
"I can't believe he waited until we got to the house to tell us that..." Ranko said, scowling.   
  
"We wouldn't have come otherwise, and he knew we could easily overpower him if we wanted." Ryoko said, sighing. After a moment, she said, "It's going to get really confusing since the boys introduced themselves first."   
  
"Hmmm." Ranko agreed. "But they were too agitated to notice their current, uh, form." Ryoko giggled a bit at that.   
  
{Excuuuse us!} Ranma said sarcastically.   
  
{Besides, how long do you think we can keep it a secret anyways?} Ryoga added.   
  
"Is that a bet, Ryoga? Won't last a day I say." Ranko asked teasingly.   
  
"What won't last a day?" came a voice from behind them, making both girls jump. They whirled around to see a girl with long, bluish-black hair standing there looking curiously at them.   
  
"Er, nothing." Ranko said quickly, glancing nervously around to see if anyone else was around.   
  
"Just, the engagement!...That's it...heh heh." Ryoko said nervously.   
  
"You don't seriously think my dad would engage two girls, do you?" the girl asked, incredulity written all over her face.   
  
"No way!" Ranko said hotly.   
  
{Don't be too sure about that. It -is- my dad, after all.} Ranma said sourly.   
  
"Uh, well, probably not." Ryoko amended.   
  
"...Well, I heard you two were studying in China." the girl said, synching the belt of her martial arts gi a bit.   
  
"Huh?" Ranko asked intelligently.   
  
"I'm Akane." Akane said with another smile. "Do you want to be friends?"   
  
Glancing at each other, both girls shrugged in unison and said, "Sure."   
  
"Let's head over to the dojo." Akane said, gesturing to the smaller building across the yard. "You study kenpo, right?"   
  
"A little." Ryoko said nonchalantly.   
  
"Well, let's have a little match then!" Akane said with a laugh.   
  
{I don't know if this is a good idea.} Ranma said nervously.   
  
{I have to agree with Ranma. You can tell she's not very good.} Ryoga added.   
  
"Hey, this isn't another one of those 'girls are weak' things, is it?" Ranko asked suspiciously.   
  
"Besides, bad to you guys is probably amazing to anyone else." Ryoko said.   
  
"Who are you talking to?" Akane asked, glancing back at them.   
  
"Ah...no one." Ranko said, groaning internally.   
  
"We were just...practicing a play we saw...once." Ryoko said.   
  
{Ranko's right. Not even a day.} Ryoga said conversationally. Both girls 'whacked' him over the head before turning their attention back to Akane.   
  
"Oh? You study drama as well?" Akane asked as they entered the modest dojo.   
  
"Um, it was something we saw in an amazon village we stayed in." Ryoko said quickly.   
  
"Just, never mind. Who are you going to fight?" Ranko said, trying to change the subject. Akane scowled a bit at the abrupt comment, but answered kindly enough.   
  
"Why don't I fight you first, Ranma. Afterwards, I'll spar with Ryoga."   
  
{Huh?} both boys said in confusion.   
  
"Wrong names, stupid." Ranko muttered under her breath.   
  
"Yeah, that's fine." Ryoko said, covering for Ranko. "But I don't know if you'll be up to fighting me after Ranko."   
  
"Who?" Akane asked in confusion. Both girls blinked, reviewing what had been said.   
  
"Gaah! Ranma! I meant Ranma!" Ryoko said quickly, blushing in embarrassment. Curse the stupid boys for speaking before thinking! This was too confusing.   
  
"...Okay." Akane said, wondering if all the traveling alone had turned the poor girls' heads. Ryoga seemed nice enough if a little shy, and Ranma seemed okay as well, even if she was a little blunt.   
  
Ranko slipped easily into a basic stance across the dojo from Akane who was getting into her own stance. Ryoko stood in the middle of the floor, raised her hand, then brought it down with a "Begin!".   
  
Akane charged throwing an easy punch at Ranko's head. She didn't want to hurt the girl, after all. Ranko, however, easily dodged the punch and countered with an open palm strike to Akane's stomach. Doubling over, Akane struggled to both catch her breath and get out of the way of Ranko's next strike.   
  
Straightening up, she saw Ranko waiting for her to recover. Frowning at the implied insult, at least in her mind, Akane charged again, not holding back this time. Ranko dodged each strike easily. Akane began to pant as she pushed harder and harder, still not able to hit the girl.   
  
"Why don't you fight back?" she yelled as yet another punch was dodged by the agile girl.   
  
"Well, I guess. But your defense is lousy." Ranko commented lazily as she proved her point and hit Akane lightly on the shoulder. Growling at the insult, Akane charged forward recklessly, trying to land one hit on the small girl. Flipping over the last punch, which went through the wall of the dojo, Ranko tapped Akane lightly on the back of her head as she landed.   
  
For a moment, there was silence, then Ryoko said, "Ranma, winner."   
  
Akane frowned. It wasn't so bad because it was a girl, but Ranma didn't have to be so insulting.   
  
"Good match." she said.   
  
"Yeah, thanks. I've gotten pretty good, or at least that's what my sensei says." Ranko replied.   
  
{Of course, you were learning from the best.} Ranma said arrogantly.   
  
{No false sense of modesty there, eh Ranma?} Ryoga asked sarcastically.   
  
"Really? Well, I'm just glad you're not a boy. I'd hate to be beaten by a boy." Akane replied as she grabbed a towel from a rack and wiped her sweaty brow. Ranko was silent, not sure really what to say. Ranma, however, had no such problem.   
  
{I think we're in trouble.} he said, and Ranko could almost see the sweat drop.   
  
{You think.} Ryoga said flatly.   
  
"Hey! I'm a girl! There should be no problems!" Ranko said hotly.   
  
"Of course you're a girl." Akane said in confusion, glancing at the red head. "I never implied you weren't."   
  
"I give up. This is just giving me a headache. Ranko, looks like you win the bet." Ryoko growled, wearily rubbing her forehead.   
  
"Bet? What's going on?" Akane demanded, very very confused.   
  
"Well, to start, Ranma and Ryoga are really boys." Ryoko said simply.   
  
{Like that makes a lot of sense.} Ryoga said dryly.   
  
"What do you mean you are really boys?" Akane asked. "I hate to tell you this, but with a body like that, you can't be guys." she added a little enviously. Ryoko glanced at Ranko who gestured for her to continue. With a sigh, Ryoko sat down.   
  
"Well, it happened in China..." and she proceeded to explain how the curses worked, and how Ranko and Ryoko came to be.   
  
"So right now we're in girl form, so Ranko and I take over. So you were beaten by a girl, even though some of the time its a boy. Do you understand?" Ryoko finished, looking expectantly at the dark-haired girl.   
  
"You really expect me to believe any of this?!" Akane asked incredulously.   
  
"Well, yeah." Ranko said, surprised. She thought Ryoko had explained it fairly well, considering. Akane looked at them as if they were crazy.   
  
"Look, if we showed you the curse would you believe us?" Ryoko asked, getting a little impatient.   
  
"...Fine, show me." Akane said, still looking doubtful. "We can get you hot water in the kitchen."   
  
***   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" came a resounding cry from the kitchen.   
  
"Jeez, Akane! Calm down! We told you this would happen!" Ranko was shouting. Now male again, Ryoga had come back in control, but seemed reluctant to provoke the frightened girl more by talking. Of course, that rock did look heavy, and it would probably be smarter for Akane to put it down before she hurt someone.   
  
"Get away, you FREAK!" Akane screamed as Ranko tried to come closer. Hurt beyond words, Ranko withdrew.   
  
"Hey! Don't say something like that to Ranko!" Ryoga said angrily. How dare this girl insult Ranko like that! He considered her to be one of his best friends, and no one insulted his friends like that.   
  
{That was quite rude!} Ryoko added, also furious. {We didn't -ask- to be resurrected or nothin'!}   
  
Ranko poured the hot water over herself without another word, giving control back to the furious Ranma. Ranko was him in a way, and this, this, tomboy just called her a freak. So what if she was cursed to share a body with him?   
  
"You uncute tomboy! Don't you have any feelings?" he yelled. Seeing only the fear and confusion on Akane's face, he turned and began dragging Ryoga out the door. "Forget this, we're going to go back to China to find a cure. I wouldn't want to be around someone as heartless as you for longer than I have to." They stopped short in the doorway when Nabiki and Kasumi looked up from their prone father. The panda disappeared past them into the kitchen.   
  
"Who are you?" Nabiki demanded, not liking the fact that strangers just seemed to be able to waltz in and out of their house with ease.   
  
"Ranma Saotome."   
  
"Ryoga Hibiki."   
  
"Sorry 'bout this." they chorused.   
  
{Wow, deja vu} Ryoko sniggered. Ranko just {Hmph.}ed and said nothing.   
  
"No you're not. Ranma and Ryoga are girls. You are most definitely boys." Nabiki said, looking them up and down appreciatively. Just then, Genma came in from the kitchen. At the sight of his old friend, Soun leapt out of bed, miraculously recovered.   
  
"My old friend Saotome! At last the schools will finally be joined!" he exclaimed loudly. Instantly Kasumi was by her father's side, comforting him as he burst into tears of joy. Nabiki stared at the newly made panda and two scowling girls.   
  
"Why us?" they chorused to the sky.   
  
***   
  
Ranma and Ryoga, still girls much to their annoyance, had quickly explained the curses and the girls, and apologize for the confusion. For a moment, there was dead silence.   
  
Then Soun stood up and exclaimed, "Well, Ranma my boy, your problem is not so bad after all!" He grabbed the nearest dripping girl and whirled her to face his daughters.   
  
"Hey!" she said, but was cut off as Soun continued.   
  
"My daughters Kasumi, 19, Nabiki, 17, and Akane, 16."   
  
"I'm not Ranma!" Ryoga shouted, now struggling out of Soun's grip. Soun blinked, then seized the dripping Ranma and finished, "Pick which one you want, and she'll be your new fiance!"   
  
Kasumi and Nabiki immediately pushed Akane forward.   
  
"Oh he wants Akane." Kasumi said.   
  
"What?" screeched Akane.   
  
"Oh definitely." Nabiki agreed.   
  
"Don't I get any say in this?" Akane demanded.   
  
"Well you hate boys..." Nabiki started.   
  
"So you're in luck, he's half girl!" Kasumi finished.   
  
"No way!" Ranma-chan yelled. "I'm going back to China to find a cure! This is not the time for fiancees!" He turned and began to drag Ryoga out the door again. They were stopped by a yet again restored Genma before they reached it, and a furious argument ensued.   
  
"You have to stay! Your honor bound to marry one of them!"   
  
"No! I didn't want this stupid engagement anyways!"   
  
"Yeah! We should find a cure, first. Anyways, that Akane insulted Ranko! She's just a heartless tomboy!"   
  
"Can't fight too well either."   
  
"I didn't bring you up to be so ungrateful, boy! You will marry one of the girls, or you will dishonor your name!"   
  
"...Fine! I'll get engaged to one of them, but it doesn't mean I'll marry her! I just don't want to soil my honor."   
  
"I don't see why you have to, Ranma. It was his stupid promise, not yours. And why should you have to decide now? I mean, you don't even know them, except that Akane is cold and heartless. Shouldn't you wait till your older to marry?"   
  
"I ain't gonna marry them! If the engagement doesn't work out, I'll break it. After all, if the others are anything like Akane..."   
  
"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!"   
  
"Why should we! You don't seem to care about Ranko!"   
  
"That's not true! You're all freaks! Who ever heard of such a curse? I bet there isn't really a 'Ranko' or 'Ryoko', just something you made up to get sympathy!"   
  
"I don't need nor want anyone's sympathy! And why would I lie?"   
  
"Because you're a freak!"   
  
"I am not a freak! I can't help it if I got cursed! It's my stupid old man's fault that we got cursed in the first place!"   
  
"Your still a freak! I'd never want to be engaged to you!"   
  
"Same here, and I'm NOT a freak!"   
  
"There the perfect couple, don't you agree, Soun?"   
  
"Oh, absolutely. We'll have the wedding tonight."   
  
"WHAT?!?!!"   
  
"Never! Never! I won't be engaged to the hydrosexual freak!"   
  
"No way pops! Not to the heartless tomboy!"   
  
"What did you call me?"   
  
"Same thing I did before; a tomboy! Even my girl side has a better body than you do!"   
  
{Most definitely I do!}   
  
"And Ranko agrees!"   
  
"Why you! Ranma no BAKA!" and Akane smashed the table over Ranma's head. Ryoga who'd been busy trying to understand the logic of the two older men snapped out of his reverie.   
  
"Hey! What'ja do that for?" he yelled in Ranma's defense.   
  
"He's an insensitive jerk! He deserved it!" she screamed back. Straightening up quickly, she stormed up to her room.   
  
"Oh my! Don't mind Akane. She's not so bad even if she is a violent maniac." Kasumi exclaimed happily.   
  
"Way ta confuse them, sis." Nabiki drawled.   
  
"I should go set up the guest room." Kasumi said brightly as she got up and left the room.   
  
"I've got some...homework to do." Nabiki said with a strange glint in her eye, and she went upstairs as well. Since the two men had already retired to the porch to celebrate the joining of the two schools, that left a groggy Ranma and confused Ryoga alone.   
  
"...."   
  
"...."   
  
***   
  
"School?!" came a horrified chorus the next morning.   
  
"Yes. You both need to finish your education. And since Ryoga's under my care, I say he should go as well." Genma explained.   
  
"But we don't have any school things!" Ranma said desperately.   
  
"There," Genma said as he flung a book bag at each of them.   
  
"Bye!" Nabiki called at large as she passed them.   
  
"Wait up!" Akane called, hurrying up.   
  
"You have to stay and take your fiancee to school." Nabiki said with a smirk over her shoulder.   
  
Fuming, Akane turned and snapped at them, "Come on!" Having little choice, the two boys followed her out the door.   
  
When they came to a likely fence, Ranma leapt easily onto it. Glancing up, Ryoga shrugged, then hopped up as well. Akane scowled up at them.   
  
"What are you doing that for?" she snapped.   
  
"Balancing practice." Ranma replied coldly. Scowling at the curt reply, Akane continued to walk until *Splash!* two dripping wet figures landed nearby.   
  
"Aw man!" Ranko complained.   
  
"Great. I don't want to go to school." Ryoko grumbled.   
  
"Yeah, and anyways, the boys are signed up, not us." Ranko said turning around.   
  
"Now we got to go home and change back." Ryoko grumbled. "Why'd ya get wet, anyways?"   
  
{It's not like we ment to.} Ranma said grumpily.   
  
{I didn't even see that coming. Do we ever?} Ryoga added.   
  
"You can't go home! We'll be late!" Akane shot at them before they could leave.   
  
"So? It's not my job to go to school!" Ranko said a little coldly.   
  
"You only need hot water to change, right?" Akane asked, growling a bit at Ranko's treatment of her.   
  
"Yeah." Ryoko said shortly.   
  
"Well, I know where we can get you some. Come on." Akane replied, turning and hurrying off. The two girls reluctantly followed.   
  
{Why don't you let us have control since we're gonna change back anyways.} Ryoga suggested as Akane disappeared into a building.   
  
"Okay." Ranko said with a shrug, and the two girls did so.   
  
"So what do you think." Ryoga asked, glancing at Ranma.   
  
"About what?" he asked.   
  
"Well, we have a place to stay for a while, but the panda's gonna keep pushing the engagement at you." Ryoga replied.   
  
{Stupid idiot.} Ranko growled.   
  
"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm gonna marry her." Ranma said sulkily. "I'll figure out how to get outta it."   
  
{Hey, since we share a body, does that mean I'm engaged to her as well?} Ranko asked in horror. There was a moment of silence as they thought about this, then Ranko continued, {Bleah, I don't wanna be engaged to a -girl-!}   
  
"Maybe we can use that to get you out of the engagement." Ryoga said with a grimace.   
  
"Do you honestly think Pops would care--" Ranma began, but broke off as a skeletal arm encircled their shoulders. Turning, Ranma and Ryoga saw to their horror a skull grinning evilly at them. With a yell, both ran away from the bony embrace...to collide with each other and fall soundlessly to the ground.   
  
"Oops." Dr. Tofu murmured, looking down at the prone forms. Just then, Akane came around the corner carrying a kettle.   
  
"I've got the water!...Oh! Dr. Tofu!" She immediately blushed. Giving a polite bow, she noticed the two figures still sprawled on the ground. "What happened to them?" Dr. Tofu looked slightly embarrassed.   
  
"Uhh...just a little joke. I didn't expect them to react so...forcefully, though." he explained.   
  
"Oh. Well, it's their first day of school and I don't want to be late." Akane said, pouring the water over the two girls. Sputtering, Ranma and Ryoga sat up.   
  
"Ow! What hit me?" Ranma asked, rubbing his head.   
  
{Ryoga. What else could be that hard?} Ranko said, howling with laughter from the little prank.   
  
"It's not -that- funny!" Ryoga protested. He only got another peal of laughter as a reply.   
  
"C'mon you two. We're gonna be late." Akane said. They grumbled a bit, but got up and dusted themselves off. Turning to the silent form of Dr. Tofu, Akane bowed and said with a small blush, "Goodbye, Dr. Tofu!" Ranma and Ryoga noticed the blush, but at the advice of the girls didn't say anything. Then the three raced off to school.   
  
Still standing with Betty's arm raised in unconscious farewell, Tofu said, "Interesting." Then he turned and walked back into his clinic.   
  
***   
  
"What was that all about?" Ranma asked as they raced toward school.   
  
"What do you mean?" Akane said curtly.   
  
"Dr. Tofu. I thought you hated men." Ryoga said.   
  
"That's right." Akane said scowling, picking up speed as the school gates came into sight. "I...hate...BOYS!"   
  
Ranma and Ryoga watched astonished as Akane charged the gates, right into a crowd of boys standing at the ready. The cries of, "Akane, I love you!" and "Please go out with me!" echoed back to them as Akane proceeded to beat the living daylights out of them.   
  
"What's going on?" Ranma asked confused. Ryoga could only shake his head in confusion.   
  
{Looks like some fan club.} Ryoko said with some admiration.   
  
"Well, it's her problem, whatever it is." Ranma said as he hopped over the wall. He'd quickly gained respect for girls with Ranko and Ryoko to pound it into him, so he knew that Akane'd be able to take care of herself. Not that he was worried or nuthin...   
  
"I guess. She probably would get mad at us for interfering anyways." Ryoga agreed as he too leapt over the wall. Just then, a rose went flying toward Akane. She caught it easily, then sighed.   
  
"Look there." Ryoga said, pointing at the emerging figure of a boy dressed in kendo garb. "Maybe he's the reason she has to beat up all those guys."   
  
"Maybe. I guess Akane does have a reason to be angry all the time." Ranma said.   
  
{But she doesn't have the right to take it out on other people.} Ranko grumbled. {How would she like it if she was resurrected in another time?}   
  
{She would probably beat someone up. Don't ya think?} Ryoko said smirking.   
  
{She still shouldn't.} Ranko said sullenly. Ryoko sighed, wondering when Ranko would drop her grudge.   
  
"I guess she doesn't need help." Ranma said as he glanced around at the fallen boys, though he was slightly impressed that she could handle herself so well against the crowd. Then again, it reflected in her style as well, as he'd seen in Ranko's spar with her.   
  
The kendo boy was now going into some elaborate speech about the fools who'd dare try to win the sweet Akane's favor. Shrugging, the two boys walked into the school, and were soon followed by an annoyed Akane. Outside, it began to raining, reviving the fallen boys and the crazy kendoist.   
  
***   
  
"Class, we have two new students today," the teacher said, gesturing for the boys to introduce themselves.   
  
"Ranma Saotome." he said with a wave.   
  
"Ryoga Hibiki." he said with a shy smile.   
  
Most of the class gave the two boys starry eyes. The class was predominantly girls since most of the boys were still in the nurse's office.   
  
"They have been in China for the past few years," the teacher continued, "So lets give them a warm welcome. You two can take the empty seats by the window." They sat down in the indicated seats, and had a relatively uneventful class until the kendo boy they'd seen earlier burst into the room.   
  
"Where is the cur Saotome?!" he demanded, waving his bokken around.   
  
"Kuno!" the teacher snapped. "I will not have this! Go to the vice principles!" Kuno opened his mouth to argue, but at an angry glare from the teacher, he turned and stalked out of the room.   
  
"What did you do to him?" Ryoga hissed.   
  
"Nothing! I haven't even met him yet!" Ranma shot back, nervously aware of everyone's curious stares.   
  
{Wasn't he the guy we thought was responsible for Akane's fan club?} Ranko asked.   
  
{Yeah. I'm sure it was the same guy.} Ryoko said.   
  
'I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means.' Ranma thought to himself. It was sometimes annoying that they could only talk to each other out loud and not just in their heads, but at times like this he was glad they couldn't hear his thoughts.   
  
Their first class ended with no more interruptions, but unfortunately the Brood teens were becoming rather bored. A -very- dangerous thing to happen.   
  
{Man, I'd rather be training than this torture.} Ranko moaned as the history teacher came in.   
  
{Well, maybe history will be interesting. After all, we -are- history.} Ryoko said sniggering.   
  
"Oh yeah. Real interesting." Ryoga muttered, sinking a little farther in his seat. Ranma was more used to this than he was, which wasn't saying much, but Ryoga had never been able to -find- the schools before. Now he didn't even have getting lost as an excuse to get out of class. And he thought his life would be happier if he didn't get lost.   
  
"The likely hood of us studying something about you guys is slim." Ranma agreed.   
  
"Now class. Open your history books to page 127. We are starting the chapter on the Dragon Wars today." the teacher said, opening his own book and adjusting his glasses a little. He glanced up to see one of the new boys seeming to be choking in disbelief, and the other boy with the head band leaning forward to pat him on the back consolingly. Shrugging, the teacher looked back down at his book. It wasn't any of his business, so long as they paid attention. "I will begin by reading the introduction." he continued, then began to read:   
  
  
"1500 years ago, there was a terrible war, now called the Dragon Wars. A race of people known as the Brood set out to destroy the world, employing the use of the mythical dragons, now believed to have been machines rather than actual creatures. Using these destructive weapons, the Brood conquered land after land, showing no mercy to the people who got in their way. Only one person could match the might of these dangerous people; a warrior known only as Myria.   
Each time they met in battle, countless innocents were killed as the Brood warriors cared not who was in their way. Myria chased down each of the murderous Brood, and rid the world of the dangerous race. Revered by many, she is now known as the "Goddess" who delivered the people from the horrible fate the Brood had planned for them.   
The exact date of the last battle is not known, but it was believed both the greatest warrior of the Brood and Myria fought somewhere in the wilds of China, and both fell in battle. Myria..."   
  
  
Ryoga and Ranma stared in disbelief. Ranko and Ryoko were silent with disbelief. Akane noticed the seemingly frozen teens, and frowned, wondering why they looked so...disbelieving. Finally the boys seemed to come to themselves, and did something they were very good at. They stuck their feet in their mouths.   
  
"What a bunch of lies!" they chorused, standing up to glare at the teacher. He looked over the top of his book, one eyebrow raised in irritation.   
  
"As much as I'd like to hear your opinions on this matter," he began, staring down at the two boys while the rest of the class stared at them in surprise, "I can't condone you interrupting my class. Go stand in the hallway!" he finished, pointing at the closet full of bucket of water.   
  
"I can't believe this." Ranma grumbled, grabbing two buckets and heading out the door.   
  
"At least we don't have to listen to anymore of that...that..." Ryoga said, but couldn't find words to express his disgust.   
  
{Its so -obvious- that Myria had a hand in 'modifying' the text!} Ryoko snarled.   
  
{She's still meddling in people's lives. That's the problem with her!} Ranko growled.   
  
"I can't wait until schools over." Ranma said, then he and Ryoga settled back to wait for the end of class. After a bit, a scowling Akane came out, also carrying two buckets.   
  
"What happened to you?" Ryoga asked.   
  
"Fell asleep." Akane grumbled, standing next to Ranma and staring resolutely at the other wall.   
  
"Understandable." Ranma said shrugging. "Stupid teacher."   
  
"Why were you guys so mad?" Akane asked.   
  
"Huh? Oh, that." Ryoga said. "Its just, we know a bit about the Dragon Wars, and the stuff the sensei was reading wasn't true."   
  
"How do you know your information isn't false?" Akane asked.   
  
"Well, we got it from people who were actually there." Ranma said with a shrug.   
  
"Who? How?" she asked, surprised.   
  
"The girls, and this old chick called Khu Lon." Ranma replied.   
  
"Khu Lon got hit by some wild magic, and apparently she can't die of old age." Ryoga explained.   
  
"Oh." was all Akane could think of to say. After all, maybe it was true.   
  
  
**************************************   
  
Author's Notes: You all know what's coming next I'm sure. Kuno does his hallway attack! Ranma jumps out a window! Does Kuno meet his pigtailed goddess? And what about Ryoga? The next chapter is humor, lots of humor. As always, people, R+R! Later. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Blue Blunder of Furinkan...

Breath of Fire 1/2  
  
By: Dragon-sama  
  
Key-  
  
"..." speech  
  
{...} mental speech  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Blue Blunder of Furinkan High  
  
Standing in the halls was boring. Standing in the halls while carrying buckets was tedious and boring. Standing in the halls with slightly angry companions was dangerous, tedious, and boring. And unfortunately, that's exactly what Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane were doing.  
  
Akane was angry at the engagement, at the stupid teacher for making her stand in the hall on bucket duty, and at the way the teens had been treating her, though they seemed nice enough a minute ago...  
  
Ryoga was angry at the stupid panda for dragging him to school, at the teacher for telling lies, and the fact that he had to do something so pointless as hold buckets of water. Why couldn't they of stayed home and practiced?  
  
Ranma was angry at the engagement, at the stupid panda in general, at the teacher for telling lies, at the fact that he had to do something as pointless as hold buckets of water, at the fact he wasn't sparring with Ryoga or the girls right now and trying to learn a new technique or two, and at the way Akane had treated Ranko, though she did seem nice enough a minute ago...  
  
Ranko and Ryoko were angry at being dragged to school, at being stuck as passengers for the day, at the fact they weren't training right now, at the fact the teacher was telling lies about them, at the fact the teacher made them stand out in the hall...Well, needless to say, they were all annoyed. Luckily, or not, their tedium was about to end as the sound of an approaching voice made them all look down the hall.  
  
"Never will I allow such a travesty to come to pass! I will smite the foul curr who dares to try and steal away the fair Akane!" the voice said, growing clearer as it came closer, until Kuno came charging around the corner. Upon seeing the three of them standing there, he pointed at the two boys. "You! One of you must be that foul Saotome! I will not allow your engagement to Akane!" he said, and thrust out with his ever- present bokken, which Ranma and Ryoga dodged, careful not to spill the water.  
  
"Great. I knew it'd be something like this." Ranma muttered to himself.  
  
"How did you find out about..." Akane began in horror, but broke off as students suddenly crowded the window, demanding answers from her and Ranma. Ignoring this, Kuno turned to the stuttering Akane.  
  
"Ah, the beauteous Akane has come to witness my magnificent defeat of her captor! I regret, fair Akane, that I cannot give you my undivided attention. After my fight, I will allow you to bask in my righteous glory!" he proclaimed, posing in what he thought was a grand pose.  
  
"It was our parent's idea! And I don't want to have anything to do with you!" Akane said hotly, turning away from her peers to glare at the kendoist.  
  
"Obviously Saotome has used his questionable charms to confuse your thinking! I shall save you from this horrid fate!" Kuno exclaimed, and tried again to hit the two boys.  
  
"Hey, leave off! I'm not Saotome!" Ryoga said, desperately trying to keep his buckets from spilling.  
  
"If you wanna fight, let's go somewhere else!" Ranma said, tossing his buckets to the side and dashing past Kuno down the hall. He did not notice that his buckets hit Ryoga full in the face.  
  
"Very well. I shall follow!" Kuno proclaimed. Before anyone could move, Ryoko made herself known.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you hit me it the face with that bucket!" she yelled, ignoring the stares of the students and the resigned look of Akane as she charged after the departing figures.  
  
"S...someone's gonna take on Kuno! I think..." one of the boys said as Akane began chasing after them.  
  
"Let's go watch!" another girl said, and the entire class followed after Akane.  
  
Ranma was looking around for a quick way out of the building when his danger sense went off. He ducked, and felt a fist past right where his head had been a couple seconds ago.  
  
"Hey!" he cried, turning to see Ryoko glaring at him. "What'ya do that for?"  
  
"You hit me in the face! You'll pay for that!" Ryoko said hotly, the imprint of the bucket still red on her face.  
  
"You, girl, why do you stand in the way of my fight with Saotome!" Kuno said from just behind her.  
  
"I get him first!" Ryoko said turning on the surprised kendoist.  
  
"No way, Ryoko! I wanna fight him first!" Ranma said.  
  
"I cannot allow such a fragile flower to battle such a lowly creature!" Kuno said grandly, ignoring the furious looks his words produced from the two teens. "If you must fight a man, fight me! Should you win I will date you!"  
  
"And who wants a--" Ryoko began, but was cut off as Akane grabbed her by her bandana, dragging her away.  
  
"Here! Change back! You don't want anyone to know about your curse!" she hissed, shoving a kettle at Ryoko and ushering the girl into an empty classroom. Akane watched as she poured the hot water over her head, and Ryoko's angry scowl was replace by...Ryoga's angry scowl.  
  
"How dare that idiot hit me like that!" Ryoga said, and charged past the surprised Akane to see what was happening with Ranma and Kuno.  
  
"...a pity, but no matter. Now you, vile Saotome! I want to know how it is you came to be engaged to the beauteous Akane!" Kuno was saying.  
  
"Ranma! Prepare to die!" Ryoga said as he charged to pigtailed boy.  
  
"Not now, Ryoga! I gotta fight him!" Ranma yelled back. Stopping inches from Ranma, Ryoga scowled over his shoulder at the surprised kendoist.  
  
"Fine, but you're going to pay for that later!" he snapped, then stepped to the side. By now, the entire class was gathered behind Kuno, staring at the very strange scene before them.  
  
"Where'd the blonde girl go?"  
  
"How'd Ryoga get over here?"  
  
"Is there going to be fight or not?"  
  
Ranma and Ryoga sweat dropped a bit, but as no one seemed to have noticed Ryoga's change out right, they relaxed a trifle.  
  
"Ah, um, yes." Kuno said, shaking himself a bit and glaring anew at the pigtailed boy. "I will not allow your engagement to Akane Tendou!"  
  
"You already said that." Ranma said innocently.  
  
"Very well, prepare yourself, knave!" Kuno said, and swung his bokken at Ranma, who dodged.  
  
"You idiot! It was our parent's idea, not ours!" Ranma said, dodging the crazy swings easily by bouncing of the walls, ceiling, etc. "Why would I want to be engaged to a crazy chick like her anyways!"  
  
"Hey!" Akane shouted, outraged. "It's not like I wanted to be engaged to a freak like you!"  
  
"I ain't a freak!" Ranma said, glaring at her. Ryoga had been standing to one side, not even bothering to flinch as Kuno's sword passed inches from his face in his attempts to his Ranma, but now he was getting annoyed.  
  
"If you're gonna fight, do it outside!" he shouted, then kicked Ranma and Kuno out the window. Or the hole where the window used to be prior to their exit.  
  
"What'ya do -that- for?!" Ranma asked as he began plummeting.  
  
"We're on the third floor you idiot!" Akane screamed, rushing to the window.  
  
"Don't worry! There's a pool down there!" one of the boys said, and Ranma glanced down. Sure enough, the square of water below was getting slowly bigger and bigger as he fell, Kuno beside him looking like he was attempting to fly the way he was flapping his arms around.  
  
{Don't you dare.} Ranko warned. {I really don't want to get involved in this.}  
  
"Ah, be quiet. What was that wind spell again? Oh yeah." and with this, Ranma cast a hand out to the building, calling out "Cyclone!" as he did so. A small tornado of wind erupted from the palm of his hand to hit the wall, and effectively pushing Ranma to the side of the pool where he landed gracefully. Kuno, however, wasn't as lucky, and he landed in an ungraceful belly flop in the pool.  
  
"Ouch." Ranma said, wincing. He looked up to see the entire class staring down at him in white-faced shock, but he shrugged and turned his attention back to the floating kendoist. There were more gasps from above, and Ryoga landed easily next to him.  
  
"I think he's out." Ryoga said conversationally.  
  
"I don't know." Ranma said. "He may act like an idiot, but he wasn't too bad."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's my turn to fight you!" Ryoga said, punching Ranma in the head, sending him sliding away down the length of the pool.  
  
"If that's how you want to play..." Ranma said as he stood up smirking. Without another word, he launched himself at Ryoga and connected with a kick to the bandana'd boy's chest. Sliding backwards but managing to remain on his feet, Ryoga grinned and attacked again.  
  
"Hey, wasn't Saotome supposed to be fighting Kuno?" one kid asked of his friend as they watched the furious battle below.  
  
"Is Kuno alright?" another kid asked.  
  
"Yeah, see? He's swimming for the edge already." a girl said, pointing to the kendoist.  
  
"Hey, where'd Akane go?"  
  
Akane came charging out of the building with a kettle of water at the ready, only to see Kuno attempting to hit one of the still fighting boys. She came to a halt, staring slightly as she realized what they were doing. They were ignoring Kuno, merely dodging his strikes while they continued to brawl, calling insults to each other.  
  
"Your way too slow, Ryoga! I've seen panda's that move faster than you do!"  
  
"How dare you say that to me! Besides, I've seen pandas that hit harder than you do!"  
  
"Ah, shut up and die already!"  
  
"Hey! That's my line!"  
  
Well, insults to them, at least.  
  
"Hold still you vile sorcerer!" Kuno cried, still trying in vain to hit one of the boys, preferably the Saotome boy.  
  
"Trainee." Ranma corrected, not even bothering to look at the kendoist. "What was that! Did your fist get lost on the way? Didn't even come close!"  
  
"What?" Kuno asked, confused.  
  
"Trainee. We're just learning magic." Ryoga said simply, sweeping Ranma's legs out from under him, and Kuno's too though he hadn't really ment to do that. "And I do -not- get lost!" Trying to digest this, Kuno lay there for a minute while the boys took their fight a little farther away. Then he realized something.  
  
"Hey! I'm supposed to be fighting Saotome! Who are you to interfere with my fight!" he cried, leaping to his feet and pointing his bokken right in Ryoga's face. Pausing in their fight, Ryoga looked cross-eyed at the sword tip that rested on his nose.  
  
"I'm Ranma's rival, sorta, and my name's Ryoga Hibiki. Why?"  
  
"Ah...I was supposed to fight him first." Kuno said lamely, lowering his bokken. What was wrong with these people? They seemed to be able to knock his speeches right out of him!  
  
"So why did you want to fight?" Ranma asked, standing with his arms behind his head in a relaxed position.  
  
"I will not sanction your engagement to Akane Tendou!" Kuno proclaimed, pointing his bokken threateningly at Ranma.  
  
"You said that already." Ryoga muttered, crossing his arms disgruntledly.  
  
"Umm, why do you have any say in it? Its an arranged marriage." Ranma asked as Kuno glared murderously at the bandana boy.  
  
{Way to use you head.} Ryoko commented dryly. Ranma wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not.  
  
"An arranged marriage?" Kuno asked, lowering his bokken a bit.  
  
"Yep. My stupid Pops and Mr. Tendou made the promise years ago, and I'm honor bound to go through with it. Not that I'm planning to, anyways."  
  
"Hmph. If you can think of any way to get out of it, I for one will be glad!" Akane said huffily, finally coming out of her trance and approaching the group. Upon seeing Akane, Kuno seemed to straighten and fill with resolve.  
  
"It matters not! I will not allow you to enslave the fair Akane! Have at thee cur!" and Kuno attacked.  
  
Dodging thrust after thrust, Ranma sighed. He certainly didn't believe anything he could say anything to get the stupid idiot to retract his challenge, so he decided to just defeat him and be finished. Kuno was good, but after training so hard with Ryoga and the girls for the past few months, Ranma found him incredibly slow and clumsy.  
  
Ducking inside of the kendoist's defense, Ranma punched him hard in the gut. Doubled over, Kuno staggered a little before he managed to get his breath back. Seeing Ranma coming in from above, he thrust out again with his bokken, narrowly missing Ranma's head.  
  
Ranma's finger pointed straight at Kuno's head for a second, then he flipped over him to land easily on the ground.  
  
{What did you do?} Ranko asked. Ryoga shook his head off to the side, and Akane frowned.  
  
"Just a bit of humbling." he muttered, smirking. "He'll have that bruise for a while."  
  
"Hold still you peasant!" Kuno cried, growing increasingly frustrated as Ranma bounced around like an out of control rubber ball, avoiding all his strikes.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Ranma asked, smirking again. This was such fun!  
  
"C'mon Ranma! Finish him off so I can kill you already!" Ryoga called from the sidelines, making Akane glance at him in surprise.  
  
"I thought you guys were friends!" she said, surprised.  
  
"We are. But we're rivals." Ryoga said, as if that explained all.  
  
{And what are we?} Ryoko asked acidly.  
  
"Training partners." Ryoga replied promptly, earning a mental smack from the girl. Akane shook her head in confusion. She turned her attention back to the fight to see Ranma dodging to one side as Kuno attacked with a powerful looking over head strike, sticking his foot out at the same time. As planned, the kendoist tripped and went tumbling away.  
  
"Slow, stupid, and clumsy!" Ranma called out tauntingly.  
  
"You dare make a mockery of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Kuno yelled, leaping again to his feet.  
  
"More like the Blue Blunder!" Ranma retorted.  
  
"I'm actually impressed." Ryoga said suddenly, making Akane start.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I know how much Ranma's holding back when he hits him, but I would have expected Kuno to have gone down by now." Ryoga replied with a shrug.  
  
{He must have had endurance training.} Ryoko said. {Probably from Akane's morning fights. She did say she always wins, right?}  
  
"Probably. Hey, I just realized something. Can you hear Ranko?" Ryoga asked, ignoring once again Akane's strange looks.  
  
{No. But then again, Ranma is out of hearing range unless he was shouting.} Ryoko replied, gesturing to the fight some thirty feet away. {But let's test that. HEY RANKO!!}  
  
"Gahh..." Ryoga said, his ears ringing. Ranma had also staggered a bit, hands clamped over his ears. Kuno used the distraction to get a solid strike in, knocking the pigtailed boy backwards and unfortunately into the pool.  
  
{Opps.} Ryoko said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh no!" Akane said in horror. Then she snapped into action. Grabbing the forgotten kettle from the ground at her side, she went dashing towards the pool, knocking a surprised Kuno off his feet as she passed. Upon arriving at the edge of the pool, she grabbed an arm of the surprised Ranko, and lifted her out of the pool while pouring the hot water over her head at the same time.  
  
"Hot!" Ranma cried, leaping to stand on his own feet, while Akane slumped in relief. Ryoga raised an eyebrow, impressed despite himself.  
  
"Akane! So you return my affections for you!" Kuno cried, tears of happiness streaming down his face as he leapt with wide open arms.  
  
"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" Ranma asked of the smushed face behind his foot. Akane stared. When had Ranma moved?  
  
"You curr! I shall smite thee!" Kuno cried, though there was still a lovely red shoe print on his face. Ranma sighed. They were still too close to the pool, and they'd already had two close calls. Time to call it quits. Leaping once again over Kuno's head, Ranma waited for the kendoist to turn before he kicked out. Back flipping away, he landed neatly next to Ryoga who'd come to stand next to Akane again.  
  
"What...?" Akane began, staring at the still form of Kuno.  
  
"Oh, I hit his vital spots. He just hasn't realized he lost yet." Ranma said simply. Obediently, Kuno let out a moan and slumped to the ground.  
  
"Took you long enough." Ryoga said scathingly.  
  
"Hey, I was having fun!" Ranma said, whacking him upside the head.  
  
"You were just too weak to take him out any faster!" Ryoga countered, and they began exchanging blows, again.  
  
"Hey!" Akane snapped, stopping the two boys mid punch. "We should take him to the nurses." she explained, pointing at the unmoving Kuno. "And you should go too, Ranma." she added.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Look." she said, pointing to his neck. There was a bruise forming there.  
  
"He managed to do that?!" Ranma said in surprise.  
  
"Hm. Air pressure alone." Ryoga commented. Then he smirked, "And did you forget that he got a good hit in?"  
  
"I was distracted! Besides, he couldn't hurt me!" Ranma said hotly.  
  
"Oh really?" Akane asked, poking him in the stomach. She was surprised when he didn't move. She looked up at Ryoga's burst of laughter, and saw that Ranma's eyes were tearing up in pain.  
  
"Doesn't...hurt...at all." Ranma said, taking a deep breath. Then he gathered all his strength and punched Ryoga right in his laughing face. Ryoga fell to the ground sufficiently dazed to be silenced. Then Ranma grabbed him by his bandana and turned to Akane.  
  
"Lead the way!" he said brightly, seemingly not hurt again. Akane blinked, then shrugged. She seemed to be getting used to their weirdness.  
  
"Anyways, now he's gonna be after you." she said as she began dragging the unconscious kendoist along.  
  
"But I beat him! He should know he can't beat me after that fight." Ranma said, confused. He'd made extra sure the idiot would know he was playing with him.  
  
"Won't matter to Kuno. He's relentless. You think he listens to me when I say I'm not interested?" she asked bitterly. Not saying anything, Ranma followed Akane inside. No one could be that thick, could they?  
  
* * *  
  
"You're going to lose, Kuno-chan." Nabiki said as she watched Kuno examine the Kanji for idiot that was printed on his forehead, in between all the red footprint marks, in a hand mirror.  
  
"I don't think so, Nabiki. I only have a week left. He is indeed a skilled opponent. I barely remember him doing it." he said grumpily.  
  
"It's a good look on you, Kuno-chan." Nabiki commented. "Black on red." He scowled at her.  
  
"Hah! The fool couldn't even spell it right! It should be like THIS!" he said, scribbling a kanji on the board. Unfortunately for him, he was still a little dazed from the fight.  
  
Nabiki looked at it, then said, "stick-boy?"  
  
Kuno blinked, then growled disgruntledly and ignored the peels of laughter coming from Nabiki.  
  
"I will not forget this, Saotome." he vowed. Another laughing fit was his only answer.  
  
* * *  
  
"Akane! I love you!"  
  
"I'm doing this for you!"  
  
"Saotome! You vile cur! Release the beauteous Akane at once!"  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other, then as one, turned and booted Kuno into low earth orbit.  
  
Ryoga looked on curiously. He too would have thought Kuno'd leave Ranma alone.  
  
The normal morning mob decided today was not a good day to bother Akane, and backed off quickly.  
  
"I guess I was wrong. He is too thick." Ranma muttered as they stalked into school. Akane only grunted in reply.  
  
* * *  
  
"Saotome! You foul sorcerer!" Kuno shouted across the grounds at lunch.  
  
"Trainee." Ranma corrected with a sigh. Kuno stopped, thought, then shrugged and continued to charge Ranma, bokken raised.  
  
"Release the fair Akane Tendou from your vile control!"  
  
"Hey Akane, am I controlling you?"  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Naw, why would I want an uncute tomboy to do anything for me?"  
  
"Why you! Ranma no BAKA!" *wham!*  
  
"Akane, where did you get that mallet?"  
  
"I can't tell you, Ryoga."  
  
"Now that the vile sorcerer..."  
  
"Trainee." came a muffled voice from the ground.  
  
"Now that Saotome is out of the way, you may date me Akane Tendou!"  
  
"Kuno no BAKA!" *wham!*  
  
"Nice view, eh Kuno."  
  
"I quite agree. You can see the lovely Akane's blue panties from here."  
  
"RRRRRRRRRR!!!!! Die!!!!!"  
  
"You know Ryoko."  
  
{Yeah.}  
  
"It is definitely better for my health to stay silent in this kind of situation."  
  
{Brilliant, Homes.}  
  
* * *  
  
"Saotome! You foul...cur!"  
  
"Nice save, Kuno."  
  
"The wrath of heaven is slow but--" *wham!*  
  
"Where'd that anvil come from?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Saotome! I will defeat you and release the fair Akane!"  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?"  
  
"Hah! My vengeance knows neither night nor day! The heavens side with me in--" *wham!*  
  
"Who's dropping those anvils?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Saotome! I vow to the hea...to you that I will free the beauteous Akane from your vile presence!"  
  
"Sorry, Kuno. Can't fight now. Got to get these things back to Kasumi."  
  
"Very well. It would not due for me to upset the innocent Kasumi Tendou. You are lucky. If it hadn't been for...HEY! You could at least wait for me to finish!"  
  
"What can I say, I don't want to keep Kasumi waiting."  
  
"Quite right. Next time."  
  
* * *  
  
"Saotome!"  
  
"Don't you have another way to get my attention? This 'Saotome' business is getting old."  
  
"You dare ridicule my speech!...Am I really repeating my self so frequently?"  
  
"Every single time I see you."  
  
"Very well, I will let you off this time as I need to rethink my strategy."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
* * *  
  
"It is the vile pig-tailed boy!"  
  
"I think I preferred 'Saotome'."  
  
"Today will be the day you fall to my mighty blade!"  
  
"I only see a wooden stick, stick-boy."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"Oooh, touchy, aren't we."  
  
"No matter! The Blue Thunder will triumph today!" *CRACK!*  
  
"Kuno, you really shouldn't call down lighting like that. Someone might get hurt."  
  
"...Perhaps...*cough*...you're right."  
  
"Good night, Kuno."  
  
"Yes, a nap seems in order."  
  
* * *  
  
"Great. How does that woman always manage to get us?" Ranko complained, wringing out her pigtail.  
  
"I don't know. But we don't have time to stop. We'll be late, and I for one don't want to stand out in the hall." Ryoko said, shaking the water out of her hair and heading off to school.  
  
"But what will people say?" Akane asked as she too began walking.  
  
"If they're that curious, we'll just say we're Ranko and Ryoko taking notes for the boys." Ryoko said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, I guess. What about Kuno?" Akane asked.  
  
"Hmmm. I guess you'll just have to take care of him today. It's not like he'll recognize us." Ranko replied.  
  
"Akane! I see the vile cur didn't show his cowardly face today!"  
  
"Hey! Ranma's not a coward!" Ranko said furiously.  
  
"Ranko, you're an idiot. He doesn't know you, remember?" Ryoko groused.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"What are these two visions of loveliness that accompany the tigress Akane?"  
  
"...You did not just hit on us..."  
  
"...I think he did."  
  
{What an interesting twist.} Ryoga commented dryly.  
  
"Shut up Ryoga." Ranko and Ryoko chorused.  
  
"What are the fair maidens conversing about?"  
  
"Kuno, drop dead. You're an idiot. We hate you."  
  
"Bandana-girl, surely you must be under the influence of that vile Saotome!"  
  
"You'd better not be talking about my brother!"  
  
"Pigtailed-girl? Surely you jest. Such a lovely creature could not be related to that vile monster!"  
  
"I warned you."  
  
*WHAM!* *SMASH!* "Ouch!" *CRUNCH!* "Don't put that there!" *TWIST!* *GRIND!* "Mercy! Mercy!" *POP!* *SNAP!* "I don't think that's supposed to bend that way..." *WRENCH!* *BAM!*  
  
"Hey Ryoko."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Remind me not to insult Ranma in front of Ranko."  
  
"Sure thing, Akane."  
  
* * *  
  
After a week of constant attacks from Kuno, Ranma was bored. Kuno was the most annoyingly persistent person alive. He was also too thick to listen to anything Ranma or Akane said, whether it was rejection or explanation. And Ryoga was annoyed because Kuno kept interrupting their sparring practices.  
  
Today, however, something was wrong. None of the boys were waiting for Akane that morning. Kuno stood there instead, dressed in a school uniform, and was talking to Nabiki, who was scowling.  
  
"What's going on?" Akane asked as they got close enough to talk. Ranma and Ryoga followed, curious as well.  
  
"Akane. Hello." Kuno said. He didn't spout any poetry. He didn't wave his bokken around. His bokken wasn't even there. He just said it.  
  
"Ummm, hello." Akane said nervously.  
  
"I just thought I'd tell you that you have no more need to fear me chasing after you, nor will the boys attack you every morning. I've had words with them." he told her.  
  
"What?" Akane said, completely confused.  
  
"What's goin' on? Why the sudden change?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Well," Kuno began.  
  
*Flashback: One year ago*  
  
"Nabiki!"  
  
"Not again!" Nabiki moaned as Kuno, still dressed in his kendo garb from practice, hurried up to her.  
  
"Nabiki, please go on a date with me!" Kuno pleaded piteously.  
  
"Maybe if you act like some full of himself wanna-be samurai and chased after the first person to walk through that door for a year to prove to me how damn persistent you can be I would." she said VERY sarcastically. Just then, Akane walked through the door.  
  
"Nabiki, where have you--" she was interrupted as Kuno swept over to her.  
  
"Ah, the beauteous Akane Tendou. I have admired you from afar, but now I can no longer allow you to suffer without my righteous glory for you to bathe in. Come, I shall allow you to date with me." He stopped suddenly, mostly due to the fact that Akane's fist was now imbedded in his face, while Nabiki stared on in disbelief.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I didn't think he'd actually -do- that." Nabiki grumbled. "The idiot just took me seriously." A growl turned their attention to a glowing figure beside them.  
  
Akane was mad. No, she was beyond mad.  
  
"You mean...I've been through this...HELL...for a stupid BET!" she screamed.  
  
"Uhh..." Nabiki said, realizing maybe she should start running 5 minutes ago. Kuno seemed to have realized the same thing because he snatched up Nabiki and sprinted off as fast as he could go.  
  
Akane chased after them screaming "-I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!-"  
  
"Hey guys?" Ranma said.  
  
"/{Yeah?}/"  
  
"Where'd she get that mallet? Its -much- too big for her to have it hidden anywhere."  
  
{I don't know, and I'm not ask'n.} Ranko said firmly.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Having nothing better to do, Ranma and Ryoga headed up to class. Akane, Nabiki, and Kuno never did make it to school that day.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! That was fun! Poor Kuno-chan, huh? Well, I have plans for him later, so expect him to make a dramatic reappearance in later chapters. Next time, the Amazons return! With a cure?! Or is it? And how'll Akane react? So many problems stem from so many solutions. Don't forget to R+R! Later. 


	7. Chapter 6: Snooping Sisters

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
Key-   
"..." speech   
{...} mental speech   
[...] panda signs   
'...' thoughts   
  
  
Chapter 6: Snooping Sisters   
  
Akane calmed down slightly over the next few weeks. That was mostly due to the fact that the boys at school had stopped fighting her every morning, and that Nabiki was doing everything possible to keep her from becoming agitated.   
  
One day, however, Ryoga and Ranma were sparring out back, when there was a knock on the door. Kasumi had just been about to go to shopping, but she stopped long enough to play the gracious host.   
  
She came out back calling, "Ranma! Ryoga! You have company!"   
  
Curious, the two boys stopped and filed inside. There, perched atop a wooden staff was a -very- familiar figure.   
  
"Khu Lon!"   
  
She laughed as they tumbled over the furniture and each other alike, both trying to talk at once.   
  
"You came!"   
  
"How did you find us?"   
  
"Did you get the cure?"   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Can we do it now?"   
  
"What's gonna happen to the girls?"   
  
"Are they going to be alright?"   
  
"Calm down!" Khu Lon demanded. When they were silent, she continued. "I didn't come all the way from China to be smothered by your questions!"   
  
"Sorry." they chorused. Kasumi walked into the room carrying a tray.   
  
"Oh my! I'm very sorry, but I must go out right now. Please excuse me!" Kasumi exclaimed as she set down some welcoming tea.   
  
When Kasumi had left, Khu Lon turned once again to the two boys.   
  
"Let me talk to the girls."   
  
"Hang on." Ryoga said, throwing Ranma out the back door ahead of him as he charged towards the pond. A moment later, both dripping, scowling girls had returned to the porch.   
  
"Ryoga, you idiot." Ranko grumbled.   
  
"I agree." Ryoko said.   
  
{Hey! I would think you'd want to change first!} Ryoga said, acting hurt.   
  
{You didn't have to throw me!} Ranma said angrily.   
  
"Oh shut up." Ryoko snapped. Then she and Ranko turned bright smiles on the watching Amazon. "Elder Khu Lon! It's good to see you again!"   
  
"Did you get the cure?" Ranko demanded eagerly.   
  
"I found a possible cure." Khu Lon replied gravely. "I am not entirely confident in its validity, though. I have discussed it with some of the amazons familiar with Jusenkyou curses, and they agree that it has a possibility of working. There are dangers involved though, and the cure may not work the way you want it to. I'm not entirely positive it will work at all." she explained.   
  
"So what is it?" Ryoko demanded, getting impatient.   
  
"My, you've gotten quite rude! No doubt due to the influence of those boys, but oh well. I have some water from Shuanshontsuiichuan." At their blank looks she explained. "Water from the spring of drowned twins. It won't restore you to your original form of Konara, but it will either split you so you and the boys each have a body, cursed or no, or it will split you yet again so there are two exact copies of you. Meaning there will be two Ranmas fused with two Rankos, and two Ryogas fused with two Ryokos."   
  
"Well, either way isn't too bad. I think we should try it." Ryoko said eagerly.   
  
"Yeah! I don't think I want to become Konara again, anyways." Ranko added. "She died a long time ago. Now it our turn to live!"   
  
"Yes, but if anything goes wrong, it might just kill you. Separating like that could half your life-span, or make you twice as weak as you are now. Your ki might be divided to a dangerously low level, not enough to sustain you life. Do you really want to take that risk?" Khu Lon asked worriedly. It would not do for the last of such a powerful race to die fruitlessly.   
  
"Well, what do you think, guys?" Ranko asked.   
  
{...It seems to be the only way. It at least gives you a chance to get a body for yourself.} Ryoga said shortly.   
  
{Yeah. It might be the only way.} Ranma said. {And I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering whether it would have worked or not.}   
  
"Your willing to try?" Ranko asked, surprised and eager.   
  
"But what if something does go wrong? I don't want to be responsible for your guys's death!" Ryoko exclaimed.   
  
{It's really our fault for falling into your pool in the first place.} Ryoga said reasonably. {So it's our responsibility to get you guys cured.}   
  
{Don't you -want- to get cured?!} Ranma asked.   
  
"Of course you idiot!" Ranko cried. "Jeez."   
  
"Well then," Ryoko said, turning back to the patiently waiting amazon, "Honored elder, we are willing to take the risk." she said with a polite bow.   
  
"Very well." Khu Lon said with a sigh. "I figured you would agree, so I had Xian Pu and Mu Tsu set it up. Follow me." The two girls followed the small woman outside where a large wooden container now stood. Upon exiting the house, however, they were greeted by an unpleasant surprise.   
  
"You! I kill you!" Xian Pu cried, battle bonbori at the ready.   
  
"If my darling Xian Pu feels you must die, then I will kill you!" Mu Tsu cried, throwing an assortment of chains at the two girl.   
  
"Stupid Mu Tsu..." Xian Pu growled, but allowed him to help. Dodging the two amazon's attacks, Ranko glanced at Khu Lon.   
  
"I thought you said she wasn't supposed to kill us!" she screamed, blocking a bonbori strike with one arm.   
  
"Hmm. Oh that's right! I forgot to tell Xian Pu." Khu Lon said.   
  
"Well tell her!" Ryoko demanded.   
  
"You seem to be doing just fine, dears." Khu Lon said with a chuckle.   
  
"Forget this. Ranma, you get to deal with them." Ranko said, and she and Ryoko made a dive for the kitchen.   
  
{Well, at least she won't kill us.} Ryoga said as the two girls reached the ever-at-the-ready kettle. Reverting to male form, the two boys exited the kitchen, to be greeted with another unpleasant surprise.   
  
"You! I love you!" Xian Pu cried, and caught Ryoga in an Amazon Glomp (tm).   
  
"Never! I'll never let you have her!" Mu Tsu cried, throwing an assortment of chains at the two boys.   
  
"Stupid Mu Tsu..." Xian Pu growled, having to abandon Ryoga for Ranma as the chains wrapped themselves around the fanged boy.   
  
"Huh?" was all the boys could think of to say. Khu Lon sat atop her staff, watching the proceedings, and wondering if her face was going to crack from suppressed mirth. After all, it wouldn't do to destroy the image of cool, contained, wise amazon matriarch, now would it? But...   
  
"Enough!" she said, wrapping her staff sharply on Mu Tsu's head. Ranma and Ryoga took the opportunity to rid themselves of all forms of enchainment. "Now, you two, all you have to do is jump in." Khu Lon said, indicating the wooden container again.   
  
"Well then, you ready Ranma?" Ryoga asked.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"On three then."   
  
"One."   
  
"Two."   
  
"Three."   
  
Both boys leapt into the water. For a moment, there was complete silence. Then two figures burst out. Ranma and Ryoga landed, dripping wet.   
  
"What? Nothing happened?" Khu Lon said, shocked. She was sure SOMETHING would have happened. But before she could say anything else, two more figures surfaced. Each was blushing to the roots of their red and blonde hair, respectively.   
  
"Ryoga." Ryoko said.   
  
"Yeah." he said, not looking at her.   
  
"Can I have your shirt?"   
  
Without a word, both Ranma and Ryoga handed the requested clothing over, still not looking at the two girls. Khu Lon chuckled. Well, at least it worked.   
  
***   
  
Once properly dressed in a spare change of their brothers, the two girls headed back outside where Ranma and Ryoga were talking with Khu Lon. Xian Pu and Mu Tsu were busy taking down the pool, careful not only to save the precious water but not to get it on themselves. Once every thing was packed away, Mu Tsu stashed it all in his robes via the hidden weapons technique. Ranko would have to find out how he hid all -that- in his robes without falling over from the weight.   
  
"Yes, I will continue in their training as we make our way back to China. Overland of course. It takes longer than the boat, but it gives me ample opportunity to train them." Khu Lon was saying.   
  
"Can't say I mind them leaving, but it would be nice if you could stay." Ryoga said.   
  
"You're leaving?" Ryoko asked, surprised.   
  
"Yes. We only came out this way to give you the cure. I am delighted it worked so well, by the way." Khu Lon said, smiling at the two girls.   
  
"Well, then thanks, I guess." Ranko said awkwardly.   
  
"It was no trouble." Khu Lon replied. "Alright you two, let's go." she said to the two Amazons.   
  
"But..." Xian Pu began, glancing from the two girls to the two boys.   
  
"I'll explain on the way." Khu Lon replied, and began hopping away, amazons in tow.   
  
"That..." Ranma began   
  
"Was weird." Ranko finished.   
  
"Well I'm taking a bath." Ryoko said. "C'mon Ranko. You got dunked in the pond too." Ranko nodded, and the two girls went back in the house to bathe.   
  
"Wanna spar, see if anything happened to our strength or whatever?" Ranma asked Ryoga.   
  
"Sure." and they trudged outside.   
  
For a while, the house was silent. Then Akane came home. (Da da DUUUUUNNN!!!)   
  
"Tadaima!" she called out. Getting no answer, she shrugged. Hot after a day out, she decided she'd take a bath. Chucking her clothes into the bin, she didn't take any notice of the clothes already in there. Grabbing a washcloth, she opened the divider to the bath. Staring wide-eyed at each other, Akane, Ranko, and Ryoko didn't say anything at first.   
  
"Akane!" Ranko began. Akane closed the door, put back on her clothes, and went downstairs. Her anger began to rise the further she got. How dare those...BOYS peek at her. Sure, they were in their girl forms at the time, but that made no difference. Charging outside to find something very heavy and blunt, she stopped when she saw the male figures of Ranma and Ryoga sparring.   
  
"Hey Akane." Ryoga said as he passed nearby. The heavy table crashing into them surprised Ryoga and Ranma.   
  
"Don't even pretend that didn't happen!" Akane screamed.   
  
"What? What'd we do?" Ranma asked, rubbing his head.   
  
Too angry to explain, Akane turned on her heel, and came face to face with Ranko and Ryoko dressed in a spare change of their brother's. Glancing over her shoulder, she still saw Ranma and Ryoga. It was too much, and she fainted.   
  
"Oh dear." Ryoko murmured.   
  
"What the heck happened?" Ranma asked, looking intently at the girls. "Akane came tearing out here blaming us for something. What'd you guys do?"   
  
"Err...she walked in on us in the bathroom." Ryoko said nervously.   
  
"So, your all girls, what's her problem?" Ryoga asked, confused.   
  
"Umm...she probably thought we were you." Ranko said.   
  
"Ohhh." and both boys nodded in comprehension.   
  
"Well, it can't get any worse than this." Ranma said, glancing at the prone Akane. On cue, the front door opened.   
  
"Tadaima!" came the sound of Nabiki's voice from the entrance hall. Everyone turned to glare at Ranma.   
  
"You just -had- to say it, didn't you." Ryoko muttered. Ranma just chuckled nervously. Nabiki walked into the room throwing her coat over one of the chair as she did so.   
  
"I'm bac...Oh my!" she exclaimed quite out of character as she saw the four teens.   
  
"Ahe. Ummm, sorry 'bout this." Ranko said, laughing nervously. Ryoko bent down to check on Akane, who was stirring restlessly.   
  
"Ohh...I must have been out in the sun too long." Akane muttered as she sat up, though she kept her eyes shut. "I could have sworn I saw -two- Ranmas and Ryogas..."   
  
"I hate to say this, sis, but you did." Nabiki said, regaining her composure. Akane's eyes flew open, and she stared from one teen to the next.   
  
"Now, if you'd care to explain..." Nabiki said, levering herself into a chair and staring intently at them all, taking care not to let anyone see her turn on her pocket tape recorder. Information was useful after all.   
  
"*sigh* Well, earlier today..." Ryoga said, taking the initiative, and explained about the cure, and how the Amazons brought it for them, though leaving out the reason -why- the Amazons were so willing to help them. By the time he finished, everyone had come home and was listening intently.   
  
"...and they left to go back to China." Ryoga concluded. There was a moment of silence, then everyone started talking.   
  
"My boy! I'm so proud you've overcome this obstacle!" Genma exclaimed.   
  
"You are now free to marry my daughter!" Soun cried. The two men went outside to celebrate.   
  
"Oh my! I suppose I should set up another guest room." Kasumi exclaimed happily, heading upstairs.   
  
"Two more mouths to pay for." Nabiki grumbled.   
  
"Maybe they can help me train..." Akane said absently.   
  
The four now uncursed teens looked at one another, and sighed. If figures this family would take such earth-shattering news so...weirdly. But then again, what could you expect?   
  
***   
  
Later that night, once most of the family had gone to bed, Ranko and Ryoko stayed awake, discussing their situation.   
  
"So now that we're split, where does that leave us?" Ranko asked, glancing around their room.   
  
"Either we stick around with the boys, or we go off by ourselves." Ryoko replied logically.   
  
"I wouldn't mind sticking around, but do we have any right to do so?"   
  
"Its up to the boys. If they want us around, fine. If not, then we leave. Its as simple as that."   
  
"Do you think...they'd..."   
  
"C'mon, you know them better than that! Anyways, they're probably at the Training Ground by now. Wait until we tell them what we remembered!"   
  
"Yeah! I can't believe it! As soon as we split, it was like certain memories became clear. But I still can't remember very much. How 'bout you?"   
  
"Nah. Not much. But still, let's go to bed."   
  
"Alright." Ranko said, and both girls lay down. A few minutes later, all that could be heard was their even breathing.   
  
***   
  
Ranko woke up, feeling more refreshed than she had in weeks. Not that she'd been tired, just that she'd felt like she'd gotten a good nights sleep last night. But of course, that wasn't possible. Nope. She had fallen asleep and gone to the Training Ground like usual. Funny, though, she couldn't remember what they'd done. Probably...learned a new technique. Right?   
  
Sitting up with a frown, Ranko thought hard. She had talked with Ryoko, then went to sleep. The next thing she knew, she'd...woken up. 'Wait a minute! What happened to the Training Ground?' she thought furiously.   
  
"Hey blondie, wake up!" Ranko said, thumping Ryoko's head.   
  
"Wha'ja do tha fur? I was havin a nice dream--" Ryoko began, starting up.   
  
"Exactly!" Ranko said, interrupting.   
  
"Huh?" Ryoko asked, trying to get her brain into gear. "What do you mean?" she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.   
  
"You were -dreaming-! We were asleep! What happened to the Training Ground?" Ranko said, emphasizing each word.   
  
"You're...you're right!" Ryoko yelped, leaping to her feet. "We gotta go check on the guys!" She grabbed a startled Ranko and charged to the next room, throwing the door open. Ranma and Ryoga were just sitting up, disturbed by the sudden noise.   
  
"What th--" Ryoga began, but broke off as Ryoko barreled into his chest, knocking him flat. At the same time Ryoko let go of Ranko, who couldn't get her feet under her in time and proceeded to crash into her brother and tumble into the wall beyond.   
  
"Ohaiyo!" Ryoko chirped down at her brother from her cross-legged position on his chest. A second later all four were flying out the window thanks to a panda sign that read [QUIET!!!]. Landing easily on all sides of the koi pond, Ranma, Ryoga, and Ranko all turned blank expressions on Ryoko.   
  
"Now -what- did you do that for?" Ryoga asked pleasantly.   
  
"Now now, big brother, a martial artists life is fraught with peril..." Ryoko said gravely, hiding her smirk.   
  
"I agree." said Ranko from just behind her. "You might get WET!" she yelled, and kicked the blonde girl into the koi pond.   
  
"Will someone please tell me what's goin' on?" Ranma asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.   
  
"Sunshine here decided you needed to be woken up." Ranko said innocently, grinning at a dripping Ryoko.   
  
"No, it was bright eyes there that woke me up." Ryoko replied, climbing out of the pond.   
  
"Well, it was your idea to go crashing into their room like that!" Ranko snapped, narrowing her eyes at Ryoko.   
  
"You're the one who got all panicky and woke me up when we didn't go to the Training Ground!" Ryoko retorted, glaring at Ranko. Both girls looked about ready to tear each other's heads off.   
  
"What about the Training Ground?" Ranma asked, startled.   
  
"Didn't you notice? There was no Training Ground last night." Ranko replied, turning her attention back to the two boys.   
  
"Yeah, but why? That's why I woke you guys up." Ryoko explained.   
  
"It probably had something to do with the curse." Ryoga said with a shrug. "I don't think it's that big a deal."   
  
"Hmm. I guess. That's too bad." Ryoko said with a sigh.   
  
"Why's that?" Ranma asked.   
  
"It was a nice private place to talk." Ranko said with a grimace. "Anyways, we got something important to tell you guys." she continued, checking to make sure none of the house's residents were lurking about. Apparently the earlier commotion had only disturbed the panda, as no one was in sight.   
  
"When we split, we remembered some stuff." Ryoko said. "Y'know, about before..."   
  
"Really? Like what?" Ranma asked eagerly.   
  
"Well...like how to change forms for one." Ranko replied with a grin.   
  
"Honto ni?" Ryoga said raising an eyebrow. "Can you teach us?"   
  
"Of course! We were going to show you in the Training Ground, but that fell through." Ranko said.   
  
"So why don't we go on a training trip?" Ryoko suggested.   
  
"Sounds good. How 'bout tomorrow?" Ranma said.   
  
"Training trip?" a new voice interrupted, making the four teens jump. They turned to see Akane coming out of the house dressed in her jogging gear. "Can I come? I'm a martial artist too you know." she said brightly, looking expectantly at them.   
  
"Erm, We're not going to practice martial arts." Ryoko said quickly.   
  
"Oh? What are you going to practice?" Akane asked, startled.   
  
"Ummmm...magic! That's all!" Ranma said, hoping she'd give up. No such luck.   
  
"Magic? It really exists? Ooo, can you teach me?" Akane asked eagerly.   
  
"Uhh...We want to practice fighting at the same time." Ranko said.   
  
"Your not really going to go practice magic, are you?" Akane said furiously, catching on to their hesitation.   
  
"Yes! I mean no! I mean..." Ranko stuttered.   
  
"You don't think I can keep up, is that it?"   
  
"No! Its just...you don't want to miss school, do you?" Ryoga tried.   
  
"Don't be silly! There's no school tomorrow. They're still fixing the classrooms from your last...disagreement." she said, glaring at the two boys.   
  
"Hey! It was Ranma's fault! He's the one who cast the Cyclone spell!" Ryoga protested.   
  
"Your the one who destroyed the hallways! What's the big idea of usin' your stupid bandanas inside!" Ranma retorted.   
  
"Your both idiots for fighting inside! Someone might have gotten hurt!" Akane snapped.   
  
"Nahh. It was after school. No one was around." Ranma said, waving off that concern.   
  
"Hmph. Well, any other reasons why I shouldn't come with?" Akane asked impatiently. The four teens remained silent, not being able to think of anything to say. "Great! Then I'm coming with you!" Akane said happily. "See you at breakfast!" and she left for her morning jog.   
  
"...Joy. Now what do we do?" Ranma complained, his voice masking the soft 'click' of a window shutting.   
  
***   
  
"Ranma! You jerk! How dare you call me uncute!" came the resounding war cry from an angry Akane.   
  
"Nyah! He's right! You'd scare a gorilla to death!" Ryoga added, then took off after Ranma, laughing.   
  
"He's been hanging around Ranma too much." Ryoko muttered disgruntledly. Ranko just giggled a bit, absently pushed back her sleeve as it once again fell over her hand. Maybe they should ask Akane for some clothes?   
  
'Nahh...They'd just be too small in the wrong places. Opps, better not say that out loud!' Ranko thought to herself, and giggled again.   
  
"Ooooo...Those...those...BOYS!" Akane growled as she stopped next to the two girls, glowing a bit and still holding her mallet tightly in one fist. She sighed as she saw both boys leap over the wall and out of sight. No catching them now, but later... Releasing her mallet, it obediently disappeared.   
  
"How do you -do- that?" Ryoko asked, a bit startled at the abrupt disappearance of the mallet.   
  
"Huh? Oh that, it's just a special technique." Akane said, and sat down on the grass beside them.   
  
"Could you teach us?" Ranko asked eagerly. 'That would be sooo useful if the boys start spouting their 'girls are weak' nonsense.' she thought gleefully.   
  
"Sure!" Akane said brightly. "You just have to promise not to teach it to any man. I doubt they'd be able to learn it, but you never know."   
  
"Oh! A girls only technique! Cool." Ryoko said, grinning feraly. 'Wouldn't Ryoga be surprised...'   
  
"Exactly. Now, first you have to find your dimensional pocket." Akane said, and reached behind her to pull out a mini-mallet. "You can access your mallet there. Every girl has one, only most don't know how to find it at will. Guys don't have mallets, or at least none that have tried the technique." she explained, dropping into a sensei-mode.   
  
"Depending on how angry you are, because you're only supposed to pull it out when angry or annoyed, the mallet will be large or small. If you're good enough, you can pull out any sized mallet at any time. To send your mallet back, you can just let go of it, or if you've thrown it at someone, 'think' it gone. That prevents anyone from actually taking it from you."   
  
"So you can only get mallets from a dimensional pocket?" Ranko asked as she tried reaching for her mallet. Her hand only passed through air.   
  
"Well, usually. Some people have other things appear if it reflects their personalities. Like Kasumi can pull out brooms and such, and Nabiki can pull out a pocket book she uses to record her finances." Akane explained.   
  
"What about putting stuff in?" Ryoko asked, and made another attempt to find her mallet. "That would explain how Mu Tsu could carry all that stuff..." Missing again, she frowned, annoyed.   
  
"I never tried it. Maybe you could." Akane said, twirling a mallet in her hand.   
  
"How did you learn all this?" Ranko asked.   
  
"My mother taught all of us the basics when we were younger." Akane explained. "I've just been refining it over the years."   
  
"I don't get it." Ranko groused as she tried to figure out how Akane kept pulling mallets out. "Maybe we can't do it."   
  
"Nonsense. You just have to..." Akane began, but was cut off by a growl from Ryoko.   
  
"Grrrrrrr, stupid mallet!" she burst out, and 'reached.'   
  
"You did it!" Akane cheered.   
  
"No fair! How'd you do it?" Ranko asked jealously.   
  
"Got angry. Didn't you hear Akane say it depended on anger?" Ryoko said, grinning as she twirled her own mallet in one hand.   
  
"Hmph. Baka." Ranko said and reached out to bop Ryoko on the head. She was only mildly surprised to find a mini-mallet in her hand. "Hey! I guess you don't really have to think about it." she said as she released it. Obediently it disappeared.   
  
"Now that you've done it once, it shouldn't be too hard to do it again. Just practice, and you'll master the technique." Akane said happily. "And you have the perfect targets to practice on, too." she added slyly.   
  
"Nii-san, prepare to die." Ryoko chuckled, smiling toothily. The other girls laughed as well. Somewhere in down town Nerima, Ryoga sneezed while Ranma got a strange chill of dread.   
  
***   
  
"Shopping? What for?" Ranma demanded.   
  
"I need some clothes! I can't keep wearing yours. There much too big!" Ranko shot back, shaking a over-large sleeve in his face as emphasis. Grumbling, Ranma pulled out some of his savings he'd kept from Genma and handed it over.   
  
"Thanks, Nii-san!" Ranko said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Yeah, what ever. Just don't buy anything too...girly." Ranma muttered. "I don't think I could handle the shame."   
  
"You should really know me better than that." Ranko in mock indignation, feigning a swing at his head. He ducked, and she laughed as she left the room.   
  
"Ready?" Ryoko asked when Ranko came down the stairs.   
  
"Yeah. Let's get going before the boys decide to come along. I don't want to hear them complain about how boring it is." Ranko replied. The two girls then ventured out into the afternoon Nerima traffic.   
  
They walked down the many streets, looking from shop to shop. When they came across clothing stores, they looked around a little, but never found anything they liked. It didn't help that the store clerks kept pushing pink, frilly things at them.   
  
"Oh this dress would go beautifully with your hair!"   
  
"Wouldn't you consider this dress? It is more proper for girl than those things you're wearing."   
  
"This dress would look darling on you!"   
  
"You'd look cute in this dress!"   
  
Ranko turned to Ryoko after they came out of yet another store.   
  
"If I hear the word 'dress' one more time, I'm gonna sock the person."   
  
"Mmmm. We've got to find some clothes somewhere, though. I'm not wearing Ryoga's clothes anymore. I hate swimming in them." Ryoko agreed. How annoying. No clothes for them anywhere. Where did Akane shop? At least her cloths weren't so...frilly.   
  
"Hey, Ryoko, look at that." Ranko said, trying not to laugh. Looking where she was pointing, Ryoko saw what looked like a clothing store. The signs above it read 'Ko-chan's'.   
  
"Cute. Very cute. Well, let's check it out." Ryoko said with a sigh. She silently prayed to the kamis...check that. She silently hoped that no one would try to push another dress on her. How the heck was she supposed to fight in something like -that-?   
  
Upon entering the store, both girls stopped and stared. The entire store was full of different kinds of Chinese clothing. Some were like Ranma's outfits, while others were like Ryoga's, and they all appeared to be in a variety of sizes which would, hopefully, fit the two girls. They could see a few shoppers looking around.   
  
"Ah! Can I help you?" a voice made them jump. They turned, and came face to face with a little girl dressed in an oversized yellow sweater and a long black skirt. She brushed a strand of long, dark brown hair off her face, smiling warmly up at them.   
  
"Umm...we're...just looking around." Ranko replied.   
  
"Oh goodie! I hope you find something you like!" the girl said brightly. A teenage boy looked around cautiously as he slipped something into his backpack and began walking out of the store. "Stop! You didn't pay for that!" the girl said, ignoring the two confused martial artists. The boy stopped and smirked at her.   
  
"What'cha gonna do 'bout it, little girl." he sneered. Ranko and Ryoko were a breath away from jumping in to beat this cocky thief up, but stopped short at the girl's reply.   
  
"You juvenile delinquent! I'll show you. Happo Go-en Satsu!!" she cried, holding up a five yen coin between her fingers, aiming it at the boy. Strings of light seemed to be sucked from the boy through the hole in the coin. A moment later the boy collapsed to the ground as the girl changed into a tall, well-formed woman. Then she picked up the boy and tossed him out the door with a "And don't come back!" Turning back to the two stunned girls, she smiled and said, "My name is Hinako. I'm the owner of this store. Please take you time."   
  
"Ummm...What?" Ranko said distractedly.   
  
"I said," Hinako began, but paused as her form shrank back down to that of a little girl. Giving a snort of disgust, she continued, "I'm Hinako. This is my store. Do you like it? You can look around you know."   
  
"Right. Yes. Well. Thanks. C'mon Ranko." Ryoko said, dragging the still gaping girl away.   
  
"Did you...She just...and he...What -was- that?!" Ranko demanded.   
  
"I have no idea." Ryoko replied. "Nor do I want to find out."   
  
"But, it was cool!" Ranko said.   
  
"Well, yes..." Ryoko said slowly.   
  
"Maybe I could challenge her..."   
  
"No! We're not here to make trouble!"   
  
"But I want to see how good she is..."   
  
"She may not even know how to fight."   
  
"But what about..."   
  
"No Ranko! We're here to get clothes, not challenge store owners." Ryoko snapped.   
  
"Oh all right." Ranko sulked. The two girls turned their attention to the racks of clothes.   
  
"You know, I kinda got used to wearing this style." Ryoko said after a moment, plucking at the too big shirt. "I think I'll try a couple on."   
  
"Me too. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we come home wearing the exact same thing they are!" Ranko said giggling, good humor restored.   
  
She went along the aisles, grabbing a red, sleeveless shirt, some black kung-fu pants, and a black sash to tie around her waist. Almost as an after thought, she grabbed some black arm bands and some black slippers as well. It was exactly what Ranma had been wearing when she'd left earlier that day.   
  
Ryoko was busy down a different aisle. She grabbed a pair of dark green pants, and a long sleeved yellow shirt. She got a black belt, as well as the black armbands and shoes Ranko had, and decided to grab the yellow rope Ryoga liked to use to secure the bottom of his pants as well. It was also exactly the same thing Ryoga had been wearing earlier, last she checked.   
  
Both girls went into one of the changing rooms, and quickly switched into the better fitting clothes. Coming out, they looked each other over.   
  
"How do I look?" Ranko asked, whirling around a little.   
  
"Like a female Ranma!" Ryoko said giggling.   
  
"Baka." Ranko scowled, bopping Ryoko on the head.   
  
"Sorry," Ryoko giggled again. "It looks good on you! And Ranma won't be able to complain."   
  
"Yeah. Well, you look good as well. Though, your hair is falling in your face." Ranko commented.   
  
"Hmmm, I guess I should grow it out again." Ryoko said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.   
  
"They fit much better than the stuff you came in with." Hinako said, popping up from one of the aisles, licking a lollypop. "So how do you like my store?"   
  
"I love it!" Ranko said, giggling a bit nervously. "As to the clothes, we were wearing a spare set of our brothers."   
  
"They're all well and good," Ryoko added, "but they're just too big!"   
  
"I could see that!" Hinako said brightly. "Do you need any help?"   
  
"I don't...wait! There is one thing." Ryoko said. "Could we wear a set out? I want to surprise Onii-san when we get home." and she grinned, showing off her fangs.   
  
"Sure!" Hinako agreed, then she skipped off down another aisle.   
  
"Good idea, Ryoko!" Ranko said as she gathered up Ranma's clothes. "I can't wait to see Ranma's face!"   
  
"Let's get some other changes, and go." Ryoko said as she too gathered up her brother's clothes. A couple minutes later both girls were waving goodbye to Hinako.   
  
***   
  
"The girls have been gone a long time." Ranma commented. He and Ryoga were lounging around outside, bored with sparring. It wasn't like they could go all out without fear of destroying something.   
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry. They can't get into any trouble. Or at least they can handle it if they do." Ryoga said, half asleep from the warm sunshine.   
  
"Tadaima!" came a chorus from the front hall.   
  
"Speak of the devils." Ryoga said, flashing a fanged grin at Ranma.   
  
"Heh, I bet they bought all sorts of girly stuff." Ranma said, somewhere between a smirk and a grimace.   
  
"Nii-san!" came another chorus from inside.   
  
"Out here, Ranko, Ryoko!" Ranma called out. He turned around to greet them, but speech died when he got a look at what they were wearing. Ryoga noticed his stunned look, and turned around to see what caused it. When he caught sight of the girls, he performed the world's first [or at least this fanfic's first] lying down face fault.   
  
The two girls were dressed in the exact same outfits that he and Ranma had on, Ryoga noticed, mouth hanging wide open.   
  
*CLICK* *WHIRRRRRR*   
  
"Aw. My last photo." Nabiki complained as her camera rewound. "Oh well. That was priceless. Thanks for the tip-off." she said, nodding at the two girl as she went back inside.   
  
"I want copies!" Ranko called after her. She turned back to the two still stunned boys, fighting not to giggle. Finally, Ranma gathered his wits about him and managed to snap his mouth shut.   
  
"Where'd ya find 'em?" Ranma asked. He'd only seen those kind of clothes in China. He'd been looking around, and hadn't seen any since they'd gotten back to Japan. Where had the girls found a shop that sold them?   
  
"A neat little place called Ko-chan's" Ryoko said, flashing the same fanged grin Ryoga had earlier. Ryoga finally seemed to shake off his surprise, and now regarded the two critically.   
  
"Well, Ranko did fine, but you messed up, Ryoko." Ryoga said, getting up.   
  
"Huh?" she asked, confused. She looked at her clothes. A long-sleeved yellow shirt with a little 'V' at the top, dark green pants, and the ties on the lower leg all matched what he had on now.   
  
"You forgot the most important part." Ryoga said, pulling off one of his many bandanas. Tying it around her head, he grinned and stepped back. "There. Perfect." Ryoko broke into a grin and gave him a quick hug.   
  
"Thanks, Nii-san!"   
  
***   
  
The Monday morning sun rose on a peculiar scene. Four people stood perfectly still, in a neutral stance. As the first birds began to sing, the figures began to move. Two moved as solidly and powerfully as the earth. Two moved as agily and smoothly as the wind. As the sun rose higher, sounds began to emit from the house.   
  
Kasumi was cooking breakfast for the family and guests; Akane was rummaging around her room getting ready to train; Soun read his morning newspaper; Nabiki groggily got up to watch the morning news; the panda slept on. Still the four figures moved through their katas, not paying any attention to external noises.   
  
Akane came down stairs and to the back door. Maybe she'd break a few bricks before she left with the guests. She stopped in the doorway as she saw the four martial artists. Ranko and Ranma were in the middle of a mid-air kick, landing lightly and in unison. Ryoga and Ryoko moved through a punch-kick combo with palpable force behind the moves. It was such an awesome scene, Akane could only watch.   
  
Then Kasumi called out pleasantly, "Breakfast!" and the spell was broken. The four stopped instantly and Akane had to blink at the sudden wind that passed her. She realized that she was a long way from being considered a martial artist by these people.   
  
Shaking her head firmly, she thought to herself, 'No. I AM a martial artist. I'll show them I can work just as hard as they can today.'   
  
"You're getting better at that." Ranma commented to Ranko as they began to inhale their food.   
  
"Really? Thanks. I still have trouble on the more aerial parts, though." Ranko said in between bites.   
  
"You'd think -we'd- be used to that." Ryoko said, grinning and absently disarming Genma as he tried to steal some of her food.   
  
"We should leave right after breakfast." Ryoga whispered under cover of stealing some rice from Ranma, who countered by stealing some of Ryoga's fish while Ryoko took advantage of his distraction to steal some tofu. After living on the road with Genma and Ranma, the others had quickly perfected the art of food war. It was either that or starve.   
  
"Akane will be furious." Ranko muttered as she parried another attempt from Genma. She countered with a glass of water, and Genma-panda had to blink as he stared at his now empty plate. They had also learned to take advantage of any opportunity to get back at the fat martial artist.   
  
The Tendou's were too busy staring with LARGE sweat drops on their heads to really pay attention to what the four had been saying. They had just gotten used to three people eating like starved animals, but now FIVE?   
  
"Oh my, I guess Mr. Saotome will need something different to eat now!" Kasumi said brightly, and brought out of nowhere a large plate of bamboo. Genma sighed while the teens smirked at him.   
  
When they'd finished their meal, quick even for them, the foursome rose from the table without a word and left. Realizing what they were doing, Akane excused herself as well and followed quickly. When she got outside, all she saw were the distant figures sprinting down the street.   
  
"Grrrr...they can't get rid of me that easily." Akane growled to herself as she took off after them. She didn't notice the other figure shadow her as she jogged along.   
  
Asking several people along the way, Akane managed to keep in the right direction until she came to the woods that surrounded Nerima. Glancing back once, she entered the woods, listening for any sounds. A little way in, she heard voices.   
  
"This looks big enough." That was Ranko's voice.   
  
"I don't know. A clumsy chick like you is likely to knock down a few trees." No need to ask who that was.   
  
"Ranma no BAKA!" *Wham!* Again, no need to ask.   
  
"I can't believe Akane taught you guys that." Ryoga sounded grumpy.   
  
"Just because you can't figure it out..." came Ryoko's teasing reply.   
  
Edging closer, Akane accidentally stepped on a twig which snapped loudly. The voices silenced instantly. Figuring there was no need to hide, Akane stepped boldly out of the trees.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryoga demanded.   
  
"I came to practice. I'm a martial artist too ya know! And I'll prove it to you!"   
  
"We told you, we're not doing martial arts!" Ranko said, furious.   
  
"Oh yeah?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"I don't believe you."   
  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" Ryoko demanded.   
  
"Because you won't take me seriously! I can fight!"   
  
"You can't do what we can!" Ranma yelled. He was getting impatient.   
  
"Why's that!"   
  
"Besides you being clumsy, awkward, and ungraceful, you're not--"   
  
"Ranma no BAKA!" *wham!* It was probably a good thing that Akane stopped him before he blurted something out.   
  
"Go home, Akane. You aren't any help here, you only prevent us from practicing." Ryoga said, a little more harshly than he intended. Akane's eyes teared up.   
  
"Why are you all against me?!" she screamed at them. Turning, she began to stalk away. Too bad they couldn't stand to make her cry.   
  
"Wait, Akane!"   
  
"Don't go, Akane!"   
  
"We didn't mean it Akane!"   
  
"Don't cry, Akane!"   
  
Turning, she glared at them.   
  
"Promise to tell me one thing, and I'll leave you alone." she said.   
  
"...Okay." Ranko said warily.   
  
"Why won't you let me stay?"   
  
"...."   
  
"...."   
  
"...."   
  
"...."   
  
"Well?" Akane demanded.   
  
"We can't let you see us." Ryoga answered shortly.   
  
"Why? Is it some secret technique? I just want to know!"   
  
"...You could say its a secret technique." Ryoko allowed.   
  
"Fine. You won't tell me. Just leave me alone from now on!" Akane turned to storm off, but a hand caught her. Turning, she saw Ranko holding her back. "What!"   
  
"We...we could show you...but you'd just get scared." she said quietly.   
  
"Scared? Why is that! I wouldn't get scared of a stupid technique!" Akane said indignantly.   
  
"Yes you would. You were taught we are evil, and even though it was a lie, I don't know how we can prove that to you...oops." Ranko broke off, embarrassed.   
  
"Evil?" Akane said, taking a step back. A rustling in the bushes made them all turn to see Nabiki come out with a camera around her neck.   
  
"Yes, tell us. Why did you come all the way out here? Were you just leading my sister out her to get her alone?" Nabiki asked coldly to them.   
  
"What? Why would we do that?!" Ryoko asked, confused.   
  
"You just said you're evil."   
  
"No, we said you were taught we were evil." Ryoga corrected.   
  
"So why would we think that?" Nabiki demanded, standing close to her sister.   
  
"...We're Brood." Nabiki and Akane paled and stumbled back.   
  
"No! You can't be! They were all killed during the war!" Nabiki said. The Ice Queen...was shaken.   
  
"True. We," Ryoko said, gesturing to Ranko, "were the last to be killed. Ranma and Ryoga fell into our spring and turned into Brood as well."   
  
Nabiki had regained her color, and now stared furiously at them.   
  
"What kind of joke is this! What a bunch of lies! I bet now you're going to tell me that the Brood actually used real dragons in the war!"   
  
"...Actually, they did." Ranma said uncomfortably.   
  
Nabiki laughed. "Yeah, right! What proof do you have?"   
  
"...If you really want to see..." Ryoga said, glancing at the others. At their nods, they turned back to the two Tendous.   
  
"Yeah, show me some proof." Nabiki sneered.   
  
"Onee-san..." Akane said, worried.   
  
"Don't worry. There's no such things as dragons." Nabiki whispered back confidently.   
  
"..." Akane had no reply to that.   
  
"I'll do it then." Ranko said with a sigh. "I hope I get this right..." she muttered as she walked to the middle of the clearing. Looking back at the waiting group, she took a deep breath, and reached for the power which ran through her veins. Black lightning flicked up and down her body. Her form blacked out, then flashed brightly as it began to expand. A moment later, a blue dragon stood where Ranko once had. Biting off a scream, Nabiki began backing toward the edge of the clearing, dragging a gaping Akane with her.   
  
"Will you at least -listen- to our story of what really happened?" Ryoko asked as Ranko shrunk back into her human form.   
  
Akane seemed to get over her shock, and tried to stop. Nabiki just kept dragging her along.   
  
"Hey! Onee-chan. We can at least listen to them." she said, trying to break Nabiki's grip.   
  
"Are you CRAZY? Didn't you pay attention in history?!" Nabiki said, a little hysterically. Common sense had left her for the moment as a life time of warnings kicked in.   
  
"Yes, but the books could be wrong. Those two at least were actually there." Akane said, indicating Ranko and Ryoko.   
  
"Yeah, and they'll do anything to get you to believe them! Don't be a fool, Akane!" Nabiki said angrily.   
  
"I'm NOT being a fool! You're the one who's being unreasonable! They could have hurt lots of people, including you and me, countless times before this. Heck, I'm surprised they didn't scare off Kuno like this. They're not bad people." Akane said coaxingly.   
  
Calming down a little to recover her professional air, Nabiki took a deep, shuddering breath, then nodded her accent. Walking a little closer to the four-some, Akane gave them a searching look.   
  
"Very well, we'll listen to what you have to say." she said formally. Looking relieved, Ranko and Ryoko took turns describing the true war, or at least what they remembered of it.   
  
"Wow. That's awful." Akane said sympathetically when they'd finished. Nabiki still looked skeptical, but not so sure as before.   
  
"We're not evil." Ranma said. "Heck, me and Ryoga were just as human as you until recently. We can't have changed that much."   
  
"Point." Nabiki said. Finally she sighed. "Alright. I guess I believe you. But you have to admit, it is a shock."   
  
"Not as shocking as waking up one day as one." Ryoga said, laughing.   
  
"Hey, can you show us again? I mean, change, or what ever." Akane said, a bright light in her eyes. She'd always like dragons, even though they were associated with evil.   
  
"Well, that's why we came out here. We needed to teach the boys how to change." Ranko said.   
  
"How come you didn't show them earlier?" Nabiki asked suspiciously.   
  
"Um...we didn't remember it until we split. I don't know why." Ryoko said sheepishly.   
  
"Hmmm..." was all Nabiki said.   
  
"Yeah, and once they learn the basics, we can teach them how to do the other forms." Ranko added.   
  
"Other...forms?" Nabiki asked, fingering her camera.   
  
"Yeah. We can change into certain types of dragons. That was our natural dragon form. The only other ones I remember are the ice, fire, and hybrid forms." Ranko explained.   
  
"How does that work?" Nabiki asked, curious despite herself.   
  
"Hrmm...it has to do with training. If we train a certain way, we can change into different types." Ranko said. Then grimaced. "That didn't sound right."   
  
"Let's put it this way." Ryoko interrupted. "Say we were fighting underwater as dragons. It only works if you're in dragon form, mind you. After a while, we suddenly change into a new form, and now have a water gene which we can use any time we want. It's like adapting to your environment, I guess. Also, if we wanted, we could change into a cross of, say, a water and fire dragon. The same concept holds true if we're fighting a bunch of some creature. We could soon take on a fused form of them." Ranma and Ranko shuddered as one at the last analogy, and the others looked at them curiously.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ryoko asked, puzzled. Did Ranko remember something she didn't?   
  
"Nothing!" they said vehemently, warding the others off from further questions.   
  
"...Anyways, we still have to teach Ryoga and Ranma the other forms. They should have the same skills as we do." Ryoko continued.   
  
"...I still don't get it." Akane said.   
  
"Aw, forget it. I can't really explain it." Ryoko said, throwing her hands up.   
  
"Anyways, lets see these other forms of yours." Nabiki said, surreptitiously positioning her camera. Might as well make a profit while she was here, after all.   
  
"Alright. But first let's get the guys going." Ranko suggested. Every nodded their accent.   
  
"So what do we do?" Ranma asked.   
  
"The power of the Brood is part of you, part of your heritage. Or at least it should have been." Ryoko explained. "You need to find the power, and the rest should come naturally. It takes a little more concentration to change into the form you want, but we'll go into that later."   
  
"And spread out before you change." Ranko warned. "You two go over by the trees, okay?" she said to the two Tendous.   
  
"But..." Akane began.   
  
"C'mon imouto-chan. You don't want to get run over, now do you?" Nabiki asked over her shoulder, already heading for the edge of the clearing.   
  
"Oh, all right." Akane grumbled, following her sister.   
  
"...and you just, I don't know, -will- yourself to change." Ryoko finished explaining to the boys.   
  
"Sounds easy enough." Ryoga said with a shrug.   
  
"Let's try it then." Ranma agreed, and he and Ryoga spaced themselves apart. Concentrating, they grasped a power they had been vaguely aware of, and at almost the exact same time, changed.   
  
"Red and Yellow?" Ryoko asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Don't know." Ranko said with a shrug. "I was blue, and Konara was white, so it probably has to do with the person." Ranma and Ryoga were busy examining their new bodies.   
  
'Heh, this is pretty cool.' Ranma thought to himself as he stretched out his wings. He took a step forward, and promptly fell on his face. 'Ite...'   
  
"Real graceful there, Ranma!" Akane called out as Ranko and Ryoko burst into laughter.   
  
"Somehow I don't feel quite as threatened by them anymore." Nabiki said with a smirk.   
  
Distracted by the lessons, no one noticed the figure move silently away, smiling to itself.   
  
"You guys need to get used to moving around." Ryoko said, still chuckling. "Four legs plus wings is difficult to learn how to use properly. Just wait until you try to fly!"   
  
"It'll be crash and burn for a while." Ranko said, giggling again.   
  
"What can you expect from clumsy, baka boys?" Ryoko said loftily. There was a tap on her shoulder, and she turned in time to see a yellow dragon's tail whip around and knock her sprawling away.   
  
"You wanna fight?" Ranko asked of the two dragon boys, getting into a ready stance. Ryoko was barely two seconds in recovering and joining her in the face off.   
  
"They're not going to -fight- while they're like that?" Akane asked, aghast.   
  
"The girls actually have the advantage." Nabiki said, studying the fight. "They're smaller, faster, and the boys are still unsteady on their feet."   
  
"I...I see..." Akane said, watching the two small girls proceed to trip, tangle, and in general knock the two dragons around. That is until Ranma, with a look of draconic surprise on his face, let off a gout of flame which narrowly missed Ryoko. "Oh my god they're going to kill each other!" she shrieked. No one else seemed to share her opinion.   
  
"Now you're gettin' it, 'Niisan!" Ranko cried. Then she had to duck as he turned his new found ability on her. "C'mon, Ranma! Is that all you've got?" she goaded.   
  
Gradually getting used to the near misses, Akane began to enjoy the fight. Sure, she couldn't compare to it, but maybe, just maybe she could get the others to train her up a bit so she could!   
  
Abruptly, both boys shrank back into their human forms, mid-attack.   
  
"Hey! What happened?" Ryoga asked.   
  
"You exhausted your powers. They'll come back with a little rest." Ryoko assured him, wiping sweat off her forehead.   
  
"But we were only fighting for an hour! Is that it?" Ranma asked incredulously. Akane and Nabiki had come up when the two boys had changed, and now Akane rolled her eyes.   
  
"-Only- an hour?" she muttered under her breath.   
  
"Don't be stupid! All you have to do is train to stay in it longer." Ranko said crossly.   
  
"Oh. In that case..." and the boys were mollified.   
  
"Hey, um." Akane began nervously. "Could you, I mean, could you -please- train me a little? I really want to learn, but I haven't had anyone to teach me in years!" she asked imploringly. "I'd work really really really hard, I promise! Please?"   
  
"Why doesn't you dad teach you?" Ranma asked, surprised.   
  
"Well, he did, but after...after a while he stopped teaching me. He doesn't do any martial arts anymore." she explained.   
  
"Sure we'll teach ya. At least we'll help you get better." Ranko said, smiling.   
  
"As entertaining as this was, I need to get back home." Nabiki said smoothly. "See ya." and she turned, and left.   
  
"So." Ryoga said, facing the blue-haired girl.   
  
"You wanna learn some magic?" Ryoko asked, smiling. Akane just grinned in response.   
  
  
****************************************   
  
Author's Notes: That was my longest chapter yet! Yee Gods! Fun. Akane and magic? That'll be something to see. And boy those Tendou sisters sure are nosy! Have no fear, Nabiki will show up in later chapters! Next time, the gang decide to head for Nodoka! What will happen along the way? Will Nodoka hold her son to the promise? Hmm, right now I'm working on setting up chapter 1-13 for ff.net. As soon as I've got chapter 13 loaded and ready to go, I'll REALLY be needing all your wonderful comments and criticisms to get over my writers block. So R+R! Later. 


	8. Chapter 7: Mothers and Monsters, or Vic...

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
Key-   
"..." speech   
[...] panda signs   
'...' thoughts   
  
  
Chapter 7: Mothers and Monsters, or Vice Versa?   
  
"School?" Ranko asked that night.   
  
"Yes. You two are still to young to be out of school, and you are under my care." Genma said, gravely.   
  
Rolling her eyes at the man, Ryoko said, "Yeah, sure. We don't mind."   
  
"What do you think the kids will say when they see us?" Ranko said, giggling as she imagined the surprised faces.   
  
"Probably ask why we didn't come to school when they did." Ryoko said, nodding at the two boys. They were presently sprawled in front of the TV, watching some martial arts contest or something.   
  
"Hmmm. Well, doesn't matter. There's only one thing I'm worried about" Ranko said, frowning. Ryoko blinked at her.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Kuno."   
  
"That idiot?"   
  
"Well, last time we met him was when he was still acting funny. But he seemed to like us. I just don't want to have to deal with him." Ranko said, frowning deeper.   
  
"Well, we'll just have to see what happens tomorrow, won't we." Ryoko said, shrugging in a 'What comes will come' fashion. Ranko sighed.   
  
"I guess."   
  
***   
  
"Class, we have two new student today." The teacher said, gesturing for the girls to introduce themselves. The girls had decided the night before to have a little fun, as they remembered exactly how Ranma and Ryoga had done this before.   
  
"Ranko Saotome." she said with a wave.   
  
"Ryoko Hibiki." she said with a shy smile. Ranma and Ryoga burst out laughing as they caught the joke. Grinning at them, the two girls took the two empty seats beside them. When the teacher was busy writing on the board, many of the girls took the opportunity to send the two girls notes.   
  
Checking to make sure the teacher was still occupied, they read the notes. Most were very similar:   
  
"Are you guys twins?"   
  
"Why didn't you come to school with your brothers?"   
  
"Are those fangs real?"   
  
"Your brother's really cute!"   
  
"Does your brother have a girlfriend?"   
  
"Is your hair dyed, or is it really -red?-"   
  
"Why do you guys dress the same?"   
  
"What are your three sizes?"...Obviously some of the boys had taken the opportunity to send them notes as well.   
  
Class went pretty much as expected. The teacher droned on, students fought sleep, Ryoko wondered how much trouble she'd get in if she ice blasted the teacher.... Finally, at long last, the lunch bell rang.   
  
"Gods, I don't remember class being that boring before!" Ranko complained.   
  
"That's because you never paid attention before." Ryoga explained.   
  
"You would always spend the time talking, remember?" Ranma added. The two girls just sighed and trudged after the boys to their usual tree. Before they got halfway there, however, a shadow passed across them and a figure blocked their path.   
  
"It is the pig-tailed girl and the bandana-girl. I'm afraid I never got your names." Kuno said, gazing down at them and ignoring the two boy's as they turned to glare at him. The girls regarded him with undisguised disgust, but answered in polite enough tones.   
  
"Ranko."   
  
"Ryoko."   
  
"Ah. I see you were not lying when you said these were your brothers." Kuno said as he waved absently at the two fuming boys. "I was wondering..." Kuno began, but was cut off as Nabiki walked up, smirking.   
  
"Hey Kuno. I got some more pictures for you." she said, and was pleased to see his face turn slightly panicky.   
  
"Ah...I see...I will come by later for them." Kuno said, trying to regain his composure as he waved Nabiki off.   
  
"Ah, but see here, I've got business later, so why don't we settle this now." Nabiki said as she hauled out several different pictures. Curious despite themselves, Ranko and Ryoko leaned forward slightly to see what the pictures were of, as Nabiki held them for easy viewing. The pictures were of them in various states of undress.   
  
"No! I mean, how dare you suggest that I would want such pictures!" Kuno said, sweating as he almost absently reached for the bokken he no longer carried around. Instead, he dislodged several of his own pictures, each looking very similar to the ones Nabiki held in her hand. For a moment, both girls were frozen in shock. Then Ryoko clenched her fist.   
  
"KUNO NO HENTAI!" was all the warning he got as two mallets descended upon his head -very- thick head.   
  
"What were the pictures of?" Ranma asked. Nabiki smirked as she showed him and Ryoga the pictures. It didn't take long for the kendoist to go flying with a warning of "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"   
  
"Don't worry. I only gave him those to set him up." Nabiki explained quickly as the four turned furiously on her. "No one else has them, and I don't intend to give any more out to him."   
  
"You'd better not." Ryoga growled at her. Smiling still, Nabiki went off whistling, absently ripping the pictures up and tossing them into a garbage can.   
  
"Told you he'd bug us." Ranko grumbled.   
  
"Hmph!" was all Ryoko would say on the matter.   
  
"Let's go eat, guys." Ranma suggested, trying to divert the still fuming girls. Food would usually distract any of them. And of course, it worked.   
  
"'Kay!"   
  
***   
  
"Hey Ryoko! C'mere." Ryoga said. It was one again, thankfully, the weekend.   
  
"Hmm?" Ryoko asked as she came over to where he was regarding several trees. They were out practicing in the woods again, as they did every weekend now. Akane still tagged along, sparring with whoever was free or practicing the magic she'd learned, but Nabiki stayed home after the first time.   
  
"You should learn how to use that." he said as he tapped her bandana.   
  
"Huh? What do ya mean? What else do you do with it aside from wear it?" Ryoko asked, a bit confused.   
  
"This." Ryoga said, stripping off a bandana and giving it a practiced whirl. It sliced cleanly through the tree, which toppled slowly sideways.   
  
"Cool!" she squealed enthusiastically. "How'd you do that?"   
  
"Family secret." he said, smiling down at her.   
  
"You gonna teach me?" she asked, regarding him curiously.   
  
"Sure. Your my twin, so you should know." he said nervously. When she remained silent, he cleared his throat. "Anyways, its a matter of focus, really." he continued.   
  
"So how do you keep so many on at the same time?" she asked.   
  
"I don't, only need to wear one." he said, and proved it as he took it off and handed it to her.   
  
"That's great!" she said appreciatively.   
  
"Yeah, it's really useful." Ryoga grinned as he retied his bandana. "First, though, you have to learn how to get more than one." he said as he stripped off three in rapid succession.   
  
"Hmmm. It's kinda like..." Ryoko began, but broke off. No need to explain the mallet thing. Besides, it took all the fun out of it. "Never mind. But I think if I just..." So saying, Ryoko tugged at her own bandana. It came off, and she didn't even have to check to tell that another bandana still encircled her head.   
  
"Wow. Not even I learned it that fast." Ryoga said raising an eyebrow, truly impressed.   
  
"Yeah, well, what can you say if you're the best!" Ryoko bragged, and ducked the blow he aimed at her.   
  
"You're not the best, and I'll prove it to you." Ryoga countered, getting into a stance. Ryoko mirrored him, but before she could launch and attack, he straightened. "After you learn the technique." he finished.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Lets get this over with so I can pound you." Ryoko said straightening up as well.   
  
"We'll see. Besides, this will take a while. Learning how to throw right isn't as easy as learning the bandana trick." he said. Over the next couple hours, he showed her how to get the bandana going, and infuse some 'ki' as Ryoga called it, into the bandana before releasing it, making it razor sharp. Of course, she then tried to use the new technique to pound Ryoga, but he was giving as good as he got.   
  
"What the heck happened here?!" Ranma asked as he came into the newly made clearing. He was sure it hadn't been there earlier...   
  
In the center of the clearing and amidst the fallen trees, Ryoko and Ryoga were facing off, bandana in each hand. A second later, Ranma had to dive out of the way as one of the bandanas came whirling toward him. It neatly sliced the tree behind him, and Ranma swallowed nervously when it toppled over.   
  
"Stop already before you kill someone!" he bellowed, getting back to his feet. No need now to ask where the clearing had come from...   
  
"Huh?" came the double reply. Ryoko had captured one of Ryoga's arms with a bandana, while Ryoga held her other arm at bay. Both were blinking in surprise at the destruction around them.   
  
"What happened here?" Ranko echoed as she and Akane entered the clearing as well. All turned to stare at the two teens, who quickly released their weapons.   
  
"Um...Opps?" Ryoko said, chuckling nervously.   
  
***   
  
"Have you been teaching each other your style of martial arts?" Akane asked Ranma and Ryoga. They were taking a break while the other two girls sparred nearby.   
  
"Don't extend so far!" Ranma called out as Ryoko recovered from the result of her form break. "What do you mean?" he asked, addressing the question to Akane.   
  
"Like that. I just noticed your styles were very similar. Do you study a branch of Anything Goes?" she asked Ryoga.   
  
"Huh? Of course not! I study my family's style." Ryoga said indignantly.   
  
"Are you sure? If you look at them, they fight almost exactly the same except one stays on the ground more." Akane said, pointing again to the sparring girls.   
  
Ranma and Ryoga studied the forms obediently. Ranko and Ryoko were undoubtedly using the same style, though Ranko modified hers toward aerial attacks while Ryoko's were more ground based. And both boys saw their own styles reflected in every move.   
  
"Damn. I never would have thought we could mess up this bad." Ranma muttered.   
  
"What's wrong?" Akane asked, startled.   
  
"We worked so closely together, we pretty much combined our styles." Ryoga explain grumpily. Now he'd have to relearn all the basics again...   
  
"So? Just call it a new branch of Anything Goes." Akane said reasonably. "I'm sure Ranma's always modifying his style, so he has no problems."   
  
"Hibiki school of Anything Goes?" Ryoga asked skeptically.   
  
"Why not?" Ranma agreed, shrugging. "Since you've studied under oyaji, you -are- technically a student of Anything Goes. You could start your own branch if you wanted. Besides, could you really give up on the style now you've worked it so long?"   
  
"I guess. But I don't like the idea of abandoning my family's martial arts." Ryoga said.   
  
"You're not abandoning it, just modifying it and changing it's name." Akane explained. "Besides, Anything Goes means just that. It's always being changed and modified depending on the situation."   
  
"And we have a different element than any other martial arts with our dragon forms." Ranma added. "Do you think your style was made to handle such change?"   
  
"Alright! I'll change it." Ryoga said, laughing and holding up his hands. "But that mean that the Hibiki style is the best, of course."   
  
"Only if you're prepared to defend yourself." Ranma said, grinning and getting to his feet. Akane smirked as well and got up to stand next to him.   
  
"You have to be able to beat both of us! After all, I have to uphold the Tendou school!" she said proudly.   
  
"You need to get stronger if you even have a hope of defeating me, ya macho chick!" Ryoga said, shooting to his feet and grinning at her.   
  
"And you need to get faster if you want to defeat me, ya clumsy tomboy!" Ranma agreed, also grinning at her.   
  
"And you both need to learn to check behind you before you insult me." Akane said, raising an eyebrow at them. They whirled to come face to face with...absolutely nothing.   
  
*WHAM!*   
  
"Wonder what they did this time?" Ranko asked as the boys went crashing through the trees via Mallet-sama and Akane Airways.   
  
"Does it matter? They'll just do it again later." Ryoko replied. Shrugging, both girls returned to their fight.   
  
***   
  
Dinnertime. Normally a pleasant time, where people can get together and relax at the end of a long day, and enjoy a fine repast. Of course, this was the Tendou house, so let's forget all that, shall we?   
  
It may have been bad when Ranma, Ryoga and Genma fought over the food, and it got even worse when the two girls joined in, but the fact that Akane had also joined in for fun and now regarded it as speed training meant that the other three who shared the table had a hard time getting enough to eat. Of course Kasumi, being ever thoughtful, made sure there were tasty snacks for after the carnage for those who didn't participate.   
  
Still, it was pretty neat to see food seemingly flying everywhere but not getting on anything. And the random panda that appeared always produced a laugh.   
  
This dinner was actually significant, however, and Genma somehow managed to stay in human form through out it. As everyone pushed back empty plates, he looked around sagely.   
  
"Ranma, I think now is the time to tell you."   
  
"Told me what, pops?"   
  
"Now that you're rid of that annoying curse..." Genma began, but cut off at the evil looks Ryoko and Ranko gave him and rephrased what he'd been about to say. "Now that school is out for the summer, it think its time we went to see your mother." Ranma looked at Genma in shock.   
  
"What!?" he asked, stunned. "She's still alive? I never knew..."   
  
"You didn't even know if your mother was alive or not?" Akane asked, horrified. Her mother meant a lot to her, even if she was dead.   
  
"Well, pops never talked about her much. I haven't seen her in ten years." Ranma said sadly. Then he brightened. "But I get to see her now! When do we leave?" he asked eagerly. Then, seeing Ranko watching him apprehensively, added, "And can Ranko come? I'm sure mom would love to have a daughter." He smiled as Ranko's eyes went a little wide in surprise. Sure, they already considered themselves siblings, but to have a mother again...   
  
"Now, Ranma..." Genma began, but support came from a surprising source.   
  
"Genma, my old friend, I think it would be good for the girl to have a mother." Soun said gravely. "And she and Ranma are practically brother and sister already, so Nodoka is the logical choice. It reminds me of my dear wife. Oh Kimiko!" Soun said, and began bawling profusely. As it was the only way to get Soun to stop from drowning them, Genma had to give in.   
  
[Alright, alright. Ranko can come. But no promises on the mother part.] Genma signed unhappily, wondering exactly how Nodoka would kill him for this stunt."Alright! You hear that, Ranko! We get to go see mom!" Ranma said happily. Ranko was bouncing up and down squealing in excitement.   
  
"You guys gonna come?" Ranma asked, turning to the other two expectantly.   
  
"Sure, I'd like to meet your mom." Ryoga said, shrugging.   
  
"Yeah, me too. I wonder what she'll think of me, though." Ryoko said apprehensively. "I mean, no offense or anything, but I don't exactly want to be a Saotome."   
  
"Of course not." Ryoga scoffed. "Everyone knows the Hibikis are better."   
  
"Hey!" came the chorus of the offended. Ryoga and Ryoko just smirked smugly.   
  
"I don't think it will be a problem." Ranma said after some thought. "And it's up to you, anyways."   
  
[There is one matter we must discuss] Genma-panda signed, waving it a bit to get their attention. They could go off into their own little world for hours and not notice.   
  
"Yeah, what's that pops?" Ranma asked, too happy to get annoyed at the idiot.   
  
[Long ago, when I first] *flip* [took you on our training] *flip* [trip...]   
  
"Change back first! Stupid oyaji..." Ranma yelled.   
  
"How'd he write on three sides?" Ryoko whispered to Ryoga.   
  
"Dunno." he said.   
  
"Yes, well, as I was saying," a restored Genma continued. "When I took you on our training trip, I made a promise to your mother. I told her I'd bring you up to be a man-amongst-men, and now that the matter of the curse is cleared up..."   
  
"Hey! Are you saying we were going to avoid mom because of the stupid curse?" Ranma demanded.   
  
"Quiet, boy, I wasn't finished. The promise was that if I didn't bring you up as man-amongst-men, we would both commit seppuku..."   
  
"What!" came a resounding cry from every person in the room.   
  
"Mr. Saotome! How could you promise something like that!" Akane demanded.   
  
"Oh my! That was a rather silly thing to do, wasn't it."   
  
"Stupid oyaji! I might never have been able to meet mom because of you!"   
  
"I was right. Not even Kuno is dumber than he is. Now, how much do Hiroshi and Daisuke owe me..."   
  
"How stupid can the panda be?" Ryoko demanded of Ryoga as Genma somehow changed forms again and was now wielding a beach ball and a sign saying [I'm just a cute little panda].   
  
[Anyways, there's no problem now. We leave in the morning.] Genma signed to them when the murderous muttering had subsided.   
  
"I think my daughter should accompany you." Soun said, suddenly.   
  
"What? Why?" Akane demanded.   
  
"She should get to know her soon to be mother-in-law." he explained.   
  
[Excellent idea, Tendou.] Genma agreed.   
  
"Great." Akane muttered. She'd hoped they'd forgotten about the stupid engagement, but no such luck.   
  
"Oh my!" was all Kasumi managed to say.   
  
Nabiki stared thoughtfully at her little sister.   
  
"I'll have my eye on you, Akane." she said cryptically, and left for her room. Despite herself, Akane couldn't be too sad. It would be fun to get out for a while and do some traveling. From what the others said, it was great fun. She was NOT going to marry Ranma, however. It was just too, weird. Like marrying one of your best friends. Too bad, because even though she'd never admit it to any one, not even herself, she thought Ranma was cute.   
  
***   
  
"Hey, oyaji! How far is it to Juubun, anyways?" Ranko demanded the next day as they set off.   
  
"About 5 days travel." he said.   
  
"Joy. More camping. And I was getting used to being under a roof." Ryoga muttered.   
  
"C'mon 'Nii-san. Stop whining like a weak little -boy-!" Ryoko teased. Ryoga glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"I like that." Akane said laughing. "Just like a little boy!"   
  
"Hey! It's not like its really an insult." Ranma groused.   
  
"And calling someone a weak little girl is?" Ranko shot back, grinning.   
  
"Aw, we stopped using that a long time ago. Leave off already." Ryoga moaned.   
  
"Just teasing ya." Ranko said gaily and skipped off ahead a bit.   
  
While the boys were occupied with some guy thing, Akane took the advantage to ask Ryoko some questions.   
  
"You know, I've kinda been wondering," Akane said a little nervously.   
  
"What?" Ryoko prompted.   
  
"Well, you said Myria didn't die or anything when you fought her back then, so are you going to go after her?" When Ryoko remained silent, Akane hastily added, "I'm sorry! You don't have to talk about it."   
  
"No, it's alright, Akane. I don't like thinking about it, but I won't avoid it." Ryoko said, wincing. "I don't know about Ranko, but I'd prefer staying away from her." she replied softly. 'That would mean Myria could still manipulate people.' a small voice seemed to say in her head.   
  
Was she being cowardly? The only memories she had of the fight were always blurred. All she really remembered was the feeling of the water closing over her head and how her lungs burned for air before...   
  
"What the?!" Ranko's surprised shout broke through her inner musings, and Ryoko glanced up to see her dodging strange looking creature. It was mostly head, with a kind of mohawk style hair, green skin, and sharp teeth, and was about waist-high all told. About half a dozen others were charging towards them.   
  
"What are they?" Akane asked, too surprised to act.   
  
"They're goblins, I think." Ryoko replied, and ran to help Ranko who was frantically dodging three of the creature's attacks. Ranma and Ryoga had two each to deal with, but the kicks and punches they landed didn't seem to do much good.   
  
"What's going on?" Ryoga asked as he punted one of the runts into the air.   
  
"They're monsters, obviously attacking us." Ranko said. Her breath was becoming a bit ragged. The creatures broke off, giving them some time to think.   
  
"You said they were goblins?" Akane asked, coming up to line up with the others, facing the monsters.   
  
"Yeah. We used to have to deal with them all the time." Ranko replied.   
  
"What was that?" Ranma suddenly asked, a strange feeling washing over him.   
  
"What do you mean...uh oh. Here they come again." Ryoga said, and met one of them with a roundhouse kick. It went flying back the way it came, but the other goblins ignored everyone but Ranma.   
  
"What...the...heck?" Ranma panted as he dodged the dozen or so creatures. Akane charged in to help him out, but a strange tingling sensation made her pause for a second. The next moment, all the creatures turned and began attacking her.   
  
"Eep!" she squeaked, and backpedaled while avoiding the attacks. A few got through, and her arms and legs sported several cuts. Ranko was trying to help her, but couldn't get through the crowd to get near Akane.   
  
"I don't get it. They were after me, now Akane." Ranma said, frustrated as he pressed a hand over a bit on his arm.   
  
"Thinkthinkthink..." Ryoko was muttering, scanning around. There was something important, something she should know...   
  
"There's another one in the trees." Ryoga said as he stopped briefly by them to catch his breath.   
  
"That's it!" Ryoko cried, then quickly explained while the goblins fell back yet again to regroup. "There is one of them controlling the rest. It's pink, instead of green. It knows some sort of spell. If you feel anything funny, get ready." Ranma and Akane nodded in understanding. "The spell controls the others. If we can get the caster, the others won't fight as effectively. We need to kill the boss goblin..." Ryoko began, but was cut off.   
  
"Kill! No way." Ranma said flatly.   
  
"We're martial artists, we don't kill." Ryoga agreed, crossing his arms.   
  
"We don't have time for ethics! If we don't get rid of 'em, they'll kill us. It's obvious were not doing much damage to them." Ranko snapped.   
  
"She's right. Now's not the time to worry. We can discuss this later." Akane added, though she didn't like the idea either.   
  
"How are we gonna get them?" Ryoko asked. "We have no weapons..." she broke off as a stick embedded itself not three feet away. Four more quickly followed it. Looking at where they'd come from, they saw a panda high up in the trees.   
  
"Coward though he is, I'll have to remember to thank him." Ranko muttered as she jerked one of the makeshift spears out of the ground. Feeling a familiar tingle, she warned, "Here they come. I'll distract them, you guys get the boss."   
  
Leaping away from the others, Ranko went into a whirl of motion, trying to keep her skin whole against the onslaught of teeth. Ryoko wasted no time and charged her target, the others trailing nervously behind. The boss goblin was surprisingly fast, but it had to keep most of its attention on Ranko and its subordinates.   
  
The combined effort of the four martial artists was enough, and Ryoko took an opening, driving her weapon all the way through its head. To the surprise of the others, the monster disappeared, leaving no trace behind.   
  
"Where'd it go?" Ranma asked, looking around warily. He'd be damned if he let it sneak up on him.   
  
"It's dead. The others shouldn't be too much of a problem now." Ryoko said, panting. She turned and followed Akane who'd already gone to help a very battered Ranko.   
  
"'Bout...damn...time." Ranko gasped as she fell back to let the others fight. The goblins, without anyone to direct them, had turned on anything that moved, including each other. In a minute, all had faded to nothing.   
  
"What...the hell...is going...on?" Ranma demanded as he leaned on his stick, catching his breath.   
  
"I don't know. Something is definitely up, though." Ryoko said as she sank to the ground. Genma slid down from the tree he'd taken refuge in and approached them, looking around warily.   
  
"I don't think I can go on any farther." Ranko said faintly. She was a mess, rips on her sleeves and pants showing where the goblins had managed to get through her defense.   
  
"Damn. C'mere, you." Ranma said, then dug through the packs they'd discarded earlier, pulling out a first aid kit. "We're gonna have to camp here tonight. Pops?" he added, not sure if he could ask Genma to go out alone.   
  
[I'll get firewood.] he signed back, unusually serious. As he was the only able bodied one at the moment, no one could protest.   
  
***   
  
It was only much later, after they'd been doctored and fed, that anyone got around to discussing what had happened. They all huddled wearily around the campfire, throwing different ideas around.   
  
"We could go back home..." Akane suggested.   
  
"No. We'd probably run into more monsters no matter which way we went." Ranko said, shooting down that idea.   
  
"And if they're following us, which they might be," Ryoko said defensively when several of them glared at her, "we don't want to lead them back to town."   
  
"I don't think they're following us in particular." Ranko disagreed. "I remember fighting them before, and it was nothing big like that."   
  
"But why do we have to kill 'em. Even if they are monsters, I don't like killing." Ranma complained.   
  
"I have to agree with Ranma." Akane added. "Back then we didn't have much choice, but I don't feel right about it."   
  
"Actually, its probably best to kill them." Ryoga surprised them by agreeing. "You saw how they acted. They're just mindless creatures."   
  
"I still don't like it." Ranma muttered.   
  
"I know, 'Nii-san. But I don't think we have much choice." Ranko said, putting a hand on his arm.   
  
"If a rabid bear attacks you, you kill it. It's not pleasant, but its necessary." Ryoga supplied.   
  
"But how are we supposed to get anywhere if the fights keep taking so much out of us." Ranko asked, indicating her heavily bandaged limbs.   
  
"Point." Ryoko said. "But if we eat some of these berried the monsters left behind, it should help us heal faster. Remember, Ranko?" Ryoko asked, pulling out a bag full of little green berries.   
  
"We'd you get those?" she asked, startled.   
  
"I told ya. The goblins left them when they, um, vanished." she explained.   
  
"Speaking of which, why did they disappear like that?" Ranma asked as he grabbed a handful of the berries. They made him feel surprisingly better. He could almost feel his energy come back to him.   
  
"I don't know. They always do. Maybe because they're evil?" Ranko asked as she too ate a handful of the berries. Her injuries almost instantly stopped hurting, and she sighed in relief.   
  
"Wow. Those things work. What kind of berry are they?" Ryoga asked.   
  
"Dunno. You only find them when the monsters disappear." Ryoko shrugged, offering the bag to Akane. She grabbed the last handful, and sat regarding them for a moment.   
  
Popping them in her mouth, she asked, "Can we take care of them using magic? The goblins, I mean."   
  
"I don't know. We only know a few spells, and they take a lot of energy to cast. You know how tired you get after only a few spells." Ranma said. "Its not much better for us. And we don't have many spells that can hit all of them at once. Killing off them one at a time with spells just wouldn't work very well."   
  
"Could you guys..." Akane began, but Ryoko quickly put a hand over her mouth and glanced at where Genma was adding more wood to the fire.   
  
"No." she said simply.   
  
"He doesn't know?" Akane asked when Ryoko released her.   
  
"Do we look stupid." Ranma said flatly. "Either he'd try to disown me, or he'd try to sell me or something."   
  
"Ohhhh." Akane said in comprehension.   
  
"Alright, time to get some sleep." Genma said as he came over to their little group. "We need to get moving early tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah, what ever pops." Ranma grumbled.   
  
"I'll take first watch." Ryoko said as she stood up and stretched. "I don't want anything sneaking up on me in my sleep. I'll wake Ryoga. You wake Akane, then Ranma, then Ranko." she instructed. The other nodded and yawning, quickly found their sleeping bags.   
  
Despite her good intentions, the fight had taken more out of Ryoko than she'd anticipated. Before long, she too was asleep. She didn't even stir when Genma placed a blanket over her. He sat for a while, watching the stars wink back at him. Then, sighing, he made himself comfortable to sit the night out. Genma's not all that bad. Just really really stupid.   
  
  
********************************   
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I know. Genma being nice is a strange concept. I just didn't feel like making him evil in this fic. Well, next time the gang actually -reaches- Juubun! How does Nodoka react to Ranko? Who's that oddly dressed girl? And who's going to be the first to sample Akane's, ah, unique cooking? Introducing a new Ranma character next time! As always, read and review! Later. 


	9. Chapter 8: Mom, Meet Your Daughter

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
Key-   
"..." speech   
[...] panda signs   
'...' thoughts   
  
  
Chapter 8: Mom, Meet Your Daughter   
  
"Gods, these are actually getting annoying." Ranma said as he cut down another goblin. After that first battle, things had gone much smoother. They were prepared for the attacks, and soon became quite skilled at them. In just a few days, they'd improved more than they had in the past few months.   
  
"Yeah, every few miles, another group jumps out." Ryoga grumbled. They'd already had to make new weapons as the first ones had broken long ago. They also kept at least one spare on them during each battle.   
  
"Stupid shoddy piece of junk!" Ryoko swore as her's broke in half in one of the goo creatures. These were small blue piles of, well, goo. When they'd first seen them, with another bunch of goblins, they'd not thought them a problem. But the teens quickly found that despite their innocent, or at least non-threatening, look that the goos nonetheless hurt if they managed to get you.   
  
Grabbing her second lance, which had been strapped to her back, Ryoko met the last few monsters and dealt with them easily.   
  
"Now I remember why I hated monsters." Ranko grumbled.   
  
"They were so -boring- to deal with." Ryoko finished.   
  
"Well, I guess I can't blame you guys. Even I don't feel sorry for them." Akane said, straightening up.   
  
"At least Kuno had the ability to adapt." Ranma grumbled. "These guys just charge right at you, no subtlety involved."   
  
"Kinda like the way a certain tomboy used to fight." Ryoga commented.   
  
"Ryoga no BAKA!" *Wham!* "Don't call me that." Akane snapped, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.   
  
"Unn..cuuute..."   
  
"Ryoga -really- needs to stop hanging around Ranma" Ryoko grumbled.   
  
"Where'd the panda run off to this time?" Ranma asked, looking around. In answer, said panda came sliding down from a nearby tree.   
  
"Coward..." Ryoko said under her breath, though she really couldn't blame him. He wasn't as adaptable as the others, being pretty much set in his ways, and fighting monsters was definitely different from a human opponent. Besides, it wasn't like he could lie his way around them.   
  
[I have good news!] the panda signed.   
  
"Yeah? What?"   
  
[While you took care of the little pests, I risked my life and limb climbing to the very top of the trees!]   
  
"...Get on with it." Ranko muttered disgustedly.   
  
[I saw, not far away, Juubun!] he signed dramatically, though how a panda can hold a sign dramatically is beyond me.   
  
"Great!" Ranma said, brightening. "I can't wait to see mom! I wonder what she's like..."   
  
"Me too! I hope she likes me..." Ranko said, getting a little nervous.   
  
"Don't worry," Ryoko said, grinning toothily at her, "she'll like ya!"   
  
"Let's get going, then. It's getting late." Akane said, glancing up at the sky.   
  
"I bet I can beat you there, Nii-san!" Ranko said from halfway down the trail.   
  
"Hey! No fair!" Ranma yelled, speeding up to try and catch her.   
  
"I think we'll just walk." Ryoga said, glancing at the distant dust-trails. The two girls and one panda nodded in agreement.   
  
***   
  
"Is this really it?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"...You're sure?"   
  
"Just go!"   
  
"...What if she's not home?"   
  
"Ranma..."   
  
"...What if she moved away?"   
  
"Ranko..."   
  
"...What if..."   
  
"GET GOING!!!" Ryoga and Ryoko yelled at the hesitating teens.   
  
"May I help you?" a voice asked. In the doorway, a woman stood, her reddish brown hair pinned up in an intricate hairstyle, dressed in a kimono.   
  
"Mom?" Ranma asked, hesitantly.   
  
The woman's eye's widened. "Ranma?"   
  
At his nod, Ranma wondered if she knew how to teleport. She was crushing the life out of him before he could blink, and he gasped for air while Ranko looked jealously on.   
  
"Mom...can't...breathe!" he struggled.   
  
"Oh my Ranma! You've finally come back to me! I thought I'd never see you again when those awful monsters started appearing!" Nodoka sobbed on her son's shoulder, ignoring his pleas.   
  
"Nodoka." The sound of her name coming from a familiar voice made her look up, loosening her grip a little so Ranma could gasp in a few much needed breaths.   
  
"Genma." Nodoka flew to him and repeated her sobbing greeting.   
  
"Mom, I'd like you to meet someone." Ranma said nervously when she'd released her husband.   
  
"Oh, I sorry, dear. Why don't you come in. Bring your friends as well." Nodoka said, flustered, and tried to regain some of her composure as she led them inside.   
  
She bustled around, directing them where to put their things. She told them to sit down at the table, and hurried into the kitchen, coming out a moment later with a tray of tea. Before long, everyone was sipping gladly at the steaming beverage, packs and shoes stored away by the door. Putting her teacup down, Nodoka finally turned to her son.   
  
"Okay, son, I realize we have a lot of catching up to do, but would you like to introduce me to your friends first?" she asked, glancing curiously around. Her gaze lingered a bit on Ranko, making the girl twitch nervously.   
  
"Well, first this is my friend Akane Tendou. We were staying at her house for a bit before we decided to come here." Ranma said. Nodoka looked interestedly at the dark-haired girl, and smiled warmly at her.   
  
"Nice to meet you." Akane said, giving Nodoka a seated bow.   
  
"This is my old friend Ryoga Hibiki and his twin Ryoko Hibiki." The two also gave Nodoka a little seated bow.   
  
"My! You do look alike!" Nodoka commented, glancing at the matching outfits. She then turned her attention to the last person at the table, the girl who was dressed exactly like her son and bore a remarkable resemblance to him as well.   
  
"And this...this is Ranko Saotome, my twin sister." Ranma said, holding his breath.   
  
"...What do you mean, 'my twin sister'" Nodoka said, no longer smiling.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Ranma began explaining his trip to China. When he'd finished, there was a moment of silence.   
  
Nodoka stood up abruptly and said, "Ranko, Ryoko, could I speak with you?"   
  
Standing up as well, the two followed her while the ones at the table exchanged worried glances.   
  
Nodoka took the girls out into the backyard. There, they walked along the garden, not speaking.   
  
Finally, Nodoka said, "Ranko, do you want me to be your mother?"   
  
Startled by the abrupt question, Ranko took a minute to think about her answer.   
  
"I...I do. I'd love to have Ranma as a brother officially, but if you don't want me to stay, I understand." she added hastily, looking at the ground.   
  
"I didn't say that. Ryoko, how do you feel about this?"   
  
"Ryoga's my brother." she answered firmly. "Ranko is more of a friend now than anything else." Ryoko said, glancing sideways at the girl.   
  
"I see." Nodoka said. It was obvious Ryoko knew what she wanted, but Ranko seemed rather lost. Thinking a little more, Nodoka finally said, "Well, Ranko! I've always wanted a daughter, so I guess welcome to the family." She gave the girl a slightly strained smile, but a warm one nonetheless.   
  
For a minute, Ranko didn't quite understand what had been said. She just stared at Nodoka, mind racing. Shaking the numbness from her mind, she broke into a radiant smile and rushed into Nodoka's arms.   
  
"Thanks, Mom!"   
  
***   
  
"Husband, dear. A word with you." Nodoka said icily when they came back in. Genma gulped and followed his wife out of the room.   
  
"What happened?" Ranma began anxiously, but was cut off at a wave from the girls who were pressed against the door Nodoka and Genma had just gone through. The others crowded around the door as well. On the other side, a furious argument was going on.   
  
"I can't believe you, husband! First you take my only child away from me for ten years, then you bring home another child! If it wasn't for the fact Ranko needed a family I'd..."   
  
"No-chan, please..."   
  
"Don't you No-chan me! You even made her dress like Ranma to try and convince me! I can't believe you..."   
  
"They explained about Jusenkyou!"   
  
"Like I'd believe that! It was just some stupid excuse to cover your sorry self! Imagine, trying to convince me of such a silly curse! Cold water indeed."   
  
"It IS true, No-chan. I myself was cursed, if you need proof tha...growf!" The sound of a dropped pail rang out. For a moment there was perfect silence.   
  
"...Well, at least you weren't unfaithful." came Nodoka's calm voice once again. Then the sound of drawn steel could be heard. "But to take our son there in the first place! Were you going to hide from me forever if he hadn't gotten cured?!"   
  
There was an unmistakable sound of heavy footfalls, and the five teens quickly dove back to the table. A moment later Genma-panda came crashing through the door again, closely followed by Nodoka with a drawn katana. Not noticing the wide-eyed teens, the pair crashed through the front door and disappeared down the street.   
  
"...She wouldn't..." Ryoga began.   
  
"...I hope not..." Ranma replied nervously. Akane stared at the door with a large sweat drop on her head.   
  
Ranma turned back to the two girls, he said eagerly, "What happened? What'd she say?" Blinking, Ranko tore her eyes off the door her new mother disappeared through and looked at him.   
  
"Well..."   
  
***   
Later that night, the five teens, a subdued Genma, and a cool Nodoka sat around the table. Ranko and Ranma kept glancing nervously at their mother, while Nodoka contented herself with glaring at her husband. Finally Nodoka tore her eyes from her husband to look at two of the girls.   
  
"Ranko, Ryoko, first I must apologize for not believing your story." she said, gravely.   
  
"Oh, that's okay. It is a little hard to believe at first." Ryoko said, laughing nervously. Ranko just fidgeted worriedly.   
  
"Yes, well. That does not excuse me from acting so rudely." Nodoka said. "I must apologize for not acting like proper host as well. It's been so long since I've had so much company over. And when those monsters started appearing, I feared I'd never see my family again."   
  
"You don't need to worry. Those monsters aren't any trouble at all." Ranma said, a little pompously. Nodoka shot him a disapproving look.   
  
"Son, be that as it may, I don't like the thought of you out with those things lurking around."   
  
"Yeah, and don't forget the first fight." Ryoko said, smirking at him. He scowled back, but smiled a minute later.   
  
"I wasn't the one who fell asleep on watch, now was I?" he said slyly. Ryoko opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again, still angry at herself for that.   
  
"Well, you don't need to worry about them here." Nodoka said, diverting Ryoga who was just about to pound Ranma for the jib. How dare Ranma say something like that to -his- sister?   
  
"Hang on," Akane interrupted. "Have the monsters attacked the city yet?"   
  
"Yes, but only once." Nodoka answered with a grim smile. "It seems more people then let on know how to use weapons. None of the monsters have attacked us after that first time. We're just careful not to go out into the woods anymore unless in groups."   
  
  
  
"...Why are they appearing again?" Ryoko asked rhetorically.   
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say the Brood were rising again. The last time there were monsters was during the Dragon wars." Nodoka said thoughtfully. The five teens winced as one.   
  
"I don't think it's the Brood's fault, mom." Ranma said quietly. Both Genma and Nodoka looked at him curiously.   
  
"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad your back home, dear." Nodoka said, smiling again at Ranma, then at Ranko as well. They smiled warmly back.   
  
"Mom, um, pops told us something earlier that's been buggin' me." Ranko said nervously. When Nodoka looked at her expectantly, she continued. "He said somethin' about a seppukku contract for Ranma." she mumbled. At the mention of suicide, Genma attempted to dive through the floor to get away, but Nodoka merely blinked.   
  
"What? Oh, that." Nodoka said, getting up and leaving the room. A moment later she returned with an old piece of paper. On it, they could just make out the scrawl that read supposedly 'Genma', and next to it a small handprint.   
  
"I'd almost forgotten about it. Of course I'd never have gone through with it. It was just to frighten husband dear." she explained, handing it to Ranma. He read it over curiously, and blanched a bit.   
  
"Thank god I have a sensible mother." he muttered as he passed it around.   
  
"It's late, dears. I'm going to make dinner in a bit. Why don't you settle yourselves in? The guestrooms are upstairs, so go ahead." Nodoka said as she sat down again.   
  
"Yes Mom!" Ranma and Ranko chorused as they leapt to their feet. The others quickly followed as well, leaving Genma and Nodoka alone.   
  
"Welcome home, husband dear." Nodoka said warmly, and gave Genma what had been coming to him. A big kiss. Well, maybe he didn't deserve it, but who cares?   
  
***   
  
"Your mom's really nice." Akane said as they trooped upstairs.   
  
"Yeah, and she's got a big house." Ryoko commented as they came into the fairly large hallway.   
  
"Who goes where?" Ranko asked as they came to the first door.   
  
"We girls can all bunk together in here." Akane said as they peered inside one of the empty rooms. It was a large room with two beds, a couch, and other assorted furniture.   
  
"Alright, Ryoga can crash in my room then." Ranma said, and he and Ryoga dumped their packs in the room just across the hall. They spent a good hour settling in and cleaning up before Nodoka's voice floated up the stairs.   
  
"Dinner!" she called as she set a steaming plate on the table. Genma had warned her to make a lot of food, so she'd made several more dishes than she'd first intended. If it was one thing her husband was good at, it was judging how much food would be needed.   
  
She glanced at the stairs as a loud crashing was heard. All five teens had pretty much leapt for the stairs from where ever they'd last been, and had, predictably, collided with each other on the way down. Even Akane had joined the charge, and now lay in a tangle with the rest.   
  
"Hmm, maybe for once husband dear was wrong." Nodoka muttered to herself. "I should have made more food."   
  
***   
  
"Husband dear."   
  
"Um...Yes No-chan?"   
  
"I trust you're to blame for this?"   
  
"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"I did not expect my table to be a battle ground..."   
  
"Well, it's good training."   
  
"I see. Ranma, pass the soy sauce."   
  
***   
  
"Ah, I love summer vacation." Akane said contentedly the next day. She was outside, lounging around with Ryoko and Ranko. The boys were sparring nearby, though being careful not to destroy the garden.   
  
"This is great!" Ranma said as he landed behind them.   
  
"Wha's that?" Ranko said lazily, opening one eye to regard him.   
  
"All that fighting with those monsters musta made us better. I never could jump that high before!" Ryoga said excitedly as he too landed nearby.   
  
"Really?" Akane asked, interested. "Can I spar? I want to see if I improved too."   
  
"Yeah, c'mon. You two coming?" Ranma said as he looked down at the other two.   
  
"Alright." Ryoko said with a yawn. She got to her feet and turned to help Ranko up. "We'll still beat the pants offa you. Girls are the best."   
  
"Not likely." Ryoga snorted contemptuously.   
  
"Yeah. Girls are too weak." Ranma said, smirking. "Couldn't hurt a fly, ya know?"   
  
"Better take that back before I make you eat those words!" Ranko warned, getting into a stance, though grinning at her brother.   
  
"You wish! ANYTHING GOES!" he replied. And poor Nodoka's garden didn't look quite as nice and neat, despite the teen's efforts to avoid it. Some of the flowers were merely wind blown from the passing martial artist, but those random trenches and craters, as well as the several scorch marks, sorta took away from the beauty of it.   
  
Nodoka was inside, thankfully unaware of the havoc being wrought upon her property, putting the finishing touches on the soup she was serving with the meal.   
  
"Lunch!" she called, and turned around to put the soup on the table. She nearly dropped it in surprise, as all six people looked innocently back at her, even the panda. She was sure they hadn't been there a moment ago.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you're prompt." she said as she quickly regained her composure. Setting the soup down, she then enjoyed a nice meal despite the food wars going on across the table. Finally, everyone was satisfied, and the dishes were quickly put away. They retired to the living room, and Genma took the opportunity to drop the bombshell.   
  
"No-chan, I'd like you to meet your future daughter-in-law."   
  
Akane's face went white while Ranma stiffened angrily in the chair he'd just sat down in. The other three glared daggers at the man, but he pretended not to notice. Nodoka blinked from her husband to Ranma to the fuming Akane.   
  
"What's this? Have you proposed to Akane, Ranma?" she asked, confused.   
  
"No, I didn't." Ranma said rather more forceful than he meant to. The stupid panda just HAD to bring it up, didn't he.   
  
"Then what is this about?" Nodoka asked, turning to her husband.   
  
"It's a matter of family honor." Genma said solemnly. He proceeded to explain the arrangement to Nodoka, whose face showed no emotion what so ever.   
  
"Did you agree to this, Akane?" Nodoka asked.   
  
"No, I was picked by my sisters, actually." Akane said bitterly.   
  
"And what of you, Ranma?" Nodoka asked.   
  
"Where should I start." Ranma muttered. "First I'm not told of the arrangement until we get to the house." he said, ticking off the points on his finger as he explained. "Then one of the girls I was supposed to marry insults Ranko," Akane winced, "and though I forgave her, it wasn't a good first impression. Then instead of at least being able to get to know the girls, one is shoved on me without either of us agreeing. So, no mom, I don't want the engagement, and neither I think does Akane."   
  
Nodoka took a moment to digest this, then spoke firmly.   
  
"I then consider the engagement void--"   
  
"What?!" Genma yelled. "Nodoka! It's a matter of family honor that Ranma marry one of the Tendou girls!"   
  
"Husband, I will tell you my reasons it you will just sit down and be QUIET!" Nodoka said, losing her temper for a moment. He shrank back, glancing nervously at the wrapped bundle at her side. At first Ranma had wondered why she always carried around the katana, but now he knew.   
  
Taking a few deep breaths, she continued. "My first reason is because the decision was never asked for my approval. I was never told about this, and don't think it is a good idea.   
  
"Secondly," she said loudly over the sputtering Genma, "I can probably guess correctly that the promise was made when you were both roaring drunk, and not thinking clearly."   
  
"Like he thinks at all?" Ranko muttered just loud enough to be heard, but Nodoka didn't reprimand her.   
  
"The last reason is the main reason." Nodoka continued seriously. "Over the years, many people have stopped by my house, asking about my son. Each claimed Genma sold Ranma in one way or another, usually an engagement in exchange for food. Some rice, a fish, and two pickles? Sound familiar, Genma dear?" she asked venomously to Genma.   
  
"Heh, well, I...I don't rightly remember...yeah...don't remember." Genma said, acutely aware of the glares of everyone in the room.   
  
"Oyaji..." Ranma began, rising to his feet.   
  
"Son, before you pound the panda, let me finish." Nodoka commanded. Flushing, Ranma sat down, still glaring at Genma. Nodding, Nodoka continued, "But it was one visit that really changed my mind. This girl and her father had their income and honor taken by my husband. She and Ranma had become good friends, and then Genma ran off, leaving the girl behind after he'd promised the family he'd take her with him. The girl was crushed, and for a while she thought she'd lost all honor. When she came by, she was dressed as a boy, having given up her femininity over this."   
  
"Hang on," Ranma interrupted. "I don't remember being friends with any girl. There was only..." but Nodoka held up her hand.   
  
"Let me finish. I paid back the man for the dowry Genma stole, and convinced him to drop the idea of the engagement. I offered to help him restart his life, and he moved here to start his business again. His daughter visits me often, and I've been helping her with school and such." Genma was looking around for a convenient glass of water, having realized who Nodoka was talking about, but none was at hand.   
  
"In fact, she's coming over today." Nodoka said, smiling venomously at her husband. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Auntie Nodoka?" came the cry of a fairly low-pitched female voice.   
  
"I'm in here!" Nodoka called back. A girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail came in the door and stopped at the sight of so many people.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Auntie Nodoka. I didn't realize you had guests." the girl said in embarrassment. "I just came over from the restaurant." she said, dusting at her clothes which gave off little clouds of flour.   
  
She was dressed in a peculiar fashion; a short blue robe of sorts, and black leggings. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail by a white ribbon. Ranma felt he should recognize the outfit, at least, if not the girl. And the giant spatula he saw on her back was very familiar...   
  
"NANI!?! UCCHAN?" he screeched, flinging himself backwards in surprise. She looked at him, and recognition crossed her face.   
  
"Ranchan?"   
  
"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" And the room rang with Ukyou's face fault.   
  
  
***   
  
"You really never knew?" Ranko sniggered.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"I mean, I knew you were dense, but...you didn't know?"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Even Ryoga..."   
  
"SHUT UP!" Ranma yelled, tired of Ranko's baiting.   
  
"Ranma! Don't yell at your sister!" came Nodoka's stern voice.   
  
"Then tell her to stop!"   
  
"Ranko, stop baiting your brother!" Nodoka said obediently.   
  
"Oh, all right." Ranko said, and went off to sulk. Ukyou looked after her curiously.   
  
"You know, Ranma, I don't remember your sister. You say she's your twin?"   
  
"*sigh* It's a long story, Ucchan."   
  
"Well, I'm willing to listen. I haven't seen you since we were kids, so everything will be a long story." she said, smiling.   
  
"Yeah, well, if I'd a known what pops was up to..." Ranma said. He had many many MANY reasons to hate, despise, and loathe Genma, and Ranma was coming VERY close to losing what little patience he had with the man.   
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. One thing I learned is sometimes its best to drop the past and go on." Ukyou said, brushing back a strand of hair that escaped her ponytail.   
  
"I'm just glad you gave up the idea of the engagement. Imagine gettin' engaged to your best friend." Ranma grumbled.   
  
"Yeah, well, I'm too young to worry about that now. So, tell me about Ranko. Didn't she go on the training trip with you?"   
  
"Hm, well, you can say she sort of jumped in on it." Ranma said, and proceeded to explain all about Jusenkyou, again. Maybe he should just make a recording of it?   
  
When he finished, Ukyou stared at him for a minute, disbelieving.   
  
"Man, if that's what your life is like, I'm just as glad I'm not engaged to you!" she finally said.   
  
"Enough with the stupid engagement." Ranma said, annoyed.   
  
"Yeah, alright. So let's hear the rest of your life before I give you mine." Ukyou said, glad to once again have a good friend to talk to.   
  
***   
  
Ranko went in search of something to do. It was so boring just sitting around. At least on the road you got to fight all the time, what with all the monsters. Glancing into the kitchen, Ranko saw Nodoka, Akane, and Ryoko talking while Genma sat nearby looking bored. No help there. Ranma and Ukyou were still talking on the porch. Where was Ryoga? She walked outside and looked around. Ryoga was lying on the ground, arms behind his head, looking up at the star filled sky. He turned to look at her as she walked up.   
  
"Hey." he said.   
  
"Hey. What'cha doin'?" Ranko asked, sitting down next to him.   
  
"Just wondering if my parents are okay. I haven't seen them it a long time." he said, sitting up as well.   
  
"Oh." She didn't know what to say. She didn't even remember her real parents, and Nodoka and Genma were right here.   
  
"So, why're you out here? Ranma finally got tired of you buggin him?" Ryoga asked, glancing at the house.   
  
"Yeah. But, he didn't know! He really didn't know!" Ranko said, giggling.   
  
"Heh. Figures. He always was a bit dense." Ryoga said, chuckling as well. (Ironic, ain't it.)   
  
"Ranma sure has a strange life." she said after a moment. "Multiple engagements, weird curses, and now this Brood stuff."   
  
"Yeah, well, your not so normal yourself. Dead and reincarnated of sorts, on the run from a goddess." Ryoga said lightly.   
  
"Heck, even you had a strange life, always lost like you used to be." Ranko said, giggling again.   
  
"And we're all here in one place. You'd think at least we'd be spread around." he added, grinning.   
  
"Hmmm, maybe. Anyways, I'm bored. Wanna spar?" she asked, standing up again.   
  
"Sure." he said, getting up as well.   
  
They sparred for a good hour before the others began to move around. Ranma and Ukyou went into the living room to talk with Ryoko and Akane. Genma snuck off to get something to eat. Nodoka decided to get to know her new daughter, and went looking around. Hearing fighting in the back yard, she went to the doorway, then stopped in shock.   
  
Ranko and Ryoga were in midair, exchanging furious blows. They landed, and charged each other again. But the amazing show of skill was not what caught Nodoka's attention.   
  
'Of course! Why didn't I see it before? They have the power! But that means...' Nodoka whirled around and went charging into the living room where the teens were still chatting. Startled, they looked up at her in confusion. She stared first at Ryoko, then slowly to Ranma.   
  
"Mom?" Ranma asked, unnerved by her penetrating gaze.   
  
"Oh. Sorry. I think...I think I'll go make dinner. You'll stay tonight, Ukyou-chan?" she said absently, still staring at Ranma. When Ukyou nodded hesitantly, she left for the kitchen.   
  
"Weird." Akane muttered.   
  
Just then, Ryoga and Ranko came stumbling into the room, distracting everyone from Nodoka's strange behavior.   
  
"Jeez! What happened to you guys?" Ukyou said, startled.   
  
"Sparring." Ranko said before she collapsed into an armchair.   
  
"Sparring? Must be pretty good." Ukyou commented, watching Ryoga sink down to still cross-legged on the floor.   
  
"Yeah, you could say that, couldn't you." Ryoga said smugly.   
  
"Baka." Ryoko said, bopping him on the head with a mini-mallet.   
  
"You've gotten good at that." Akane said a little proudly.   
  
"Thanks. Your a good sensei!" Ryoko said, beaming at her. Akane flushed and looked away, embarrassed. Ukyou just stared at them, sweat drop on the back of her head. Were they -all- this weird?   
  
Nodoka came bustling into the room again. She seemed to have regained her composure, which had been losing far too often lately. Maybe she should lock it up? ^_^   
  
"You two," she said, pointing at Ranko and Ryoga, "go take a bath. Ranko, use the upstairs one, third door on the right. Ryoga, use the downstairs one, over there." The two nodded and left gladly enough. "You four," she said, pointing at the others, "come help me with dinner."   
  
"Aw mom, do I have to?" Ranma complained. "Cooking is for girls." At the evil eye from every person left in the room, Ranma chuckled nervously. "Not...not that there's anything wrong with being a girl...heh heh, oh no...I think I'll shut up now."   
  
"Smart move." came a chorus of four voices. Soon the house filled with the wonderful smell of a hearty meal.   
  
***   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Ooohhhh..."   
  
"...at least no one else had to eat any..."   
  
"Tummy...hurts..."   
  
"Poor Ranko. Who knew someone could cook so lethally?"   
  
"Ranma no BAKA!" *wham!*   
  
"Hey! Ranma was just telling the truth! You can't cook!"   
  
"Ryoga no BAKA!" *wham!*   
  
"Tactless..."   
  
"Are you implying anything?"   
  
"Heh...no Akane! Not me, nope!"   
  
"Where did you put that...stuff?"   
  
"Oh, I gave it to Husband-dear. He ate it before he knew what it was."   
  
"Go Auntie Nodoka! Stupid old man..."   
  
"Stop...yelling..."   
  
"Sorry Ranko."   
  
  
***********************************   
  
Author's Notes: Ouch! Poor Ranko! Akane's cooking in this fic is -really- bad. You will see more signs of it in the future, so beware. Next chapter, Ranma finds out something astonishing about himself! The gang decide to go on a trip! We're finally heading for plot line! Yeesh. Love to hear from ya, so R+R! Later. 


	10. Chapter 9: Wait a Minute, I'm What!

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
Key-   
"..." speech   
[...] panda signs   
  
  
Chapter 9: Wait a minute, I'm WHAT?!   
  
After guests and residents alike had gone to bed, one figure rose and dressed silently, careful not to wake the figure sleeping near by. Creeping stealthily along, the figure stopped at a door. Opening it quietly, two more figures could be seen, sleeping peacefully.   
  
Glad Akane and Ukyou had agreed to sleep in another room, Nodoka called out softly, "Ranko, Ryoko..." No answer. "Ranko, Ryoko?" a little louder. Still no answer. Striding up to the two figures, Nodoka shook them both violently. After a minute, when neither showed any sign of waking, she gave up. Then, getting an idea, she left the room, coming back a minute later with two buckets. Pouring one on the nearest figure, the ice cold water succeeded in rousing Ranko.   
  
"Wha...Mom?"   
  
"Shhh. I need to talk to you and your brothers. Help me get Ryoko up."   
  
When that had been accomplished, the three crept across the hall to where the two boys slept. They were, if anything, even harder to wake up. When the cold water didn't work, Ranko tried to punch her brother to get his attention. He merely evaded the punch as he rolled over, scratching his nose. Nodoka had to fight not to giggle.   
  
"Stupid...I know!" Ryoko said, hauling out a mallet. Both boys instantly leapt up and backed away.   
  
"I didn't do nothin'!"   
  
"It's not my fault!"   
  
Nodoka couldn't help it; she let out a laugh which she quickly stifled. It wouldn't do to wake up anyone else. Gesturing for everyone to be silent, she led the sleepy group down stairs and out of the house.   
  
"What's going on?" Ranma asked when they'd gotten outside.   
  
"I need to talk to you about a...technique you four have the potential to do."   
  
Ranko and Ryoko stopped. She couldn't, she didn't mean...   
  
Nodoka turned when she realized the girls were no longer following. They stared wide-eyed back at her.   
  
Interpreting their expressions, Nodoka said, "Yes. I realize you are all Brood. I would very much like to know how my son became a full-blooded Brood, however..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You knew?"   
  
"You didn't say anything?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"What do you mean full-blooded?" they asked, their questions coming out in a jumble.   
  
Nodoka laughed. "I knew only when I saw Ryoga and Ranko sparring. There was an aura I saw surrounding them, only visible to those with dragon blood in them and who know what to look for. As to why I said nothing, I didn't want the others to know. What do you think they'd do if they knew there were four Brood in the same room as them?"   
  
"Akane knows. So does her sister Nabiki. But they won't tell anyone." Ryoga said.   
  
"You told? Why would you do something so foolish..." Nodoka said, astonished and horrified at the carelessness of the teens.   
  
"We didn't have a choice! They followed us!" Ranko said defensively. Nodoka calmed down.   
  
"Well, then. I guess you had to explain. They believe the truth, then?" At their nods, she continued. "As to what I meant by full-blooded, well, Ranma was already part Brood."   
  
"What?!" Ranma gasped.   
  
"After the war, there were a few Brood left. They'd gone into hiding, revoking their powers so Myria would not find them. They scattered through out the land, slipping into different communities. I am a descendant from those people. I suspect one of the Hibikis was as well. I know for a fact that the Tendous have dragon-blood, from their mother's side. Kimiko and I were friends."   
  
"So does that mean Akane...?" Ranko asked.   
  
"She does have dragon blood. That is probably why she is such a good fighter. It is a characteristic of the Brood to want to fight. But even though we have dragon blood, we can't use any of the powers of a true Brood." Nodoka explained.   
  
"...Well, we were...Konara was Brood." Ryoko began thoughtfully. "When Ranma and Ryoga fell into her pool, well, that must have made them into full blooded Brood."   
  
"Hmmm...That would explain it. Then I suspect you already know how to use you powers?" Nodoka asked.   
  
"Yeah. The girls have been teaching us." Ryoga said.   
  
"Well, then. I just wanted to let you know that I know and understand. In fact, I'm rather proud to have a full-blooded son and daughter." Nodoka said, smiling broadly.   
  
"Mrs. Saotome..." Ryoko began.   
  
"You two shall call me Auntie Nodoka. We're practically family anyways." Nodoka said firmly.   
  
"Auntie Nodoka, you said there were Brood left after the war. How?..."   
  
"As I said, some of the Brood had revoked their power before the war ended. Myria could no longer sense the power, so she withdrew. When she disappeared, so did the monsters that followed her. Now that the monsters are back, I fear she knows the Brood has risen again." Nodoka said solemnly. Four sets of wide eyes (was it dinner time?) stared back at her.   
  
"Wow. I never knew that." Ranko said softly.   
  
"If Myria is rising again," Ryoko said suddenly, "She'll come after us, won't she." She looked around to see if the others concurred. "If she comes after us, then she'll fight us like she did back then. If she fights us, it will be the Dragon Wars all over again! That means a lot of innocents will die!" she said with growing agitation.   
  
"That's right! We can't let her do that!" Ranko agreed, trying not to think of Akane or Ukyou dieing because of them.   
  
"But what can we do?" Ryoga asked. They looked at Nodoka. She looked right back at them.   
  
"I don't know what you should do. Myria will more than likely come after you, and I admire your worry for the innocents that might be harmed in such a confrontation. The most I can suggest is not to use your power unless you really need to. Other than that I have no advice to give you." she said sadly.   
  
"That's right. Myria was able to hoam in on our powers when we changed." Ryoko said. "That means no more practicing. Oh well."   
  
"But what do we do? I'm not going to hide all my life." Ryoga said.   
  
"I know!" Ranma exclaimed. They all turned to look at him. "Elder Khu Lon! She might be able to tell us something."   
  
"That's a great idea, Nii-san!" Ranko squealed loudly.   
  
"Shhh!" came the rebuke from all sides. Ranko looked abashed.   
  
"He's right, though." Ryoga continued. "Khu Lon might be the only person who can help us now."   
  
"Who is this, Cologne?" Nodoka asked, mispronouncing the name.   
  
"Its Khu Lon, Auntie Nodoka." Ryoko corrected. "And she's one of the elders of the Joketsuzoku village." Nodoka's eyes widened a little.   
  
"I remember hearing about them. It's an Amazon village in the middle of China, right?" They nodded. "I remember they used to help the Brood stay hidden after the war was over. It had something to do with restoring their honor."   
  
"Yeah. That's another long story, but it had to do with Konara." Ranko told her.   
  
"Well, then. I think going to see this, Khu Lon," she said, trying hard to pronounce the name correctly, "would be a good idea. I'll make sure that idiot husband of mine doesn't follow you or stop you."   
  
"He'd be too chicken to follow..." Ryoko muttered. Nodoka looked at her sternly and she flushed. "Sorry..."   
  
Nodoka sighed. "That's okay, dear. He is...well, anyways. You'll want to buy some supplies tomorrow..." A rustling in the bushes stopped her and they turned to see two figures emerging. They were revealed to be Akane and Ukyou.   
  
"Oh no." Ranma groaned upon seeing the determined looks on their faces, "Not again."   
  
***   
  
"I still can't believe they're gonna come with." Ryoga muttered the next day.   
  
"They shouldn't. I can't believe how stubborn they can be." Ranma agreed darkly.   
  
"I suppose it's for the better though." Ranko said resignedly.   
  
"Yeah. At least then we can make sure they don't tell people." Ryoko agreed.   
  
The four were sitting listlessly in the backyard, waiting for the two girls to tell their parents about the 'training trip' they were going to go on. Ukyou had gone home, but Akane was calling her father. She was also going to tell him about the engagement to give him time to calm down over it. The had wished her luck on that, and she'd need it.   
  
"LET ME TALK TO SAOTOME!" came the cry of Soun's voice. Yep, she definitely needed luck if Soun was that angry over the phone. Akane came out of the house, shaking her head.   
  
"HEY!" she yelled at them. They stared back. "I'M READY TO GO! WHEN DO YOU THINK UKYOU WILL GET HERE?" Akane was now standing right next to them, and bellowing at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Umm...I think..." Ranko began, but was cut off by Akane.   
  
"WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"   
  
"I THINK SHE'LL BE HERE SOON!" Ranko shouted at her.   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"I THINK..."   
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"   
  
"Arrg!"   
  
When Akane's ears had stopped ringing, she asked her question again, this time in a more normal voice, though still a little loud.   
  
"She should be here soon. Her house is only a few blocks away." Ranko told her. As if on cue, Ukyou could be heard talking to Nodoka.   
  
"...and when you're ready to leave, you can pick it up." Nodoka was saying.   
  
"Thanks, Auntie Nodoka!" Ukyou said as she stepped out back. Seeing the five sitting around, she said "Come on, you guys! We've got to go stock up! Mr. Saotome is stuck doing house chores today, so we won't be bothered by him."   
  
As they troop through the house, Nodoka poked her head out of the kitchen.   
  
"Ranma! Can I see you for just a moment?"   
  
"Sure." he replied. Turning to the others, he said, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."   
  
"Naw, we'll wait outside." Ukyou said. "You don't know your way around town yet."   
  
"Yeah, don't want you to get lost." Ryoga sniggered.   
  
"Its not me I'd worry about getting lost." Ranma shot back. Ryoga just smiled.   
  
"Ranma!"   
  
"Coming mom!" he said, and hurried into the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked when he saw the serious look on his mother's face.   
  
"I don't like the fact that you have to go out into the world when there are so many dangers out there, but I understand that you must." Nodoka said gravely. "I want to know that you can at least defend yourself, so I am giving you our family's katana." and she held out the wrapped bundle.   
  
"But, don't you need it?" Ranma asked, astonished at the unexpected honor.   
  
"I'd feel much better if you carried it in your travels." she replied, smiling proudly at her son.   
  
"I...I'll take good care of it." he said wonderingly.   
  
"I have no doubt of that. And don't worry so much. That blade has been passed down in the family since the dragon wars. It was forged by magic, and won't break easily." she said, smiling at his wide eyed expression. "There's a scabbard for it in the hall closet. I never used it, but I'm sure you'll find some use for it. Now get going before the others leave without you."   
  
When Ranma came outside, he'd already buckled on the scabbard across his back, and had an oddly serious expression on his face.   
  
"Ready?" Ranko asked.   
  
"Yeah, let's go." he said, expression clearing back into it's usual cocky grin.   
  
"So what'd she want? To give you that?" Ryoga asked as they set off, pointing at the sword.   
  
"Yeah. It's the family katana, and she wanted me to have it." he replied, once again fingering the pommel of the precious sword.   
  
"Yeah, well, the rest of us need weapons too." Ranko said. "I'm sure we'll have to fight more monsters along the way, and I don't want one that breaks every time you use it."   
  
"I prefer the sword. Actually, two short swords. Remember when I was fighting..." Ryoko was saying to Ryoga.   
  
"My spatula will do for me. They're combat spatulas. I was helping fight off those goblins when they attacked the city, so I know how to fight monsters." Ukyou said, fingering her small spatulas on the bandoleer over her chest. Her big one she'd left at the Saotome house, having no real need of it while shopping.   
  
"I don't know, I've never had to use a weapon." Akane said nervously.   
  
"You weren't doing so bad with the monsters, you know." Ranko told her.   
  
"R...really?" Akane said, blushing.   
  
"Yeah. Maybe you'd like a double bladed axe?" she said thoughtfully. Akane's eyes lit up a little at that.   
  
"Yeah...cool..." she said absently.   
  
"We need rations, too." Ryoga reminded them. "I've been on the road enough to know what we need."   
  
"By the way, where are we going anyways?" Ranma asked, looking around.   
  
"Oh! We're going to the blacksmith's. He started dealing in weapons shortly after the first monster attack. It's right up this street." Ukyou replied, pointing to a small shop. When they walked in, the man at the forge looked up and frowned.   
  
"May I help you?" he asked cautiously.   
  
"Yeah, we're going on a trip and, considering recent developments, we want to be armed." Ranko said, looking at the racks of weapons on one wall.   
  
"I don't know..." the blacksmith said slowly. "You're just kids. You shouldn't be going out by yourselves. Do your parents know you're here?"   
  
"Yep." Akane said cheerfully as Ranko guided her over to the ax section. The man still looked dubious.   
  
"Tell ya what. If you can beat Ryoga here in arm wrestling, we won't go." Ryoko said smirking, gesturing to Ryoga who matched her fanged grin perfectly.   
  
Looking at the boy, the blacksmith laughed. "You're on. I wouldn't want you guys getting killed just for a bit of profit."   
  
"Surprisingly honest..." Ukyou murmured, then went over to help Akane out.   
  
Settling down over a empty anvil, the two men grasped hands. Ryoko came up to referee. The others continued to look at the weapons, unconcerned.   
  
"Ready?" Ryoko asked. The two combatants nodded. "On three, then. One, two, three!" and Ryoko dropped her hand.   
  
The blacksmith's muscles bulged as he attempted to force Ryoga's hand down. Ryoga showed no strain at all even as the blacksmith struggled in vain to move his arm.   
  
"Stop showing off." Ryoko said, hitting him on the shoulder. Ryoga shrugged, and easily slammed the man's hand down.   
  
"...I guess you can take care of yourselves." the blacksmith said, gingerly rubbing his hand.   
  
"Thanks." Ryoko said. Turning, she walked over to where Ranko was examining the short swords. Akane had already picked a long-handled double bladed axe, and was taking some test swings off to one side.   
  
Ryoga wandered up and down the racks, wondering what he should get. A spear? No, not his style. A mace? Naaah... An umbrella? Who the heck would use an umbrella! He was about to give up and get a long sword when something caught his eye. Off in a corner was a sword. It wasn't a normal sword, however. Its blade was about a foot wide, and it was almost as tall as he was.   
  
Glancing at the others, he saw Ranko and Ryoko sparring lightly with their twin swords, testing them out. He turned back to the sword and picked it up. It was heavy, but not too heavy for him. He twirled it idly in one hand.   
  
"Damn, boy! How strong are you?" a voice behind Ryoga made him jump. He turned to see the blacksmith staring at him in admiration.   
  
"Heh, I, uh, I really don't know. I'm a martial artist, you see. Been training all my life." he said nervously, putting a hand behind his head in embarrassment.   
  
"I was going to melt that thing down. Some traveler dropped it off, saying it was too damn useless as a sword. And he was build larger than me!" he said, pointing at his not inconsiderable bulk.   
  
"Well, if its not too much trouble, I'd like it." Ryoga said, eyeing the sword again.   
  
"Sure boy, if you really want it." the blacksmith said, turning back to his forge.   
  
"JEEZ, Ryoga!" Ryoko exclaimed when he walked back over to them. He'd found the scabbard in the corner he'd gotten the sword from. It strapped across his back, and reached down to the back of his knees.   
  
"Weed whacker." Ranko said, giggling.   
  
"Hey! I like it." Ryoga said indignantly.   
  
"Looks good on you, sugar." Ukyou said, winking at him.   
  
"I think we've got everything." Ranko said, looking over the group.   
  
"This is gonna cost a lot." Ranma said nervously. Sure his mom had given them money, more than enough for this, but he still felt uncomfortable about spending so much.   
  
"Well, ya gotta do what ya gotta do." Ryoko said.   
  
When they'd paid for their selections, they trooped out. There were a lot of stares, mostly because of Ryoga's sword, but no one said anything. It was a good idea to go armed, now a days. One person ran off somewhere after he saw them, but they didn't notice the abrupt departure. They bought packs and stocked up according to Ryoga's direction, then hurried home. They were met on the steps by a large, furry panda.   
  
[What are those for?!] Genma signed, waving at the weapons.   
  
"Just in case." Ryoko said quickly.   
  
[In case? In case of what? You aren't planning anything...]   
  
"No, Mr. Saotome. Just, with all the monster attacks, we thought it'd be better to get some good weapons. After all, I do have to go home eventually." Akane explained easily.   
  
[Oh. Well, in that case...It's dinnertime.] Genma signed, and walked back into the house.   
  
"...idiot." Ukyou muttered.   
  
"Thankfully." Ryoga agreed, and they trooped inside for their last homemade meal.   
  
***   
  
That night, the six figures snuck out of the house, laden with packs and weapons. Glancing back at the house, they saw the outline of a figure in the upper window wave at them. Waving back, Ranma and Ranko suddenly found they couldn't see quite clearly. They'd just gotten their mother back, and now they were leaving after only a couple days.   
  
Surreptitiously wiping their eyes, the two turned and followed the others down the street. Not a person was seen, nor did any creature stir. Once they thought they saw a shadow flit away, but upon closer inspection nothing could be seen.   
  
The six figures disappeared into the woods, heading east, toward China. Stopped only briefly by the odd monster attack, the group only traveled for half the night before they set up camp and assigned watches. The next morning, they packed up and continued on at a light jog.   
  
"It's a good thing we're all in shape." Ukyou said, noticing that the others weren't even breathing hard.   
  
"Yeah. Imagine trying to walk to China. It would take ages." Ranko said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"That's strange, though." Ryoga said. "I mean, before China, we would never have been able to run for a whole day, but after only a few weeks of training together, we could. Now its so easy to jog all day that walking isn't necessary."   
  
"Yeah. I think its partially all the monsters that's improving us so much." Ryoko agreed. "We improved in leaps and bounds after we started fighting them."   
  
"Keep alert." Akane warned them, though she was intrigued by the conversation. She had improved a -lot- since the four dragon teens had come.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know." Ranma said blithely. Akane scowled at him, but smiled to herself when she looked away. She was too used to the egotistical group to be offended anymore.   
  
Almost as if the exchange had called them, a group of monsters burst out of the trees and charged. There were a gang of goblins, some red goo they'd never seen before as well as a score of the normal blue ones, and four wolf-like creatures also new to the group.   
  
"What're the new ones?" Ryoga asked, drawing his massive sword.   
  
"Ummm...I think they're currs, and some other type of goo. Can't remember what's different about them though..." Ranko said as she drew her swords as well.   
  
"Let's get 'em!" Ryoko shouted, and leapt to meet the onrushing crowd.   
  
The goblins were again being directed by the boss goblin, so Ranko went looking for it while the others fought.   
  
"Hope she hurries..." Akane muttered as she cut down another goblin. She was having a little trouble with her ax, and she kept swinging it too wide. This resulted in several painful cuts, but not enough to slow her down.   
  
"Who're they after?" Ryoga asked, plowing almost easily through the ranks of goblins with his massive sword. He too lacked the skill Ranko, Ryoko, and Ukyou possessed, but made up for it in brute strength. "I mean, I know the goos get directed by the boss goblin too, but the currs keep attacking everyone. Do you think they're immune to the spell?"   
  
"Must be." she answered quickly, too pre-occupied for more speech.   
  
"YOW!" Ryoko exclaimed as she was briefly engulfed by fire. "OW! Damn, now I remember! Stupid mage goos! That was a low shot!" she ranted, smoking and looking -very- P.O.'d.   
  
"Oh joy, magic goo." Ryoga said sarcastically as he charged the offending creatures. He cut one down quickly enough, his massive sword flashing in the sun, but one of the currs took advantage of his pre-occupation to snag a bite. "ARRGG! Damn you!" Ryoga cried as he sliced at it. It vanished quickly, but Ryoga was surprised to be overcome by a wave of sickness. He almost fell to his knees, but sheer stubbornness kept him upright.   
  
"You okay?" Ryoko asked, having finished off the other red goos.   
  
"I feel sick." he admitted, wavering a bit as another wave of sickness washed over him.   
  
"Poison. Damn, but we gotta finish this." Ryoko said, aware that he wouldn't be much more help. Could the rest of them do it?   
  
"Go on. I'll fall back." he said, hating to run away for any reason at all.   
  
"Ryoko! A little help!" Ukyou cried as she fended off three goblins and a curr. The goblins may not have anyone to direct them, but they were by no means harmless. Giving one last glance over her shoulder, Ryoko charged back into the melee.   
  
"Frost strike!" she cried as she improvised, combining a frost spell with her attack. She was surprised when the curr she was attacking instantly vanished. Usually it took a few hits for them to die.   
  
"Thanks." Ukyou panted. "How did you do that?"   
  
"What? Oh, I just kinda made it up. It was a combination of magic and a physical attack." she explained.   
  
"Magic? How--" Ukyou began.   
  
"Later. Let's fight now." Ryoko said as she charged the last of the monsters, joining the others already engaged in the fight.   
  
It was all over in a few minutes, and the group was surprisingly whole considering. The only major injury was Ryoga, who couldn't move without making his condition worse.   
  
"What can we do?" Akane asked. Ryoga was flat on his back in compliance to Ryoko's suggestion. It was true he didn't feel as bad when he didn't move, but he also didn't want to hold the group back.   
  
"I can walk. It's not really that bad." Ryoga was protesting as Ryoko forced him to stay down.   
  
"Don't be an idiot, Ryoga. They know what they're doing." Ranma said sharply. Grumbling, Ryoga stopped struggling, and Ryoko nearly sighed aloud with relief. Stupid baka was gonna kill himself...   
  
"Ranko, go check out the spot where the currs vanished." she instructed. Not needing an explanation, Ranko quickly searched over the battle ground, and soon came back with two small green vials.   
  
"Thanks." Ryoko said, grabbing one. "Drink this, Ryoga. That should cure you."   
  
"What is it?" Ranma asked, curious.   
  
"It's an antidote. It cures most poisons." Ranko explained as she tucked the other vile into a belt pouch she'd had the foresight to buy.   
  
"Cool." Akane said as Ryoga sat up, completely recovered.   
  
"Wow, that really works! But how...?" he asked, staring at the now empty vile.   
  
"Some sort of magic, I guess." Ranko said, shrugging. "I don't question it, I just use it. Ne, Ryoko."   
  
"Yeah. Who really cares as long as it works." she replied, helping Ryoga to his feet.   
  
"Well, I guess I know who to avoid next time." Ryoga said grimacing. "Stupid currs..."   
  
"What, a lowly wolf took you down, Ryoga?" Ranma said, smirking.   
  
"Yeah, you'll be singing another tune when it's you on the ground." Ryoga shot back. The girls just sighed. Looks like Ryoga really was back to normal.   
  
"You guys need to learn how to use those things." Ryoko commented to the three new weapons users as they began jogging again.   
  
"Yeah, well, I've never held a sword in my life." Ryoga grumbled.   
  
"I think I can help you out, Akane." Ukyou said thoughtfully. "Your axe is a lot like my spatula." she said, indicating the large blade strapped once again on her back.   
  
They all had their weapons on a back harness rather than at their sides, as it was less likely the weapons would get in their way if they had to move fast or jump around. It was a little tricky with packs, but they managed well enough.   
  
"Really? Sure, that'd be great." Akane said enthusiastically.   
  
"And we can at least show the rookies how to use their swords." Ranko said, grinning at Ryoko.   
  
"Yeah, though I don't know what I'm gonna do about Mr. Weedwhacker over there." she replied, grinning as well.   
  
"Hey, leave off." Ryoga said indignantly.   
  
"Don't mind them. They're just jealous they don't have a unique weapon." Ukyou said, smiling wickedly at the two.   
  
"Ahem. I hate to say this, but look out." Akane said, sweat drop hanging off her head as she watched another group of monsters come charging out of the woods at them.   
  
"Already?!" was the unanimous query.   
  
"We'll never get there at this rate." Ranko grumbled as she once again drew her double blades.   
  
"*sigh* I hate this." Ryoko grumbled. Ukyou had sent several mini spatulas at the incoming group, and some fell instantly, vanishing. "Well, when in Rome..." Ryoko said as she stripped off some bandanas. Practice makes perfect, after all...   
  
***   
  
"Whose turn is it to cook?"   
  
"Mine!"   
  
"Ack! Uh, Akane, are you sure it's not my turn?   
  
"No. You cooked yesterday, Ukyou, and Ryoga cooked this morning."   
  
"Ahe, um, since it will take a while for dinner to be ready, I think I'll go train for a while..."   
  
"Me too Niisan!"   
  
"Oh no you don't! I already made dinner, and you're going to eat it!"   
  
"Do you think the antidotes will work for her food?"   
  
"They might not be powerful enough..."   
  
"Saotome no BAKA!" *WHAM!* "Ranma I expected, but I thought better of you, Ranko!"   
  
"Was it necessary to hit us too?"   
  
"Just in case you had any smart alec comments as well..."   
  
"That...was...a..._BIG_...mallet..."   
  
"Eat up! ^_^ "   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
***************************   
  
Author's Notes: Welp, they're on their way! Next time, the gang reaches Wyndia! A BoFIII boss monster makes its appearance! Who's the blonde girl with the wand? Find out why you should never interrupt a martial artist's conversation! Tons of fun up next, so R+R! Later. 


	11. Chapter 10: Look Mommy, Dragons

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
  
Chapter 10: Look Mommy, Dragons   
  
"Isn't there supposed to be a town soon?" Akane asked plaintively. After a month of traveling, greatly slowed by the frequent attacks, they were all quite ready for a break.   
  
"Yeah. I think it's called Wyndia." Ryoga said, pulling out the map Nodoka had given them before they left.   
  
"Oh! Wyndia! That's where the royal family lives!" Akane said excitedly, picking up her feet a bit from where they'd been dragging.   
  
"Well, I doubt we'll see any of them." Ukyou replied. "Maybe we can find a place to stay for a night before we go on, though." she added hopefully. She and Akane were exhausted with the constant fighting and traveling, but strangely enough the others seemed to be thriving on the intense training. They were always inventing new moves in both martial arts and magic, and competed against each other constantly.   
  
The arguments that followed each battle were very wearing on the others two, though, and spatulaing/malleting didn't seem to deter them in the slightest.   
  
"Shouldn't it be somewhere close by?" Ryoko asked, peering over Ryoga's shoulder at the map.   
  
"Yeah, it should be right up the..." Ryoga began, but was cut off by Ranko.   
  
"Do you smell...smoke?" she asked, glancing around. The others sniffed the air and caught the whiff of something burning.   
  
"Oh man...Why do we always get in the middle of things." Ranma moaned as they sped up. Rising another hill, they saw the giant windmills of Wyndia, burning brightly. They could see people and monsters fighting in the streets. Dropping their packs, the four dragon teens sprinted to help, Akane and Ukyou trailing behind.   
  
"Jeez, they're fast! I didn't think they were -that- much better than us!" Ukyou said as she pumped her legs hard, trying to catch up.   
  
"Hmmph! You'd better get ready." Akane said sourly, drawing her axe. Ukyou gave her a searching look, but drew her combat spatula as well.   
  
Ranma and Ryoga split up from the girls as they approached the town, coming in on different streets. Charging right into the enemy ranks from behind, the two boys began mowing them down, moving toward the center square.   
  
Cutting down another...well it could only be described as a zombie, Ranma hopped over a curr and dispatched it as well.   
  
"Duck!" Ryoga shouted at him, flattening himself to the ground as well. A swarm of bats flew through the space Ranma had just occupied, fangs glistening in the sunlight.   
  
"Thanks." Ranma said as he stood up again. Glancing at the distant cloud of monsters, he thought quickly. Couldn't have those things swooping around as they please. "Do you think we could combine our spells for one really powerful one?" he asked, still looking at the sky.   
  
"I dunno, but let's try while we've got a minute." Ryoga said, gathering up as much of his magic power as he could. Ranma quickly did the same, and braced himself as he pushed it all into a ball in front of him. Ryoga stuck his hands in the ball of magic, and it increased twofold.   
  
"What kind of spell?" Ryoga asked through gritted teeth.   
  
"Fire...and wind, since they're in the air. Name?" Ranma asked, struggling to control the raw magic until they could use it.   
  
"Sirocco. Here they come!" Ryoga said as the bats swooped once again toward the bright light. As one, the two boys released the power at the incoming bats, shouting out the new spell's name to give it form.   
  
The result of the spell rather resembled a bunch of bombs being dropped. There were rapid explosions of fire, one right after the other, disintegrating the aerial menaces.   
  
"That...wasn't...too...hard..." Ranma panted.   
  
"Oh...no...never...felt...better..." Ryoga agreed. The two boys resisted the urge to just collapse in exhaustion there, and charged down a random street, looking for more monsters. Easily finding some, they set about the task of removing the pests.   
  
"'Nother street clear." Ranma said, scooping up an antidote that the curr he just killed dropped. He did not want to be taken down by mere poison.   
  
"This way!" Ryoga called, going down a left side street. Ranma quickly followed, but nearly ran into Ryoga who came to a sudden and complete stop in the middle of the next street.   
  
To their left was a LARGE group of assorted goblins, zombies, currs, and goos. To their right was...what appeared to be a large group of women guarding a building. In one of the top windows, the two boys could just make out a little child's face peering out.   
  
The thing that had stopped Ryoga cold, however, was the UWWs (universal women weapons) that the women held. Frying pans flashed in the sunlight; rolling pins were held at the ready; brooms were twirled with practiced ease; and there were not a few large mallets among the mob.   
  
"Heh...heh...I don't think we're needed." Ryoga said, slowly backing up the way they came.   
  
"Absolutely." Ranma said, nervous as well. Them minute they'd stepped out of the way, the monsters charged. Not caring who was watching, the two turned and ran from the ensuing carnage.   
  
"NEVER interfere in a woman's fight for her kid." Ranma panted, when they'd finally slowed down. Nodding in agreement, Ryoga almost felt sorry for the monsters. Then again, maybe not.   
  
"There. I can hear the girls over this way." Ranma said, jerking his head to the right. It was true. The curses coming from the two girls was enough to make the two boys blanch.   
  
"Where did they learn -that- one?!" Ryoga asked as his sister came up with a particularly nasty comment for a curr.   
  
"...Let's go give 'em a hand." Ranma said, not bothering to answer. How was -he- supposed to know if Ryoga didn't?   
  
They leapt atop the buildings and skipped over a few rooftops before they caught sight of the girls. Ranko and Ryoko were fighting back to back, surrounded by literally hundreds of monsters. They were fighting fiercely, but the enemies seemed to be closing in.   
  
"Need a hand?" Ranma called out as he and Ryoga leapt down to land next to the two panting girls.   
  
"ABOUT TIME!" Ryoko snarled, as she charged the monsters again. With the boys help, all the enemies were soon down for the count.   
  
"Thanks..." Ranko said as she straightened up from her last strike.   
  
"No...problem..." Ryoga replied, out of breath.   
  
"Sorry for yelling." Ryoko added as she squatted down, trying to catch her breath as well. "Was that you guys with the bats? Neat spell."   
  
"Yeah, well, we had to improvise, again." Ranma said.   
  
"We managed to combine both our magic for one BIG spell. But we're all tapped out now." Ryoga added.   
  
"Cool, though. Maybe if we practice enough we can do it by ourselves..." Ranko said, but was cut off as Akane's voice drifted down from a rooftop over head.   
  
"Hey! Are you guys just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna help?" Glancing up, the four saw Ukyou and her looking down on them.   
  
"No rest for the weary." Ryoko sighed, standing up. They leapt lightly up next to the other two girls, and soon split up again to flush out the last of the enemies.   
  
***   
  
Akane skipped backwards as three currs piled on the spot she just vacated. Slicing at them, she caught one in its side, and with a final howl it disappeared. A heavy weight against her back made her twist desperately as another curr tried to jump her, but even as she tried to get enough leverage to dispatch the ugly monster, it vanished. Glancing around, she saw a girl with long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail laying into the monsters with some sort of rod.   
  
"Thanks!" she called out, and turned back to her own fight. Soon enough, however, both girls were fighting back to back as the monsters closed in.   
  
"Can you cover me for a minute?" the girls asked, firing some sort of energy out of her rod at the nearest goo.   
  
"What've you got in mind?" Akane asked, dodging a swipe from one of the zombies.   
  
"I'm gonna use one of my harder spells. Yeah I know magic, but I'll explain later." the girl said quickly.   
  
"Yeah, sure. But do you have one powerful enough to take 'em all out?" Akane asked, surprised.   
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. But later." the girl replied shortly, having a harder time than Akane in the physical fighting. Shrugging, Akane gave a battle cry and sped up a little. It was a lot like fighting the boys back at home, just with deadlier consequences if she lost. A moment later, the strange girl cast her spell.   
  
"Quake!" she called out, releasing her magic not at the creatures, but into the ground. Obediently, the ground underneath the monsters began to rock and sway, over turning and crushing most of the monsters. Those that were left were faced with an only slightly winded Akane. Needless to say, silence soon fell on this particular street.   
  
"That was a neat spell." Akane congratulated the puffing girl. "I don't think we know any earth spells yet."   
  
"You know...how to use...magic?" the girl asked breathlessly.   
  
"Sure. Some of my friends knew how to use it, and taught the rest of us."   
  
"Really? Where are you from, then?"   
  
"Oh, well, I'm from Nerima, and Ukyou's from Juubun, but the other four kinda travel around too much to say." Akane explained, brushing a lock of long hair out of her face. "By the way, I'm Akane Tendou." she added, bowing a bit.   
  
"Um...I'm Nina." she said nervously.   
  
"Well, Nina, thanks for the save back there. We'd better check around for any other monsters. Does this happen often?" Akane asked.   
  
"Only every few months, and then only in the past year when the monsters started arriving." Nina explained.   
  
"Year? The monsters only started appearing back home a couple months ago!" Akane said, startled. Surely someone would have said something if there had been monsters around before they ran across them!   
  
"Really? I don't know about that. By the way, watch out for the Nue. It usually comes around once the monsters have been around for a while." Nina warned.   
  
"Huh? What's a Nue?"   
  
"Its a chimera. A cross between a lion and an ape, with snakes instead of a tail." Nina described with a shudder.   
  
"Ugh. Why don't you get rid of it?" Akane asked, making a face.   
  
"Its too strong. The most we can do it drive it out of the town when it brings the monsters down." Akane thought for a moment, then grinned.   
  
"Well, if I can manage to get a group of egotistical martial artists together, I think we might be able to do something about this, Nue." she said.   
  
"Huh? It would be too dangerous! You'd get yourselves killed!" Nina said, horrified.   
  
"Somehow, I don't think so." Akane said mysteriously. "C'mon. Let's go find the others. It sounds like the fighting is winding down." and Akane jogged easily away. Nina stared for a moment, then with a sigh followed.   
  
"Well, I did want more excitement." she muttered.   
  
***   
  
"Akane! Over here!" Ukyou called as she saw her friend. The town was now pretty free of monsters, except for the occasional one, the traveling teens having effectively wiped out the rest.   
  
"Hey Ukyou." Akane said in greeting. "Where are the others?"   
  
"Off doing something or another. More than likely arguing." Ukyou said smiling. Akane grinned back, just as Nina approached the two.   
  
"Oh, Ukyou, this is Nina. Nina, this is Ukyou." Akane said, introducing them. Ukyou gave a double take.   
  
"Nina? As in, -princess- Nina?" she asked. Nina blushed.   
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Akane asked, embarrassed.   
  
"I didn't want you to try and send me back to the palace." Nina explained. "I'm not supposed to be out here fighting, but I couldn't just sit in the castle while everyone else risked their lives for Wyndia!" she said hotly.   
  
"Good for you, sugar." Ukyou said easily. Nina blinked uncertainly at her, and blushed again in embarrassment.   
  
"Anyways, Ukyou, there's a monster running around, seems to be pretty powerful." Akane said, running over a brief explanation of the Nue.   
  
"Hmmm. Sounds dangerous. Well, let's find the others." Ukyou said with a sigh.   
  
"You can't seriously be considering trying to fight the Nue?" Nina asked, incredulous.   
  
"Of course. Besides, the others will get a kick out of it. I still can't figure out what they see in the constant fighting." Ukyou replied. Akane grunted an agreement, and they leapt high into the air, landing on a nearby rooftop. Nina gaped after them. What strange people...   
  
***   
  
"So this Nue creature is gonna attack?" Ryoga asked.   
  
"Yep." Akane said, reslinging her axe as the street was clear of enemies.   
  
"And we getta fight it?" Ryoko said, excitement laced in her voice.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"And its real strong?" Ranko asked, eyes sparkling.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"And no one's gonna get in the way?" Ranma added.   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" they chorused.   
  
"It to arrive. Honestly." Ukyou muttered. She and Akane sighed in unison as the four teens' expressions fell. Just then, an inhuman roar echoed through out the town.   
  
"Its here!" Ranko squealed, and bounded away, the other three in tow.   
  
"I'll never get them. Do you think it has something to do with being Brood?" Ukyou asked.   
  
"I honestly don't know." Akane replied, sweatdropping as she watched the departing teens.   
  
***   
  
Nina wasn't feeling very brave right now. Sure, in her daydreams, she'd always been the victorious warrior, using her magic and skills to defeat wave after wave of monsters. She'd even imagined herself standing proudly above the fallen Nue, but now that she was in a real battle, she didn't feel very brave.   
  
In fact, she felt downright terrified. I hadn't been that bad practicing with the guards in secret, nor had fighting the hordes of monsters in the town been all that bad. She could keep her distance with her spells. But now the Nue was standing over her, preparing to eat her as soldiers and people alike moved in slow motion trying to prevent the catastrophe which was about to happen.   
  
She didn't think the people would be able to save her, no more than she thought the Nue cared that she was the princess of Wyndia. No, she was pretty much resigned to dying here in the muddy streets when a blue blur appeared in the corner of her eye. It was swiftly followed by a yellow, green, and red blur, and in her heightened state of terror, she could actually see the grinning faces of the teens. The redheaded girl in blue streaked toward her just as the Nue raised it's massive paw.   
  
To the surprise of those watching, the Nue who'd been about to kill the princess was suddenly knocked aside into a nearby building, cracking the brickwork in a disturbing show of endurance. Clamping their mouth's shut, many turned back to see the four teens standing there, the boy with the bandana helping Nina up. Many even recognized the teens from earlier fighting. But none of what they'd seen had prepared them for this.   
  
"You okay?" Ryoga asked as he helped the shaken girl up.   
  
"I...I g-guess so." she stammered. She flinched as the Nue roared again, dragging itself to its feet, apparently unharmed by its abrupt flight.   
  
"It's real tough." Ranko said, drawing her swords. Nina stared. She sounded...happy.   
  
"Aw, did we hurt the little Nue?" Ranma called out tauntingly as the Nue warily circled them. It roared another challenge and charged.   
  
Ryoko grabbed the other girl and leapt away, just in time. The Nue was faster than it looked. Setting Nina down, she shoved her toward the other people who were torn between staying and watching and running for their lives. Most chose to stay.   
  
"Go on, and stay out of the way. We'll take care of it." she said, then turned with a grin to the fight, drawing her own twin swords.   
  
Akane and Ukyou landed next to the still stunned Nina. Both were staring critically at the fight, arms crossed.   
  
"Might be better to get everyone away. You know they'll start throwing it through buildings next." Akane commented casually to Ukyou.   
  
"Hmm. I don't know. They can get pretty into their fights, but they do try to keep damage to a minimum. Remember when Ranma threw that goblin through the tree rather than that nice cottage?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess. Besides, if anyone gets hurt, we can beat them up later." Akane agreed.   
  
"Aren't you worried?" Nina asked, as her mind began working enough to register the conversation.   
  
"Naah. If they start destroying things, we'll pound 'em." Akane said, Ukyou nodding. It was the only way to get them to listen.   
  
"I mean, aren't you worried they'll get hurt?!" Nina demanded.   
  
"Them? Hurt? It probably wouldn't faze them in the slightest." Akane said. Ukyou finally realized what Nina was so worried about, having not been in the influence of the four for as long as Akane.   
  
"Oh, honey, you don't know them like we do. If they have a hard time, we'll jump in and give them a hand. If that doesn't work, we can try to get them to back off." Ukyou said lightly, grinning at the still staring Nina.   
  
"Uh oh." Akane said. The others turned their attention back to the fight as Ryoko went flying by, via a back swipe from the Nue. What had caught Akane's attention, however, was the Nue now poised over Ranma who was looking the other way. The other two were no where in sight, presumably because they left the same way Ryoko had.   
  
"Ice blast!" Ukyou shouted as she gathered a bit of power. Ranma whirled to see the Nue become engulfed in ice, which shattered a moment later.   
  
"Hey! What'ja do that for?" he shouted at her.   
  
"I was saving your neck!" she retorted angrily.   
  
"I don't need the help of a girl!" he yelled back. Instantly three mallets and a large spatula imbedded themselves into his head as Ranko and Ryoko returned from where ever they'd landed.   
  
"Stupid boy!" Akane, Ukyou, Ranko, and Ryoko chorused. Everyone, including the Nue, had large sweat drops as the wars began.   
  
"What'ja do -that- for?!"   
  
"Like you need to ask, jerk!"   
  
"He didn't say anything wrong!" Ryoga said, appearing swiftly.   
  
"Just like a stupid boy."   
  
"Hey! Who're ya calling stupid?"   
  
"Aw, its only from an uncute girl anyways."   
  
"Oh, I disagree."   
  
"Huh??!"   
  
"It came from and uncute -tomboy-."   
  
"BAKABAKABAKABAKA!"   
  
*WHAM!* *WHAM!*   
  
"Kawaiikuneeee...."   
  
"Honestly, 'Nii-san, I thought we'd beaten that nasty habit out of you."   
  
"With skulls that thick? You must be kidding."   
  
"Hey, we're not that bad!"   
  
"Oh yeah?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
The Nue was not a patient beast. It was used to people running screaming from the very sight of it, and it had fun chasing after them all. It had come to the town today to stir up some trouble, which is what it was supposed to do. Then that little redhead had kicked it into the wall. And it had hurt. It was the first time the Nue had been hurt in a while.   
  
Then the other three had joined in, and the Nue experienced more pain. It did not like pain. Pain made the Nue very mad. Then something had cast an ice spell at it, and the puny humans had started arguing. No, the Nue was not a patient beast.   
  
"Jerk!"   
  
"Pervert!"   
  
"Tomboy!"   
  
"Idio--ack!" and the fight broke off abruptly as several lightning bolts came out of the clear sky to shock the arguing teens. Slightly crispy, they turned to the growling Nue.   
  
"You are -SO- going to regret that." Akane ground out, rearing back to swing at the monster.   
  
"Prepare to die!" the Hibiki twins chorused as they leapt high, bringing their weapons down with the swiftness of rage.   
  
"I'll make ya into Okonomiyaki!" Ukyou promised as she swung her spatula as well.   
  
"GRRRR! FLARE!" was the Saotome twin's contribution.   
  
All attacks landed at the exact same moment, and the Nue was this time knocked -through- the building the combatants had originally knocked it into. There was a moment of silence, then the cheering began. Turning, the travelers were greeted to the sight of a crowd of towns people all rushing toward them. Some kept their distance from the rushing crowd, but all were cheering. Nina herself was right upfront, congratulating them on getting rid of the Nue. Blushing bright red to a person, the Nerimians didn't know what to do with the sudden fame.   
  
Unfortunately for the fighters, the building the Nue had been sent through had taken about all it could, and began to tip, preparing to crush the rejoicing people.   
  
"Oh shit." Ryoko said, glancing up.   
  
"Hmm?" Ryoga asked, also glancing up. That was all the time they had before the building landed on the crowd of people. The dust obscured the pile of rubble, and slowly began to settle. Those lucky enough to have escaped the collapse now stared in shock as their comrades, their saviors, and their princess were all taken out in one small accident. They couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. The dust cleared, and silence fell.   
  
Tiris Branderfore was the captain of the palace guards in Wyndia. He'd been protecting the royal family for thirty years now, and was the best fighter in Wyndia. No one could match his prowess on the battlefield, and he had years of tactics at his disposal. None of these could help him when that building fell on his princess.   
  
He'd been trailing her as was his duty, when he learned she was outside the palace walls. She had put his teaching to good use, and seemed to be able to take pretty good care of herself. When the Nue had pinned her, Tiris had thought his heart would stop. He loved the girl like a daughter, having practically brought her up himself. Then the mysterious travelers had saved her.   
  
He'd never seen anything like them. They had matched the Nue in speed and skill, perhaps even in power, and yet they acted so...carefree. They had stopped in the middle of a battle to -argue-, and when the Nue retaliated, they had gotten angry and the combined might of them took the Nue out in one blow! All his training had not prepared him enough to protect his princess when it mattered. Tiris Branderfore stared numbly at the rubble where his princess lay.   
  
Then the rubble moved. Two dragons, one green and one golden, shifted cautiously, trying to keep most of the debris from hitting those their bodies had protected as they shrugged it to one side. Many people screamed at the sight of the legendary beasts, but Tiris raced forward to help a dusty Ranma and Ranko help pull the people to safety. Others soon joined him in helping the shaky people away from the disaster, ignoring the beasts for the more immediate problem. When Nina's dusty face finally came into view, Tiris ignored all protocol and swept her into a tight hug.   
  
Ryoga and Ryoko pulled themselves out of the rubble to collapse off to one side, ignoring the people backing away in terror. Tiris finally recomposed himself, and stepped protectively in front on Nina.   
  
"You're Brood, aren't you." he asked, glaring at the four teens.   
  
"Just us." Ranko said, indicating her brother as he shook the dust from his hair.   
  
"What do you want from us?" he asked, still in a dangerous voice.   
  
"Huh? Why would we want anything from you guys?" Ranma asked, surprised.   
  
"Honestly, you guys are masters at being oblivious." Ukyou said, shaking her head.   
  
"We don't mean any harm." Akane said, glaring at the two confused siblings, but addressing her comment to Tiris.   
  
"Why should we believe you? You could have brought the monsters in the first place." he said, scowling. Ukyou blinked.   
  
"Why the heck would we do that?" she asked, a bit offended.   
  
"We just saved you lives, didn't we!" Ranko asked hotly, quickly loosing her temper.   
  
"Yeah! We didn't hurt no one!" Ranma added, stepping up to stand next to his sister.   
  
"You two be quiet." Akane said sharply. They scowled back, but did shut up.   
  
"I don't think they're bad, Tiris." Nina said quietly. She was still staring in awe at the Hibiki twins.   
  
"Not that I'm arguing, but why do you say that?" Akane asked.   
  
"Yes, do tell princess." Tiris said.   
  
"Well, if they really wanted to hurt us, they would have let the monsters attack and kill us rather than fight them. Also, if they could have called the dragons before, why did they wait to call them to -save- people?" Nina said logically. Tiris's hostile expression softened a little, but he held on to a shred of skepticism.   
  
"And they saved the people rather than their own friends." Nina added quietly. Tiris blinked. It was true the other two kids hadn't been among those the dragons protected.   
  
"Alright. I guess I can trust you for now. I really am sorry about your friends." he said gruffly.   
  
"Uhhh...actually..." Ranma began nervously. Nina and Tiris looked at him expectantly, as well as all the other eavesdropping townspeople.   
  
"They're our friends." Ranko finished, pointing at the dragons who were regarded them through half closed eyes.   
  
"...You really expect me to believe..." Tiris began, but Ukyou cut him off.   
  
"You really have a hard time accepting the truth, don't you?" she asked. "Will you two please change back and put this man's silly fears to rest?" she said, addressing the question to the two tired dragons.   
  
Getting wearily to their feet, both shrank back into the recognizable forms of Ryoko and Ryoga. Tiris stared. Nina stared. The town stared.   
  
"What!?" was all the teens could think of to say.   
  
Regaining some form of composure, Nina took stock of the situation, as she'd been taught. Over half the town knew these people were Brood, so no trying to keep it secret. Word would soon get to her parents, and if they weren't warned, they might do something to the travelers before they knew they were good dragons. Especially her mother. Only one thing to do.   
  
"I think it would be most prudent for you to present yourselves to my parents." she said formally. "They might get the wrong impression if someone else tells them about, um, you." she finished lamely.   
  
"Um...Okay, I guess." Akane said blinking.   
  
"C'mon you guys." Ukyou said, and the travelers fell into step as Tiris cleared a way though the gaping people.   
  
When Ryoga staggered a bit, Ranma quickly threw and arm over his shoulder, supporting him as they made their weary way through town. Ranko silently did the same for a dragging Ryoko.   
  
"Are you alright, sugar?" Ukyou asked as she noticed.   
  
"Yeah, just tired. You'd be surprised how much that can take outta you." Ryoko said, trying hard to put one foot in front of the other.   
  
"I never thought I'd see something that could knock 'em out like that." Akane laughed. Ryoga scowled at her.   
  
"You didn't have an entire building fall on you." he said. Akane had the decency to look abashed, and the motley crew continued down the street toward some well deserved rest.   
  
***   
  
Nina knew she had acted rather rashly, bringing the Nerimians to the castle. She had already known she would get in trouble for leaving the castle, and had expected a reprimand from both her parents. Still, she hadn't expected a public reprimand, before she could even try to defend herself. So she'd spent the past hour on one knee in front of her parents, listening to them, and occasionally throwing in her own comments or feelings. Off to one side, the guests stood patiently.   
  
"This is so cool!" Akane whispered to Ukyou.   
  
"I can't believe we're actually in the royal castle!" Ukyou agreed.   
  
"Big deal." Ryoko mumbled tiredly.   
  
"Oh come on! Don't tell me your not impressed?" Akane said hotly.   
  
"I didn't even know there -was- a royal family until now!" she retorted. The other three nodded in agreement.   
  
"Why didn't you guys know?" Ukyou asked the two boys.   
  
"Never in school enough to find out." they answered in unison. Akane blinked as Ukyou started to giggle.   
  
"Really..." she muttered, turning her attention back to the room.   
  
Still the argument went on, both parties trying to convince the other on the 'rightness' of their views.   
  
Having been together for so long, it was therefore not surprising when the two sets of twins said in perfect unison, "I'm bored."   
  
"Do you do anything aside from fight?" Ukyou asked, exasperated.   
  
"Well, there's eating and sleeping." Ranko said thoughtfully.   
  
"I give up on you guys." Akane said, hanging her head. Just then, the Queen raised her voice a little so the entire room could hear her.   
  
"We will discuss this more later, princess, but now tell me about these people you have brought with you." she said, looking haughtily at the dusty group. Not that Nina looked any better.   
  
Hastily clearing her throat, Nina gestured them forward. "These are the people who got rid of the Nue, mother." she said, smiling a little at the embarrassed looks the group had.   
  
"Is this true?" the King asked, leaning forward eagerly.   
  
"Well, we did hit it through that building, but it was kinda on accident." Ryoga said, rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"An accident? Surely you jest." the Queen said, disbelieving.   
  
"Well, it interrupted our argument." Ranko said, scowling a little.   
  
"Yeah, it didn't need to hit us with that stupid spell." Ryoko agreed.   
  
"You survived a spell from the Nue?" the King asked, surprised. "But you're so young."   
  
"Hey, we might be young, but we ain't helpless!" Ranma said indignantly.   
  
"I'd like to hear more about this...later of course." the King amended at a look from his wife. "But for now I'd like to invite you to stay and refresh yourselves. Satsuke!" A black blur zipped up to the king to be revealed as a smallish man dressed in ninja clothes.   
  
"You called my lord?" Satsuke asked, bowing.   
  
"Yes. Show them to a guest room." the King ordered. "We will talk more tomorrow." he said, addressing the teens.   
  
"Thank you very much for the honor." Ukyou said politely. They bowed and followed the ninja through a door.   
  
"Nina, see that they are settled." her father said gravely, though his eyes sparkled at her.   
  
"Yes Daddy." she said suppressing a smile, and took her leave as well.   
  
'Very interesting. The Ice Queen did say I'd know them when they got here.' the King thought as he settle back, only half listening to the report of damages. 'Brood...Huh.'   
  
***   
  
"I can't believe we actually get to stay in the castle!" Akane said excitedly, examining the rich furnishings of the suite they'd been provided.   
  
"No one back at home will believe this when we tell them!" Ukyou agreed, sighing and she sank into one of the plush armchairs. Ryoga and Ryoko were dead to the world, sprawled off sleeping in a corner, and Ranma and Ranko were too busy fighting over the food provided to say anything. They had been given a -lot- of food, more even than all four Brood teens could hope to finish.   
  
Akane paused, looking at the ground. "I hope we will be able to tell them." she said softly. Ukyou sat up, a grim look on her face.   
  
"If you go on talking like that, you -won't- be around to tell them!" she exclaimed. Akane looked at her in surprise. "Besides," Ukyou continued with a grin, "what could happen with those louts around?"   
  
Glancing over at the Brood teens, Akane had to smile. Ranko was presently trying to force some food into Ranma's mouth, both having gotten, for once, enough to eat.   
  
"Yeah, we'll get Myria. I just know it." Akane said decisively.   
  
"Alright guys, we should get to bed." Ukyou said, rising regretfully out of the comfortable chair.   
  
"Huh?" Ranma said, looking over at her.   
  
"An opening!" Ranko cried, shoving the food into his mouth. He scowled at her as he swallowed, while she giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"Yeah. Let's get sleeping beauties here up to bed." Akane said, lifting up a limp arm of Ryoko's. Sighing, the others came over to help.   
  
  
***************************   
  
Author's Notes: That was fun! Yes, I know grown up Nina's not supposed to have long hair, but there is a reason for it! You'll have to wait to find out though. And I just threw in Satsuke for fun. He probably won't show up again. Next time, the final confrontation with the Nue! Why does it always have to be water? Battle aura's away! Don't forget to R+R! Later. 


	12. Chapter 11: I Nue This Was A Bad Idea!

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
  
Chapter 11: I Nue This Was A Bad Idea!   
  
"That is a truly amazing tale." the King said the next night as the group finished the large feast provided. Luckily, Akane and Ukyou had managed to convince the others not to practice their food wars in such company, but the four hungry martial artists still polished off more than the others combined.   
  
"Yeah, but it is getting a little old to some of us." Ranko muttered to herself.   
  
"I'm just sorry mother wasn't here to hear it." Nina said, glancing at the empty seat.   
  
"The queen wasn't feeling well." Tiris said, having been requested by the King to join them this night. This wasn't true, but it was better than saying she had refused to eat with such barbarian commoners.   
  
"So you are heading to China? That's a long way to travel." the King commented, eyeing Ryoko critically as she went for her twelfth, no thirteenth plateful.   
  
"Yeah, but if Myria is after us, or if we're in any way responsible for the monsters appearing, we need answers. Khu Lon is the only person who might know anything." Ranma explained.   
  
"Hmmm. I somehow don't think the monsters are appearing because of you. According to what you've told me, the monsters only started appearing in the Nerima area in the past few months. They've been around here for a year or so." Tiris said critically.   
  
"Well, if you're determined to go to China, you'll need a pass to get across the bridge to the Rhapala region." Nina said, glancing at her father. He nodded minutely.   
  
"A pass? Since when?" Ranma asked, confused. "When we came this way last year, we didn't need no pass."   
  
"Yes, I know." the King said with a sigh. "The bandits have been a problem lately. I issued the pass to try to curtail their aggressions, but it hasn't been very effective I'm afraid."   
  
"So you say you were cursed at these, Jusenkyou springs?" Nina asked, quickly changing the subject.   
  
"Yeah. It was definitely one of oyaji's stupider ideas." Ranma grumbled, not noticing the two suddenly hostile faces at the table.   
  
"And yet, it wasn't that bad." Ryoga said thoughtfully. Ranko and Ryoko smiled, surreptitiously banishing their mallets before anyone noticed.   
  
"You know, the people around town are not going to be too happy to learn we are housing Brood." Tiris commented.   
  
"I disagree. Most of the town saw them fighting the monsters, and the Nue." Nina said.   
  
"If there's any problems, I'll vouch for them." the King said firmly.   
  
"About the Nue." Akane began nervously. "We were talking about the fight earlier, and I don't think we got rid of it." There was dead silence as the other three digested this.   
  
"Why do you say that?" the King finally asked.   
  
"Well," Ryoko said matter-of-factly, "When we hit it, we didn't really use enough power to kill it, even all combined like that."   
  
"Yeah. We were just annoyed it interrupted our fight so abruptly." Ranko agreed. "We would have got it eventually, but it was too powerful to be taken out like that."   
  
"So you just hit it because you were annoyed?" Tiris deadpanned.   
  
"Well, yeah." Ryoga said with a shrug. "We do it to each other all the time."   
  
"If you guys weren't so thick headed..." Ukyou grumbled.   
  
"So we were planning on going after it tomorrow." Ranma finished.   
  
"If its true the Nue is not dead, then we would greatly appreciate your help." the King said gravely.   
  
"Yeah, no problem!" Ranko said laughing.   
  
"A good workout to be sure." Ryoga agreed. Akane and Ukyou sighed in unison.   
  
"Are they always this...enthusiastic about fighting?" Nina asked quietly.   
  
"Yeah. The only other thing they're interested in is food." Akane muttered back.   
  
"And even then they've turned that into training." Ukyou agreed.   
  
"Well, I can see your determined to do this." the King said loudly. "I wish you the best of luck, but I must retire now. Goodnight." and he got up and left.   
  
"I'm coming with you guys tomorrow." Nina said resolutely.   
  
"Princess! I must object!" Tiris spluttered, sitting forward in surprise.   
  
"Yeah. Besides, you'd just get in the way." Ranma-the-ever-tactful said carelessly, tipping his chair back onto two legs.   
  
Akane, who was seating on his left, casually crossed her legs, incidentally knocking the chair backwards, sending Ranma sprawling.   
  
"Baka." she said, rolling her eyes. "No offense intended, but we really could do better on our own." she explained to the shocked Nina.   
  
"I...I...um, I guess." she said.   
  
"Tomboy." Ranma said under his breath as he righted his chair.   
  
"Pervert."   
  
"Uncute."   
  
"Jerk."   
  
"Clumsy."   
  
"Here we go again." Ukyou said, rolling her eyes as the two became more and more involved.   
  
"You're just a slow, crazy, macho chick!"   
  
"You're just a thick-headed, stupid little boy!"   
  
"Tea anyone?" Ranko asked pleasantly.   
  
"Yes please." Ryoko said, ignoring the two sweatdropping Wyndians.   
  
"Maybe I should get the popcorn?" Ryoga asked.   
  
"Thighs are too thick!"   
  
"Head like a brick!"   
  
"This could take awhile." Ukyou agreed.   
  
***   
  
The next morning, the sun rose slowly over the windmills of Wyndia, alerting the residences that another day had begun. As the sunlight crept into one of the many rooms of Wyndia castle, a figure wrapped snugly in the blankets stirred restlessly. A blonde head emerged groggily and blinked in the bright light.   
  
"Huh? M'rning arready?" Ryoko mumbled, unwinding herself from the comfortable bed. Yawning, she got up and shuffled past the other bed, absently sending a stream of cold water at the unresponsive lump.   
  
"Pth! W'ja do tha' fur?" Ryoga asked sleepily.   
  
"Ge' up, Niisan. We gotta go fight today." she replied, yawning again.   
  
"Never shoulda shown you that spell." he mumbled as he rose, shaking the water out of his hair. He followed his sister out of the room, and found her standing in one of the door ways looking disgruntled.   
  
"They're still asleep." she said accusing, pointing at the two visible pigtails.   
  
"Hmmm. We can't have that. But cold water is too good for them." Ryoga said, smirking as an evil thought came to him. "But I have -just- the thing." Ryoko began smiling as he explained.   
  
An hour later, a beaming Akane bounced happily into the room carrying two trays.   
  
"Get up you two! I made you breakfast!" she said. Instant response.   
  
"AHHHH!"   
  
"MURDER!"   
  
"POISON!"   
  
"TOXIC WASTE!"   
  
"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!!!"   
  
"Oh come now." Ryoga said, leaning against the doorway. "You missed breakfast, and Akane was happy to make you a nice meal." he said innocently, flashing a fanged grin at the two horrified martial artists.   
  
"She put a -lot- of effort into it, too." Ryoko added, leaning around her brother to smile wickedly at the two. "Don't be such babies. I'm sure you'll be fine. Eventually."   
  
"Oh be quiet you two!" Akane said, scowling. Laughing, the Hibiki twins left the two doomed martial artist, who were trying to crawl out the window. "Try the miso soup!" Akane said, holding out a bowl full of neon pink, crispy, oozing goup.   
  
"Mommy!"   
  
***   
  
"Good luck!" Tiris called as he saw the Nerimians off. Having made a miraculous recovery after their, er, breakfast, Ranma and Ranko were jogging easily beside the others as they left Wyndia. A few people were awake, and some even greeted the travelers pleasantly as they passed by. Finally, they got to the outskirts of town, and began scouting about.   
  
"We were right!" Ukyou called out, waving the others over to her. "Look, a trail of blood." she said, pointing to the stain that looked suspiciously like a paw print.   
  
"Must of been hurt worse than we thought." Ranko said, looking off toward the nearby mountains.   
  
"Do you think it lives there?" Ranma asked, also looking at the peaks.   
  
"We won't find out just standing here." Ryoga said, shouldering his pack more securely as he began following the crimson trail.   
  
A few hours, and about fifty monster attacks later, the group stopped for a brief rest.   
  
"I don't get it." Ranko said, looking around the clearing with a frustrated glance.   
  
"What?" Ranma asked lazily, sitting up from where he'd been lying in the grass.   
  
"Well, when we travel, we can't go five minutes without running into monsters, right?" she asked. The others leaned in, also curious. "Why do they never attack when we're not moving? Why do we never see them until they attack? Where do they all come from in such great numbers?" she asked, rapid fire.   
  
"Well," Ryoga began with a shrug, "If they disappear when they die, why can't they just appear when they want to?"   
  
"But why only when someone comes by?" Ranko insisted.   
  
"Could be some sort of trigger." Ukyou suggested.   
  
"Or maybe they need a reference point to appear." Ranma added.   
  
"I don't like it, though." Ranko muttered.   
  
"But if it is triggered by people," Akane said, "Then why don't they appear near us when we don't travel?"   
  
"They must only be able to appear in certain spots." Ryoko said logically. "When someone comes close enough to be sensed, they appear and get munched."   
  
"Munched?" Ryoga said, raising an eyebrow at her.   
  
"More like crunched." Ranma said.   
  
"And burnt to a crisp!" Ranko added, giggling.   
  
"Spare us your wit." Ukyou muttered. A sound encroached itself on the impromptu camp, and the six startled teens leapt to their feet.   
  
"Sounds like its heading our way." Ranma said, cocking his head.   
  
"Definitely a horse, one rider." Ryoga said.   
  
"How do you know?" Akane asked, impressed.   
  
"I've traveled a lot. You'd be surprised what you can pick up on the road." he replied with a shrug.   
  
"I see 'em!" Ranko said pointing.   
  
"Its Tiris!" Ryoko added, surprised.   
  
"You got good eyes, honey." Ukyou said. "I can't even tell if its a rider or not."   
  
"What's he doing here?" Akane asked.   
  
"Guess we'll find out." Ranko said, as Tiris crested the next hill. As he got closer, they could see his face, which looked taught with anger and worry. He caught sight of them, and came to an abrupt halt in front of them.   
  
"What brings you here?" Ranma asked curiously.   
  
"Have you seen Nina?" Tiris asked, not even bothering to explain.   
  
"Um, no." Ryoga said. "Why would you think we did?"   
  
"She left a note in her room saying she was going after the Nue, to protect Wyndia." he said shortly. "I've got to find her before its too late." and he spurred his horse on down the trail.   
  
The wind whistled through the silent clearing as the dust slowly settled.   
  
"So." Ryoko said.   
  
"So." Ukyou agreed.   
  
"So...what?" Ranma asked.   
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Akane asked.   
  
"Yes." Ryoga said.   
  
"Right." Ranko agreed. They silently gathered their packs and sprinted after the retreating form.   
  
"She actually went ahead of us, to try and take on the Nue alone?" Ukyou asked, falling into step beside Tiris. For his part, Tiris looked surprised at the ease they kept up with him, but quickly regained his composure.   
  
"Yes. I think she did. She always was a bit head strong." he said simply.   
  
"More like thick-headed." Ranma said with a scowl.   
  
"And stubborn." Ryoga agreed.   
  
"Have a nice trip." Akane said with a scowl, and she and Ukyou stuck their feet out as the two boys looked at her curiously. The two boys obediently fell over the extended limbs.   
  
"See you next fall, you tactless jerks!" Ukyou called after the tumbling forms.   
  
"UNCUTE TOMBOYS!"   
  
"They'll be back." Ranko said to the only slightly worried Tiris.   
  
"Now I see what you ment." he replied with a shrug.   
  
"Yeah, but their heads are thick enough." Ryoko said from the other side of Ranko.   
  
"Are not." Ranma said, appearing beside her.   
  
"GAHH!" she said, jumping in surprise.   
  
"Now sis, a true martial artist would have heard us coming long before we could sneak up on you." Ryoga said gravely, appearing right in front of her wearing a white bandana which covered his head, and large glasses. He was running backwards to keep pace, and trying hard to keep his expression solemn.   
  
"...Too bad I can't turn you into a panda to get you to shut up." Ranko said, grinning.   
  
"Biiiii!" he said, sticking his tongue out at her, Genma get-up gone as suddenly as it appeared.   
  
"I swear. Just like little kids." Akane said conversationally to Ukyou as Ranko grabbed Ryoga's tongue.   
  
"Super powerful kids, but yeah. The general feeling is the same." she agreed. Tiris sighed. The things he went through for his princess...   
  
***   
  
"It's gotta live around here." Ukyou said as the group stared up the dead looking path at the imposing cave.   
  
"And Nina did go this way." Tiris said, pointing at a small foot print in the dust. He had left his horse loosely tied at a stream that came down from the mountain, next to the other horse already tethered there, further evidence of Nina's presence.   
  
"So did the Nue, and not too long ago." Ryoko said grimly, looking at the still wet paw print glistening on a rock.   
  
"Well, into the mountain, then." Ranma said resignedly. "I did hope we could do this in the open."   
  
"Aw, you just wanna bounce around like some crazy, human ball." Ranko said, teasing.   
  
"Yeah, and in that cramped little cave, how am I suppose to keep from hitting my head if I want any -real- height?" Ranma complained. Tiris eyed the roof of the cave as they entered, a good fifteen feet high.   
  
"I take it you get used to them after a while." he asked Akane, who was closest to him.   
  
"If you let everything they say get to you, you'd be pretty miserable." Akane agreed. "Egotistical jerks."   
  
"...." That hadn't been exactly what he ment...   
  
A group of zombies charged out of the gloom at them before they had even gotten out of the light of the mouth of the cave, and the group reacted almost without thinking.   
  
"How are we supposed to see when we get further in, anyways?" Ranko asked as she sliced down two zombies while kicking a third into the wall.   
  
"...Good point." Ranma said.   
  
"Battle auras." Ryoga said simply.   
  
"What'cha mean?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Read it in a training book once." he replied. "Said it was a physical manifestation of your Ki, or inner power. If you hadn't noticed lately, we do glow a bit when we fight."   
  
"I was wondering what that was." Ryoko said, nodding, cutting down the last zombie.   
  
"...Isn't that supposed to be an advanced martial arts technique?" Akane asked softly.   
  
"Ummm, I think so. Why?" Ryoga asked, resheathing his sword. They'd also ditched their packs with the horse, so they weren't carrying around the extra weight, however good for training it was.   
  
"...Why can we do it, then? Without thinking about it no less!" Ukyou exclaimed.   
  
"Errr, good question." Ryoga said a little nervously.   
  
"We'd better work on controlling it, then." Ranma said, smiling.   
  
"Here we go." Ryoga said, concentrating on the feeling he'd been getting lately in battle. A weak blue flame appeared around him. Frowning he concentrated harder. He could do this, he -could!- He was surprised when his aura brightened significantly at that.   
  
"Yeah! You did it Niisan!" Ryoko said, clapping her hands.   
  
"How'dya do it?" Ranma asked, eyes sparkling.   
  
"I...uh...kinda focused my...confidence?" Ryoga said, unsure.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ukyou asked, circling him curiously.   
  
"Well, getting an aura isn't hard, but to make it brighter, I kinda convinced myself I could do it, and it got brighter." he explained.   
  
"Simple." Ranko said, smirking as the others turned to find her glowing softly as well.   
  
"Heh." Ranma said, and soon all six were glowing softly blue.   
  
"You don't know how unnerving it is to see you guys glowing." Tiris said from his position against the wall where he'd been leaning, waiting for them to finish.   
  
"Aheh." Ranma said, sweatdropping.   
  
"Onward!" Ryoko cried, marching off dramatically.   
  
"Been taking lessons from Kuno?" Ryoga muttered. Instant mallet.   
  
"I kindly resent that." Ryoko said, releasing her mallet.   
  
"Um, you're red." Ranko said sweatdropping.   
  
"Huh?" Ryoko asked, then noticed her aura.   
  
"Anger?" Akane suggested with a grin.   
  
"Hmph." Ryoko said, and flounced back down the cave.   
  
"Definitely uncute." Ryoga said, standing up and dusting himself off. He looked up in time to see the mallet impact his face from where Ryoko had thrown it.   
  
"Stop fooling around." Ranma said, grabbing him by his bandana and dragging him along, mallet still lodged in his face.   
  
"Mmph."   
  
They transversed the caves with relative ease, following the trail of blood down the many corridors and caves. Finally, they heard the sound of rushing water, and came into an underground river. And they found they were not alone...   
  
***   
  
For a minute, no one said anything. The torch dropped from nerveless fingers, as Nina put her hand to her mouth in surprise.   
  
"Oh my!"   
  
"Princess!" Tiris said, relieved. He hurried over to her, and she shook herself abruptly.   
  
"Um, hi." she said, laughing nervously. "Um...why are you glowing?"   
  
"Training." the four Brood teens chorused.   
  
"Bakas." Akane and Ukyou said in unison, rolling their eyes.   
  
"...Yeah. Right. Anyways, how did you get here so soon?" Nina asked.   
  
"We -could- have gotten here soo--ooff!" Ryoga began, but cut off at Akane's elbow in his gut.   
  
"We got here as fast as we could! Really! Didn't want to see you get hurt!" she said quickly, then gingerly rubbed her elbow.   
  
"Why did you come here anyways, princess?" Tiris asked. "You sent your mother into hysterics."   
  
"Well, she wasn't letting me do anything to help!" Nina said indignantly. "She just wanted me to 'stay out of the way'!"   
  
"But it was for your own good." Tiris replied, though he didn't sound like he really ment it.   
  
"But I'm not helpless! I'm good at magic, and I wanted to use it to help!" Nina shot back.   
  
"Personally, I agree. But you know your mother worries about you."   
  
"But she's so stifling! I can't do anything but sit and look pretty if I listened to her. I'm not a little kid anymore."   
  
"Um. As much as I hate to do it, I must interrupt. We do have a monster to find. If you two would like to pick this up later, elsewhere, or on the way, we could continue." Ukyou said politely.   
  
"Sorry." Nina said, blushing.   
  
"So what happens now?" Ranko asked, glancing at the dead end where the blood trail stopped.   
  
"Guess we just have to keep looking." Ryoko said, shrugging, and turned back the way they came to pick another path to follow.   
  
"Strange." Ryoga said, eyeing the rock wall once more.   
  
"Coming?" Ranma asked, and the rest followed him out. A few wrong turns later, they came out on another ledge further up stream.   
  
"Okay, I really have it." Nina said, excitedly, pushing past the others to glance downstream. "The Nue must of jumped from that ledge back there, to that cave."   
  
"What cave?" Akane asked, annoyed at the wasted time.   
  
"The one that was behind the waterfall. It was pretty obvious if you had looked in the water." Nina said sharply.   
  
"So we go back?" Ryoga asked.   
  
"No!" Nina said, animated once again. "We can jump in here, see? Then we can float downstream to the cave!" she finished, smiling broadly. Akane began looking nervous.   
  
"...What, I dare ask, happens if we miss the cave." Tiris asked, sweatdropping. The four Brood teens had begun muttering under their breaths.   
  
"Uh...I don't know. We'll just have to not miss the cave!" Nina said, laughing nervously. Finally the four's complaints became audible.   
  
"...stupid Jusenkyou. And the stupid water." Ranma muttered.   
  
"No matter if we're not cursed, we're still water magnets." Ranko grumbled.   
  
"As if getting half drowned for a year wasn't bad enough..." Ryoko said scowling.   
  
"Now we have to go swimming to get this stupid Nue..." Ryoga said. Taking a deep breath, all four threw back their heads.   
  
"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE WATER?!?!?!?"   
  
"You know, any element of surprise was just destroyed." Ukyou said as the echoes reverberated around the room.   
  
"Well, I'm certainly not going first." Akane said.   
  
"Allow me." Ukyou said, unslinging her spatula. "Batter up! One! Two! Three! Four!" she said, punctuating each number with a swing at the four.   
  
*Splash!**Splash!**Splash!**Splash!*   
  
"What'ja do -that- for?!" they chorused, but were quickly swept downstream by the swift current.   
  
"After you." Ukyou said politely to Akane.   
  
"Uh, no, I think I'll wait here." Akane said, backing up nervously.   
  
"You don't know how to swim?" Ukyou asked, correctly interpreting Akane's fear.   
  
"Well, no." Akane admitted, hanging her head.   
  
"Aw, its okay honey. I'll keep you afloat, okay?" Ukyou said, smiling as she reslung her spatula. Akane thought for a minute, then nodded in determination. She and Ukyou leapt in together, following the Brood teens in their downstream journey.   
  
"...Do we follow, princess?" Tiris asked, sweatdropping. There was still some light left, as somewhere there was sunlight reflecting off the water.   
  
"...Yep." Nina said, resolutely. They leapt off the ledge, landing with a splash, and were swept away in seconds.   
  
***   
  
"Who's bright idea was this, anyways?" Ranma muttered as he squeezed out his pigtail.   
  
"Nina's." Ranko grumbled, wringing out her shirt as best she could without actually taking it off.   
  
"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Nina asked, smiling meekly from under her own soaking bangs.   
  
"...If you ever get a Jusenkyou curse, you'll understand." Ryoga said, frowning at her.   
  
"Well, onward." Ryoko said, taking the lead again.   
  
"Only one way." Akane agreed, eyeing the cave straight ahead. A familiar growl stopped them short as two glowing eyes appeared in the darkness ahead.   
  
"Alright!" Ranko said, bouncing up and down as she drew her swords.   
  
"You guys want to take care of it?" Ukyou asked, smiling.   
  
"Yeah, we could use the punching bag!" Ryoga said, grinning and cracking his knuckles ominously.   
  
The Nue slowly came into the eerie blue light of the martial artists's auras. It didn't look too injured, only a cut on one of its hind legs showing where the trail they had followed had come from. Actually, it looked quite angry.   
  
Then it attacked.   
  
It leapt at Ranko, too quickly for her to react, knocking her down painfully.   
  
"Hey!" Ranma said, punting it back across the room. "You okay?" he asked, concerned as Ranko coughed a bit.   
  
"Just...knocked the wind outta...*cough*...me." Ranko said, sitting up.   
  
Ranma began to turn to where he'd kicked the Nue, but was knocked over as it tackled him.   
  
"It's a lot faster." Ryoko said, surprised. "Frost!" she cried, trying to get it off of Ranma. The Nue was encased in ice for an instant, but only shook itself a bit as it returned its attention to the pigtailed boy.   
  
"I don't think so. I think its just really angry." Ryoga replied, then charged. He swung his massive sword at the Nue's injured leg, but the Nue leapt over the stroke, kicking back at him at the same time. Ryoga went flying unerringly into Ryoko, sending them both smashing into the wall.   
  
"Uh...I think we're needed." Ukyou said quickly as the Nue landed back on Ranma with a disturbing crack, unslinging her battle spatula. Without wasting anytime, she launched several mini spatulas at the Nue. It leapt away from the badly smashed Ranma, and charged her.   
  
She swung her spatula and knocked it backwards a few feet. It charged her again, and this time she managed to knock it onto its back. Rolling to its feet, it leapt high into the air, trying to land on her.   
  
"Stay down you jackass!" she screamed as she swung at it again. She knocked it sideways in the air, but its momentum was too great and it crashed into her, sending her tumbling to land upside down against the wall. All she could see in her rapidly dimming world was the Nue stalking toward her.   
  
"Flare!" Nina cried, sending her attack at it. The Nue was engulfed by flame, and roared in rage, distracted from Ukyou. From nowhere, a lightning bolt struck Nina, knocking her off her feet and into a corner. She lay there, unmoving.   
  
"Bad move." Ranma growled, getting to his feet and wiping some blood from the side of his mouth. It hurt to even breathe, and he suspected at least one of his ribs might have been broken by the Nue's stomp.   
  
"Prepare to die." Ryoga said, getting up as well. Ranma noticed Ryoko's aura was gone, and sucked in a painful breath. Both boy's auras turned from brilliantly blue, to a deep red. Tiris ran to his princess, knowing he would be no help in the fight.   
  
Ranko came flying at the Nue, and ducked under its massive paw as it tried to knock her away. She swung one of her swords, and had the satisfaction of feeling it sink deeply into the Nue's side. The Nue didn't miss her the second time, however.   
  
"Damn..." Ranko said, seeing stars from her position embedded in the far wall.   
  
"Forgetting someone?" Akane said as she brought her axe down from above, focusing some magic into it at the same time. "Frost strike!" The Nue howled in paid as her axe sank deep into its shoulder, the magic freezing the entire arm. Akane clung with her knees to the Nue's back, raising her axe for another strike, but the Nue had had enough.   
  
Ryoga barreled into the Nue's side as Akane was shaken off, his speed being great enough to knock the beast off it's feet.   
  
"You're going to pay for what you did to my sister." he growled, punctuating each word with a concrete-shattering punch. The Nue howled as some of its ribs broke, and swatted Ryoga back against the wall Ryoko was still slumped against.   
  
"That thing can hit." Akane wheezed as she sat up from where she landed. The Nue didn't wait for an attack this time, but initiated one of its own in the form of another tackling leap directed at Akane. "SHHIIITT!" she cried as she was bowled over by the massive form. Her head struck the rock floor hard, and the room dimmed a bit more as her aura went out.   
  
"Akane!" Ranma cried, gathering his strength for a last attack. He charged the Nue as it whirled to face him, and struck out at the Nue's chest. "Flame strike!" he said, infusing the blade with fire, but the Nue's claws dug into his back, knocking the blow off target. Instead of its heart, as he'd intended, Ranma hit the injured shoulder. Howling again, the Nue threw Ranma tumbling across the cave and out of sight. He did not return.   
  
The Nue didn't look too good at this point, but almost all the attackers were down. Almost. Ryoga slowly got to his feet, concentrating.   
  
"I can do this." he growled as he focused his magic. It became a bright ball in his hands, just like he and Ranma had done back in the town. "I need more." he whispered as he tried to focus the inadequate amount of raw magic into the spell he imagined. The Nue began to turn to him.   
  
Suddenly, the ball of magic in Ryoga's hands increased, and he glanced around to see Ranko focusing shakily on him, arms out stretched as if she was pushing something at him. She was, he realized, and quickly aimed the combined magic at the leaping Nue.   
  
"SIROCCO!!!"   
  
And the cave was engulfed in fire.   
  
***   
  
Tiris looked up in the sudden silence as the explosions of fire and wind stopped. There was no more of the light from the martial artists, but something was moving around clumsily.   
  
"Ow!" Tiris heard Ryoga's voice say out of the darkness as something heavy landed next to him.   
  
"Ryoga?" he asked warily.   
  
"Yeah, wha--OW! Watch it!" Ryoga replied as Ranko came tripping into him. "Damn dark in here. Do you gotta torch?"   
  
"Torch? Why don't you do that aura thing?" Tiris asked, surprised.   
  
"Because I'm completely tapped out of energy." Ryoga said angrily. "Stupid Nue..."   
  
Tiris didn't say anything as he searched the ground for the extinguished torch he'd dropped earlier.   
  
"How's Nina?" Ranko asked as he looked.   
  
"She'll live, but she got a nasty shock." he replied shortly. "Aha!" he said as his hand closed on the torch. "But I didn't bring anything to light it with. Nina probably used a spell to light it."   
  
"Give it here." a new voice said, sounding grumpy. "I've got a bit of magic left."   
  
"Hey Ukyou. Thought you were out of it." Ranko said.   
  
"Naah. I would have been up in another minute. It just knocked me silly for a while." Ukyou replied as the torch flared.   
  
"Headache..." some one said groggily. Ukyou lifted the torch to see Ryoko sitting up, holding her head. "Some one get the serial number of that bot?" she asked plaintively.   
  
"Yeah, it was a Nue propelled Ryoga." Ranko said, giggling.   
  
"Lose some weight, Niisan." Ryoko grumbled.   
  
"Hey!" he said indignantly.   
  
"Here, lets go find the other two." Ranko said, standing up unsteadily. Ukyou followed her with the torch, and they found Akane lying in a growing pool of blood.   
  
"Oh shit." Ukyou said. "Come on, honey, you gotta wake up." Ranko propped Akane against her, and checked her head. There was a nasty cut, but it wasn't too serious. Hopefully. They'd know when they could get her to wake up. When she didn't wake up despite Ranko's best efforts, they began getting worried.   
  
"Ranma's calling you uncute again." Ranko tried half heartedly.   
  
"Kill the Baka." Akane muttered, stirring slightly as Ranko looked down at her in surprise.   
  
"Well, that worked." Ukyou said, giggling.   
  
"Owie. What happened?" Akane asked, opening her eyes.   
  
"You suffered a nasty head injury, that's what." Ranko said, letting Akane take her own weight. "You okay? Seeing double? Anything feel broken?"   
  
"Just dizzy." Akane replied. They helped her back over to the other who'd already been joined by the groggy Ryoko. She had managed to get a weak aura back up, but it was flickering dangerously, indicating they all needed rest.   
  
"I think Ranma got it the worst this time." Ranko said as they went further up the cave. They found him sprawled a good fifty feet from the battle area.   
  
"Was that Ryoga?" he asked as they approached.   
  
"Yeah, cast a Sirocco, with my help of course!" Ranko said proudly. "Can you sit up?"   
  
"Could, but I really really don't want to. Stupid Nue broke a rib." he groaned.   
  
"Ow." Ukyou said, wincing in sympathy. "Well, all the medical stuff is back with the packs, so you gotta get there first."   
  
"Damn." he muttered. He began to sit up, but Ranko pushed him back down.   
  
"Hang on, I wanna try something. I think if I can just remember how those tonics work..." she said, concentrating. "Hmmm, I don't know if I have enough magic, but here goes. Heal!" and a green light flashed from her hands over Ranma's torso.   
  
There was a snapping sound as Ranma's rib realigned itself, and the pigtailed boy shouted in pain.   
  
"OW! You could have warned me!" he snapped, sitting up, though not as painfully.   
  
"You welcome I'm sure." Ranko said, actually swaying where she sat.   
  
"Hmph." he said, getting to his feet. His ribs still felt bruised, but at least he could breathe easier now. "Well, then, thanks." He said, picking her up. She squawked in surprise as he began walking back down the corridor, however slowly, Ukyou following with a smile.   
  
"You're an idiot." Ranko muttered, snuggling against his chest tiredly.   
  
"And you're heavy. Lose some weight, will ya?" he asked, laughing when she thumped him on his chest.   
  
"You shouldn't of healed him." Ukyou said as they rejoined the others. "That way he'd of been in too much pain to insult."   
  
"Heal?" Ryoga asked, interested.   
  
"Later." Ranko said as Ranma put her back down. A groan from Nina indicated her coming back into the land of the living.   
  
"Now what?" Akane asked, holding a strip of cloth from her sleeve against the back of her head.   
  
"We should go back to the castle." Tiris said. "None of you are in any shape to do much of anything, so I'll ride back and get help."   
  
"Sounds fine to me." Ryoko muttered, her eyes still refusing to focus properly.   
  
"I have just one question." Ryoga said, frowning. "How the heck are we supposed to get out of here?"   
  
Dead silence.   
  
"This cave dead ends, I saw that much when we found Ranma." Ukyou said finally, "So the only way in or out is through that waterfall."   
  
"Great." Ranko said sarcastically. "More water."   
  
"Are you sure you guys can swim if you're this tired?" Tiris asked skeptically.   
  
"Who needs to swim? All we hafta do is float and let the current take us out. This is the same river that we left the horses by." Ryoko said.   
  
"*Sigh* Lets go then." Ranma replied fatalistically.   
  
One by one, the tired fighters leapt into the rushing river, and were quickly swept away.   
  
***   
  
"So you guys really have to leave?" Nina asked plaintively.   
  
"Yeah, we've been here a week already." Ranko said as she stuffed supplied into her pack.   
  
"We need to get to China." Ryoga added. He was lounging around on the couch, having been the first one packed. Of course, he had the most practice...   
  
"Besides, some of us are getting too lazy." Ranma said, elbowing Ryoga on the top of the head as he walked by.   
  
"And clumsy." Ryoko added, tripping Ranma as she passed him in the opposite direction.   
  
"Oh stop it you guys." Akane said with a frown. "You sound like a broken record."   
  
"Better than being uncute." Ranma said gaily, skipping out of range of her mallet swing.   
  
"Ranma, you must remember one thing." Akane said, straightening gravely, mallet still in hand.   
  
"What?" he asked with a smirk.   
  
"Women travel in pairs." Ukyou said from right behind him. She swatted him at Akane who reared back, smashing into the floor.   
  
"Ouch." Ryoga said, wincing as the entire floor shook.   
  
"I for one will be glad when these ruffians leave!" a new voice said. They turned to see the Queen scowling in the doorway, two giggling maids peering around her.   
  
"Mother!" Nina said indignantly.   
  
"They are not the kind of people a princess should be associating with." the Queen said with a sniff. "Come Nina, your presence is required in the throne room." and the Queen turned huffily.   
  
"No, I'm going to say good bye first. I'll come later." Nina said angrily, turning her back on the Queen.   
  
"Nina!" the Queen said sharply. "You will do as you are told, as befits your rank! I will have no arguments." With those parting words, the Queen strode away.   
  
"No I won't! I'll show her..." Nina said, fury barely contained. She ignored the staring teens as she stalked out of the room after her parent.   
  
"...Yeah." Ranko said, turning back to her packing.   
  
"Now -that- is an uncute chick." Ranma said conversationally to Ryoga, leaning over the back of the couch. The mallet was still embedded in his head.   
  
"Couldn't agree with you more." Ryoga replied.   
  
  
******************************   
  
Author's Notes: Oh yeah, I definitely don't like the queen. She was always so...prissy. Ah, well, anyways. Next time, we get to meet my favorite BoFIII character! And yeah, they'll be staying around for the trip. Oh, and Ranko reacts to the character in a way she never anticipated.... I'm having fun, but I still need your comments. R+R! Later. 


	13. Chapter 12: My Friends Are Dead, An' I'...

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
  
Chapter 12: My Friends Are Dead, An' I'm Gonna Cause Some Trouble   
  
"Is it just me, or does the town seem too quiet?" Ryoko asked nervously as they wound their way through the empty streets of Wyndia.   
  
"Yeah, where is everyone?" Ranma said, glancing around warily. There was a general feeling of...wrongness to the air. It was midday, and there wasn't a soul in sight.   
  
Shuffling quietly, the group finally came to a stop in the town square. Shops were deserted and closed, but there was no sign of panicked flight. Still, where was everyone?   
  
Suddenly, a door opened, and a man came out. He caught sight of them, and quickly called inside.   
  
"Hey! Its them!" People began pouring out of houses, from up streets, and soon the startled martial artists were surrounded by the silent people.   
  
"Wha-what's going on?" Akane asked nervously, wondering whether she should get ready for a fight or not.   
  
"Is it true?" Some one asked from in the crowd.   
  
"What?" Ryoga asked, looking around. An elderly woman pushed her way to the front of the crowd.   
  
"Are you the ones who got rid of the Nue?" she repeated.   
  
"Well, yeah. I guess we are." Ranko said, chuckling nervously.   
  
"...Well, I guess we had you misjudged!" the woman said brightly.   
  
"Um...What do you mean?" Ryoga asked.   
  
"Well, we figured since you were Brood, you were gonna try and kill us." a man said, sounding embarrassed.   
  
"Yeah, but if you got rid of that monster, you can't be all that bad!" another voice called out. The people began smiling then, and came around to congratulate the startled Nerimains.   
  
"I guess this is a good thing." Ukyou said quietly to Akane as the crowd lessened. Akane just nodded, blushing too hard to answer. She wasn't used to all the attention. You'd think the town never saw a martial artist before...   
  
"Wouldn't Kuno be jealous of all the attention." Ryoko said dryly.   
  
"I'd gladly give it to him. We weren't here to make a big deal about ourselves." Ranma muttered back.   
  
"Yeah. We need to go, anyways." Ryoga said. "To the roof tops?" he asked.   
  
"Aly-oop!" Ryoko said with a grin. "Thank you for your kindness, people of Wyndia. But we really must go!" she called out, then leapt to the nearest roof.   
  
"Bye bye!" Ranko chirruped, and leapt up after her.   
  
"Showoffs." Ukyou muttered, and the others followed, oblivious to the gasps of astonishment below.   
  
"Which way?" Ranko asked, glancing around. "I got totally disoriented in that place."   
  
"You girls are hopeless." Ranma muttered.   
  
"They're lost without a compass." Ryoga agreed.   
  
"I daresay, I resent that." Ryoko growled from just behind them.   
  
"Bye!"   
  
"Gotta go!"   
  
And the two boys sprinted off across the rooftops, four mallet wielding girls in tow.   
  
***   
  
They came to a stop at the edge of town, coming back down to street level. The guards stationed at the entrance to the main street looked on curiously, but did not, to the Nerimian's great relief, leave their posts to investigate.   
  
"Wait!" a familiar voice cried, just before they could leave.   
  
"Are we ever gonna get away from this town?" Ukyou muttered as they turned. Tiris and a short haired girl they didn't recognize were running towards them.   
  
"We're...coming...with you." the girl gasped out as she bent over, trying to catch her breath. "You guys...are too fast..." she complained.   
  
"Hello again." Tiris said, grinning at them in surprising good humor. He didn't look nearly as winded as the girl.   
  
"Um...Hi Tiris." Akane said, looking curiously at the back of the girl. "How can we help you?"   
  
"We'd like to travel with you for a bit, if its not too much trouble." he said, his grin getting bigger.   
  
"I'm ready." the girl said, straightening at last. Then they got a good look at the face.   
  
"NINA?!"   
  
"What?" she asked, innocently.   
  
"Your...your hair!" Akane said, pulling her own long hair protectively over her shoulder.   
  
"Well, if I'm running away, I felt I should do it properly. No one's gonna recognize me like this." she said smiling.   
  
"Running away?" Ranko asked with interest.   
  
"Well, sorta. I'm more running away from mother. Daddy supports it, though. He even gave me a top secret assignment!" she said happily. "Now I can finally do something -for- Wyndia, rather than just sit and watch."   
  
"Good for you! I could live with a queen like you around!" Ryoko said enthusiastically.   
  
"Perhaps we should discuss this on the way." Tiris suggested, eyeing the guards who were trying hard to get close enough to hear without looking guilty.   
  
"Okay. Can you guys keep up a pace?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Yeah, of course we can!" Nina said indignantly.   
  
"I think they mean jogging, princess." Tiris said apologetically. "And no, we can't do that for very long."   
  
"Well, it can't be helped." Ryoga said with a sigh as they started out. "Maybe we should get you guys horses."   
  
"No. We actually won't be traveling with you for very long." Tiris said as Wyndia dropped out of sight behind them. Nina was staring open mouthed at them.   
  
"What?" Ranma asked, finally tired of her eyes on them.   
  
"You guys -ran- all the way from Nerima?" she asked, incredulous.   
  
"Well, Juubun actually. Its a lot faster than walking." Ryoga said with a shrug.   
  
"What do you mean you're not staying with us for very long?" Akane interrupted.   
  
"Oh! Well, we wanted to be seen leaving with you, so that when mother sends people out looking they'll follow you instead. We actually have to deliver a message to Nerima!" Nina explained. "But if you guys are going to run, I don't think they'll be able to -catch- you to check if I'm there!" she added, giggling.   
  
"You're going to Nerima!" Akane said in surprise. "Can you deliver a message for me as well?"   
  
"Sure!" Nina said happily.   
  
"I wrote it yesterday, and was going to find a runner to send it back, but this would be much better." Akane said, pulling and envelope out of the side of her pack. "Just take it to the Tendou dojo. Okay?"   
  
"I'll get it to you dad." Nina replied, taking the letter and putting in her own pack.   
  
"Its not fair." Ryoko said suddenly. Everyone looked at her in surprise.   
  
"What?" Ryoga asked, confused.   
  
"Before I was the only short haired blonde, then she came. So then I was the only short haired girl. But now I have a look alike!" she said indignantly.   
  
"I disagree." Ranma said critically.   
  
"About what?" Ryoko asked with a frown.   
  
"You don't have a look alike. You're still short." he said with a straight face.   
  
"...I despise you." she said bitterly.   
  
"Care for a round of Ranma bashing?" Ranko asked, cracking her knuckles in a most disturbing fashion.   
  
"Hey! What'd I do to you?" Ranma said indignantly.   
  
"I'm the same height, so I can resent it too!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.   
  
"What's with you?" Ukyou asked Akane as the fight began to escalate.   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Akane asked in surprise.   
  
"Aside from the fact you're holding your hair as if you expect it to run away, nothing." Ukyou replied, raising an eyebrow at her. Akane realized she had unconsciously pulled her hair over her should protectively again.   
  
"Oh, sorry." Akane said, blushing. "Its just that I grew my hair out so a guy I liked would notice me."   
  
"Really? Who?" Ukyou asked with interest.   
  
"Tooofffuuu!" someone whispered in Akane's ear.   
  
"AAAHH!!" she yelped, leaping away from the grinning Ryoko. Akane hadn't even noticed when the argument had ended abruptly with Ranma left in the dust of two mallets.   
  
"Who's Tofu?" Ukyou asked, eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter.   
  
"-Dr.- Tofu's the guys she's had a crush on for years." Ryoga said, grinning toothily at Akane.   
  
"Shut up." she muttered, blushing harder.   
  
"Dr.?" Ukyou said, warming up to the game.   
  
"Oh yes. Of course, between him and the boys at school, who else was there to choose?" Ranko said gaily.   
  
"Yeah. I don't think Akane appreciated the morning fights as they boys tried to beat her for a date." Ranma added.   
  
"Why would they do such a thing?" Nina asked, horrified.   
  
"Because Kuno told 'em to in some speech or another." Ryoko laughed. "They had to beat Akane in battle to be worthy enough for a date."   
  
"Shut up." Akane said again, trying in vain to stop blushing.   
  
"Of course, it turned out Kuno'd been acting under a bet the whole time, and once he'd won, he called 'em all off." Ranma finished.   
  
"I think Akane chased him for ten hours straight when she found out." Ryoga said thoughtfully.   
  
"And since Dr. Tofu didn't act like all those -boys,-" Ranko added, "he was the logical choice for her crush."   
  
"SHUT UP!" Akane screamed, bringing her mallet down on all four. *WHAM!* "That feels better. Besides, Dr. Tofu already has someone he likes."   
  
"Oh? Who?" Ukyou asked despite herself.   
  
"...Kasumi." Akane finally answered.   
  
*WHAM!*   
  
The four dragon teens had just regained their feet, only to go crashing back down in a group face fault at this news.   
  
"KASUMI?!" Ranko demanded in shock.   
  
"Yeah. Its so obvious he likes her." Akane said, smiling a little.   
  
"How so?" Ryoga asked skeptically.   
  
"He acts all funny whenever she's around. His glasses fog up, and he acts so silly." Akane said, giggling a bit. "Once he danced all through town with his skeleton Betty just because Kasumi came by to visit."   
  
"You're kidding me." Nina said, open mouthed.   
  
"No, but Kasumi doesn't seem to notice! That's what's so aggravating!" Akane said, sighing.   
  
Tiris cleared his throat, catching their attention.   
  
"I'm sorry, but here is where we must part." he said, indicating the main road.   
  
"Oh." Nina said in disappointment. "Well, I've got to go then. I'd love to stay with you guys, but..." and she trailed off with a shrug.   
  
"One thing." Tiris said. "The King wanted me to tell you. The bridge that separates us from East Wyndia, do you know of it?"   
  
"Yeah, I think so." Ranma said slowly. "Why?"   
  
"Well, some sort of monster has been attacking there lately. No one's been killed yet, but some have been seriously injured by it. You should be careful." he said.   
  
"No problem." Ranko said, waving one hand.   
  
"Yeah, we'll just beat it up if it tries anything." Ryoga agreed.   
  
"...Of course they're forgetting how painful it was to fight the Nue." Akane said, arms crossed as she regarded the Brood teens through half closed eyes.   
  
"Hey, we beat it, didn't we?" Ryoko said, smiling sheepishly.   
  
"Well, we must be going before it gets too dark." Tiris said.   
  
"Good bye! And good luck!" Nina said, following him down the trail towards the west.   
  
"You too! And watch out for monsters!" Ukyou called after her.   
  
"Well?" Ranma asked, gesturing to the right.   
  
"Onward!" Ryoko said, and marched down the trail.   
  
"...Where did she get that silly habit?" Akane asked as they followed quickly.   
  
"I have no idea, honey." Ukyou replied, sweatdropping.   
  
***   
  
Nighttime showed the light of a campfire glowing softly amongst the trees. Six figures could be seen, lounging around, talking.   
  
"Those monsters were hard to hit." Ukyou was saying.   
  
"Yeah. They're fast little buggers. You couldn't hit any of them with your mini spatula's." Akane said.   
  
"They're called a nut troop." Ranko explained. "The one with the bow was the nut archer, the one dressed in the little robe was the nut mage (You remember that fire spell, -don't- you Ranma.) and the one with the sword was the nut soldier."   
  
"Yeah, they were made of wood, weren't they." Ryoga noted.   
  
"But they're weak. If you get a good hit in, they die almost instantly." Ranma said smugly. He'd been the only one to physically hit one, the monsters being too fast for physical blows. Once they'd figured out they were weak to fire, well, they didn't have a lot of trouble after that.   
  
"What about those volts." Ryoko said, poking Ryoga in the ribs.   
  
"Shut up." he said, gritting his teeth.   
  
"Oh, don't be so sour." Ranko giggled. "It was funny when you tried hitting it with your sword."   
  
"Shut up." Ryoga said again, now grinding his teeth.   
  
"But surely you should have realized that wouldn't have done any good," Akane said, joining in the fun.   
  
"Must of been quite a shock." Ranma added.   
  
"Yeah. I mean, swinging a metal sword into pure electricity, sugar?" Ukyou said in mock amazement, "How silly."   
  
"..." Ryoga was determined not to rise to their bait, and tried to ignore the peals of laughter coming from every side. It wasn't like he'd known it was made of electricity, after all.   
  
When they'd calmed down, silence hung over the campfire, only broken by the chirping of crickets and the hoots of owls.   
  
"Well, we'd better get to bed." Ranma said, getting up with a yawn. "We should hit the bridge tomorrow, and there's that monster that supposedly hangs out there. Maybe we'll get an actual workout in this time."   
  
"You'd better hope its not as powerful as the Nue!" Akane chided, getting up as well.   
  
"Aw, we took care of it! Besides, we're stronger now, so even a Nue wouldn't give us too much trouble. I can cast a Sirocco by myself now." Ranko said proudly.   
  
"I still like my Myollnor." Ryoga muttered.   
  
"Yeah, but it only hits one of them." Ryoko reminded him.   
  
"I'm working on that." he grumbled.   
  
"Well, if we do have to fight the monster tomorrow, we need rest. Goodnight!" Ukyou said, and retired to her sleeping bag.   
  
"Yeah, alright. I just want to work on a couple spells." Ranma said, turning towards the woods.   
  
"Can I come?" Ranko asked, bounding over to him.   
  
"Sure. You two coming?" he asked at the Hibiki twins.   
  
"Why not?" Ryoga said with a shrug.   
  
"If you guys don't kill yourself with all your training..." Akane grumbled as she fell tiredly into her own sleeping bag. She didn't know how they could have this much energy so late, but maybe it was a Brood thing?   
  
***   
  
"Behind you Ranma!" Ranko called out. She watched as her brother leaped up, flipping forward so he could swing his sword through the goblin just behind him.   
  
"Flare!" Akane called, casting her spell at the Nut archer aiming at Ukyou.   
  
"Lightning!" Ukyou said, and hit the remainder of the Nut troop. The rest of the monsters were all down by the time Ranma landed from his jump.   
  
"Like I said, they're getting too easy." Ranma said, resheathing his katana.   
  
"Maybe for you!" Akane panted. "How can you dodge those stupid archers?" She was bleeding from one of the little arrows which had hit her leg.   
  
"Just cause you're a slow clumsy tomboy..." Ryoga smirked, and was spatulad by Ukyou, who was closer.   
  
"Its not fair for you two to team up like that!" Ranma said indignantly.   
  
"Just think of it as a challenge to get away from both of us." Akane said, drinking one of the blue tonics. The wound on her leg closed, but didn't heal completely. "These things don't work very well any more." she said, tossing the little vile aside. It vanished mid air, going back to where ever it came from.   
  
"Naah. You're just getting too good for them to be effective." Ranko said absently. Akane blinked in surprise. Had that just been a compliment?   
  
"Well, that's about it." Ukyou said, checking around once more to be sure she'd gotten all her mini spatulas.   
  
"Onward!" Ryoko and Ranko chorused, marching off.   
  
"Not her too!" Akane groaned, slapping her forehead in exasperation.   
  
"Let it go, honey, just let it go." Ukyou said, smiling.   
  
"Hey Niisan, how soon 'til the bridge?" Ryoko called over her shoulder as the others jogged to catch up.   
  
"Well, if this thing's accurate, then it should be about...two miles up the road." Ryoga said, pulling the map out of his pack.   
  
"So at this pace, and taking into account the monster attacks, about ten minutes." Ranko said.   
  
"Yeah. No need to rush after all." Ranma replied.   
  
"...I wonder if they know how strange that would sound to anyone else. A ten minute two mile is slow?!" Akane said in disbelief. She used to be able to do three miles in a little over twenty minutes, and that only when she really tried hard! Had she improved that much?   
  
"Hey Niisan, where's that?" Ryoko asked, dropping back a bit, leaving Ranma and Ranko in the lead. She was pointing to a spot on the map which was marked "Plant."   
  
"That? I have no idea. I've never been there." Ryoga said, frowning.   
  
"Its where they use chrysm ore to improve crops." Akane said promptly. She was met with blank stares.   
  
"Chrysm is sorta like magic. They use it there to make food bigger, better, and cheaper." she tried again.   
  
"Oh. I get it. Where does the chrysm come from anyways?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"Dauna mine, way back here." Ukyou said, pointing to the north west of Nerima. "For some reason chrysm ore is only found there."   
  
"Well," Ryoga said, rolling up the map and stuffing it back in his pack, "We're not likely to go there any time soon, so no wor--" he broke off as Ranko and Ranma began arguing loudly.   
  
"No way! Two swords are much better than a katana! If you lose one, you always have a back up!" Ranko said stubbornly.   
  
"Uh uh. A katana is lighter, and is easier to use." Ranma retorted.   
  
"You guys! Be more quiet! Aren't you scared you'll alert the monster?" Ukyou hissed at them.   
  
"Yeah yeah. It's just a stupid monster." Ranma grumbled, flashing a smile at his sister.   
  
"Of course! Nothin' can scare a Saotome!" Ranko replied, smiling smugly back.   
  
Just then, a shadow fell across the pigtailed twins. A figure was silhouetted against the sky at the top of the hill they were climbing. The six teens threw their packs aside, and reached for their weapons. Ranma and Ranko stopped short, however, as their gazes finally fixed upon the shape of the monster. It began to growl low in its throat.   
  
"C...c..." Ranma began, backing up a few steps, forgetting his sword in its sheath for the moment.   
  
"What's up?" Ryoko asked quickly, coming to stand a few feet behind the Saotome twins.   
  
"...c...c..." Ranko continued, bringing her fists up to her mouth, eyes wide in horror.   
  
"Get your swords out!" Akane snapped, as the rest fanned out along the trail.   
  
"CAAAATTTT!!!!" they both screamed in terror, then turned right around and plowed through the others, knocking them aside in their frantic flight.   
  
They disappeared into the woods, and soon an impact was heard, followed shortly by another. The were-tiger had a BIG sweat drop on its head as it watched two massive trees topple slowly to the ground.   
  
"Nothing scares a Saotome, eh?" Akane muttered as she picked herself off the ground.   
  
"I'll get them for this." Ryoga muttered vengefully.   
  
"Owie." Ryoko said, rubbing her cheek where Ranko's elbow had nailed it as she passed.   
  
"What made 'em run off like that?" Ukyou asked. "Certainly not the monster. They've been looking forward to this fight for days!"   
  
"Did you catch what they were screaming about?" Ryoko asked the others.   
  
"Nope. I was too busy getting run over." Ryoga said darkly.   
  
"Sigh, oh well. We can always go after them later." Ryoko said. A wall of air smacked into them just then, sending them all back to the ground.   
  
"...What is it with you monsters and interrupting conversations?!?!!" Ryoko screamed, getting right in the startled were tiger's face. It replied by swatting her tumbling into the bushes at the side of the road.   
  
"I knew it would be like the Nue." Akane muttered. "Typhoon!" she said, calling out her most powerful wind spell. The wind whipped around the were tiger, slicing it as easily as her axe would have.   
  
"Kiya!" Ryoko yelled as she came shooting out of the woods again, returning the favor in the form of a kick to its chest. It flew into a nearby tree, almost cracking it completely in half.   
  
"Stop going so easy on it." Ryoga admonished.   
  
"But..." Ryoko began.   
  
"Later you two." Ukyou said, rolling her eyes. "Its probably best to keep you distance. Its fast." she continued, sizing up the beast as it lurched to its feet. "Ice blas--Hey! I said stay AWAY!" Ukyou called after the twins who'd both gone charging at the recovered beast.   
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Akane said sarcastically. "Oh no. Its much more fun to risk life and limb if at all possible."   
  
"Well, if they get in my way, its their problem. Ice blast!" Ukyou cried, thrusting a fist into the air.   
  
The sight was amusing to say the least. Ryoga was in a mid air kick, which was block by one of the monster's arms, while Ryoko had just begun a leg sweep when Ukyou's spell hit. The ice obediently began forming around the were-tiger's legs, but as it traveled swiftly upward spread over Ryoko, then Ryoga as well. For an instant, they were all encased in ice in some weird parody of a statue, then the ice shattered.   
  
"You stupid, uncute, clumsy..." began Ryoko hotly.   
  
"Slow, idiotic, thick witted..." Ryoga continued.   
  
"TOMBOY!" they chorused, and were immediately sent flying by the were-tiger who hadn't bothered to pause at the spell. Trees could be heard breaking, and neither twin returned.   
  
"Serves them right for letting their guard down like that." Akane sniffed.   
  
"They should know they get what they deserve sooner or later. Imagine, -me- uncute! I am the embodiment of cuteness." Ukyou boiled.   
  
"Not growing an ego there, I hope." Akane said, sweatdropping at the fuming Ukyou.   
  
The were-tiger, having taken care of half the fighters, turned confidently to the remaining two, expecting them to flee. It was therefore unpleasantly surprised to be on the receiving end of a double spell attack.   
  
"Flare!"   
  
"Jolt!"   
  
It is not, it should be noted, nice to be systematically fried and shocked at the same time, or at all for that matter, but especially by two rather annoyed female martial artists looking for and excuse to vent some frustration.   
  
"Smokin'" Ryoga commented, leaning against a tree lazily.   
  
"Shocking." Ryoko disagreed, leaning opposite him. "Still, for the ingenuity..." and she held up a card reading '7'.   
  
"I disagree. I think it was a wonderful combo." Ryoga said, holding up a nine. "It could have been more powerful, but no one can be perfect, can they? Well, unless they're me." he amended.   
  
"...ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP ON YOU GUYS!" a new voice screamed. They looked in surprise to see a half cat, half human hybrid creature standing in the middle of the road. Its orange pants and vest were still smoking, and its already spiky, blondish hair was sticking out in odd directions, sparking occasionally.   
  
"What the heck?..." Akane said faintly.   
  
"Where'd the monster go?" Ryoko asked, looking around in surprise.   
  
"What's with you guys?!" the thing...boy? said, confusion written all over his face. "You don't act like normal people! Is fighting just a joke to you?! Why don't you just run away?" he asked in frustration.   
  
"Er...Would we be classified as normal?" Ryoga asked nervously of the other two.   
  
"No." Akane said firmly.   
  
"Most definitely not." Ukyou agreed, just as firmly.   
  
"Besides, fighting is very serious! Its not something to just run away from." Ryoko added hotly.   
  
"What about the other two?" the boy asked pointedly.   
  
"...Never mind them! They're not us!" Ryoga said quickly.   
  
"Who are you?" Akane asked, still in a ready stance.   
  
"...What's it to ya anyways." the boy muttered, turning away.   
  
"'Cause you tried to kill us, that's what." Ryoko said right in his face, making him leap backwards in surprise.   
  
"How?...I mean...Oh, never mind. I'm Rei if you really need to know." the boy said sullenly.   
  
"What're ya doin' attacking people?" Ryoga demanded at his side, making him jump again.   
  
"Will you -stop- that?!" Rei demanded nervously.   
  
"What?" Ryoga asked in confusion.   
  
"Stop sneaking up on people." Ukyou said from right behind him, proving her point by making him jump in surprise.   
  
"Oh alright." Ryoko said, grinning at her.   
  
"...I was waiting for someone to cross here. I heard they go this way every so often, so I wanted to get here first." Rei said, answering the earlier question. "I attacked people when I thought it was them. Only it never was. But I never killed no one." he said defensively.   
  
"What on earth did they do to you that is important enough to hassle innocent bystanders?" Akane demanded, finally putting away her axe, much to Rei's relief.   
  
"None of your business." Rei snapped, turning once again to leave.   
  
"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere until we get answers, buddy." Ukyou said dangerously.   
  
"Why do you care anyways!" Rei yelled, whirling to face her.   
  
"Because we have a right to know, we can beat you up easily and make you tell us," Ryoga began, ticking of the point on a finger.   
  
"We can go back to Wyndia and tell the King about you, and have him send in soldiers to destroy and/or capture you, but most of all, because we're curious." Ryoko said finishing.   
  
"We can't let you keep attacking people." Akane added, glaring at Rei again.   
  
"...They killed my family. There, ya happy." Rei spat, turning his back on them.   
  
"...Eto, sorry 'bout that." Ryoko said guiltily.   
  
"It's alright." Rei said, seeming to become swallowed by depression. "They killed my only family." he repeated after a moment. He kept his back to them, speaking quietly. "We were orphans, and best friends. Just me, Ryu and Teepo. Had to steal to get along sometimes, but never did anything really wrong. Then we stole from the wrong person. They followed us, burned down our house, and killed my friends. I only survived by luck."   
  
Rei clenched a fist, staring at it as he continued. "So I've spent my life tracking them down, so I could one day have my revenge. If I hadn't been such a coward back then, I'd have used my powers to protect my friends!" he said savagely, blood beginning to run from his clenched fist. A light touch on his arm made him glance in surprise at Ukyou.   
  
"Who were they?" she asked quietly. He stared at her for a minute. She seemed so...sincere. He gave himself a mental shake.   
  
"Two creatures called Balio and Sunder. They're like me, but horse instead of cat." Rei said, fighting down another wave of anger at the memories burning brightly in his minds eye. "But I don't know what to do now. If I can't even beat a couple of kids, how can I hope to beat those two." he muttered, falling back into depression.   
  
"We could help you." Akane suggested quietly.   
  
"What?" Rei said, looking at her in surprise.   
  
"I said we could help you. If someone is cruel enough to kill a couple of kids, I for one don't want them walking around." she said, eyes burning in anger.   
  
"...I don't need any help. I just need to train harder." Rei said abruptly.   
  
"I think you do need help," Ryoga said firmly. "Plus, if you don't come with us, we'll have to turn you in. You wouldn't want to sit in a jail cell for the rest of your life, would you?" he added, giving him a fanged smirk.   
  
"No. I work best alone." Rei said resolutely.   
  
"I didn't want to have to use this." Ryoko said regretfully, slowly approaching the suddenly nervous Rei. "I only use it in desperate situations, but if it'll convince you to come with us..."   
  
"Ryoko! Don't change--" Akane, Ukyou, and Ryoga chorused, but Ryoko went into action. Rei braced himself for an attack, crossing his arm protectively in front of him, and ducking his head behind them. He had his eyes closed, waiting for what ever it was. When nothing happened, he cautiously looked up, and came face to face with Ryoko.   
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeease come with us?" Ryoko asked ultra cutely, eyes as wide as they would go.   
  
"I...uh...well...yeah..." he stuttered, not sure what was happening.   
  
*WHAM!* the other three face faulted.   
  
"What?" Ryoko asked innocently as they suddenly loomed over her.   
  
"Don't scare us like that!" Ryoga said angrily.   
  
"What, you didn't think I'd actually -hurt- him, did you?" she asked indignantly.   
  
"No, but you almost gave everyone the shock of their lives." Ukyou muttered, putting a hand to her forehead in exasperation.   
  
"What just happened?" Rei asked, still confused.   
  
"You just suffered from a 'cute' attack." Akane muttered.   
  
"And you agreed to come with us." Ryoko added, very pleased with herself.   
  
"But..." he began.   
  
"Do you want her to do it again?" Ukyou asked bluntly, indicating Ryoko who was trying hard to look innocent.   
  
"...Fine. I'll come with you." Rei sighed, defeated. "By the way, what happened to the other two?" he asked, looking around as if he expected them to pop out suddenly. His tail twitched a bit as he remembered the two -big- trees falling...   
  
"Oh! I forgot about them." Ryoko said, turning to head along the flight path of the pigtailed martial artists. A little ways into the forest they found Ranma out cold at the base of a -massive- tree stump. Rei and Ryoga continued in a little further and found Ranko in a similar fashion. Rei looked at her, sweating.   
  
"She didn't knock down that tree, did she?" he asked nervously, looking at the three foot diameter of the stump.   
  
"I think she did." Ryoga said, big sweating.   
  
"Why the heck did they freak out?" Akane asked when they came up, Ryoga carrying Ranko over his shoulder. He laid her gently down next to Ranma, then looked over to where Ryoko stood regarding them.   
  
"I don't know why either of them freaked out. I wasn't scared or anything, so why should Ranko be?" she said, staring thoughtfully down.   
  
"Why would it matter if you were scared or not?" Rei asked, confused.   
  
"Ukyou, could you explain please." Ryoko said, looking put upon. She did NOT want to explain her story again.   
  
Rei's eyes were wide by the time Ukyou finished the short version of events.   
  
"And I thought -I- was mad..." he muttered. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a moan from one of the prone figures.   
  
"Ow! What hit me?" Ranma asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.   
  
"A tree." Rei answered simply.   
  
Looking up at the unfamiliar voice, Ranma screamed and leapt twenty feet straight up to cling to the trunk of a tree.   
  
"Keep away!" he said hysterically, wide eyes fixed on Rei. Rei looked startled, but soon was smiling evilly up at the pig-tailed boy.   
  
"What, scared of little old me?" he asked, baring his teeth. Ranma just whimpered. There was another moan followed by a screaming flight, and Ranko joined Ranma in the art of tree hugging.   
  
"What's wrong, Ranko?" Ryoko called up to her.   
  
"Cat! Keep away!" she shrieked, clutching tighter to the trunk.   
  
"I don't think we'll get any answers as long as they're so scared." Akane told Rei, who was still grinning up at the pig-tailed siblings. He looked at her, then sighed.   
  
"Oh, alright. I'll stop." he said. His form shrank again, and they were looking at a boy about their age with long, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and his bangs held back by a red headband. His eyes, however, stayed the same; a brilliant blue slitted like a cat's.   
  
"Cool..." Ukyou commented off-handedly.   
  
At the disappearance of the cat, the two Saotome's slid slowly down the trunk to land carefully on the ground. They still looked warily at Rei. Ryoko stepped up to stare right in Ranko's eyes.   
  
"Now tell us." she said, glaring, "what this is all about."   
  
Ranko chuckled nervously, then said, "No idea."   
  
"What do you mean? You're terrified for no reason?" Akane said incredulously.   
  
"Well, basically, yeah." Ranko said, shuffling her feet in embarrassment.   
  
Ranma had a hand over his face and was muttering something about panda steaks.   
  
"I think I know what it is." he said, looking around at everyone. They stared back expectantly. "She got it from me."   
  
"And why are you scared of cats, oh great Saotome?" Ryoga asked sarcastically.   
  
"Ha ha." he said dryly. "It's my stupid oyaji's fault. When I was younger, he came across a training manual for an ultimate technique; the Neko Ken."   
  
"So what's a technique have to do with anything?" Ukyou asked impatiently.   
  
"Let me finish. Well, the training consisted of wrapping the trainee in fish sausage and throwing him into a pit of starving c..c..you know. Stupid oyaji hadn't ready the entire manual. On the second page it said quite plainly that anyone who trained someone in this technique was a fool as the trainee goes insane." Ranma said, shuddering.   
  
"My god, that's inhuman!" Akane said, horrified.   
  
"That's not the end." Ranma said, smiling grimly at her. "He -then- tried throwing me in there again, hoping to get rid of my fear that way. He tried fish cakes, catnip, fish paste...obviously none of them worked." he then laughed rather unpleasantly. "But I learned the technique."   
  
"You did? But how does it work?" Ukyou asked, her heart aching for her childhood friend.   
  
"If I'm around a c...one of those things for too long, I go...insane like I said, and act like one as well. At least, that's what oyaji said. I don't remember anything." he said, shrugging.   
  
"So Ranko got this fear from you?" Rei asked curiously.   
  
"I guess." he replied. "Since it was part of the technique, and our techniques didn't cancel out like you sense of direction did, Ryoga, it must of effected her."   
  
There was a moment of silence, then Ranko said, "I wonder if there's any market for panda coats?"   
  
***   
  
"So." Rei said that night as the usual campfire activities progressed.   
  
"Hmm." Ukyou asked, looking up from where she was polishing her battle spatula.   
  
"Are they always like this?" he asked, gesturing at the four dragon teens. They were presently arguing over some new spell or another. A less powerful version of Sirocco; Simoon they called it. Ryoga and Ryoko thought it wasn't useful because it wasn't as powerful, but Ranma and Ranko countered that it was easier to use, and not -that- much weaker than Sirocco.   
  
"Yeah, basically. Why?" Ukyou replied.   
  
"Just curious. By the way, who does the cooking?" Rei asked, glancing around the clearing.   
  
"Oh, usually I do, but the others chip in every once in awhile. I'm the professional cook around here." she said, grinning at him.   
  
"Okay. So Akane's cooking tonight?"   
  
Ukyou's face went white. "NO! Why do you say that?" she in panic. He looked at her in surprise.   
  
"She said she was. Didn't she tell you?" he asked, wondering at her strange behavior.   
  
"Guys! We've gotta get outta he..." Ukyou called frantically, but was cut off as Akane came up, smiling. In front of her was a twitching pile of...something.   
  
"Hey! I made dinner! It's curry rice." Akane said, absently whacking the sludge when it made a sudden attempt for freedom.   
  
"Ack!" Ranko said intelligently.   
  
"Ummm, thanks, but I, ah, just ate." Ryoga said nervously, wincing as the meal began eating its way through the bottom of the pan.   
  
"What -is- that?" Rei whispered to Ukyou in horror.   
  
"Dangerous." she said simply, trying hard to keep her stomach from turning.   
  
"Ick!" he said as the stuff began changing colors, and absently triggered his first change in defensive-reflex.   
  
"CAAAAAATTTT!!!!" was the resulting cry, as the Saotome twins took full advantage of their terror to go crashing away.   
  
"We'dbettergofindthemandmakesurethey'renothurtcomeonRyoga!" Ryoko said in one breath, dragging the only slightly less panicked Ryoga with her.   
  
"Hey! You won't get away that easily! I worked hard on this and you're gonna eat it!" Akane yelled, giving chase with mallet in one hand, cooking in the other. There was no doubt in anyone's mind which was more deadly.   
  
"...So." Rei said as the clearing fell silent once again, all sounds of pursuit faded to silence.   
  
"You get used to it." Ukyou said, calmly setting up her portable grill for some okonomiyaki.   
  
"Will I survive it, though?" Rei asked rhetorically.   
  
*WHAM!**WHAM!**WHAM!**WHAM!*   
  
"Time will tell, sugar. Here, have an okonomiyaki! They're my specialty!" Ukyou said with a smile.   
  
"...Thanks." Rei said at last. Get used to -this?!- He wasn't sure if this had been a good idea after all...   
  
  
*********************************   
  
Author's Notes: Told you Akane's cooking would be bad! And it gets worse, too! I like Rei, which is why I'm going to have him come along for the ride. Next time, we meet two of the most annoying villains of BoFIII. They always seemed to manage to drag you off you true mission of finding Teepo! Hates 'em. Oh well, I had to put them in my story, so beware! R+R, 'cause after the next chapter, I'm kinda stuck. Curse this writers block! Later. 


	14. Chapter 13: A Horse is a Horse, Of Cour...

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
  
Chapter 13: A Horse is a Horse, Of Course...Of Course...   
  
"So we're heading to the Rhapala region?" Rei asked as they jogged along. He was surprised at how easily the others were able to keep pace with him who had certain feline advantages, even in his human form, but shrugged it off.   
  
"Yep. King gave us this pass thing for the bridge." Ranko said, waving at her pack off-handedly.   
  
"Yeah. Once we get to China and talk to Khu Lon, we'll be able to help you out." Ryoko said easily.   
  
"Besides, you need to stop obsessing over revenge." Ryoga said knowingly.   
  
"Absolutely. Imagine where I'd be if I had kept up on my revenge on Ranchan." Ukyou agreed.   
  
"Me too. I'd probably be making his life, and my life, and generally everyone else's life, miserable." Ryoga said, chuckling.   
  
"You had something against him? I find that hard to believe." Rei said skeptically. "You guys are too much alike."   
  
"Ha! You'd be surprised what you can do to yourself." Ryoga said, grinning. "I just blamed anything and everything on him, then tried to kill him. Wasn't very productive, I can tell you. Quite depressing as well."   
  
"Me, I revoked my femininity, then spent about ten years training as a boy so I could get my revenge on him." Ukyou said. "Of course, it all turned out -not- to be Ranchan's fault, but I forgave him before I knew that anyways."   
  
"...You guys are weird." Rei said for the umpteenth time in three days.   
  
"And if Akane hadn't of gotten out of that engagement with him, she'd probably be making his life miserable. I know I'd be furious in her position." Ukyou added, chuckling.   
  
"Especially with their fathers pushing it at them, as they constantly were." Ryoga muttered. "I still can't believe how stupid they were! There was that day Ranma stayed behind after school to pound Kuno, while Akane went on ahead home. When he got home, barely five minutes after her, Soun was there crying his eyes out on how Ranma'd abandoned his fiancee, and the stupid panda was going on about losing honor because of what Ranma'd done. Give me a break." Ryoga said disgustedly.   
  
"You're not serious? What would they have done if I'd of come along, I wonder?" Ukyou said, then giggled. "Never mind. Ranma would have had two fiancees of course. Nothing Genma-baka could do."   
  
"Thank god you didn't then." Ranma said fervently, appearing suddenly and making the three jump in surprise.   
  
"Don't do that!" Ukyou said, clanging him on the head with her ever-present battle spatula.   
  
"Hey! I thought you'd be used to it by now!" Ranma complained, rubbing his head.   
  
"...You guys are weird." Rei said again. Then for good measure he added, "Very weird."   
  
"Well, so what?" Ranko asked innocently. She absently scooped up a rock, and studied it for a minute.   
  
"Bet ya couldn't make through that." Ranma said, smirking at her. He was pointing off to a cluster of trees not too far away, two of which had grow so close together there was only a small hole left between them. It was almost as small as the rock Ranko hefted, a nearly impossible shot from the thirty feet distance the party was at.   
  
"Oh yeah, like she'll miss now." Akane muttered, coming up with Ukyou and Rei.   
  
"Hey! I'll show you!" Ranko said hotly, then reared back and shot the rock cleanly through the small hole. She did not, however, expect the cry of pain that immediately followed the rock's entry of the forest.   
  
"OW! WHO THE..." the voice was abruptly muffled.   
  
"Um...oops." Ranko said, blushing.   
  
"Must be an ambush." Rei said, suddenly alert and ready.   
  
"But who would ambush us?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"Bandits, probably." Rei said curtly, drawing his two long daggers.   
  
"Okay, a bunch of people who want big headaches. Big deal." Ryoga said dismissively.   
  
"Who ever it is, here they come." Akane warned as the sounds of several people pushing through the underbrush reached their ears.   
  
The group of haggard looking men that emerged didn't concern any of them at all, even when they began surrounding the group, but the two creatures that stepped out behind them provoked an instant reaction.   
  
"You." Rei said in a furious whisper, as the strange creatures stared angrily at them.   
  
They looked for all the world like horses, or rather unicorns, but the human features were obvious in the easy way they walked on their hind legs, and the quite human looking hands. One was a light blue in color, with a slightly lighter mane and tail, while the other one had a brown body and a green mane and tail. The brown one had a hand to its head, and was glaring at Ranko.   
  
"That stupid girl hit me!" he said, outraged.   
  
"Stuff it, bro. It's got to be one of them." the other replied, gesturing at the group.   
  
"What do you want?" Akane asked hotly, not liking being ignored.   
  
"Its them." Rei said angrily. "Balio and Sunder!"   
  
"I see you know us, but I can't seem to remember you." the blue one, Sunder, said, eyeing Rei with contempt.   
  
"Maybe this will jog you memory!" Rei shouted, triggering his first transformation. It was not, perhaps, the most intelligent thing for him to have done.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHhhhhh!!!!...." Ranma and Ranko's cries faded into the distance, and the unfortunate bandits that had been in their flight path groaned in pain.   
  
"Forget them. It couldn't of been one of them." Balio said, stopping the men who'd moved to follow the two frightened martial artists. He then turned back to the snarling Rei. "I remember now. You were that little cat-boy. You and your friends shouldn't have messed with us. Pity, though, as I had thought we got rid of you."   
  
"Well, I've learned some new tricks, see. I'll make you pay for what you did." Rei said, making as if to leap.   
  
"Hang on." Ukyou said quickly. He glared at her, but relaxed marginally. "What do you want from us, anyways? I can tell you right now we don't have much money, and quite frankly I can't think of anything we have that you might want." Ukyou said calmly.   
  
"Ah, but if we told you, it would take all the fun out of it." Sunder said evilly.   
  
"Well, if you wanna take us on, you gotta take us all on!" Ryoga said, smirking as he tossed his pack into several of the bandits. They went down under the weight, and didn't seem to be able to get back up.   
  
"Ya know, I always wondered what you put in that thing." Ryoko said, tossing her own pack aside.   
  
"Oh, aside from supplies, weights. Very good training when you have to travel." He replied with a shrug, drawing his massive sword.   
  
"Hmm. I should try that." Ryoko said, arming herself as well.   
  
"These guys won't even be a work out." Akane said critically, sizing up the remaining bandits. "I'd have a harder time beating up all the boys who want to date me."   
  
"Well, If I had come to Nerima before I met Ranchan's mother, I might of had to join them just to keep up my charade!" Ukyou said with a laugh, making Akane blush.   
  
"Why would you want to chase after an uncute tomboy like her?" Ryoga asked tactfully.   
  
"Ryoga no BAKA!"   
  
*WHAM!*   
  
"That hurt, ya know."   
  
"You deserved it!"   
  
"He did not!"   
  
"Ryoko? I'd have thought you'd have pounded him yourself."   
  
"Hey, I gotta protect my bro, don't I?"   
  
"Hey! I don't need protecting from a couple of uncute chicks!"   
  
"You want me to join 'em?"   
  
"Um...on second thought, we Hibiki's stick together!"   
  
"Oh, the drama..."   
  
"...You guys are weird." Rei interrupted, slapping a hand to his forehead. "We're here to fight, not argue."   
  
"What's the difference?" Ryoko asked innocently.   
  
"In both cases we always win." Ryoga agreed.   
  
"And how many times do we end up under mallets compared to you?" Akane asked pointedly.   
  
"And spatulas." Ukyou added.   
  
Balio and Sunder had LARGE sweatdrops as they watched yet another famous fight escalate. Akane and Ukyou quickly teamed up against Ryoga and Ryoko, while Rei watched with the pained expression of one -very- put upon. After five minute of this, and no sign of stopping, Balio and Sunder got fed up. Walking up unnoticed behind the Hibiki twins, as Rei had somehow been sucked into the argument and was trying desperately to stay on neutral ground, they simply hit them over the head.   
  
"Hey!" Akane said as the two crumpled without a sound. She admonishing herself for her inattention.   
  
"That's not fair!" Ukyou said angrily, drawing her battle spatula.   
  
"Life's not fair, deal with it. Boys, kill him, then take care of the others." Balio said, pointing at Rei who looked like he wanted to bite the finger off.   
  
"You two are coming with us. We'll figure out who it is later." Sunder added to the two girls.   
  
"...You've -got- to be kidding me!" Akane said in disbelief. "We're not going anywhere! Not after what you've done to our friends!"   
  
"Oh, do you want to fight us, little girl?" Sunder asked, sneering. Even he took a step back as both Ukyou and Akane seemed to burst into bright red flames, though it was just their battle aura.   
  
"No one calls us little girls!" Ukyou said furiously.   
  
"I'll make you pay for that!" Akane shouted as she and Ukyou charged recklessly forward.   
  
"Was it something I said?" Sunder asked dryly to his brother, as he almost absently blocked the axe aimed at his head.   
  
"Could be." Balio agreed, knocking the spatula aside. Both chess-knight brothers quickly knocked the girls out, then picked them up, equipment and all, and strode away, leaving the remaining men to deal with a -very- pissed off cat hybrid.   
  
Rei had only a moment to react after Balio had ordered the attack, and had begun laying into the dozen or so bandits that charged him. He didn't kill them. Never that. Balio and Sunder aside, he didn't even contemplate killing people. Hurt them a lot, yes, but he wasn't a murderer.   
  
Still, when he saw his new friends taken out so easily, and by the two beings he loathed more than anything else, he was almost tempted to change to his more powerful were-cat form and just be done with the fight. But he didn't have too much control in that form, being in a berserker rage most of the time. He couldn't risk it right now.   
  
"I swear...I'll get those...two, soon." Rei said as he blocked a knife stroke and retaliated with a blow to the assailant's head, knocking him out. Sensing someone behind him, he whirled and had to block the last bandit's punch with his forearm. He felt something prick his skin, and even as he knocked the man out his vision began to blacken. He fell, victim to the knockout drug that had been on the spiked glove, cursing all the way.   
  
***   
  
Ranko woke by degrees. The last thing she remembered was running in terror, then something had come out of nowhere to knock her out. Deciding she should know more, Ranko opened her eyes. Above her was the stump of a thick branch which looked to have been broken off rather forcefully. Not connecting this to her pounding headache, Ranko sat up. A few feet away, the broken branch lay, and Ranko finally figured it out.   
  
"I swear, if it not the c-c-c...those things, it the trees that get us." she grumbled, getting to her feet. She vaguely remembered Ranma running almost in step with her, but he was no where to be seen. However, there was an obvious flight path leading through the bushes straight ahead.   
  
"Ow. Stupid trees. Hey Ranko! Ranko!" she heard Ranma's voice call.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm over here." Ranko yelled back. A moment later, he emerged from the trees, rubbing his forehead.   
  
"What the heck happened?" he grumbled as they began retracing their flight path.   
  
"Well, let's see. Last thing I remember was hitting a tree." she said sarcastically, kicking a rock out of her path. "Stupid c...c...animals. Why the heck do I have ta have it too?"   
  
"Hey! If I coulda stopped it, I woulda!" Ranma shot back. They continued walking in silence for a minute.   
  
"Why was it that Rei changed again?" Ranko finally asked, scrunching her face up, trying to remember.   
  
"Huh? Oh, well, wasn't it those crazy horse people?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Oh. Right. Well, nothing the other two can't handle, right?" she asked, laughing nervously.   
  
"Absolutely. Nothing could crack their thick heads." Ranma agreed. Less than a minute later both were racing frantically back to the battle site. What they saw didn't reassure them in the slightest.   
  
Ryoko and Ryoga were sprawled to one side, while Rei was unconscious amidst the fallen bandits. There was no sign of Ukyou or Akane, nor Balio and Sunder.   
  
"What the heck happened?! What's goin' on?" Ranma demanded, but received no answer from the fallen.   
  
"WAKE UP YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Ranko screamed, hauling Ryoko up by her shirt and applying several rather painful slaps, succeeding in getting a result.   
  
"THAT HURTS YA KNOW!" Ryoko said, laying Ranko out with a well placed punch. Straightening, she stared around in confusion. "What happened? Where's Akane and Ukyou?"   
  
"Help me get stupid up, then we'll see if Rei knows." Ranma said. He was immediately sent sprawling next to Ranko as a fairly annoyed Ryoga picked that moment to come to.   
  
"How dare you call me that! Ranma!...What happened?" he asked, looking around as he realized something was wrong.   
  
"That's what we'd like to know." Ranko replied, standing up, pausing for a moment to give Ranma a hand up as well. "You two need to go get Rei up. He'll know what happened."   
  
"Why don't you?" Ryoko snapped.   
  
"For the obvious reason that thanks to the stupid panda I'd run screaming before I got close." Ranko snapped back.   
  
"Oh yeah." Ryoko replied, grinning sheepishly. Ryoga had already gone over to the fallen cat-boy, and was now shaking him, trying to get him to wake up.   
  
"C'mon, Rei, wake up!" he yelled, but got no response.   
  
"He's not..." Ranma said fearfully, though he kept his back to the hybrid.   
  
"Nahh. But he's not waking up, either." Ryoga said, giving up. "Let's find some way to tie these guys up. Maybe they'll tell us what's going on." he said, gesturing at the bandits.   
  
"I've got some rope in my pack." Ranko said as she rummaged through the aforementioned item. "Here. Just tie 'em all together." she said, tossing the rope to Ryoga.   
  
"You know, if you guys are so deathly afraid of cats, why aren't you running away now?" Ryoko asked. "I mean, Rei's right over there."   
  
"Well, as long as I don't look at him, I have no real reason to run." Ranma explained.   
  
"It also helps to think of him as Rei, not as a c...c...you know." Ranko added.   
  
"I guess that makes sense. Could you get over your fear that way?" Ryoga asked, finishing tying the bandits up.   
  
"Don't think so. They still scare me to death if I see 'em." Ranma said with a shrug. "You know, it's funny. I don't think I would have been able to even talk about those animal before Jusenkyou."   
  
"Really? Maybe you -are- getting over your fear." Ryoko said.   
  
"I don't think so. If anything, I was even more frightened of them. That's what's so funny." Ranma said with a frown. "Its like its become easier to slip into the neko-ken than before."   
  
"Enough of the gloomy talk." Ranko said. "I want to know what we do now."   
  
"Wait, obviously, for one of them to wake up." Ryoga said, gesturing at the fallen group. "Or better yet, wake one of them up. I think a cold shower would do it." he added, grinning wickedly.   
  
"Pick a victim, any victim!" Ryoko said enthusiastically.   
  
"How 'bout Mr. Spiky Fist there." Ranma said, pointing at the bandit.   
  
"Why him?" Ranko asked, glancing at the man.   
  
"He's the only one who hit Rei. There's blood on his weapon." Ranma explained.   
  
"Well, here goes." Ryoga said, aiming a palm at the rogue. "Aqua burst!" he cried, shooting off a stream of very cold water. The result was exactly as they'd hoped. With a yell, the bandit tried to leap to his feet, only to find his arms secured behind him by the rope. Said rope had no slack to give as it was tied to two other bandits, so said bandit went crashing right back down to the ground where he landed in an ungraceful sprawl.   
  
"Oh good. He's awake." Ranko said neutrally. The bandit raised his eyes, now realizing what was going on, and that he was in -BIG- trouble.   
  
"What was it we were going to ask him? Oh yeah, about our friends." Ryoko said, in the same flat voice as Ranko.   
  
"Yes. It seems one of our friends won't wake up. Why do you suppose that is?" Ryoga asked pleasantly.   
  
"Oh. And don't forget that two of our friends seem to be missing." Ranma added coolly.   
  
"I...uh...well..." the bandit said, stuttering nervously as he glanced around. No help anywhere. "I hit the cat-boy with a knockout drug that should keep him out for at least a day and you friends were taken by the bosses 'cause he thinks one of them is princess Nina and they're gonna hold her ransom but I don't know where they're going to take them 'cause they never told us so please don't hurt me!" he said in one breath.   
  
"...Okay." Ranma said, surprised. "That wasn't hard. So it looks like we wait, then, for Rei to get over that drug. What do we do with the rest of them?"   
  
"Two of us should go inform Wyndia, and two of us should stay here as guards." Ryoko suggested. "Then we can just hand them over to the authorities and be on our way. It's going to be next to impossible to find the other two anyways, so a little waiting won't matter."   
  
"Besides, if Akane and Ukyou are being held hostage, its not likely they'll be hurt, right?" Ryoga agreed. "And we can't just let these guys go." he added, nodding at the downed bandits.   
  
"Alright, since it was your idea, you two go back to Wyndia." Ranko said smirking.   
  
"Hey! That's not..." Ryoga began hotly, but stopped.   
  
"Why should..." Ryoko said at the same time, but broke off. The Hibiki twins looked at each other, and grinned. It was not, it should be noted, a nice sort of grin.   
  
"Well, I guess we could." Ryoga said, picking up his pack. Ranko and Ranma glanced at each other, very nervous at their friend's behavior.   
  
"Yeah." Ryoko said, scooping up her own pack. "You guys should set up a camp of sorts. That way your not sprawled all over the road like this."   
  
"Uh...right." Ranma said, still wary.   
  
"See ya." Ryoga said, and he and Ryoko jogged off.   
  
"...What was that all about?" Ranko wondered.   
  
"I have no idea." Ranma said, shrugging. He turned back to all the sprawled bodies. "Well, we'd better do as they say. We should move Rei fi--" Ranma said, but broke off as a thought struck him.   
  
"What is it, Ran--" Ranko asked, then the same thought occurred to her as well.   
  
They had to stay here for a couple days. Okay, there's nothing bad about that. They had to watch over a couple dozen criminals. Trivial. They had to move a half-cat boy about ten feet....It was going to be a looooong couple of days.   
  
"COME BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!"   
  
The only answer was the distant sound of laughter.   
  
***   
  
Akane woke up by degrees. She was thrown into something hard as whatever she was resting on lurched. She opened her eyes and came face to face with...a wooden floor. Then she sat up and looked around. Ukyou was sprawled nearby, still out of it. But not for long it seemed, as she was moving around a little bit. Sitting up painfully, Akane felt new bruises all over, more than apparently from the bumpy ride they were having. Ukyou sat up suddenly, looking around angrily.   
  
"Where's the bastards?!" she demanded before she realized the only person with her was Akane.   
  
"I don't know. I just woke up. It seems like we're in some sort of wagon or something." Akane said as she looked around. Another bump sent her flying toward Ukyou and the two landed in an unceramonial heap.   
  
"When I get my hands on them..." Ukyou promised as she untangled herself from Akane.   
  
"Only if I can help." Akane replied.   
  
"Any idea where we're going?" Ukyou asked after a moment.   
  
"No." came the curt reply.   
  
"Any idea why the kidnapped us?"   
  
"No."   
  
"...Well, those bakas will come after us, so don't worry about it." Ukyou said, forcing a smile. Another bump this time only rocked the girls slightly.   
  
"That's what's bugging me." Akane said suddenly.   
  
"Huh? What do you mean, honey?" Ukyou asked, completely bewildered by the sudden change in topic.   
  
"We always step back for -them!- -They're- the better fighters! -They- could have protected us if they'd been around." Akane ranted. "Why can't we get out of this ourselves? Huh Ukyou? What do you say?" she said, turning bright eyes on the Okonomiyaki chef.   
  
"Oh, um, I guess we could." Ukyou said, sweat dropping. "Ah, what would you suggest we do?"   
  
"I...have no idea." Akane said thoughtfully.   
  
*Wham!*   
  
Well, Ukyou may not have face faulted, but getting thrown into the wall like that'll have to do....   
  
***   
  
Juki was a normal, everyday, run-of-the-mill bandit. He did what his bosses said, no questions, no complaints. A very good way to stay alive in his type of business. Of course, when it comes to loyalty, you would not want to have to rely on Juki. Nor any bandit for that matter.   
  
Rule number one for any bandit was 'If there's no other option, save your own skin first'. Simple, practical, and sometimes it even worked. Which was why he'd told his captors exactly what they wanted to know. After all, with no one else around to help him, not to mention being tied up at the time, he didn't stand a chance against four people even if they hadn't of been fighters.   
  
But now two of those people had left. Others in his gang were showing signs of life again. And the remaining two people seemed frozen, staring at their fallen companion and chanting "It's only Rei, it's only Rei, it's only Rei..." like some sort of mantra. Juki would almost have said they were -scared- of the odd cat-boy.   
  
Juki did what anyone would do in his situation. He weighed the odds of success, then began to work his way out of his bonds. If there was one thing Juki was good at, it was escaping. Five minutes later, he stood up, ready to defend himself. But the two teens still hadn't moved.   
  
Going over the situation again, Juki turned to his fellow bandits, many of whom had woken up. Without a second thought, Juki proceeded to untie them all, keeping one eye on his supposed captors. Nothing. Glancing at one another, the group shared a thought; Kill the two distracted teens and finish the job their bosses set them, or run away while the two teens are distracted and suffer their boss's wrath. It seemed an obvious choice. Hefting their weapons, the dozen or so bandits surrounded the pair who were still staring with wide, vacant eyes and chanting "It's only Rei, it's only Rei, it's only Rei...." Then they attacked.   
  
*WHAP!* *BAP!* *BONG!* *TWIST* *GRIND!* *MEATY TWACK!* *POP!* *CRUNCH!* *SNAP* *WRENCH!* *DISASSEMBLE!* *WHAM!*   
  
"It's only Rei, it's only Rei, it's only Rei..."   
  
Juki's last conscious thought, was that it was much safer to let terrified martial artists lie...   
  
***   
  
Nabiki glanced at the letter again. Well, she should have expected it. It -was- her sister, after all.   
  
"Kasumi! I forgot to mention I have a class field trip tomorrow. I'll be gone for a couple weeks!" Nabiki called into the kitchen. Her father was out again, probably playing Shoji with Tanaka again.   
  
"A class field trip? Oh my." Kasumi said, coming out of the kitchen with a mildly worried frown. "I was going to return this book to Tatewaki-san tomorrow. But if your class is going to be gone..." she said, trailing off as she picked up a book of poetry.   
  
'Figures it'd be poetry.' Nabiki thought disgruntledly. 'Hmmm, it might be a good idea, actually, to go with someone. And Kuno's a pretty good agent.'   
  
"I guess I could return it to him." Nabiki said, feigning deep reluctance. "But it'll cost poor Kuno-chan."   
  
"Oh my! Thank you Nabiki!" Kasumi said happily. "That's very thoughtful of you! I'll go finish dinner now." she said, then turned and went back into the kitchen, humming happily.   
  
Nabiki spared one exasperated look at her sister, then went upstairs to pack.   
  
  
******************************   
  
Author's Notes: Nabiki and Kuno on a field trip? You know it isn't true! But where oh where will I have them go? Only I know! Sorry, extremely tired right now, and being lame. Ahem. Next time! How will Ranma and Ranko cope with a cat boy in their midst? Where are Akane and Ukyou being taken? Will the Hibiki twins get to Wyndia without mishap? Please R+R!!! I need to get over my stupid stupid -stupid- writers block!!! I know what I -want- to do, but I just can't seem to be able to write it. *Sigh.* Later. 


	15. Chapter 14: Lock 'Em Up and Throw Away ...

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
A/N: Just a quick note. I am SO sorry for disappearing for almost a year! I've just been having a really hard time with life lately, but things are definitely looking up from now on. Don't expect to wait so long for the next chapter, I promise I'll come out with it in a reasonable amount of time! Now, on with the fic! (finally...)  
  
Chapter 14: Lock 'Em Up And Throw Away The Key!  
  
The afternoon shone on a strange scene. A group of a little over twenty men were huddled miserably together around a bon fire. Though not physically restrained, the group were undeniably prisoners. The bumps and bruises all of them sported were testament to what happened to those who tried to flee. They kept giving their captors disgruntled glances, but made no move against them. They'd learned better.  
  
Said captors were not heavily armed. In fact, between them, the only armament they had was their weapons. Not what you'd expect to be able to intimidate such aggressive men. And the fact that the captors numbered only two, not to mention the fact that they were only teenagers, added insult to injury for the poor bandits.  
  
But then again, when your captors were leaping around at heights of twenty feet or more while fighting at ridiculous speeds, it was understandable that the bandits were so cowed.  
  
Such was the scene that Rei woke up to.  
  
"Baka Onii-san! You're not supposed to use magic!" he heard Ranko say as he slowly regained consciousness.  
  
"Oh stop whining like a GIRL!" Ranma shot back. The next thing Rei heard was a loud explosion. Opening his eyes, he saw a smoking Ranma go flying over his head, although he -was- laughing. Sitting up, Rei looked around. To his left were the wide-eyed bandits he'd fought. Wondering what they were gaping at, he glanced to his right to see Ranko storming after her brother. Rei was startled to see she appeared to be...glowing. Red. Well, at least he knew why the bandits hadn't killed them yet.  
  
"Doesn't this just beat all..." Rei muttered, running a hand through his hair distractedly. It was enough, however, to bring him to the two martial artists attention.  
  
"Oh! Hey Rei! Finally awake I see." Ranko said brightly, battle aura disappearing almost instantly.  
  
"Yeah, you were out of it for a whole day!" Ranma said, peeling himself out of the Ranma-shaped hole in the tree.  
  
"Um, yeah. What happened?" Rei asked, once again eying the bandits.  
  
"Well, apparently one of those idiots hit you with some sort of knock-out drug; Balio and Sunder kidnapped Akane and Ukyou 'cause they think one of 'em's princess Nina; Ryoga and Ryoko went off to Wyndia to get the authorities to come take these guys off our hands; and we're busy watching over these guys while we wait for 'em to get back." Ranma explained.  
  
"They tried to run away earlier, but we...er, -convinced- them to stay." Ranko said, grinning evilly and cracking her knuckles. "Other than that, we haven't had much to do."  
  
"Balio and Sunder...got away? Why didn't you go after them?!" Rei demanded, lurching to his feet to glare at the twins.  
  
"Hey, we couldn't just leave these guys in the middle of the road!" Ranma snapped.  
  
"Besides, we didn't see which way they went. You were the only one who saw, and you were unconscious. So don't go blaming it all on us!" Ranko added.  
  
"They were long gone when we woke up, so we wouldn't have been able to catch 'em anyways." Ranma said a little disgustedly. Seeing Rei's tightly clenched fists he added consolingly, "Don't worry, we'll find 'em. Those girls are too stubborn to get killed, and where they are, Balio and Sunder are. Right?"  
  
"I guess so..." Rei said, relaxing before his claws cut into his palms. Then he realized something. "Wait a minute! I'm still in my hybrid form. I thought you guys were scared of cats!" Both teens twitched.  
  
"Rei. Don't say that word." Ranma said forcefully.  
  
"Besides, I don't see any of those things here. Just Rei. Right Ranma?" Ranko said, giggling a bit.  
  
"Yep. It's only Rei. Heh." Ranma answered with a smirk. Both teens then dissolved into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Well, doesn't that just beat all..." Rei said, raising an eyebrow, "I think they -are- more insane than me.  
  
***  
  
A lone traveler sighed as he made his way down the road in the morning light. He'd left Wyndia the previous day, and had found to his great annoyance that the rumors of monsters along the road were true. It wasn't a problem for him; he was a merchant, used to fighting bandits, and these monsters weren't that much more difficult. But there were so damn many of them! He was exhausted from all the fighting yesterday, and today was looking to be just the same. He'd already fought five groups this morning!  
  
He blinked as two blurs zipped by, the wind from their passing nearly knocking him back a step. Looking over his shoulder, all he could see was a distant dust trail as whatever it was had already passed out of sight. Turning angrily back to the trail, he marched on, cursing the stupid monsters for making him this tired. Now he was hallucinating!  
  
"Oi!...How much...further...we gonna run?" Ryoko gasped out to her brother.  
  
"Almost...there...." he replied, just as out of breath. They'd been running for over a day non-stop. It had been Ryoko's idea to try, Ryoga recalled sourly. 'If we ran at top speed, we'd probably miss all the monsters! Remember, it took us five days to get here, and we don't have that kind of time if we want to rescue Akane and Ukyou!' she'd argued. He gave in, mostly because she was right, but also because he was curious just how far they'd get before they had to stop.  
  
They hadn't missed -all- the monsters, though. Just most. Whenever a group was fast enough to actually get in front of the two running teens, they'd just plow through them without stopping. It was a very fast way to travel, but it was -extremely- tiring. And they'd had to ditch their packs and weapons a while back to keep going. No matter. They'd just pick them up from where they'd hidden them on the way back.  
  
Cresting the next hill, the two teens sighed in unison. There, at last, was Wyndia. Coming to a stop, Ryoga bent over, trying to catch his breath, Ryoko mirroring him.  
  
"So...now...what?" she asked.  
  
"Now...we go talk...to the King. Right?"  
  
"Yeah. Get him to go pick up the bandits." Ryoko agreed, straightening.  
  
"Well, nothing for it, but to go." Ryoga said, straightening as well. "But this time, Ryoko, we -walk.-" She grinned a little sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, it worked, didn't it?"  
  
***  
  
The guards at the gate didn't pay the two martial artists much attention when they entered the gates of Wyndia. It being the end of the night watch for them, it was understandable the guards merely waved the two teens in without a second glance.  
  
"Hmm, they fixed this place up since we left." Ryoga commented, indicating the street they'd fought the Nue in. The rubble from the collapsed building had been removed, and already the skeleton of a new building was in its place.  
  
"You're right. Well, what would you expect? I mean, we've been gone for over a week, haven't we?" Ryoko said, shrugging. "But 'Nii-san, I'm starving! Could we stop to get something to eat? Please?" she asked imploringly.  
  
"Huh? Well, we shouldn't waste any more time, ya know." he replied. Just then, his stomach growled, only to be answered by Ryoko's. "But then again, we don't want to collapse before the King, so let's go!"  
  
"Oi, how 'bout the bakery? We could get some nice -bread-." Ryoko said, grinning at him while pointing at the shop. Ryoga awarded her wit by glaring at her.  
  
"Real funny there, sis. But its here, we're here, so let's eat."  
  
Upon entering the shop, they were greeted with the wonderful smell of freshly baked bread. Walking up to the counter, which was being run by a girl about their age, Ryoga smiled.  
  
"Hi there! You got any food for hungry travelers?" he asked, not noticing the girl's blush.  
  
"Why, yes we do! Fresh from the oven this morning, and 50 yen a roll." the girl said, smiling prettily at him.  
  
Oh yummy! Ten each!" Ryoko exclaimed, leaning around Ryoga eagerly. Apparently she didn't notice the suddenly crestfallen expression on the girl's face, because she continued, "We can eat them on the way, right Ryoga-kun?"  
  
"Hai, hai," Ryoga said distractedly as he fished through his belt pouch for his money, "That's fine, imouto-chan." Once more, both teens were oblivious to the girl's happy smile. "Here we go!" he said, pulling out the correct amount of change.  
  
"Just a moment, please." the girl said, bowing as she hurried to fill the order. She quickly stuffed twenty of the bread rolls in a bag, then with only a moment's hesitation added two extra ones. "Here you go! Thank you, and come again!" she said, handing the bag over with another blush to Ryoga.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Ryoga said, taking the bag.  
  
"Bye-bye!" Ryoko added, and the two teens exited the building. For a moment, all the girl could do was stand there and sigh, then a sudden thought struck her.  
  
"They look just like those...no, I must be mistaken. They were too nice for that." she said to herself, nodding in absent conviction as she returned to her job. Out side, Ryoga was tossing a couple rolls to Ryoko as they continued their interrupted journey.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked, biting into a roll. "I mean, not that I'm complaining, it is free food, but wasn't that girl acting a little strange?"  
  
"You are so clueless, 'Nii-san." Ryoko said rolling her eyes. "If you don't get it, I'm not going to explain." Stuffing the last of the meager (for them) meal into her mouth, she started up the stairs that led to the gates of Wyndia castle, Ryoga trailing a few steps behind, still confused.  
  
Upon reaching the top of the stairs, the two teens had to dive to the side to avoid the rather sharp sword that was suddenly occupying the space they'd been in moments before.  
  
"What the--" Ryoga cut off as he was forced to dodge yet again, the tip of the sword narrowly missing his face. He tripped over a plot hole and went crashing to the ground. Before he could even make a move to get up, the sword was at his throat. Looking up its length, Ryoga was greeted with the sight of a man fully bedecked in samurai armor, wearing a rather superior look on his face.  
  
"Hold foul knave! Your atrocities end here, for you have now come face to face with the supreme might of the royal guard captain of Wyndia!" the man cried, gesticulating wildly with his free hand. Ryoga blinked up at him.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ryoko asked, confused and not at all sure if she should help her brother or merely pretend anything to do with the lunatic with the katana didn't exist.  
  
"And you!" he whirled on the startled Ryoko and began swinging madly at her, forcing her to dodge frantically. "You vile enchantress! Using your other-worldly wiles to lure away royalty! Such treachery I have never seen!"  
  
"Oi! What're you talking about?!" Ryoko demanded, catching his sword between the palms of her hands, stopping it dead while Ryoga got back to his feet.  
  
"Release my noble blade from your tainted talons, you witch! You miscreant! You scoundrel! Your heads will roll for this! Resisting arrest! Assault of an officer! Let go you rogue!" he ranted, tugging futilely at the sword still firmly caught by Ryoko.  
  
"Hey! Don't talk abo--" Ryoga began in an outraged voice, but broke off as Ryoko kicked the man in the shins.  
  
"How dare you call me that stuff!" she cried. The man howled in pain and began hopping on one foot, one hand on his abused leg and the other still doggedly clutching his immobile sword.  
  
"You wicked trollop!" he screamed, still hopping and not seeming to notice Ryoko's quickly reddening face. "You low-down, monstrous, filthy degenerate! I'll bring you to great justice, you abominable lowlif--"  
  
Ryoko let go.  
  
With a shriek, the man lost his balance and went tumbling down the long flight of steps the teens had just come up. Ryoga blinked after him, then looked warily at his still glowing sister.  
  
"Um, is it just me, or did that guy remind you of anyone?" he asked, hoping to distract her from any homicidal urges.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, you're right!" she exclaimed, red battle aura dying away. "He sounded a lot like Kuno used to. Wonder why?"  
  
"I just hope he's as resilient as Kuno." Ryoga muttered, glancing again at the stairs. They went a -long- way down...  
  
"Never will I allow such a travesty to come to pass! I will smite the foul curr who dares to try and steal away the fair princess!" the man cried, voice becoming louder as he came charging back up the stairs.  
  
'Whoa. Deja vu.' the twins thought, before they were forced yet again to dodge his wild swings. Ryoga was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"You should be more careful with that thing," he said with a frown, dodging to the side. "Someone might get _hurt!_" and with that, Ryoga snapped a kick at the man's wrist, causing his sword to go flying. Continuing through the move, Ryoga smashed his leg into the armored chest, causing the man to go crashing to the ground. Ryoko caught the wildly spinning sword as it came down, then pointed at the fallen man. The move couldn't have been done better if they'd practiced it.  
  
"Now," she said, pressing the cold steel against the man's throat, "Who are you?"  
  
Drawing himself up as well as he could manage while lying in the dirt, he proclaimed proudly, "I am Yamamoto Kisaki, captain of the Queen's personal guard, undefeated master of the Art of the Sword, defender of the just, and smiter of the uncouth! I am heaven's champion on Earth, and I will see that your misdeeds against the crown do not go unpunished, for I am the Fiery Phoenix of Wyndia Castle! (Wydnia Castle...Wyndia castle...wyndia castle....)" and a gust of wind rushed by, ruffling the twins' clothes!  
  
For a moment there was silence. Then Ryoga and Ryoko both threw back their heads and began laughing.  
  
"The...Fiery Phoenix?!" Ryoko gasped, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks. "That's worse than Blue Thunder!"  
  
"Smiter of the uncouth?!" Ryoga echoed, pounding a fist on the pavement as his legs gave out. "Smiter!? Oh, I am Yamamoto Kisaki, and in the name of the Queen, I will smite you!" This mockery caused Ryoko to sink to the ground, clutching her stomach as she laughed. The sword slipped from numb fingers as she gasped for breath between laughs.  
  
Kisaki regained his feet and his sword as the two teens continued to laugh their heads off. Glaring down at them, he struck a triumphant pose.  
  
"Ha! See how you cower in righteous fear of my venerable might? Is it not proper for you to crawl on the ground, begging for me to spare your pitiful existence?" If he expected answers, all he got was more laughter. "Very well! Since I am under the merciful Queen's orders, I shall spare both your lives, villains! You are to be imprisoned until the eminent Queen has time to deal with the likes of you! MEN!" he roared the last bit at the castle gates. The gates opened, and two guards shuffled out, obviously not pleased to be there.  
  
"Take these felons to the dungeons! They are to be kept guard over, so assign yourselves to that mundane task. Now take these crying wretches out of my presence." Kisaki said, toeing Ryoko who had joined her brother in pounding the pavement, gasping out snatches of Kisaki's introduction speech in between sniggering.  
  
Rolling their eyes at their leader's pompousness, the two guards split up, each to a teen, and half-carried half-dragged the two incapacitated martial artists into the castle.  
  
"I vonder if we should put zem in ze loony bin inshtead?" one of the guards asked thickly as Ryoga burst into fresh peals of laughter at something or another.  
  
"Nah. If I know our captain, and I do, then he was just being his normal annoying self." the other said irritably, trying to keep Ryoko from slipping through his grasp. She seemed completely unaware that she was even being handled.  
  
"Shtill, I vonder how zhese kidz can shimply laugh at ze captain?" the first guard asked. "Are zey jusht shtupid?"  
  
"Or are they that powerful?" the second guard finished. He shrugged. "Well, if they -are- powerful, they sure didn't seem to be able to keep their heads in a fight. But I heard they kidnapped princess Nina. She's not exactly helpless, not with the training captain Tiris put her through. I wish he'd return." he said, finishing on a sigh. Ryoko finally succeeded in slipping all the way to the ground, still laughing. "Oh for heavens' sake!" he cried exasperatedly, then picked her up in a fireman's hold. She weakly beat against his back, trying to catch her breath.  
  
The other guard nodded knowingly, not having nearly as much trouble as Ryoga seemed able to stagger along through his own laughter. "Zen ve vouldn't have to put up vis zat idiot!" he agreed. "Vell, here ve are. Jusht put zem in ze shame cell?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll take the first shift. Get a couple of the boys to write up a duty roster. Man! It's been so long since we've had to do guard duty for prisoners." he complained, setting Ryoko down next to her brother. They both weren't showing any sign of stopping any time soon.  
  
"Right. Vell, have fun." the second guard said, closing the cell with a sharp clang. He saluted the other man, then made his way back up the stone stairs.  
  
"Great. Guard duty over a couple of lunatics." the remaining guard muttered. He sat down behind the small desk and put his feet up, tilting his chair back. Within minutes he was asleep, oblivious to the laughter still ringing through the dungeon.  
  
***  
  
{A/N: Reviewer Wereryu64 asked to see more of Nina, so let's see how she's doing. ^_-}  
  
Nina stood in battle stance, wand at ready, arms held protectively to her body, knees firmly together, bouncing slowly. A look of determination on her face, she declared, "This time I'm going to do it!"  
  
She charged at the Goo, which seemed to be having trouble with its lunch for some reason, screaming prettily. Swinging the wand, she landed a blow with a solid thunk (for 2 points of damage!) but overbalanced and continued onward, wing-like "ribbon" fluttering pitifully as she landed face-first in a conveniently placed pile of mud.  
  
Tiris pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tiredly. "Good try, Nina," he said, massaging his temples against the impending headache. "We'll have these monsters routed in no time at this rate."  
  
"Really?" Nina exclaimed excitedly, causing Tiris to wince. "I'm glad I was appointed such an important task then! But..." she trailed off.  
  
Tiris waited a moment, but as Nina didn't say anything, he asked, "But what?"  
  
"Well, it's just, traveling all the way to Nerima, all these monsters and this whole forest. It's all so...big!" she said mournfully to the sky.  
  
"Watch your shoe, Nina," Tiris said curtly.  
  
"Huh?" Nina said, looking down as the Goo started spreading all over her foot. "EEEEEEEEEK!"  
  
Tiris massaged the bridge of his nose as what remained of the goo went flying past him. It was going to be a long day. Again.  
  
{A/N: Please don't kill me! *Runs and hides*}  
  
***  
  
Silence. Then: "I'm bored."  
  
A huff. "I'm bored and hungry."  
  
A pause. "I'm bored and hungry and tired."  
  
Silence again. "I'm bored and hungry and tired and thirsty."  
  
"Well, I'm bored and hungry and tired and thirsty and starving."  
  
"No fair! Starving and hungry are the same thing!"  
  
"Well, I -am- hungry."  
  
"Oh will you two shut up!" Rei yelled, stalking over to where Ranma and Ranko were lying in the grass. "You've been doing that for the past six hours! Find something to do if you're so bored."  
  
"But Rei," Ranko whined, looking up at the tiger-boy as he stood over them, glaring, "We've already sparred, practiced our magic, played with the bandits, sparred again, created a new spell, sparred yet again, and argued when we weren't sparring! There's nothing else to -do!-"  
  
"And Ukyou was the only decent cook! I mean, Ranko just plain sucks." Ranma added.  
  
"Hey!" she cried indignantly, aiming a kick at him.  
  
"At least Ryoga and Ryoko have something to do. I'd rather be looking for the girls than watching these idiots!" Ranma continued blithely, jerking a thumb at the huddle of bandits.  
  
Looking at the sorry lot, Rei had to agree. Cowed by the constant fighting from the two martial artists, the group didn't even bother glaring at their captors, just stared glumly into space.  
  
"Well, you're the ones who didn't want to just leave them here." Rei said, crossing his arms.  
  
"True." Ranko said with a sigh. "I just wish there was someone else to watch them for us."  
  
No sooner had the words left her mouth when the three teens heard the approach of many feet. Looking up the road, they saw a Wyndian patrol come marching over the hill.  
  
"Great!" Ranma said, leaping to his feet. "Now we can go after Ryoga and Ryoko!" The soldiers had spotted the teens and the leader was pointing in their direction. A moment later the patrol had all drawn their swords.  
  
"HALT!" the leader cried, but before either he or his men could make another move, the three teens were bowled over by the stampeding bandits.  
  
"YOU'VE COME TO SAVE US!!" Mr. Spiky Fist cried, eyes brimming with tears as he hugged the leader's legs. "Lock us up! Take us away! JUST GET US AWAY FROM THOSE LUNATICS!"  
  
"I'll never fight again! I'll never do anything bad ever again!" Another bandit was sobbing into a confused soldier's shoulder.  
  
"Right! You've got them now, so we'll see you later!" Ranma said cheerfully, grabbing his pack. Ranko and Rei followed suit, though Rei was looking oddly between the two teens and the struggling soldiers. The twins gave a last cheerful wave and bounded off down the road, faster than a horse could run. The leader was sputtering and trying to disentangle Mr. Spiky Fist from around his legs.  
  
"No! Let go! Stop the--I said let GO! Men! Detain those crimi--DON'T TOUCH THAT!"  
  
"Well doesn't this just beat all..." Rei muttered, shrugged, then sped off after the twins.  
  
***  
  
In the dungeon, Ryoga and Ryoko's hysterics were finally winding down. Still chuckling weakly, Ryoga looked up and was quite surprised at his current location.  
  
"Hey! Where'd that crazy samurai go?" he asked, looking around the small cell. Ryoko looked around as well.  
  
"No idea. What'd they go and put us in prison for anyways?" she asked, becoming slightly cross.  
  
"Well, that Kisaki was ranting about us kidnapping the princess. Probably some sort of misunderstanding or something." Ryoga said with a shrug.  
  
"Great. We don't have time for this!" Ryoko cried. "We have to look for Akane and Ukyou!" She clenched her fist and looked down, "Who knows what sort of horrible things those monster are doing to them!" Her battle aura ignited as she imagined what sort of evils Balio and Sunder might be up to. "They might be locking them in dark cages for hours on end! They might be forcing them to work like slaves while they loaf around! They might be making them eat Akane's cooking!" By now, Ryoga's battle aura had also ignited as he too was caught up in visions of debauchery he imagined the chess-knight brothers to be up to.  
  
"How dare they!" he cried, smashing a fist into the cell's door. With a clang it fell over, accompanied by a painful yelp. Blinking at it, Ryoga and Ryoko shrugged.  
  
"Might as well go then." she said, anger momentarily forgotten. He nodded and they troop out over the bars, which didn't seem to want to lie flat on the ground. They were about to head up the passageway when a voice behind them stopped them.  
  
"Wait! You mustn't go that way!" a smallish man dressed in ninja garb was crawling out from under the cell's door.  
  
"Who're you?" Ryoko asked, looking quizzically down at him.  
  
"I'm Satsuke, master ninja, and servant of the royal family of Wyndia." he said with a bow.  
  
"Great! Then you can go tell the King that he made some kind of mistake." Ryoga said, "'Cause that weirdo at the gate seemed to think we'd kidnapped Nina or something."  
  
"That's right! But it was the Queen's doing, you see." Satsuke explained nervously. "She couldn't believe that the princess would just run off like that, and she'd heard that the princess was last seen in your company, so she ordered all of you to be arrested on sight."  
  
"So why can't we tell her that we didn't?" Ryoko asked, confused. "I mean, Nina went off on some sort of assignment from the King, didn't she?"  
  
"That's right! And that's why you can't tell anyone, not even the Queen!" Satsuke said. "It is a top secret assignment between the Ice Queen and the King, you see."  
  
"The Ice Queen?" the twins chorused.  
  
"Yes." he said gravely. "The Ice Queen is the head of a cabal of powerful merchants. They practically run the black market, they have connections everywhere, and I've heard the Ice Queen herself is so good at manipulating people that you could sell your soul to her without knowing it. The King himself is one of her connections, and she has been helping with our bandit problem."  
  
"Wow." Ryoko said, blinking. "So who's the Ice Queen?"  
  
"No idea." Satsuke said, crossing his arms. The twins face-faulted.  
  
"No...idea?" Ryoga asked, disbelieving. "But don't you guys work for her?!"  
  
"Only a few of those closest to her know her true identity."  
  
"Yeah, well, this is interesting and all, but we need to get back to our friends." Ryoko said impatiently.  
  
"Yes. That's why the King sent me to you. You can't go back through the castle, the guards will simply detain you again." he explained. "So you need to go through the graveyard under the castle to get out."  
  
"Wait. Graveyard?" Ryoko asked nervously. "I don't know about this. What if it's haunted?"  
  
"Oh come on, sis. Don't tell me you believe in ghosts?" Ryoga asked derisively.  
  
"Well, why not?!" she shot back. "I mean, look what happened to me!"  
  
"I think you're just scared of the dark!"  
  
"No I'm not! I just think it'd be easier to bust through the castle."  
  
"Oh come on. It's just a quick trip under the castle. And I don't want to hurt people who are just doing their jobs."  
  
"I guess." Ryoko said with a sigh. "But let's make it fast then."  
  
"Right." Ryoga said, and they turned to leave. Satsuke, who'd been watching all this with great interest, snapped into action.  
  
"Wait! Not that way! The dungeon's this way!" he called, waving down the opposite way.  
  
"Oh. Right." Ryoga said, turning around. "We meant to go that way."  
  
"Just go down until you reach the graves, then find the largest one. Answer the riddle correctly, and it will open the way out." he told them. "But watch out for the caretaker. He's a bit annoying."  
  
"Thanks!" Ryoko called over her shoulder as she followed her brother deeper into the dungeon. Then they were gone.  
  
"Now to clean this up!" Satsuke muttered to himself, turning to the broken cell. With lightning quick movements and a bit of duct tape, he had the door back up and in it's proper, closed position. "Perfect!" he said happily, and turned to go. Only to find he'd accidentally locked himself in the cell. "Oh dear. Well, this should be no problem for a master ninja like me to get out of!" He tugged at the bars a bit, but they held firm. "....HELP!"  
  
The guard who'd been sleeping through all of this woke up. "I thought I heard...No, I must have been dreaming." he muttered to himself and settled back into sleep.  
  
***  
  
"What's a graveyard doing under a castle?" Ryoko muttered, peering through the darkness at the nearest gravestone. The whole place was lit by a few torches scattered around the chamber. "Too creepy." she shivered.  
  
"Oh, quit being such a baby." Ryoga reprimanded. He strode up to the nearest gravestone, and slapped it. "See? Absolutely nothing wrong with--" He broke off as he felt a piece of the headstone move under his hand. "Wha?"  
  
"See!" Ryoko shrieked, backing up. "Now some angry ghost is gonna haunt us for the rest of our lives! Oh, I knew we should never have come down here!"  
  
"Oh please." he said disgustedly. "You've fought goos, currs, goblins, and even zombies, so why are you so scared of ghosts?"  
  
"Well, they're just...ghosts, and...scary, and stuff..." she said unconvincingly. Ryoga just shook his head and turned back to the headstone, examining it closely.  
  
"Hey, there's writing here." he said, squinting at it. "'_Look_ and the graves to find their (secrets).' 'Look' is painted red, and 'secrets' is green."  
  
"A puzzle?" she asked, coming a bit closer as curiosity overcame her fear. "And...Hey! You pushed in 'secrets'! Are you sure it's okay?"  
  
"Dunno. What if I push in 'Look'?" Ryoga asked, reaching out a hand and doing just that.  
  
"You idiot!" Ryoko screamed, lunging at him, but it was too late. The ground in front of the grave gave way, and Ryoga fell into the pit's depths. "Ryoga!" she cried as the ground closed back up.  
  
"I'm okay!" came a faint reply. "Just surprised. Hang on, there's a ladder over here." A moment later, Ryoga rejoined her side, looking a bit frazzled. "What kind of idiot bobby-traps a grave?!" he asked, exasperated.  
  
"What kind of idiot meddles with thing without being careful!" she retorted, whapping him upside the head. "You gave me a heart attack! Why don't you just sit back and let an expert do this." She strode off into the shadows, searching for another headstone.  
  
"I thought you were scared." he said dryly, rubbing his head.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious?" she snapped. "This isn't a graveyard! It's a puzzle! That means no ghosts." Ryoga just glared at the back of his sister's head as she peered at another gravestone. "'_This_ will open. Not (that).' Hmm. 'This' is red, and 'Look' was red, so maybe..." and she reached out and pushed against the upraised 'that', stepping back as she did so. Nothing happened.  
  
"Well, that worked." Ryoga said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, shut up. You probably have to push -all- the green word. Honestly, you'd think somebody replaced your brain with a roc--" Ryoko quickly shut up as she turned to look at him. He regarded her frozen form for a minute, then got the hint and turned around. There, floating and looking a bit too solid for comfort, was a slightly greenish ghost.  
  
"Well I'll be." Ryoga said, raising an eyebrow. The ghost stared blankly at him, then opened its mouth to speak in a deep, dry, rasp.  
  
"I am...Torast...the spirit of the fifth McNeil...No one is allowed to tresspass...in the resting place of Wyndia's royalty."  
  
"Are we supposed to be afraid of you?" Ryoga nearly jumped in surprise, and he turned to regard his sister with no small amount of consternation. She was glaring at the ghost, arms crossed obstinately over her chest. "Ha! We killed the Nue! We're not afraid of you!" she continued, then smirked confidentially at Torast, though she was rather paler than normal. Ryoga gave her a reassuring grin, and turned back to the ghost, flashing his own smirk at the specter.  
  
"Ha! Fools! You think we McNeils are the same as some animal like that? You can ponder the error or your ways in the grave!" Torast cried, morphing into what looked like the head of some crazy rabbit-clown, complete with festive ruff where the throat would be.  
  
"Great idea!" Ryoga cried, then grabbed the still stunned Ryoko with one hand, and pressed the upraised 'This' on the grave. The ground obediently gave and the two teens fell to the chamber below.  
  
"Brilliant." Ryoko croaked, shaking with relief as she dropped her brave act. "Gods, I knew this place was haunted!"  
  
"Don't be silly. It was probably some weird monster trap or something. I'm telling you, there's no such...oh. Never mind." Ryoga said as Torast came floating down -through- the ceiling without the aid of the pit. "Right. Let me take care of it then, if you're still scared."  
  
"Not scared." Ryoko squeaked while backing away. "Not scared. Oh no. Not at all. But you need the exercise. Have fun." He rolled his eyes at her, but got into a battle stance facing the ghost anyways.  
  
"Amusing." the ghost wheezed, "But it did you no good! Prepare yourselves!"  
  
"I'm ready for anything you've got!" Ryoga cried, charging the ghost.  
  
"Sleep!" Torast cried, eyes widening as it shrieked out the spell. Ryoga was surprised to see a large pendulum appear before him. He watched, curious, as it swung back and forth in front of him, not realizing he'd stopped his forward charge. He felt his eye lids growing heavy as he continued to watch the monotonous swinging of the pendulum, back and forth, back and forth...  
  
Quite abruptly, Ryoga slumped to the ground, fast asleep.  
  
"Now it's your turn." Torast said, turning to the cowering Ryoko. As the ghost came nearer and nearer, Ryoko's eyes got wider and wider in fear. Finally, she gave in to a primal urge of all females, and screamed.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!" she shrieked, slapping the specter away. Torast managed to stop his wild flight, right himself, then glared at her.  
  
"How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am you impertinent little--" he began, advancing again on the terrified girl, but broke off as she ran away, still screaming. "Come back! I wasn't finished wit--" but again Ryoko's hand shot out, slapping him into the wall this time. However, the screaming girl nearly tripped over her comatose brother.  
  
"WAKE UP!! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME TO FIGHT A GHOST ON MY OWN!" she cried, hauling Ryoga up by the collar of his shirt as she began intermittently slapping and shaking him. "WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP--EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" she ended on another shrill scream as she spotted the enraged ghost charging her again, and threw the just waking Ryoga at him.  
  
"Wha?" was all poor Ryoga could get out before he forcefully head-butted the ghost, leaving the teen stunned. Torast, however, flashed brightly before shrinking to a tiny flame.  
  
"W-Who are you!?" the flame cried in a tinny voice. "Forgive me, my brethen...I have failed you...*Gack!*" and it fled back up through the ceiling.  
  
"...I hate ghosts." Ryoko said shuddering. "They give me the creeps!"  
  
"Someone get the serial number of that bot?" Ryoga asked groggily, sitting up. He shook his head a bit to clear it, then looked around. "What happened to that ghost?"  
  
"They're just so ghosty and scary and icky and dead and pale and bad and..." Ryoko mumbled absently, still shuddering slightly.  
  
"...Never mind." Ryoga said with a sigh, then grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her over to the ladder and back up. Ryoko seemed to be coming back to her senses, because she was climbing on her own now, though still muttering quietly. When they reached the top of the ladder, they were surprised to see a man standing nearby, waiting.  
  
"Welcome, my little friends." the man said jovially, smiling kindly at them. "I am McNeil, the caretaker of this graveyard."  
  
"Really?" Ryoga said, surprised. "Well, that makes things simple, then! You can tell us how to get out of this crazy place!"  
  
"Ho ho ho ho! Crazy? This place? Why this place isn't crazy, it's just a tad dreary. Surely there's nothing wrong with that?" the man asked, eyes sparkling with mirth. Suddenly Ryoko stiffened, then turned and jumped back down the ladder.  
  
"Ryoko?! What's wrong?" Ryoga called after her, completely bewildered.  
  
"He's not McNeil!" came the reply.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? He's some sort of impostor?" Ryoga asked, turning back to the portly man.  
  
"Ho ho ho ho! Impostor? Me? No...I am McNeil. Kassen McNeil, the spirit of the third McNeil." the man said, morphing into a bluish version of the previous ghost. "Did you think you'd be able to just wander through the resting place of those so much greater than you?" and without further warning, the ghost attacked. "Drain!"  
  
"Ack!" Ryoga said as he felt his strength being sapped from him. "That hurt! How dare you attack me like that!" he cried, then launched himself at the ghost. He connected with a flying kick, sending the ghost hurtling through the graveyard. "You wanna use magic, well fine! Simoon!" and Ryoga cast the fire and wind spell at the just stopping ghost. It was engulfed in a small explosion of wind and fire, knocking it into the ground. Kassen flashed brightly before shrinking into a small flame.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! Impossible! You defeated me!!" Kassen-flame whined. "But I'm not the last--You haven't seen the last of the McNeils!" and he fled.  
  
"Nobody told us this place was haunted!" Ryoko exclaimed, popping back up and making Ryoga jump.  
  
"How come you're such a crybaby over ghosts?" he asked, scowling at her. "I don't appreciate you just up and deserting me like that!"  
  
"C'mon! Can't I have one small tiny little fear?" she asked sheepishly. Ryoga just raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright, fine! I'll stick around next time." she groused.  
  
He sighed, "Let's just work on getting out of here, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They wandered around, coming across more gravestones. There was "After _climbing_ the tall grave, you will fall (outside)" where Ryoko pushed 'outside' in. Then came "Whether you go (above) or _beneath_ is up to you." where they pressed 'above'. After that came "What is the meaning of (green) and _red_?" followed by "_I_ remember...(You) don't know..." and finally "It _is_ a high place...But (not) here." where they pressed 'green', 'you', and 'not'. By now, Ryoga was getting annoyed.  
  
"How many of these things are there?" he snapped as Ryoko pushed 'not' in.  
  
"Dunno. Hey, look at that!" Ryoko said, pointing through the gloom. "That's a -huge- grave! Let's go check it out!" They scrambled down the slight incline, and approached it curiously. But before they could get close to it, a reddish ghost floated around it. Ryoko tensed to bolt, but Ryoga gave her a piercing look and she stayed, though she did back up a few steps.  
  
"That's as far as you go!!" the ghost croaked, advancing slowly on the pair. "You deserve praise for getting this far...But!"  
  
"...But what?" Ryoko couldn't help asking. The ghost scowled at her, and she gave a tiny "eep!" before ducking behind her brother.  
  
"All the ghosts here sure talk a lot, don't they sis." Ryoga commented dryly, shoving her back and getting into a ready stance.  
  
"You will go no further. I, Galtel, the twelfth McNeil will see to that! Your trespassing days are over!" the ghost cried, morphing into it's battle form.  
  
"You know, I always thought ghosts were supposed to be really creepy." Ryoga said, leaping at the specter. "Flame strike!" he cried, foot burning with magic as it connected. With a shriek, Galtel flashed brightly, then shrank into a tiny flame and ran away.  
  
"But if they're all as wimpy as these here..." he continued wryly.  
  
"They're not really scary at all, are they?" Ryoko finished, staring curiously after the flame. "I thought they were supposed to be all creepy and disgusting and scary and stuff."  
  
"See? Absolutely nothing to be scared of." Ryoga said in satisfaction. "Now, let's go check out this grave."  
  
"Right!" she said, becoming possessed with her original enthusiasm as she bounded over to it. "Let's see, it says: 'A treasure to he who pushes the (7) words...The path opens to he who learns the _7_ words.'" She traced a finger over the inscription. "Huh, so we were pushing all those green words for nothing then!" she said disgustedly, straightening.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, peering over her shoulder.  
  
"All those switches do is make is so you can get some sort of treasure." she explained, waving a hand dismissively at the grave.  
  
"Treasure? Let's check it out then!" Ryoga said excitedly.  
  
"Why? It's not like we really need it." Ryoko yawned in boredom. "We should just get out of here."  
  
"Aw, c'mon imouto-chan!" he pleaded. "It won't take us very long, will it? It couldn't hurt to try."  
  
"Oh, alright. But if we run into anymore ghost because of it, I will not hesitate to use you as target practice next time we spar." she threatened, then reached out and depressed the '7'. The ground underneath them opened and they fell into the chamber below. They landed lightly, then looked around through the gloom.  
  
"We really need to learn some sort of light spell." Ryoko complained as Ryoga flared his battle aura.  
  
"Why?" he asked, eyes focusing on a treasure chest nearly lost in the shadowy corner.  
  
"Well, the whole battle aura thing isn't really that practical. It tires us out, doesn't it." she explained logically.  
  
"Yeah. I guess." he muttered absently as he ran his fingers over the lock on the chest. "Well, there's nothing for it but to break it." and he gave a sharp tug on the lock. It crumbled in his hand. "...Oops."  
  
"Don't know you're own strength?" Ryoko asked, smirking.  
  
"Shut up. No, it was just old." Ryoga said, opening the chest. Inside was an odd weapon. It appeared to be some sort of scythe-like blade attached to a length of chain.  
  
"That's it? Just some rusty old weapon?" she asked, disgusted.  
  
"Seems like it." he replied, lifting the weapon out of its long-time resting place. "Hey! It's really light!"  
  
"And in really good shape, for having been here so long." Ryoko commented, peering closely at it. "And, wow! That's a dragon tooth!" she cried, pointing at the blade-like part.  
  
"Nice, I guess." Ryoga said. "You wanna hold onto it? It doesn't feel right, just leaving it here."  
  
"Yeah, sure." she said, taking it from him and looping it into her belt. The two teens then turned to leave, only to come face to face with a fourth, yellowish ghost. They stumbled back in surprise.  
  
"Stop right there!" Don't think you'll leave alive!" the ghost cried, floating right into the startled teen's faces. "I, the eight--" Ryoko roughly shoved the ghost away.  
  
"We know, we know! You're a McNeil, right?" she asked disgustedly. "C'mon, let's get it over with!"  
  
The ghost scowled horribly, but changed into its fighting form and charged them. Ryoga lashed out with a fist, but the ghost easily dodged it and whacked him upside the head.  
  
"Hey!" he cried indignantly. Ryoko kicked at it, with similar results.  
  
"Dang, this one's smarter than the others." she said, rubbing her side where the ghost had hit her. "Ghost's aren't supposed to be solid!" Ryoga edged toward her while the ghost recovered.  
  
"I'll distract it, you use that thing on it." he whispered, pointing at the weapon still looped around her belt. "These guys are weak, so it should just...die, or whatever." he finished lamely.  
  
"Yeah, go." she muttered. Ryoga charged the ghost, speeding up his movements as he forced the ghost to dodge more and more. The ghost retaliated after each attempt, hitting Ryoga hard. Ryoko had unhooked the weapon from her belt and started swinging the blade around in a blurring circle.  
  
"Now!" she cried as she saw an opening, and threw the spinning blade at the ghost. It passed cleanly through the ghost, which flashed brightly, shrinking into the now-familiar flame. It fled through the ceiling without even a parting shriek.  
  
"...You think maybe...I should have let him tell us his name?" Ryoko asked uncertainly, staring up at the ceiling. Ryoga just nodded.  
  
"Well, let's not worry about it." he said, gesturing for her to wind up the weapon again. "C'mon, Ryoko." They headed in the only direction possible, and hopped down the shoulder-high ledge. Recognizing the place, Ryoko turned to her brother.  
  
"...Why on -EARTH- did they make such a stupidly complicated puzzle for a treasure you could just hop up a ledge to pick up?!" she cried. He merely shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Let's just go back up, okay?" he said and made his way over to the now familiar ladder.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
Author's Notes: IT WAS MY BROTHER!!!! HE DID IT! Sorry 'bout that Nina thing. When I showed my bro Wereryu64's review, he came up with that brilliant idea. I'd only left the keyboard for a second, I swear! Really, though, I do like Nina, I just thought she was a bit, well, wishy-washy. And that line about it all being so...BIG! really got to me. And if you liked the random insanity of what my brother wrote, you can check out the Harry Potter short we did together! Just click on my name and check it out, it'll only take you five minutes to read. ^_- Anyways, next chapter we wrap up the whole Hibiki side quest thing! For those of you who've played BoFIII, I'm sure you know how that's gonna end. And we finally find out what happened to Akane and Ukyou! Expect the next chapter to be about them mostly. Well, see you next time! Later. 


	16. An Interlude In Which The Character Yell...

Breath of Fire 1/2  
By: Dragon-sama  
  
An Interlude In Which The Characters Yell At The Author  
  
Atop a high mountain which is surprisingly warm for being so high up (I hate cold) there was a cave. It was a dark cave, or at least seemed so from the outside. Inside, however, one could see the signs of a very lazy person who had lost the will to write some time ago everywhere; crumpled papers, half-written chapters, tons of crossed out lines, more red ink than you could shake a stick at... Movement can be seen in the corner of the room as Dragon-sama finally awakens, half past noon.  
  
Dragon-sama: *YAWN!* Erg, that's the last time I stay up till 4 reading fanfiction. I have to go to bed before mom gets up next time. *Gets up to shuffle aimlessly through the ankle-high piles of crumpled paper*  
  
Suddenly there is the sound of breaking glass as a brick with a note on it comes flying in through the window, which is awfuly strange considering this is a cave, and there are no windows, but oh well. Dragon-sama ducks said brick and looks wide-eyed over her shoulder.  
  
Dragon-sama: They've found me! *Contemplates hiding under blanket, but decides to at least see what the note says first* Okay, let's see now... "How dare you leave us hanging like that!"... Yare yare. Okay, what else... "You are the lowest of the low, promising fast chapters then abandoning your faithful readers!"... I did not abandon them! I just...couldn't write... "We are coming for you, and if you don't get your lazy arse out of that cave immediately, we will send Happosai in after you!"... EEEEEEKKKK!!! I'm coming, I'm coming!  
  
Dragon-sama drops the note like it was on fire and races for the cave entrance. Upon reaching the entrance, she hesitates, then pokes her head out.  
  
Dragon-sama: *peers out of cave cautiously* Helloooo? Anybody there? *slowly edges away from safety of hermit's cave* I know you can hear me. I'm really sorry I haven't bee--eep!  
  
Out of nowhere the cast of the story leap out and dog pile said author.  
  
Ranma: Got her!  
  
Akane: Ouch! No, that's me you baka!  
  
Ryoko: Ryoga! Block the cave! Don't let her escape!  
  
Ryoga: Right *Picks up very large and heavy boulder and proceeds to block the entrance of Dragon-sama's hermit cave*  
  
Dragon-sama (from underneath the dog pile): Nooooo! Not my beautiful cave of isolation!  
  
Ukyou: She's breaking free! What do we do?  
  
Rei: A rope! A rope! Quick, before she gets away again!  
  
Ranko: Right! *Swiftly ties up Dragon-sama, and characters back away from their unhappy, hog-tied prisoner*  
  
Dragon-sama: Guuuuuys! I'm sorry I haven't been writing about you! C'mon, lemme go! This is really uncomfortable.  
  
Ranma: No way! We let you go, and you'll go running to your video games again!  
  
Ranko: And you haven't been playing Breath of Fire III, so don't say you're looking for inspiration!  
  
Ryoko: Besides, you know that thing by heart already. The only inspiration you need is a "lesson" in how to be more prompt in getting new chapters out *Cracks knuckles ominously*  
  
Dragon-sama: Eeeep! *Shuts eyes* I'm not here! This isn't happening! Think of your happy place, girl. Hot guys and Bishies! Hot guys and Bishies! Oh no! Rei's there too! Waaaaahhh! I can't get away! *breaks down sobbing*  
  
Rei: *Sweatdrop* Doesn't that just beat all... *Blushes when the others turn to regard him strangely*  
  
Ukyou: Well, what do we do with you now, oh author of us?  
  
Ryoga: I still say we should dunk her in the Spring of Drowned Rat.  
  
Dragon-sama: Eeeeevil Wormtail should be shot, burned, hurt, maimed, drowned--oh wait, already done--, locked in the pink room.... *Goes on ranting about evil things to do to Pettigrew*  
  
Cast all sweatdrops, and Ranma signals for a huddle.  
  
Ranma: Okay, here's the deal. We can either bribe her or threaten her.  
  
Ryoko, Ryoga, Akane, Ranko, and Ukyou: Threaten!  
  
Rei: Shhhh! *looks to see if Dragon-sama heard, but finds her still recounting the many ways to kill Pettigrew* *sweatdrop* Right. Anyway, we should bribe her I think--  
  
Ryoko: No way! She's been a lazy git...a crazy-lazy-author-who-reads-too-much-Harry-Potter-fanfition baka for far too long! She should be punished!  
  
Ryoga: You sound like sailor moon you realize...  
  
Ryoko: *dangerous look* What was that, brother dear?  
  
Ryoga: *Sweatdrop* Nothing...  
  
Akane: *In response to Rei* I guess so...you know, all that nonsense about catching more flies with sugar than vinegar?  
  
Ukyou: *grumbling* I still say a good spatulaing would work wonders on her disposition...  
  
Ranko: What would we bribe her with though?  
  
Dragon-sama: *popping up suddenly* Strawberries and chocolate (dark please) and whipped cream!  
  
All: AAAAHHH!!!  
  
Ranma: *clutching at chest* How did you get loose?!  
  
Dragon-sama: Ummmm...I'm special! *Shinks away from dangerous looks thrown her way* Okay, sorry. A big black dog came to rescue me. It liked my more creative death sentences for the Rat. *Smiles angelically*  
  
Starling pops up in a cloud of green smoke: The pink room? You -are- evil... *Pops away again*  
  
All look slightly confused, save the still smiling Dragon-sama  
  
Rei: Doesn't that just beat all... *Shrugs, then walks up to author and begins whispering in her ear*  
  
The others can't hear what he's saying, but the effects are obvious as Dragon-sama's eyes widen in surprise and a preditory smile appeared on her face.  
  
Rei: *Speaking normally again* So will you be a good girl and go write that chapter for us?  
  
Dragon-sama says nothing but nods her head furiously, eyes partially glazed. She heads off to computer land sniggering evily.  
  
Ryoga: *blinks* What did you say to her?  
  
Rei: Nothing much. I just promised her that is she wrote the chapter I'd get her the last Kazan manga.  
  
All minus Rei face fault: *WHAM!*  
  
Ukyou: *weakly* You bribed her with a...manga?  
  
Ranko: *dryly* Cheaply bought, isn't she?  
  
Rei: Actually, she's been waiting for months for the manga, and as its the last one in the series, she's been quite anxious. Plus she tried to order it twice from Barnes and Noble and they failed to get it twice. She's been tearing her hair out over it for a long time now.  
  
Akane: And how do you know all this! *looks mutinous* We searched for her for months and all this time you knew where she was?! You jerk! *Hauls out mallet, which promptly dissapears* *Blinks in confusion* What?  
  
Ryoko: Remember? The fans are sick of the mallets, so they've gotta go.  
  
Akane: *Sadly* Oh yeah...  
  
Rei: Anyway, I didn't know where she was, but she managed to find me a couple times. You have never heard and endless rant before until you've heard one of hers. *Looks pained* I tried to find you guys while I had her, but she often just talked me into a stupor. That one has SERIOUS problems.  
  
Ukyou: Poor thing. *Pats him on the back in simpathy* Well, she's off writing, so we should get off to inspire her. Ready everyone?  
  
Ryoko and Ranko: Forward! *Goes marching off in the direction Dragon-sama dissappeared to*  
  
Ryoga: *Sweatdrop* They never get sick of that, do they...  
  
Ranma: *Clapping him on the back* Nope. Let's go. *They follow after their siblings*  
  
Akane: *happily* Maybe I'll be in the next chapter!  
  
Ukyou: *Under her breath* Maybe (if we're lucky) your cooking won't be.  
  
Akane: What?  
  
Ukyou: Nothing, sugar! Let's go! *Drags Akane off before she can inquire further*  
  
Rei: *waiting as the others dissappear from sight. A moment later, Dragon-sama steps out of the shadows* Hey.  
  
Dragon-sama: Howdy! So, you can really get Kuja to my place tonight?  
  
Rei: Strawberries, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and all.  
  
Dragon-sama: Yay! To the computer, then! The next chapter awaits! *Drags the unresisting Rei along after the others*  
  
*****************  
  
A/n: I just needed to be funny. I am going to get the next chapter out very soon, or Starling has threatened to withhold my manga (Yes I have been tearing my hair out about it. My head hurts now...). As I will do almost anything for that manga, I must get the chapter out before Sunday. Sucks to be me if I fail, ne? *Hurries off to complete chapter 15* 


	17. Chapter 15: Akane's Cooking Strikes Bac...

Breath of Fire 1/2   
By: Dragon-sama   
  
  
A/N: I got several emails about this story, wondering when it would be updated. I felt so guilty, I swore to myself that I would finish the chapter this Thanksgiving weekend. I did, though it may not reach the readers for a few days as I need my beta to read and reply, so I must thank those reviewers that were particularly insistant. And I'm sorry!  
  
A/N2: Well, for some reason my Beta's email isn't working, so I'm just going to post this as is. Thanks for your previous work, though, Shawna! I also emailed anyone who's address I had to let them know I updated, so thankyou to all who are still reading this.  
  
Chapter 15: Akane's Cooking Strikes Back!  
  
In a musty, dark room, several portrats hungs innocently amid flickering torch light. Each depicted a different man, though all were clearly related in some way, whether it be from the small watery eyes or to the weak chins. Abruptly, four tiny flames, entered the room, and each dissapeared into a separate picture. Then the pictures started to move.  
  
"This all seems so...familiar somehow." Galtel the twefth McNeil said, scowling.  
  
"AGAIN they didn't let me say my name!" Doksen the eighth complained. "It was the same with those brats all those years ago!"  
  
"Thrown out of our own home, our bloodline reduced to guarding over the dead," Torast the fifth whined, "We can't let those two idiots get away with this!"  
  
"Should we leave is to the living McNeil?" Kassen the third asked tiredly.  
  
"Don't be stupid! You remember how much of a wimp he was!" Galtel snapped, glowering darkly at his ancestor.  
  
"Besides, we're supposed to stop them from getting out!" Torast added petulantly. "By the time they get to him, they won't even need to bother!"  
  
"But what can we do?" Kassen asked. "None of us lasted even a minute against those two."  
  
"I nearly did!" Doksen said sulkily. "I lasted the longest of all of us!"  
  
"But it still only took them one hit to take you down." Torast sneered. "At least I lasted for more than one blow!"  
  
"Enough!" a fifth voice snapped, cutting off any reply the others might have had. The last painting in the room shimmered, then sent a dark glare at the other four. Kanzei, the first McNeil, had arrived.  
  
"Kanzei!" Doksen exclaimed. "Perfect. With you here, we can teach those kids a lesson!"  
  
"Indeed." Kanzei said darkly. "They shall not leave this place alive. Come." and a flame detached itself from the picture, returning it to the scowling portrait it used to be. One by one the other McNeils followed suit, slowly following their ancestor to where the two Hibiki teens trudged through the graveyard.  
  
***  
  
"-Why- are we climbing this stupid thing anyways?" Ryoga complained from just behind his sister. She was busy climbing up the rather large stone structure that had been at the center of the immense underground graveyard.  
  
"Don't you pay attention?" Ryoko snapped. "The clues were all over the place! Remember that one stone that said 'It is a high place...But not here...', or the other one that said 'After climbing the tall grave, you will fall outside'? So obviously we need to find the highest grave we can."  
  
"And because it's the most obvious, you assumed it'd be at the top of -this- pillar?" he asked dryly.  
  
"Of course. You remember the stupid puzzle for the treasure? Why wouldn't they make the exit the most obvious place?" she replied, hauling herself over the top of the pillar. "Besides, if this -isn't- it, it should be easy to spot where it -is-."  
  
"I guess." he grumbled, climbing the last few feet and standing up. The twins peered across the large platform and saw, to their relief, a grave stone.  
  
"Finally!" Ryoko exclaimed, striding toward it. "We can get out of this creepy place!" But before she could even cover half the distance to it, there was a small explosion that threw her backward. Ryoga just managed to catch her and keep them both from falling off their rather precarious perch.  
  
"What the--" he cried, squinting through the resultant dust and debris to see what happened. As the dust cleared, the two teens could make out five tiny flames.  
  
"Not you again," Ryoko sighed.  
  
"Don't you get it?" Ryoga added, scowling at the remains of the ghosts. "You can't beat us! We're Hibikis, and it'll take a lot more than a couple ghosts to do us in!"  
  
"Foolish mortals!" the center flame cried in an imperious voice. "You caught us by surprise before! But that was then...Now you must face the combined might of the McNeils!" The center flame phased out, transforming into a star-filled vortex that sucked the other four spirits into it. The vortex collapsed in on itself, then flashed brightly. When the light cleared, a single, monsterous ghost was revealed.  
  
For a moment both teens merely blinked at the new monster, then Ryoko turned to her brother.  
  
"Okay, now /tell/ me that's not creepy!" she demanded, pointing at the entity. He cocked his head to the side, studying it.  
  
"Well, maybe a little," Ryoga conceeded, "But we beat them before, so they shouldn't be any trouble thi--" He was cut off abruptly as the ghost cried "Astral Warp!", phasing out and appearing just in front of Ryoga, knocking him clear off the pillar.  
  
"Ryoga!" Ryoko cried, watching her brother dissapear over the edge. Ducking under the ghost which had warped in front of her now, she quickly unwound the chain sickle she'd found earlier and cast it over the edge. Rolling to the side to dodge yet another strike, she felt a tug at the end of the chain, and she drove the dragon fang into the ground, securing it.  
  
"Die!" the ghost cried, striking Ryoko so she went crashing into the grave stone. Surprisingly it didn't break, or even crack from the impact, but Ryoko had no time to contemplate this as she cast a hand at the ghost.  
  
"Ice blast!" she cried, and the ghost became encased in ice. Ryoga came bounding back onto the pillar, using his upward momentum from climbing the chain to launch himself at it. Before the ice could vanish, he whipped the chain around, shattering the ice and knocking the McNeils a few feet away.  
  
"You okay?" Ryoga called, tugging the fang out of the ground and re-winding the weapon. He tossed it back to Ryoko, then braced himself as McNeil warped in front of him, lashing out.  
  
"Fine." she muttered, catching the weapon and hooking it back on her belt. "Just peachy. This isn't fun anymore, Onii-chan!"  
  
"Then figure out a way to beat it!" he cried, taking several more blows which drove him back bit by bit. He tried hitting the ghost, but it warped away in front of Ryoko, charging her instead.  
  
"Damn!" she exclaimed, retreating swiftly. Before she realized it, she'd been backed up to the edge of the pillar. Seeing his sister's predicament, Ryoga swiftly charged McNeil from behind, casting the spell as he went.  
  
"Flame strike!" he cried, driving his foot into the ghost. It gave a horrible shriek of pain, flying off away from the pillar as the two teens stared at it in confusion.  
  
"What was that?" Ryoko gasped, diving out of the way as the ghost came hurtling back at them.  
  
"...Fire! It must have been the fire! Quick, throw everything into a fire spell, and I'll distract it!" Ryoga cried, launching himself at McNeil.  
  
"No! You idiot!" Ryoko cried, reaching out to stop him. "Oh for the love of..." she muttered, quickly bracing herself and starting to gather her magic. "Just hold on you baka, and I'll hit it with the biggest Sirocco this world has seen!"  
  
Meanwhile Ryoga was having a hard time of it. The McNeils separate had been rather weak, but all combined it seemed as if their strengths had been multiplied. The large ghost was fast, strong, and resiliant, but Ryoga dogedly continued to draw it's attention from his sister.  
  
"C'mon Ryoko," he hissed between his teeth as he took yet another blow from the McNeils, "Hurry up!"  
  
No sooner had the words left his mouth then he heard her shout, "DUCK!" Catching sight of the large ball of magic being wielded by his sister, Ryoga didn't think he'd ever hit the floor faster.  
  
Ryoko snarled each time her brother was hit, her rage fueling her magic and making the ball of it bigger and bigger as she continued to gather her power. How dare this...this.../thing/ hurt her brother like that?! She shouted out her warning, and as soon as Ryoga hit the ground she launched the spell with a cry of "SIROCCO!"  
  
Both she and Ryoga were blown backwards from the explosions of fire and wind. Ryoga was knocked into the gravestone while Ryoko was knocked toward the edge of the pillar. She managed to grab the edge, and she hung on for dear life as the explosions continued. Through the malestorm of magic, the twins could just make out the form of the ghost as it was engulfed entirely by the flames, not even able to shriek as it was destroyed. Finally the graveyard was once again silent.  
  
"Aha...ha...ha..." Ryoga said, eye twitching a bit as he took in the scorched top of the pillar. Ryoko pulled herself back up, staggering over to collapse next to him against the gravestone.  
  
"...Was it a bit much, you think?" she asked mildly.  
  
"...A bit." he agreed faintly. They both rested for a moment before Ryoko turned around to regard their gravestone back-rest.  
  
"Not a crack, scratch, or scorch-mark," she said, running a hand over it carefully. There was writing on it, with several upraised words which Ryoko carefully avoided pressing. "'Remember the red words, not the green'." she muttered, reading aloud.  
  
"Hn?" Ryoga asked, opening his eyes to see what she was doing.  
  
"It must be the way out. Remember what that guy, Satsuke or whatever, said? 'Just go down until you reach the graves, then find the largest one. Answer the riddle correctly, and it will open the way out.' This is the largest grave, and it's got a riddle, and since that other big grave wasn't the way out..." she trailed off with a shrug. "Just makes sense, don't it?"  
  
"Only to you, but who cares, as long as it gets us out." he groaned, getting to his feet.  
  
"Right." Ryoko said business-like, turning back to the stone. "So...'Remember the red words, not the green', and 'red', 'words', and 'green' are raised, so maybe if I push 'red'..." she muttered, doing so. Nothing happened.  
  
"That's good I suppose." Ryoga commented. She 'hushed' him and continued reading.  
  
"'You are right in climbing up...from here you fall...' [great more falling] with 'climbing', 'wrong', and 'fall' raised, so that'd be 'climbing'. 'I will show you the right path...' with 'I', 'right', and 'you' raised, so then it's 'I'. Good, right then...'You need not fear--the exit is there', 'fear', 'not', and 'is' are raised, so 'not' was--"  
  
"No, that's wrong." Ryoga interrupted her ramblings and stopped her from pressing the word.  
  
"What? Whadaya mean it's wrong?" Ryoko demanded, annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"I remember at that last grave, 'not' was definitely green. 'Is' was the red one." he explained. Ryoko scowled.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm sure it was 'not'." she declared, pressing the word in. Immediately all the previously pressed words reset to their original position.  
  
"...Told ya." Ryoga said smugly, smirking at her.  
  
"Oh shut up. How stupid...do they really think this'll stop anyone from getting out?" Ryoko muttered, re-pressing 'red', 'climbing', and 'I'. She then pushed in 'is', and when nothing happened, she continued on.  
  
"Okay...'Do not be lost...look for the hidden trap' [how reassuring], 'lost', 'look', and 'hidden' raised...push 'look'. Then 'Now, what is beneath you will lead to what is above you...' [whatever that means], 'now', 'beneath', and 'above' raised, so 'beneath'. Finally, 'Do not choose that one--this is what you seek...' with 'that', 'this', and 'choose' raised...'this'!" she finished with a shout.  
  
Immediately the ground beneath them opened, dropping them down to a small room below. The two teens landed easily, glancing around the cramped space.  
  
"This...is out?" Ryoga asked in exasperation, looking at the door-less room in disgust. Not even a crack to possibly squeeze through...  
  
"Give me a break! What do they expect us to do then?" Ryoko asked in a huff, stomping towards the furnace-like structure in the center of the room. She stepped on a patch of discolored ground, which caved in, sending the girl falling amidst a cloud of dirt.  
  
"Er...I suppose that'll do." Ryoga said, sweatdropping, then followed his sister down the hole.  
  
"Must control temper, must control temper, must control temper..." Ryoko was muttering, glaring straight ahead with her fists clenched at her sides. Ryoga gave the red-glowing girl a sideways glance, before clearing his throat nervously.  
  
"Well, we made it." he said. "Now all we have to do is go back to the others and tell them the trip was a total waste." he finished dryly.  
  
"And how were we supposed to know the Queen wanted our heads?" Ryoko demanded. "How were we supposed to know we'd get arrested? How were we supposed to know we had to fight so many bloody McNeils?!"  
  
"Did someone say McNeil?" a new voice asked. A portly man stepped from around one of the graves to regard them with surprised eyes. "You're not supposed to be in here! I'm the caretaker of the Royal Graveyard, the 13th McNeil--"   
  
He didn't get a chance to finish as Ryoko grabbed her brother's arm and hightailed the two of them out of the hall.  
  
"...Well, I suppose I did my job then..." McNeil muttered aloud, blinking in bewilderment after the departed teens.  
  
"That was great! You're so manly!" a woman shrieked, flinging herself from behind a grave to drape herself over him.  
  
"I was, wasn't I!" he replied, mentally cheering. "Now then, where were we?"  
  
***  
  
A lone merchant made his way slowly down the Wyndia road. He'd just come from visiting a neighboring town, and was now on his way back to Wyndia, purse considerably heavier. Aside from the occasional monster, life was good. He'd almost forgotten about the strange wind that had passed him the other day.  
  
Whistling a little tune, he strolled along, idly twirling a small pouch of a sleeping herb in one hand. It was thanks to it that he'd been able to get enough sleep to keep those weird hallucinations at bay.  
  
He paused a moment as he heard a noise from behind him. It seemed to get louder and lounder until three blurs flashed by. The wind and dust from their passing blew past the frozen merchant who stared after the dust trails. It was another moment before he did move, and the first thing he did was angrily toss the pouch to the ground, swearing at the unfairness of it all.  
  
"Did we just pass something?" Ranko asked, glancing behind her in confusion.  
  
"Musta been you're imagination," Ranma said dismissively. Rei merely grunted in agreement. He was too busy trying to make out the Hibiki twin's faint scent that still lingered on the road to pay much attention.  
  
Suddenly the scent trail swerved off the road, and Rei came to an abrupt halt. The other two took another moment to realize he wasn't with them anymore before they too stopped and backtracked to where he was now searching through the bushes off to the side of the road.  
  
"What's up?" Ranko asked, shifting her pack on her shoulders to ease the burden a bit.  
  
"They stopped here for some reason." Rei replied, still following the scents. They led off to the right... "Aha!" he cried, pushing some bushes aside to reveal the two abandonded packs.  
  
"Why'd they leave their stuff?" Ranma asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.  
  
"Probably to travel faster," Rei replied as he reached out to lift one of the packs. A moment later he dropped it in surprise. "That thing's heavy!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hn?" Ranko said, stepping closer and also hefting one of the packs. "Aah? It /is/ heavy!" she said in surprise.  
  
"Why those cheaters!" Ranma cried, causing Rei to look at him in surprise. Ranma was looking down at his clenched hands, fury written all over his face. "All this time," he continued, battle aura igniting to burn fiercly around him, "All this time...they were...they were..." He didn't seemed to be able to get out the words.  
  
Rei was surprised. He thought the two sets of twins were very close. Apparently the Hibiki twins had pulled some horrible stunt on the two Saotome twins. He leaned back as Ranma looked up, a fierce fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"All this time they were training harder than us!" Ranma cried in fury. Rei facefaulted.  
  
"Wa--was that it?" he asked from his position on the ground. Ranma looked down at him in surprise, battle aura once again gone.  
  
"Of course! They should have told us they were doing weight training! Now we have to work twice as hard to catch up with them!" Ranma explained, as if it should be obvious. A thought seemed to strike him then, and he glanced around. "Um...where's Ranko?"  
  
A breeze blew through the trees, but the red-headed girl no where to be found. A paper blew into Ranma's face, and he pulled it off to read:  
  
'To the two idiots,  
  
You were taking too much time. I went ahead. See ya in Wyndia ya slowpokes!  
  
Ko-chan'  
  
"Whose she calling an idiot?!" Ranma cried in outrage, snatching up the remaining pack and sprinting off down the road and out of sight. Rei shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Doesn't this just beat all..." he muttered. Then he blinked as he realized something. "Why those...they left me behind!"  
  
***  
  
Akane slowly came awake. The first thing she noticed was that she was still in the wagon. The next thing she noticed was that the wagon had stopped. She sat up abruptly.  
  
"You awake then, sugar?" Ukyou asked from where she was sitting against one of the walls of their make-shift prison. She looked tired.  
  
"How long have we been here?" Akane demanded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Dunno. A lot longer than normal. Before they'd let us out a bit right after we stopped." Ukyou said, grimacing in rememberance at the failed escape attempt that had resulted from that. "Maybe we've arrived at where ever it is they're taking us." she suggested.  
  
"What?! But we haven't gotten away yet!" Akane cried in dismay. She frowned for a moment in thought, then lit up, "I know, we can--"  
  
"Oh no!" Ukyou interrupted swiftly. "Not after your last /five/ failed attempts! Remember your 'bright' idea of busting our way out?"  
  
"How was I supposed to know the walls had steel reinforcements?" Akane demanded petulantly.  
  
"And that night you tried to poison them, but we ended up eating your cooking instead?"  
  
"But I tried really hard to--hey! Are you saying I can't cook?!"  
  
"What about your idea of trying to run when they let us out at night? I thought they'd never let us out of their sight after that!"  
  
"It's not my fault those idiot horse-boys could run faster then us..."  
  
"Or how 'bout--"  
  
"I get the idea." Akane grumbled.  
  
"Besides, we seem to have come to some sort of a town," Ukyou said, indicating the tell-tale noises by inclining her head. "They probably have lots of people here to make sure we don't escape. We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Alright." Akane pouted. Their conversation was interrupted as the door to the wagon was suddenly wrenched open. Balio and Sunder stood framed in the doorway, glaring.  
  
"C'mon you two." Balio growled.  
  
"And don't try anymore funny stuff!" Sunder added, stepping back to allow the two girls to climb out.  
  
"Seems we were a bit mistaken about you two." Balio continued, ushering them ahead of him into a large building. Just before entering, Akane managed to make out the sign above the door, boldly claiming 'Tournament of Champions'.  
  
"So you finally figured it out?" Ukyou asked scathingly.  
  
"Oh, you mean that neither of you are princess Nina? Yes, we know." Balio said, sounding far too smug.  
  
"So why don't you let us go then!" Akane demanded.  
  
"Simply because we found another use for you. Apparently word got out that we wanted a ransom from the Queen for a pair of girls." Balio continued as the little group went up some stairs to a small office. He went around the desk as they stood in front of it, Sunder staying near them in case they decided to bolt.  
  
"We got a letter almost as soon as we got here." Sunder said, sounding happy.  
  
"Yes, and it held some surprising news." Balio agreed, pulling the letter out of the desk with a flourish. "It seems that the /Ice Queen/ is willing to pay a ransom for her two girls to be returned, unharmed."  
  
"We stumbled from upon our golden egg!" Sunder cried, laughing in delight. "We set those monsters loose on Wyndia in hopes of luring the princess out of the castle, but instead we get you two!"  
  
"/You/ made the monsters attack those people?" Akane cried in horror.  
  
"Of course. You didn't think such stupid creatures would attack a city on their own?" Sunder scoffed. "It's only a pity we killed off those other kids. We could have demanded a larger price for all of you."  
  
"So you can see why we can't let you go." Balio concluded, looking at the two stunned girls.  
  
"But...we don't know the Ice Queen." Ukyou said.  
  
"Who is this...Ice Queen, anyways?" Akane demanded. The two brothers actually looked surprised.  
  
"You really don't know her then?" Balio asked. "How amusing. Perhaps the Ice Queen was mistaken, but all the better for us!"  
  
"Yes but /who/ is the Ice Queen?" Akane asked again, getting annoyed.  
  
"The Ice Queen is the head of an underground organization." Ukyou explained tightly. "Sort of like spys and such. They're /supposed/ to keep the bandits in line, mainly." she finished, glaring at the two chess-knight brothers. Balio chuckled.  
  
"A crude explanation, but it will do." he said with a nod. "We've been trying to get rid of the Ice Queen and her followers for years now. You have just provided us with the opportunity we were looking for."  
  
"What are you going to do with us, then?" Ukyou asked, fingering her throwing spatula's as she eyed the brothers. They'd been allowed to keep their weapons, not that it had done them any good.  
  
"For now, we need you out of the way." Balio said, putting the letter down as he too eyed her spatulas. "I think we'll put you to work."  
  
"What?!" Akane and Ukyou cried in unison. Sunder looked confused, but nodded in agreement with his brother.  
  
"Yes. We'll put you to work in the kitchens." Balio continued with relish, ringing a bell. A moment later, several tough looking men came through the door. "Right now, we have to worry about the Tournament." he said to his brother. Sunder's eyes lit up in realization.  
  
"Right then!" he said, pointing skyward dramatically. "You men take them down to the kitchens. Make sure they don't cause any trouble!"  
  
"We'll see you two later then." Balio said as the girls were hurded out the door. Their laughter followed the two martial artists down the hall.  
  
The two girls allowed themselves to be led down the maze of stairs before Ukyou finally spoke.  
  
"Kitchens? Well, that won't be bad. I'm sure the others will find us." she said.  
  
"I suppose." Akane said miserably. "At least we get to do something fun while we're here."  
  
Ukyou was about to agree, when she remembered something that sent chills down her spine. They would be working in the kitchens. Most likely they'd be cooking. That ment that /Akane/ would be cooking.  
  
'Well,' Ukyou though fatalistically, 'Maybe Balio and Sunder would get to sample her /fine/ cuisine. Besides, how bad could it be?'  
  
***  
  
"BACK! GET BACK I SAY!" Ukyou was busy holding off the...something that was oozing all over the floor.  
  
"All I did was add some cooking oil!" Akane wailed as her creation tried to take off Ukyou's head with some razor sharp tentacles it had just grown.  
  
"IT WAS LIGHTER FLUID!" Ukyou screamed as she launched several spatulas at the thing. The rest of the kitchen crew was cowering in a corner.  
  
"What's all the racket?" the head cook entered the room from the adjoining oven room and stared. "What'n the blazes is -that-!?" he demanded as the cooking disaster grew a few more inches.  
  
Before anyone could answer, Balio and Sunder burst through the door, a kitchen servant hovering behind them.  
  
"What the..." was all Balio got out as the two brothers tried to stop, but slipped in the trail of slime the cooking monster had left behind. They went crashing into the oozing mass, and it swallowed them almost eagerly, growing rapidly.  
  
"Maybe your...dish has some use after all." Ukyou said, sweatdropping as she stared in disgust at the thing.  
  
"If that got them, I think I'll agree." Akane said, watching her creation swell. With a sickening splat, the slime ball exploded, leaving two filthy, slimy, and angry figures sprawled on the floor.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON!" Sunder roared, attempting in vain to stand. The head cook stepped forward, angrily gesturing at the sheepish looking Akane.  
  
"Sir, your new help is no help at all! That -girl- there just destroyed my kitchen!" he ranted, swinging his ladel in frustration.  
  
"I didn't mean it! I thought it was cooking oil! I -can- cook!" Akane cried angrily.  
  
"Honey, if that's what you call cooking..." Ukyou began, but cut off when Akane's mallet hovered threateningly over her.  
  
"I won't have them in my kitchen! Get them out!" the head cook roared before looking in dispair at his ruined kitchen.  
  
"Fine!" Balio growled as he and his brother attempted to wipe some of the slime off. "Alright you two, march! We'll deal with the two of you in my office."  
  
"Hey! What did I do?" Ukyou asked indignantly.  
  
"Shut up and move." Balio said, scowling as he managed to regain his feet, though he slid a little on the slime-covered floor.  
  
"You know, Akane," Ukyou began, looking meaningfully at the two slipping and sliding brothers.  
  
"Let's just go." Akane agreed. They walked carefully to the door, being sure to avoid the slimy mess. As they reached the doorway, they bolted as fast as they could away from the kitchens.  
  
"Damn it, bro! They're gonna get away!" Sunder said, lunging after them. His feet slid out from under him and he went crashing back to the ground, causing Balio to do the same.  
  
"No they're not. Not if you did what I said and left some men at the door." Balio ground out, not bothering to try to move any more. "You!" he said, pointing to the nearest person. "Get us some towels. This stuff is disgusting..."  
  
"Yessir." the man said and rushed off.  
  
"I left Fahl at the entrance. As long as he's still conscious..." Sunder said, nursing a bump on his head as he waited for the man to return.  
  
"Well, we can hope he stayed away from the bottle long enough. If not, it will be -your- job to bring them back." Balio said, scowling.  
  
"Aw...These two are more trouble than they're worth." Sunder whined.  
  
"Just shut up." Balio snapped. "Man...I can't wait 'till the damn fights start."   
  
***  
  
"This way!" Ukyou called over her shoulder as she charged up another flight of stairs. From just behind, Akane nodded in acknowledgment, not bothering to waste her breath as they zoomed around a corner. Down the hall, up another set of stairs, the two finally recognized the main entrance.   
  
"Alright!" Akane cheered as they sprinted for freedom. The two girls came to a screeching halt as a figure blocked their path. Another horse man was sprawled in a chair, amber bottle left forgotten by his limp hand. He was built chunkier than Balio and Sunder, though still quite powerfully. And he was snoring loudly.  
  
Ukyou pressed a finger to her lips, and the two girls tiptoed right past him, out into the bright sunlight. They were about to breathe a sigh of relief when a voice made them nearly jump out of their skins.  
  
"Hey!" the now-awake guard asked, sitting up to stare blearily at them. Ukyou tensed to bolt, knowing it was hopeless, but Akane put a restraining hand on her arm. "Ya woul'n be tryin to shneak 'way, woulja?" he slurred.  
  
"Uhh..." Ukyou said intelligently, edging away from the man. He noticed the movement, however, and lurched unsteadily to his feet.  
  
"Where'r you goin'?" he asked dangerously, swaying a bit on his feet.  
  
"We're not going any where." Akane said suddenly, speaking slowly.  
  
"Not...goin'..." he said, blinking.  
  
"That's right," she said. "We're going nowhere."  
  
"Nowhere...*hic!*"  
  
"Yep." Akane agreed, turning around again. "We'll be seeing you." and she started walking away again, Ukyou hastily following.  
  
Glancing behind, Ukyou saw the man slump back into his chair, snoring loudly. She thought she saw a large figure move in the shadows, but dismissed it as nothing when no alarm was raised. They were silent until they got out of sight, then Ukyou turned to Akane.  
  
"That was brilliant." she said simply.  
  
"Thanks!" Akane said, looking pleased. "My dad sometimes drinks a lot, and that trick usually works for him, so I figured it should work on someone else, too!"  
  
"Let's get out of here then, before /those/ two catch up." Ukyou said, jogging down the road towards the edge of the town.  
  
"Right." Akane agreed. Exiting the town, the two girls headed up the road, toward the nearby mountain, determined to find their friends no matter what.  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: Well, I have returned, for better or worse. That little interlude didn't do much to get me writing again, but whatever... On a brighter note, I think I'm back into the swing of things now. I am busy with school (clubs, finals, etc.), so I don't expect I'll be able to get another chapter out until next month. But I will attempt! Next time, the adventures of Akane and Ukyou continue! The R's all regroup, and hear a rumor about a Tournament of Champions. Can they resist such a temptation? And who on earth is the Ice Queen? All that, next time! Later. 


	18. An Interlude Where The Author Answers Re...

Breath of Fire 1/2  
By: Dragon-sama  
  
  
An Interlude Where The Author Answers Reviews  
  
New stuff as of 3/31/02!  
Hey all,  
  
I know, I know. I disappear for months on end, and I think I can just start up my story again without reprecussion? *Looks around at the Large Blunt Objects (tm) that the reviewers are wielding* Well, heh, um...that is...I'm finished the 14th chapter AND I've started the 15th one! See? If you bludgeon me to death, you'll never get to see them! Anyways, there were a couple more reviews for me to respond to, so that's what I'm gonna do. K?  
  
Wereryu64: First off, I love your review! Please don't hate me! That little excerp about Nina WAS my brother's fault! Seriously, I appriciate your review, and I don't mean to sound...well, mean. Don't get mad, please? (Yes, I know, I sound pathetic, but I really don't want people to be offended ^_^;;) Okay, enough groveling, if you're still offended, I am sorry. If not, great! (It -was- funny, admit it!) Ryu's not gonna die, just to put your fears to rest. And Teepo Will Live! So says I, the omnipotent author! As for your quote (Where did you get it?) and comments about first and manga Ryus and Ninas, sorry, but I've only ever played BoFIII and part of BoFIV. And as for them being two of the main characters of BoF, well, this is mostly a Ranma fic. Which is why it's under the category "Ranma". They'll only make appearances in my fic (except for Rei!), but they won't stick around. But thanks for your support, and I did hurry! Really! *Sighs and wonders if anyone believes her.*  
  
Tatsu_ryuma: Hmmm, I played a bit of BoFIV, but I didn't like it as much. BoFIII was a real classic rpg until they 'ran out of budget' as Starling (my bro) said. As I mentioned last time, Ranma and Ranko -will- be fine around Rei! They will! Other cats (and Rei's were-tiger form) are another matter, however! ^_^ And Ryu will be in this fic! Though only at the end. Perhaps I should clarify: This fic takes off after Balio and Sunder destroy Rei, Ryu, and Teepo. The events in BoFIII that Ryu normally went through have mostly just been pushed ahead to the future. If people are still confused at the end of the fic, I'll leave an explanation of my Reasoning Behind the Fic! (Gods that sounded lame...-_-;)  
  
Richard Robinson: Interesting; Myria's kids. *Shudders* No. I don't think so. Thanks for the idea though! Maybe Starling will write some sort of horrifying story about them! ^_^;  
  
The Dark One: As I said below, I'll cut back on the malleting *Sniffles as she lovingly puts Mallet-sama away* As for pairing up the foursome, it doesn't fit in with what I wanted to write. Maybe next time, K? Though I still may add some humerous suggestions if reviewers really -really- want them paired up. *Shrugs* Dunno. As for Ranma, I've said it once and I -will- say it a THOUSAND times if need be, he won't get put with -any- of the cannon characters! *So please don't point your very large gun at meeee!!*  
  
SuperRyouga: But I -like- the malletings! ^_^ Seriously, though, I will probably cut back on it (cause other people were complaining too), but this is a humerous fic! That requires...humor!  
  
As for the rest of you, thanks for the praise! I love my reviews! I am back on track now, and I should be able to get chapters out within a week or two (I hope!). Again I'll say it, I AM BACK ON TRACK! No more months long waiting for you guys! And now, to go work on chapter 15! Later.  
  
Dragon-sama  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
PREVIOUS STUFF:  
  
  
Hey all,  
  
I have been getting several reviews that have been asking about the pairings of characters in my fic. Now, the purpose of this fic is mostly humor, not romance. So if you're waiting for me to pair up all the characters for a happy, mushy ending, prepare to be disappointed. Now, I'm not saying that there will be no pairings. I kinda was thinking of going for Ukyou and Rei. Thought it might be fun. And for those of you who were worried, no this isn't gonna be a Ranma/Akane fic. I like the pair, but it doesn't work for my fic. I don't think I'm gonna put my quartet with anyone to tell you the truth.  
  
To answer the rest of the reviews, here goes:  
  
Ryo-Wolf: Yes Ranma and Ranko will be okay with Rei. They've managed to delude themselves into seeing his hybrid form as "Only Rei", and therefore don't freak out. Fun. And yes, it might be funny to see Ryoga get all worked up over Ranma hitting on Ryoko. I might do something with that! Thanks for the idea.  
  
Lija: Thanks for the praise. I'm not sure exactly what you mean by 'spelling errors'. The only errors I make are on purpose, and that only if they characters talk like that. I ran my story through a spell-checker, but I didn't catch anything other than that. Please email me and let me know what's confusing you.  
  
w76: Yes Ryu will be making an appearance. But only near the end. Just imagine that Ryu and Teepo were taken by Myria at the same time. I like Teepo and Ryu, but I hated the way you had to kill Teepo. But we'll see. As for dragon combos, I'll probably have Ranma and Ranko have a cat-dragon form, but as for other ones, I'm not sure yet. I'll probably see when I get there. Sorry.  
  
spider: As I said above, I'm probably not going to pair the quartet up with anyone. And certainly not Nina! I mean, I like her and all, but she was just so wishy-washy! As for Ukyou, no. They're a cute couple, and though I prefer her and Ryoga, I'm not pairing up my dragons.  
  
And as for the rest of you, thanks for the praise! I fixed the problems in the earlier chapters, but if you find anymore, let me know. Love to hear from all the readers, so keep reviewing! Hopefully I'll have chapter 14 out soon. Later.  
  
Dragon-sama  
  
P.S. Reviewers, tell me if you want me to do this every once in a while. Answer your review, I mean. If so, let me know! If not...let me know! I'll get on chapter 14 right away now. Later. 


End file.
